Sabres de démons
by PoivronRouge
Summary: Février 1863. Afin de fuir Edo, Shino se joint à un groupe de guerriers qui se rendent à Kyoto pour y protéger le shogun...
1. Bunkyû 3, 3 février

_Edo, 3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 3 février._

Shino s'immobilisa au moment de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du temple Denzu-in. La jeune fille tremblait légèrement, et elle savait que ce n'était dû ni au froid, ni à la fatigue, ni aux chagrins cumulés des derniers jours.

« Je serai tuée si je me fais prendre » se dit la jeune fille, « mais je serai tuée aussi si je ne le fais pas » ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

Shino rajusta nerveusement le col de son uwagi. Il s'agissait d'un geste machinal, destiné à se rassurer. Elle était certaine de son déguisement : elle l'avait vérifié trois fois avant de quitter l'auberge. Avec son hakama et sa queue de cheval, elle ressemblait à n'importe quel garçon. La paire de sabres accrochée à sa ceinture achevait de lui donner l'air d'un jeune guerrier. Elle avait réussi à donner le change jusque là; mais il était vrai que personne ne l'avait examinée avec attention.

Pénétrant dans l'enceinte du Denzu-in, Shino dédaigna le temple principal pour se diriger vers une annexe qui semblait le lieu d'une activité intense. De nombreux hommes en rentraient et en sortaient, dont aucun ne semblait moine et dont certains portaient l'uniforme des fonctionnaires du shogunat. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'un deux, qui s'immobilisa aussitôt. Shino le salua timidement.

-Je viens pour le recrutement du rōshigumi, expliqua la jeune fille.

-Je vous conduis à Matsudaira-dono, lui répondit le fonctionnaire immédiatement. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'au Daishinryō…

L'homme la conduisit à travers un dédale de cours et de bâtiments. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une grande pièce ouverte, et fit signe à Shino de s'avancer. Celle-ci pénétra dans la salle, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Sur un signe de son guide, elle retira ses sabres de sa ceinture et les déposa sur le sol avant de se prosterner. Le mouvement, maladroit, témoignait de son manque d'habitude, mais elle espéra qu'on le mettrait sur le compte de sa nervosité.

-Relevez-vous, fit une voix aux accents d'autorité.

La jeune fille redressa la tête. Devant elle s'étalait une estrade, où cinq hommes se trouvaient assis. Au centre trônait un homme entre deux âges, négligemment appuyé sur un accoudoir. Il était absolument quelconque; seuls sa position et son air de suffisance marqué indiquaient son rang. Shino supposa qu'il s'agissait de Matsudaira Chikaranosuke, le responsable du recrutement.

A sa droite se tenaient un homme plus âgé, au visage mou et aux lèvres pincées, et un grand individu basané aux traits anguleux, dont les yeux vifs et les sourcils épais lui donnaient un air ombrageux. En face de lui était assis un homme au visage carré, qui conservait un air sévère malgré le sourire bienveillant qu'il adressait à Shino. Entre Matsudaira et lui était installé un homme dont le visage rond aux traits réguliers respirait la sérénité.

-Veuillez vous présenter, commanda Matsudaira avec hauteur.

Shino baissa légèrement la tête.

-L'humble personne ici présente se nomme Magoshi Saburō, ancien membre du clan Umayama, présentement sans maître, répondit-elle.

-Et quel âge avez-vous, Magoshi Saburō ? demanda lentement le magistrat.

-Seize ans, mentit Shino.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire davantage, ils ne l'auraient pas crue; et elle ne pouvait pas dire moins : ils ne l'auraient pas embauchée.

-Quand avez-vous quitté votre clan ? poursuivit Matsudaira.

Les mains de Shino se crispèrent sur les plis de son hakama.

-Je n'ai pas quitté mon clan, répondit-elle d'une voix tendue. Le clan Umayama… a été détruit.

Les yeux de Matsudaira papillotèrent. Il alla solliciter du regard son voisin de droite. Ce dernier se porta à son secours.

-J'en ai entendu parler, intervint-il. Le domaine des Umayama à Edo a été incendié et ses habitants massacrés. Comment se fait-il que vous ayez survécu ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

-J'étais à l'extérieur quand a eu lieu l'attaque, dit Shino. Lorsque je suis revenu il ne restait plus rien.

Une bouffée de malaise la prit alors qu'elle se remémorait les évènements de cette nuit-là. Les flammes. Les cris. La main de Hibana dans la sienne. Ses interlocuteurs durent sentir son trouble, car ils ne poussèrent pas l'interrogatoire plus loin.

-Quel est votre style d'escrime ? demanda Matsudaira.

-J'ai appris l'escrime dans le dojo des Umayama, je n'ai pas de style particulier… Est-ce que ça va poser problème ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Ses interlocuteurs sourirent d'un air rassurant.

-Non, nous sommes plutôt intéressés par l'état d'esprit des hommes que nous recrutons… D'ailleurs, Magoshi-kun, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous souhaitez intégrer notre groupe ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille avec flamme. Le clan Umayama a servi les Tokugawa bien avant leur accession au pouvoir. A l'époque, il était chargé d'assurer la sécurité du chef de clan Tokugawa. Certains de mes aïeux ont donc protégé l'ancêtre du shogun Iemochi. Alors, quand j'ai appris qu'on recrutait un groupe de rônins à l'esprit loyal et patriotique, pour accompagner et protéger notre seigneur lors de son prochain voyage pour Kyoto, sans exigence sur l'âge ou le statut, j'y a vu un signe du destin. Je serais heureux et honoré de protéger le shogun comme mes aïeux l'ont fait avant moi !

Ses interlocuteurs souriaient toujours à Shino, mais avec une chaleur authentique maintenant. L'homme au visage rond et celui au teint sombre approuvèrent même ses paroles d'un petit signe de tête. Seul l'individu situé à l'extrême gauche paraissait légèrement contrarié.

-Magoshi-san, si nous recherchons des guerriers à l'esprit loyal et patriotique, c'est pour une raison essentielle. Depuis quelques années, le shogunat traverse une crise sans précédent. Or, ses difficultés sont liées à l'arrivée des étrangers qui se sont imposés sur notre sol. Si jamais le shogunat devait les affronter, seriez-vous prêt à les combattre ?

-Bien sûr ! s'ils tentaient de s'attaquer au shogun, répondit Shino avec conviction.

-Un soldat peut être envoyé d'un front à un autre. Si jamais on vous demandait d'abandonner la garde du shogun pour protéger le Japon…

-Kiyokawa ! l'interrompit son voisin.

Son visage jusque là si calme avait pris une expression alarmée.

-Kiyokawa, intervint l'homme au teint basané avec un sourire forcé, nous savons que les étrangers sont un sujet qui vous tient à cœur. Nous devons néanmoins garder notre objectif en tête : nous recrutons des rônins pour protéger le shogun, non pour chasser les étrangers hors du Japon…

Le dénommé Kiyokawa inclina poliment la tête vers son interlocuteur. Son visage n'affichait plus la moindre expression.

-Toutes mes excuses, Sasaki-san. Je cherchais simplement à connaître l'état d'esprit de notre recrue potentielle.

-Celui-ci me paraît des plus satisfaisants, intervint le doyen du groupe. Et je pense que Sasaki-san et Yamaoka-san partagent mon avis, ajouta-t-il en consultant ses compagnons du regard. Magoshi-kun nous a donné toutes les preuves de son esprit loyal et patriotique.

L'homme se tourna vers Matsudaira dans l'attente de son verdict.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, Udono-kun, fit le magistrat gravement. Vous pouvez vous considérer comme engagé, dit-il à Shino.

-Merci infiniment ! s'exclama celle-ci en s'inclinant jusqu'au sol.

-Une dernière chose à régler…

Matsudaira toussota avec embarras.

-Il était prévu de verser une prime de 50 ryos à chaque rônin à l'embauche. Finalement, le versement en sera différé jusqu'à votre retour à Edo. Cela posera-t-il problème ?

-Pas du tout, répondit Shino avec sincérité.

Matsudaira la regarda d'un œil admiratif, comme s'il était impressionné par son désintéressement.

-Présentez-vous ici au Denzu-in, dans cinq jours, au matin. Vous y retrouverez vos camarades et partirez le jour même pour Kyoto.


	2. Bunkyû 3, 8 février

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 8 février_

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Denzu-in, Shino fut saisie par l'animation qui y régnait. La cour était remplie de guerriers de tous âges et de toutes conditions, la plupart en tenue de voyage, hakama retroussé, guêtres aux jambes, chapeau de paille à la main et paquetage d'épaisseur variable sur le dos, équipés des armements les plus divers : un sabre, deux sabres, une lance… L'un d'entre eux avait même apporté une armure. Croyait-il que le rōshigumi partait à la guerre ?

Tout ce monde se bousculait, s'interpellait, s'exclamait bruyamment. Combien pouvaient-ils bien être ? Ce n'était plus une garde, c'était une véritable armée ! Au milieu de tous ces hommes à l'air de maturité et d'expérience, Shino sentit son courage se réduire à néant. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer qu'elle parviendrait à se faire passer pour un guerrier ? Elle se ferait démasquer dès qu'elle tirerait son sabre de son fourreau !

La jeune fille posa machinalement sa main gauche sur son sabre. Le froid contact du métal la rasséréna un peu. Ses ancêtres avaient brandi cette arme pour protéger le shogun. Elle en ferait de même. C'était sa voie, c'était son devoir.

Shino remarqua que la foule s'agglutinait autour du temple principal. Elle s'approcha du bâtiment pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Elle aperçut, suspendues en hauteur sur tout le pourtour du bâtiment, de grandes feuilles de papier sur lesquelles étaient inscrites des listes de noms. Elle crut comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la répartition des troupes au sein du rōshigumi.

En face de l'escalier d'accès au temple principal se trouvait la liste des officiers et des responsables. C'était là où il y avait le plus de monde, et aussi le plus de mécontents. Yamaoka s'y trouvait, en train de discuter avec un homme grand et massif, au visage orné d'une courte barbe. L'individu avait l'air assez malcommode, et il était accompagné de cinq hommes qui semblaient également prêts à en découdre.

-Serizawa-san, expliquait Yamaoka patiemment, le numéro de troupe n'a rien à voir avec le rang ou les capacités.

-Dans ce cas, rétorqua l'homme en agitant son éventail d'un air agacé, vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un pour nous céder sa place dans la première troupe.

Shino les dépassa pour aller consulter la liste des hommes de troupe. Elle dut pratiquement faire le tour du bâtiment avant de trouver son nom d'emprunt, au milieu de la septième et dernière troupe.

La jeune fille jeta un regard timide vers ses camarades de troupe. Ceux-ci bavardaient en petits groupes, certains s'étaient mis à l'écart pour s'entraîner, tandis que d'autres s'étaient assis sur les fondations du temple pour polir leurs armes. La plupart d'entre eux étaient nettement plus âgés qu'elle. Shino découvrit néanmoins un garçon de son âge ou à peu près, assis dans un coin avec une expression renfrognée sur le visage. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

-Toi aussi tu es tout seul ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard noir.

-Pas du tout, répondit-il d'un ton hargneux. J'appartiens à un groupe, pas comme toi, c'est juste que les autres ne sont pas dans la même troupe !

Shino jugea préférable de battre en retraite. Le garçon n'avait manifestement pas envie de bavarder. Il valait mieux éviter une dispute qui ne lui servirait qu'à se faire remarquer… ce qui était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à l'écart, jusqu'à ce que les officiers supérieurs sortent des bâtiments voisins et fendent la foule pour se placer devant le temple principal. Shino se releva pour aller les saluer, mais dut renoncer face à la densité de la foule. Elle arrivait à peine à entendre leurs paroles tant il y avait de vacarme. Ils appelèrent les officiers supérieurs et les responsables. Ceux-ci se mirent en rang au milieu de la cour et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Udono demanda ensuite aux membres de la première troupe de s'avancer. Ceux-ci suivirent les officiers, puis ce fut le tour de la seconde troupe, et ainsi de suite. L'enceinte du temple se vida petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la septième troupe.

A l'appel de sa troupe, Shino sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Le moment fatidique était venu. Désormais elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière; il lui faudrait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. La jeune fille alla résolument se ranger avec ses camarades, et traversa l'enceinte du temple d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la sortie.

Un sentiment de liberté la grisait. Elle se sentait comme un condamné qui venait de s'évader, et se réjouissait sans trop penser aux conséquences. Petit à petit, son excitation diminua un peu pour faire place à la curiosité. Elle n'était jamais sortie d'Edo : tout ce qu'elle voyait était nouveau pour elle. La jeune fille avait bien du mal à se retenir de tourner la tête à droite et à gauche pour observer. Elle se força néanmoins à rester tranquille, par crainte de se faire remarquer.

Lorsque le soleil fut au zénith, les officiers donnèrent le signal de la pause. Les hommes allèrent s'asseoir sur les bas-côtés de la route et commencèrent à manger le repas qu'on leur avait remis. Shino s'installa sous un arbre. Elle commençait à déballer ses onigiris quand une voix l'interrompit.

-Tu manges tout seul ?

Elle leva le nez pour apercevoir le garçon à qui elle avait essayé de parler plus tôt dans la matinée.

-Tous les autres voyagent en groupe, répondit-elle en désignant ses camarades de voyage d'un geste large.

Sans dire un mot, le garçon s'assit à côté de Shino. Celle-ci s'étonnait de son sans-gêne, mais elle était trop contente d'avoir de la compagnie pour protester.

-Tu ne rejoins pas ton groupe pour le déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle à son camarade.

-Ils sont dans la troisième troupe, marmonna le garçon. Le temps que je les rejoigne, la pause sera terminée…

D'un geste rageur, il arracha une bouchée à son onigiri.

-Gen-san prétend que c'est à cause de mon âge que j'ai été placé dans une troupe différente. Mais c'est injuste : Heisuke a le même âge que moi…

Il mastiqua son riz tout en ruminant ses pensées.

-Quel âge as-tu ? lui demanda Shino.

-Vingt ans. Et toi ?

Vingt-deux ans, faillit répondre la jeune fille. Mais elle se reprit juste à temps et déclara :

-J'ai seize ans. Je me nomme Magoshi Saburō, ancien membre du clan Umayama, actuellement sans maître. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

-Okita Sōji, instructeur en chef du dojo Shieikan, lui répondit son voisin en retour.

Shino tourna brusquement la tête pour vérifier qu'il ne se fichait pas d'elle. Instructeur en chef ? A vingt ans ? Mais le garçon semblait parler sérieusement.

-C'est avec tes camarades de dojo que tu voyages ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le visage d'Okita s'éclaira.

-Oui, et c'est le propriétaire du dojo, Kondō-san, qui est notre chef, déclara-t-il avec entrain. Tu as dû entendre son nom tout à l'heure, quand on faisait l'appel. Il fait partie des hauts gradés du rōshigumi. Il est chargé d'organiser le logement… conclut le garçon avec orgueil.

-Je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose, répondit diplomatiquement la jeune fille. Il y avait un tel boucan…

Okita jeta son regard vers les sabres de Shino, posés à côté à côté d'elle.

-Ton katana a un drôle de forme, observa-t-il.

-C'est un tachi, l'informa Shino.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais il a quel âge ?

-Six cents ans, environ…

Okita paraissait estomaqué.

-Mais une telle arme doit valoir plusieurs dizaines de ryos… Peut-être même plusieurs centaines ! Beaucoup plus que le Kotetsu de Kondō-san ! Comment tu t'es retrouvé avec un sabre pareil ?

-C'est un héritage familial. Mon père et mon frère l'ont porté avant moi, répondit Shino d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Hokusui Genbu. Et le kodachi assorti s'appelle Tōya.

Okita tendit la main vers le sabre.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

Shino acquiesça. Okita s'empara du sabre, le sortit à demi de son fourreau, et en admira le tranchant d'un œil expert. Puis il rengaina l'arme d'un coup sec.

-Le "bu" de son nom signifie "tortue", n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement, fit Shino un peu étonnée. D'où le sais-tu ?

-La garde est en forme d'écaille de tortue.

Okita promena un doigt sur la pièce de métal, avant de reposer le sabre à sa place initiale.

-Tu sais, déclara-t-il abruptement, tu devrais éviter de raconter à n'importe qui que tu trimballes un sabre vieux de six cents ans. C'est un coup à te le faire voler.

-Tu as raison, fit Shino, penaude.

Sa paire de sabres était le dernier souvenir qui lui restait de sa famille, la seule chose qui la rattachait à son passé. Tant qu'elle les portait à sa ceinture, elle avait l'impression que ses ancêtres se tenaient à côté d'elle pour la guider. Que deviendrait-elle sans eux ? Sa main se serra convulsivement autour des fourreaux. Son voisin remarqua son geste, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Okita et Shino achevèrent de manger en silence, et arrosèrent leur déjeuner de quelques gorgées d'eau puisées à leur gourde. L'officier ne tarda pas à donner le signal du départ, et la troupe reprit son chemin.

Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon lorsqu'ils atteignirent Warabi. Les membres de la septième division virent s'avancer vers eux un homme à lunettes, qui arborait un air de calme et de sérieux.

-Sannan-san ! s'exclama Okita joyeusement.

Le dénommé Sannan lui répondit d'un bref signe de tête avant de se tourner vers leur officier supérieur.

-Le responsable du logement, Kondō-san, m'a chargé de vous escorter jusqu'à votre auberge. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Il guida la septième troupe vers une auberge de belles proportions. Là, il la remit entre les mains de l'aubergiste. Celui-ci s'efforça de répartir ses hôtes dans ses chambres sans séparer les membres d'un même groupe et y réussit assez bien; il n'y eut qu'un minimum de protestations. Shino eut la chance de se retrouver dans la même chambre qu'Okita – et que trois autres hommes d'un certain âge, du genre taciturne.

Après avoir déposé leurs bagages, les membres de la septième troupe se rendirent dans la salle à manger. On leur servit un repas simple, mais copieux. A voir l'air affamé avec lequel certains de leurs camarades se jetaient sur leur dîner, Shino soupçonna que c'était le premier repas correct qu'ils prenaient depuis longtemps.

Le dîner terminé, les hommes se retirèrent dans leur chambre, commencèrent à déplier les futons que les serviteurs de l'auberge avaient apportés dans les chambres, et à s'installer pour la nuit.

L'un des compagnons de chambrée de Shino et Okita lança soudain :

-Je vais prendre un bain. Qui m'accompagne ?

Les trois autres hommes se rallièrent à sa proposition. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Shino, qui n'avait pas encore répondu. Sur le coup, celle-ci ne sut quoi dire.

-Euh… Allez-y sans moi, j'irai à un autre moment, finit-elle par lâcher.

Lorsque les quatre hommes eurent quitté la pièce, elle profita de ce moment de solitude pour enfiler son yukata de nuit. Tout en se changeant, elle méditait sur cette difficulté imprévue. La plupart des auberges étaient équipées de bains collectifs, elle aurait dû y penser. Elle allait donc devoir se passer de bain pendant le restant du voyage ? se demanda-t-elle en se glissant dans son futon. A moins qu'ils ne tombent sur une auberge avec des bains individuels ? Mais non ! ça n'irait pas non plus, il y aurait forcément un serviteur pour alimenter le feu, songea-t-elle en sombrant dans le sommeil…


	3. Bunkyû 3, 10 février

_Honjō, 3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 10 février_

Alors que sa troupe approchait Honjō, Shino aperçut avec surprise le reste du rōshigumi massé à l'entrée de la ville. Lorsque la septième troupe eut rejoint les autres, et commencé à échanger des nouvelles pour comprendre ce qui se passait, un homme aux cheveux en bataille retenus par un bandeau se précipita vers Okita.

-Sōji, lança-t-il sans préambule, viens tout de suite, on a besoin de ton aide.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shinpachi-san ? demanda nonchalamment Okita.

-C'est la catastrophe ! Un seigneur est de passage à Honjō ce soir, et il réquisitionné tous les logements officiels et les plus grosses auberges pour loger son cortège. On fait le tour des autres pour voir si elles ont des chambres de libre, pendant que Kondō-san et Sannan-san réfléchissent à la manière d'organiser l'hébergement. Mais il faudra des heures avant que tout le monde soit logé…

-D'accord, je te suis, fit Okita en emboîtant le pas à son camarade.

-Et encore, on a de la chance, poursuivit ce dernier tout en s'éloignant. Hijikata dit que, si on avait croisé le cortège dans un village de montagne, il y aurait sûrement eu des gens qui auraient dû dormir dehors…

Lorsque la nouvelle commença à circuler, il y eut bien quelques récriminations, mais la majorité des hommes se résigna à patienter. Comme ils en étaient à leur troisième jour de marche, la fatigue devait commencer à se faire sentir… La plupart allèrent s'asseoir dans l'herbe à l'extérieur de la ville, quelques-uns allèrent jeter un coup d'œil aux boutiques avoisinantes pour passer le temps.

Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas très longtemps à attendre. Assez rapidement, Sannan fit son apparition et proposa de conduire les officiers à leurs quartiers de nuit. Peu de temps après, un homme à l'air sévère vint chercher plusieurs groupes de la première troupe. Un jeune garçon se présenta ensuite pour escorter le reste de la troupe, et quelques membres de la seconde troupe.

Shino admira l'efficacité avec laquelle les membres du dojo Shieikan géraient la situation. Les troupes gagnaient leurs nouveaux quartiers les unes après les autres, dans le calme et dans leur ordre d'arrivée. Déjà il ne restait plus que les deux dernières troupes.

Quoique… En y regardant de plus près, Shino s'aperçut que Serizawa et ses hommes étaient toujours en train d'attendre qu'on les mène à leur auberge. Pourtant il faisait partie de la troisième troupe, si son souvenir était bon… Serizawa lui-même avait dû se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, car il avait commencé à jouer nerveusement avec son éventail. Ses subordonnés lui parlaient d'un ton apaisant tout en échangeant des regards consternés derrière son dos.

Okita et son camarade Shinpachi revinrent chercher les derniers groupes restants de la sixième et de la septième troupe. Alors que le second s'apprêtait à s'en aller, il fut arrêté par la main de fer que posa Serizawa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'une des colères les plus formidables que Shino ait jamais vues.

-Dis-donc, toi, comment ça se fait que je n'aie toujours pas de logement ?

-C'est-à-dire… hasarda le malheureux Shinpachi.

 _-_ Est-ce que tu sais bien _qui je suis ?  
_

Avant de pénétrer dans la ville à la suite d'Okita et de leurs compagnons, Shino jeta un dernier regard en arrière sur le pauvre Shinpachi, qui semblait se ratatiner sous le regard noir de son vis-à-vis.

Okita conduisit ses camarades vers une première auberge, où huit d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent, puis vers une seconde, où sept autres devaient passer la nuit. Il mena Shino et la dizaine d'hommes restants vers un bâtiment minuscule situé dans une rue adjacente. A en juger par l'empressement avec lequel l'aubergiste les accueillait, celle-ci ne devait pas avoir souvent des clients. Elle semblait ravie de les recevoir.

Comme il se faisait tard, les voyageurs passèrent directement à table. Le dîner, chaud et copieux, fut accueilli avec reconnaissance. Le repas achevé, l'aubergiste montra à ses hôtes les deux petites chambres où ils allaient passer la nuit, tandis que l'unique servante débarrassait les plateaux du dîner.

Les voyageurs, exténués, étalèrent leurs futons et ne tardèrent pas à se coucher. Seule une poignée d'entre eux fit l'effort de se déplacer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Shino se trouvait bien embarrassée pour se changer. Elle finit par renoncer à passer son yukata de nuit, et se contenta de retirer son hakama et son uwagi avant de se coucher en sous-vêtements…

* * *

Shino s'éveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Elle se trouvait assise sur son futon, la main serrée autour du fourreau de ses sabres. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans cette position, avant que l'odeur qui l'avait réveillée n'atteigne à nouveau ses narines. Elle se pencha pour secouer son voisin endormi.

-Okita, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Il y a le feu.

Elle entendit son camarade se retourner et se redresser dans son lit, tandis qu'elle passait ses vêtements à la hâte. Finalement, c'était une chance qu'elle ne se soit pas changée hier soir.

-Il y a le feu quelque part ? Pourtant je n'ai pas entendu la cloche…

-Mais enfin, tu ne sens pas cette odeur ?

-Quelle odeur ?

Tout en passant ses sabres à sa ceinture, Shino soupira. Quelquefois, elle oubliait que les autres n'avaient pas un odorat aussi fin que le sien.

-Tu vas prévenir l'aubergiste ? demanda Okita en se levant à son tour.

Elle l'entendit fouiller dans le noir, à la recherche de ses vêtements.

-Inutile. Ça vient de l'extérieur.

Okita s'immobilisa.

-Pourquoi tu y vas, alors ?

-Peut-être que c'est juste un incendie accidentel. Mais si c'est une attaque…

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'achever. Okita s'était saisi de son sabre à son tour.

-On y va.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la petite auberge, Shino aperçut une lueur rougeâtre au-dessus des toits. Son odorat ne l'avait pas trompée : il y avait bien le feu, quelque part dans la grand-rue. Okita et elle coururent dans la direction de l'incendie. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent des habitants affolés qui couraient d'un endroit à un autre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ce fut pour constater que le bâtiment concerné, probablement une sorte de réserve vu son emplacement, achevait de se consumer. Les flammes rugissaient et menaçaient les constructions alentour. Pourtant les quelques hommes rassemblés autour du brasier ne faisaient aucun effort pour l'éteindre.

S'approchant avec Okita, Shino reconnut les hommes qui faisaient face à l'incendie. D'un côté se tenait un Serizawa hilare, entouré de ses subordonnés dont les expressions variaient de l'amusement à la consternation. De l'autre côté se trouvaient les membres restants du dojo Shieikan, figés de stupeur. A leur tête se tenait un homme que Shino ne connaissait pas, mais qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme Kondō.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Serizawa-san ? s'écriait ce dernier.

-Comme j'ai été obligé de dormir dehors, j'ai eu très froid, expliqua Serizawa avec légèreté. Alors j'ai allumé un feu pour me réchauffer.

Shino sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines la vue de cette insouciance. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle avait déjà posé la main sur la garde de son sabre, mais Okita l'arrêta d'un geste du bras. Avec rage, la jeune fille relâcha son sabre.

-Serizawa-san, poursuivait Kondō, je vous offre ma chambre, une fois de plus.

-Une seule chambre ? A partager avec mes cinq hommes ?

Serizawa commençait à s'exciter et à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

-Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis le guerrier loyal et patriote, membre du Tengu-tō de Mito, Serizawa Kamo ! Pas le petit propriétaire d'un dojo minable !

Okita avait filé avant que Shino n'ait eu le temps de le remarquer. Rejoignant ses camarades, le garçon fit mine de tirer son sabre. Ce fut l'un de ses compagnons qui l'arrêta, un homme à l'air sévère. Son visage avait conservé une expression impassible depuis le début de l'échange, mais Shino fut saisie par le sentiment qui brûlait au fond de ses yeux : c'était la haine, pure et simple.

-Je vous en prie, Serizawa-san, suppliait Kondō, laissez-nous éteindre l'incendie ! Sinon le feu va s'étendre aux bâtiments voisins !

-Tant mieux ! s'exclama Serizawa. Comme ça je serai sûr d'avoir chaud tout au long de la nuit.

Il rit à gorge déployée. Quelques-uns de ses subordonnés l'imitèrent servilement. Shino frissonna.

Kondō s'agenouilla devant le guerrier de Mito, plaça ses mains sur le sol et inclina la tête.

-Mes excuses les plus profondes, Serizawa-san ! Je vous prie humblement de bien vouloir me laisser réparer mon erreur. Je vous promets de vous trouver une chambre à votre convenance, ainsi qu'à vos hommes. Permettez-moi de vos conduire au chaud dans notre auberge et d'éteindre cet incendie !

Serizawa resta un long moment à considérer l'homme prosterné devant lui. Puis il dit lentement demi-tour pour faire face à ses hommes.

-Hirayama, Niimi, fit-il d'un ton primesautier, on dirait que finalement nous allons pouvoir dormir dans un lit ce soir !


	4. Bûnkyû 3, 23 février

_Kyoto, 3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 23 février_

Le rōshigumi arriva à Kyoto en pleine floraison des cerisiers. Leur première vision de la capitale était encore magnifie par la vue des arbres en fleur. A la première bourrasque, ils se trouvaient enveloppés dans un nuage de pétales blancs. L'impression était féérique.

Shino ne cessait de tourner la tête de tous côtés, toute à ses découvertes. Elle était tellement habituée aux rues étroites et tortueuses d'Edo qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer une ville aussi différente. Tout semblait plus grand à Kyoto : les rues, les maisons, les temples. Il y avait beaucoup moins de guerriers dans les rues. Et les femmes étaient d'une élégance ! Et leurs coiffures d'une sophistication ! Rien à voir avec les simples chignons des femmes d'Edo…

-Dis-donc, Magoshi, l'interpella l'un de ses compagnons de voyage, t'es pas un peu jeune pour mater les filles comme ça ?

Shino rougit et se tut. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui expliquer qu'elle était en train d'étudier la mode de la capitale… Il ne l'aurait pas crue de toute façon.

-Au contraire, c'est de son âge, lâcha un autre de ses camarades avec un gros rire.

Un troisième homme lança une plaisanterie graveleuse à laquelle Shino ne comprit rien, et elle perdit le fil de la conversation.

Après avoir traversé la rivière Kamo, le rōshigumi sortit de la ville, pour se retrouver dans une sorte de village entouré de champs. Un de leurs camarades, qui connaissait la capitale, leur apprit qu'ils se trouvaient à Mibu. Les troupes se dirigèrent vers le temple situé au cœur du village, qu'un panneau indiquait comme étant le Shintokuji. Là, on les fit entrer dans la grande salle du temple principal, et on leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur les tatamis, face à l'autel. Les guerriers, fatigués par leur périple, ne se firent pas prier.

Kiyokawa fit son entrée dans la salle, suivi de Yamaoka. Il se plaça devant l'autel et fit face à l'assemblée avec un large sourire.

-Je me réjouis que vous ayez fait le voyage sans encombre jusqu'à la capitale. Je vous ai rassemblés ici…

Une voix s'éleva soudain pour l'interrompre.

-Où se trouvent Udono-sama et Sasaki-san ? Pourquoi commençons-nous la réunion sans eux ?

Shino avait reconnu la voix, âpre et hautaine : c'était celle de Serizawa. Son interruption était particulièrement grossière, mais Kiyokawa ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Au contraire, son sourire s'élargit encore.

-Toutes mes excuses, Serizawa-san. Udono-sama et Sasaki-san sont allés rapporter la nouvelle de notre arrivée au commissaire militaire de Kyoto, le seigneur d'Aizu, Matsudaira Katamori. Ils nous ont chargés de vous accueillir.

Il attendit quelques instants la réaction de Serizawa. Mais celui-ci devait être satisfait de la réponse de Kiyokawa, car il ne poussa pas plus loin ses questions.

-Vous êtes tous des guerriers loyaux et patriotes, reprit Kiyokawa. Pour des hommes tels que vous, la loyauté suprême est la dévotion à l'Empereur. C'est pourquoi vous souhaitez sûrement au-dessus de tout l'approbation impériale.

Il fit un signe à Yamaoka. Celui-ci s'avança à son tour vers l'assemblée, et sortit un rouleau de papier qu'il commença à dérouler pour le présenter aux guerriers assis.

-Demain, déclara Kiyokawa avec solennité, j'irai au Palais Impérial annoncer notre venue dans la capitale. J'en profiterai pour soumettre cette pétition à la Cour.

Il prit le rouleau des mains de Yamaoka et l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête.

-Dans cette pétition, je présente notre groupe, et nos intentions en venant ici, et je sollicite l'approbation de Sa Majesté pour notre action. Si vous êtes d'accord, je vous invite à apposer votre nom sur cette pétition !

L'émotion de la salle était indescriptible. Une pétition signée de leur main allait être soumise à la Cour, peut-être même placée sous le regard de l'Empereur ! En s'engageant dans le rōshigumi, chacun de ces hommes s'était mentalement préparé à approcher le shogun, mais l'honneur qui leur était fait à ce moment était bien supérieur ! Cette ascension fulgurante tournait la tête à ces hommes, dont la plupart n'étaient encore que de simples rônins deux semaines plus tôt.

Dans un climat d'euphorie, la pétition fut dépliée sur le sol, et chaque guerrier vint tour à tour y ajouter son nom. L'émotion de Shino était telle qu'elle faillit se tromper en inscrivant le sien.


	5. Bunkyû 3, 29 février

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 29 février_

Venant des quatre coins de Mibu, les membres du rōshigumi convergeaient vers le Shintokuji. Ils avaient été tous convoqués ce matin-là au quartier général. A l'entrée de l'enceinte du temple, Shino aperçut Okita marchant côte à côte d'un homme plus âgé.

-Okita ! l'appela-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Okita s'immobilisa. Lui et son compagnon attendirent que Shino ait fendu la foule et les ait rejoints.

-Gen-san, fit Okita à son voisin, voici Magoshi Saburō, qui se trouvait avec moi dans la septième troupe. Magoshi, je te présente l'un des plus anciens membres du dojo Shieikan, Inoue Genzaburō.

L'homme sourit à Shino avec gentillesse.

-Ah ! Magoshi-kun ! Je vois qui vous êtes, Sōji nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi de même, répondit Shino en s'inclinant poliment devant son aîné.

La jeune fille et les deux hommes reprirent lentement leur marche vers le temple principal.

-Tu es logé où ? demanda Okita.

-Chez un marchand de bois à l'ouest de Mibu, répondit Shino.

Le garçon dut sentir une réticence dans la voix de la jeune fille, car il fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un bref regard.

-Et c'est comment ?

-Horrible, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix lasse. La maison est confortable et les habitants font ce qu'ils peuvent pour nous rendre le séjour agréable, mais mes compagnons… L'un d'entre eux passe la journée enfermé dans sa chambre, et c'est le plus supportable de tous. Un autre est le fils d'un hatamoto et en tire prétexte pour se faire servir…

-Ça nous rappelle quelqu'un, hein Gen-san ? fit Okita à son voisin avec un petit sourire en coin.

-… et les trois derniers passent des heures entières assis sur le seuil de la porte, à aiguiser leurs armes en silence. Tu imagines l'effet sur la maisonnée et les clients ! acheva la jeune fille d'un ton dramatique.

Okita éclata de rire, et Inoue esquissa un sourire.

-Tu sais, déclara le garçon joyeusement, on est plutôt mal tombés nous aussi. Tu ne devineras jamais avec quel groupe nous sommes logés. Celui de Serizawa !

Shino soupira. Quel était l'officier supérieur qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de réunir Serizawa et Kondō sous le même toit ? L'incident de Honjō était pourtant de notoriété publique…

A côté de l'entrée du temple principal, Inoue et Okita, toujours flanqués de Shino, rejoignirent leurs camarades du Shieikan regroupés autour de Kondō. Celui-ci accueillit la jeune fille avec un bon sourire. Celle-ci s'inclina poliment devant le maître de dojo.

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Kondō-san, fit-elle cérémonieusement.

-En fait, Magoshi-san, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés à Honjō, lui rappela Kondō.

Shino s'en souvenait bien, mais elle était stupéfaite – et un peu flattée – que Kondō ait gardé la rencontre en mémoire, et ce d'autant plus qu'il avait d'autres préoccupations à ce moment-là. Kondō passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un air embarrassé.

-Nous n'avons pas fait connaissance dans les meilleures conditions, Magoshi-san, et je suis heureux d'avoir enfin l'occasion de me présenter officiellement à vous, et de vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de Sōji pendant ce voyage.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait du tout, répondit la jeune fille avec sincérité.

-Au contraire ! Sōji était très remonté à l'idée de voyager dans une autre troupe, mais après vous avoir rencontré, il s'est fait à cette idée.

Shino jeta un coup d'œil vers Okita pour contrôler la véracité des paroles de Kondō, mais le garçon détourna intentionnellement le regard au loin.

-Nous devrions entrer dans la grande salle du temple, Kondō-san, dit-il d'un ton neutre. La réunion va bientôt commencer.

Les membres du Shieikan, accompagnés de Shino, pénétrèrent dans la salle où le rōshigumi s'était réuni quelques jours plus tôt, et allèrent s'asseoir parmi leurs compagnons. Il s'écoula peu de temps avant que Kiyokawa et Yamaoka ne fassent leur apparition, souriants. Les deux hommes se placèrent debout devant l'autel, de manière à se rendre visibles de l'assemblée.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença Kiyokawa. L'Empereur a accepté notre pétition !

Des exclamations de joie s'élevèrent de la salle.

-Sa Majesté, poursuivit Kiyokawa, se réjouit de l'arrivée à Kyoto de guerriers loyaux et patriotes tels que vous. Elle a accepté de nous prendre sous sa protection. Désormais, nous servirons l'Empereur !

Kiyokawa dut faire faire une pause pour laisser s'exprimer l'enthousiasme des membres du rōshigumi.

-Le vœu le plus cher de l'Empereur, continua-t-il, c'est l'expulsion des étrangers. Vous êtes tous des patriotes; vous serez donc heureux d'apprendre que nous retournons à Edo pour y préparer l'expulsion des étrangers, selon le souhait de Sa Majesté.

Quelques cris de joie retentirent, mais la déclaration de Kiyokawa fut accueillie par la plupart avec stupeur. Shino était suffoquée. Retourner à Edo ? Renoncer à protéger le shogun ? C'était hors de question !

Serizawa se leva et interpella Kiyokawa.

-C'est totalement absurde. Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir à Kyoto si nous devons nous battre à Edo ? Pourquoi nous engager comme gardes du shogun si c'est pour nous envoyer combattre les étrangers ?

-La situation a changé, répondit simplement Kiyokawa.

Kondō se leva à son tour pour faire face à Kiyokawa.

-La situation n'a pas changé du tout ! Le shogun vient toujours à Kyoto, et la ville est toujours aussi peu sûre. Quand il nous a engagés, Udono-sama nous a raconté…

-Udono-sama n'est plus responsable de ce groupe, l'interrompit Kiyokawa. Désormais, de par la volonté de l'Empereur, c'est moi qui serai le chef du rōshigumi.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis, étonnamment, Serizawa éclata de rire.

-Je vois ce que vous avez fait, Kiyokawa. Vous vous êtes servi de nous pour prendre le contrôle du rōshigumi. Vous avez profité de ce qu'Udono et Sasaki étaient occupés ailleurs pour nous réunir et nous faire signer une pétition, volontairement rédigée dans des termes vagues. Puis vous l'avez présentée à la Cour, toujours à l'insu d'Udono et Sasaki, en prétendant que le but du rōshigumi était d'expulser les étrangers, et en demandant l'approbation impériale pour cette entreprise. La pétition agréée par la Cour, Udono et Sasaki étaient obligés de s'incliner devant la volonté de l'Empereur. Très joli coup, Kiyokawa !

Mais Kondō ne riait pas.

-Kiyokawa-san, nous sommes venus à Kyoto pour protéger le shogun lors de son séjour à la capitale. Nous avons un engagement envers le shogunat. Partir maintenant, ce serait de la trahison pure et simple !

-Vous avez maintenant une nouvelle obligation, répliqua Kiyokawa. En signant cette pétition, vous vous êtes engagés à servir l'Empereur. C'est votre devoir en tant que guerrier loyal et patriote.

-Je suis un patriote comme vous et ma loyauté envers l'Empereur est aussi profonde que la vôtre, rétorqua Kondō. En servant le shogunat, je servirai l'Empereur et mon pays.

Il fit demi-tour pour quitter la salle. Un par un, ses hommes se levèrent pour l'imiter.

-Kondō-san, fit Kiyokawa d'un ton menaçant, si vous quittez le rōshigumi, vous perdez tout statut officiel. Vous perdez également toute chance d'être payé…

Kondō se retourna pour jeter à Kiyokawa un regard de profond mépris.

-Je n'ai jamais fait cela pour l'argent.

Le ton de Kondō dut impressionner Kiyokawa, car celui-ci laissa sortir les membres du Shieikan sans ajouter un mot. Shino se leva d'un bond et alla les rejoindre. Elle les retrouva dans la cour, entourés d'une poignée d'inconnus avec lesquels ils discutaient avec animation et gravité.

Une main se posa soudain sur l'épaule de Kondō. Celui-ci se retourna et eut la surprise de croiser le regard souriant de Serizawa.

-Eh bien, Kondō, fit ce dernier avec familiarité, on dirait que nous avons enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente !


	6. Bunkyû 3, 30 février

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 30 février._

Shino passa le seuil de la maison Yagi et se retrouva dans la cour d'entrée, bien embarrassée, avec son petit paquetage à la main. Une servante passa la tête par la porte d'entrée mais disparut aussitôt. Quelques instants plus tard, elle réapparaissait au côté d'un homme grand et souriant. Celui-ci descendit dans la cour et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

-Tu dois être Magoshi Saburō, n'est-ce pas ? Nous attendions ta venue.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit Shino avec une courbette.

-Moi de même, fit l'homme en lui tapotant l'épaule familièrement. Mon nom est Harada Sanosuke. Mais tu peux m'appeler Sano-san, comme tout le monde… Je vais t'amener à Kondō-san.

Shino suivit Harada à travers la maison, qui lui parut plutôt vaste et élégante. Il l'introduisit dans une pièce de proportions moyennes, où l'attendaient Kondō et Sannan, souriants, ainsi qu'un homme à l'air sévère, que Shino avait rencontré plusieurs fois mais dont elle ignorait toujours le nom. En tournant la tête, elle aperçut Okita assis contre le mur, l'air renfrogné.

Kondō commença par lui présenter ses voisins. C'est ainsi que Shino apprit que l'homme aux sourcils froncés s'appelait Hijikata Tōshizō.

-Je me réjouis que vous ayez décidé de rejoindre notre compagnie, Magoshi-san, déclara Kondō. Notre groupe et celui de Serizawa-san ont résolu de rester à Kyoto pour sécuriser la capitale lors de la venue du shogun. Nous espérons que notre bon travail nous permettra d'attirer l'attention du shogunat, et qu'on nous redonnera un statut officiel… Mais pour cela, nous avons besoin de grossir un peu nos rangs.

-C'est moi qui vous remercie de bien vouloir m'accueillir, Kondō-san, répondit Shino avec reconnaissance.

-D'où venez-vous, Magoshi-san ? demanda Sannan.

-Je viens d'Edo, mais ma famille est originaire du Mikawa, comme le clan Umayama que nous avons servi jusqu'à son extinction.

-Avez-vous de la famille ?

-Non, je suis seul au monde, répondit Shino d'une voix voilée de tristesse.

Kondō et Sannan la regardèrent avec compassion.

-Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda Kondō.

-J'ai seize ans.

Kondō et Sannan échangèrent un regard de compréhension avant de se tourner vers Hijikata. Celui-ci inclina brièvement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Kondō revint à Shino.

-Quel est votre style d'escrime ? demanda-t-il avec bienveillance.

-Je n'en ai pas… avoua la jeune fille. J'ai appris dans le dojo du clan Umayama.

-Pendant combien d'années ?

-Pas beaucoup, fit Shino en baissant la tête. Je connais les bases, pas grand-chose de plus.

-Ne vous en faites pas, dit gentiment Kondō. Sōji pourra vous donner des leçons. Sōji est l'instructeur en chef de notre dojo, précisa-t-il à la jeune fille interloquée.

La jeune fille se rappela qu'effectivement Okita s'était présenté sous ce titre. Mais sur le moment, elle avait cru à de la forfanterie de sa part. Elle n'était pas peu étonnée d'apprendre que c'était la vérité.

-Je vais vous présenter au maître de maison, Yagi Gennojō, déclara Kondō.

-Kondō-san, intervint Hijikata, tu devrais laisser ce genre de tâche à tes subordonnés.

Kondō passa la main derrière la tête et rit d'un air embarrassé.

-Désolé, Tōshi ! Je voudrais juste faire preuve de politesse envers notre hôte. Yagi-san a accepté de continuer à nous héberger alors qu'il n'est plus rémunéré par le shogunat pour cela. Il me semble que nous lui devons quelques égards.

-Est-ce que Serizawa le ferait ? rétorqua Hijikata. Ou même Niimi ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu t'en charges. Tu es le chef de notre groupe autant que Serizawa. C'est moi qui me chargerai des présentations.

Hijikata se leva.

-Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il à Shino.

La jeune fille s'exécuta docilement. Ils se rendirent dans une grande pièce à l'avant de la maison, où la famille Yagi se trouvait assemblée. Là, Shino fut présentée au maître de maison et à son épouse, qui l'accueillirent fort poliment mais sans grand enthousiasme. Ils semblaient se réjouir mollement de cette addition à leur maisonnée déjà nombreuse.

Hijikata entraîna ensuite la jeune fille vers l'arrière de la maison. Ils débouchèrent dans un jardinet où ils découvrirent Harada, celui qu'Okita avait appelé Shinpachi, et un tout jeune homme en train de bavarder paisiblement. La conversation s'interrompit à leur approche, et trois paires d'yeux se rivèrent sur Shino.

-Les gars, annonça Hijikata, je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue, Magoshi Saburō.

-On se connaît déjà, dit Harada en adressant un large sourire à Shino.

-Salut, Saburō, fit le jeune homme avec entrain. Moi c'est Heisuke, Tōdō Heisuke.

-Nagakura Shinpachi, se présenta le troisième. Bienvenue dans notre compagnie, ajouta-t-il amicalement.

-Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. Je me recommande à votre bienveillance, répondit Shino en s'inclinant devant ses nouveaux camarades.

-Allons, allons, pas la peine d'être aussi cérémonieux, Saburō, protesta Tōdō.

-Il vaut mieux l'être trop que pas assez, observa sèchement Hijikata.

-Ça lui passera vite, plaisanta Harada. Quelques jours avec Heisuke, et Magoshi deviendra aussi insolent que lui !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Tōdō en fonçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

-Est-ce que Sōji est sorti du bureau de Kondō-san ? demanda Hijikata, coupant court à la dispute qui s'annonçait.

-Oui, il doit être dans sa chambre, répondit Nagakura.

Hijikata emmena Shino dans une pièce voisine. Okita s'y trouvait seul, allongé au sol. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il regardait le plafond d'un air méditatif. Il tourna la tête à l'entrée de Hijikata et Shino, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever.

-Sōji, déclara Hijikata, je voudrais que tu prennes en charge Magoshi, que tu t'occupes de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit habitué à ce lieu et notre groupe.

-Entendu, répondit Okita d'un ton dénué d'enthousiasme.

Hijikata quitta la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes gens en tête à tête. Okita se redressa et fixa Shino d'un air franchement mécontent.

-Pourquoi as-tu rejoint le rōshigumi ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

-Ma famille appartenait au clan Umayama, expliqua la jeune fille. Les Umayama sont originaires du Mikawa comme les Tokugawa, et ils les servaient déjà avant leur accession au pouvoir. A cette époque, le chef de la famille Umayama dirigeait la garde du seigneur Tokugawa, et cette garde était constituée des hommes de son clan. Bon nombre de mes ancêtres ont ainsi protégé les Tokugawa. Après l'arrivée au pouvoir du shogun Ieyasu, la garde a été dissoute. Mais le chef de clan Umayama a acquis le titre de garde du corps personnel du shogun, et ma famille a continué à servir les Umayama.

Shino prit une courte pause.

-Il y a un mois, le clan Umayama a été… détruit, poursuivit-elle avec difficulté, et je me suis retrouvé sans maître. Alors quand j'ai entendu dire que le shogunat recrutait des rônins pour garder le shogun lors de son voyage à Kyoto, j'y ai vu un signe du destin.

-Et tout ça, c'était une raison suffisante pour se déguiser en homme et quitter Edo sous un faux nom ? Tu savais que tu risquais ta vie sans laissez-passer en règle, pourtant ? fit Okita d'un ton tranchant.

Shino accusa le coup.

-Comment tu l'as su ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Okita fit un geste agacé de la main.

-J'ai grandi avec deux sœurs aînées ! Je l'ai senti presque tout de suite, c'était évident pour moi.

-Est-ce que… balbutia Shino, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

-Pas que je sache, reconnut Okita. Mais ça ne va pas tarder à changer. Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de prévenir Kondō-san.

-S'il te plaît, n'en fais rien ! le supplia Shino. C'est une question de vie ou de mort pour moi !


	7. Bunkyû 3, 1er mars

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 1er mars_

Pendant qu'Okita montait la garde à l'entrée de la salle de bain, Shino se lava avec soin avant de s'asseoir dans la baignoire, tournant le dos à la porte pour ne pas être vue en cas d'intrusion. Elle se plongea avec délice dans l'eau chaude. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pris un vrai bain ? Durant le voyage et pendant son séjour à Kyoto, elle s'était lavée comme elle avait pu, en se faufilant dans les salles de bain au milieu de la nuit ou le matin. Mais l'eau tiède ou froide lavait beaucoup moins bien que l'eau chaude.

Shino entendit derrière elle Okita se déshabiller, puis se laver à son tour. Ces bruits lui semblaient étonnamment familiers. Si elle avait fermé les yeux, elle aurait pu penser qu'elle se trouvait au domaine Umayama en compagnie de son frère.

Okita se glissa dans la baignoire voisine, gardant la porte en vis-à-vis pour faire face à d'éventuels intrus.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il impatiemment.

-Alors quoi ? s'étonna Shino.

Okita poussa un soupir agacé.

-Tu m'avais demandé de ne pas te démasquer auprès de Kondō-san, car tu avais de bonnes raisons de te déguiser, et tu m'avais promis de me les raconter. J'attends tes explications. Si elles ne me conviennent pas, j'avertirai Kondō-san.

La jeune fille prit une large aspiration avant de commencer son récit.

-Je m'appelle Umayama Shino et j'ai vingt-deux ans. Mon père était Umayama Hideyoshi, le chef du clan Umayama.

-Le garde du corps du shogun ?

-Oui, acquiesça Shino, même si c'était un titre essentiellement honorifique. Au quotidien, ce rôle est assuré par la garde du shogun. Mon père n'aurait été mobilisé que dans le cas où le shogun serait parti à la guerre ou en voyage. Ç'aurait d'ailleurs dû être le cas lors de la venue du shogun à Kyoto.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Mes parents et mon frère aîné sont morts soudainement de la scarlatine en novembre dernier… Mon frère Shigemori et moi-même sommes restés seuls au monde.

Le premier moment de chagrin et de désarroi passé, Shigemori avait bravement assumé ses responsabilités inattendues, impressionnant de maturité malgré son jeune âge.

-Nous étions en train de préparer sa cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte et son intronisation comme chef de clan, quand le domaine a été brusquement attaqué en pleine nuit.

Shino tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la nuit tragique, mais elle était dans un tel état d'hébétude alors que ses souvenirs restaient flous.

-Une petite bande d'assassins s'est introduite dans le domaine. Ils ont surpris les gardes, qui n'ont pas réussi à se défendre, et mis le feu aux bâtiments pour ajouter à la confusion. Juste avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer, mon frère a confié à Hibana, notre intendant, de l'argent et quelques objets précieux pour notre famille. Puis il lui a ordonné de me mettre à l'abri. Hibana m'a fait sortir par un passage dérobé et m'a installée dans le temple voisin. Les forces de l'ordre sont arrivées, mais trop tard, le domaine était en cendres et il n'y avait aucun survivant.

La jeune fille tenta de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

-Les assassins n'avaient laissé aucun indice. Les forces de l'ordre ont supposé que c'étaient des extrémistes du Sonnō Jōi*, qui s'en étaient pris à ma famille parce qu'elle servait le shogun.

-Ce n'était pas le cas ? demanda Okita qui avait noté la nuance de doute dans la voix de Shino.

Celle-ci secoua négativement la tête.

-Le lendemain de l'incident, j'ai reçu la visite au temple d'une connaissance de mon père, Akedama Kazumi. Il m'a présenté ses condoléances et offert son soutien. J'étais immensément soulagée de sa proposition, mais j'ai remarqué la nervosité de Hibana tout au long de l'entretien. Lorsqu'Akedama est parti, notre intendant m'a demandé : « Shino-sama, avez-vous remarqué l'homme qui accompagnait Akedama, son garde du corps ? » J'ai acquiescé. « Il faisait partie de ceux qui ont attaqué le domaine, j'en jurerais ! »

Shino se remémora les paroles qu'Akedama lui avait dites lors de leur conversation. Ces allusions au fait qu'elle restait seule… sans protection… à présent elle les interprétait comme autant de menaces voilées.

-Hibana a décidé de nous cacher dans un autre endroit. Le lendemain, il m'a costumée en garçon et m'a envoyée réserver une chambre d'auberge dans un quartier éloigné. Quand je suis revenue au temple, il y avait un attroupement devant, j'ai demandé ce qui se passait. On m'a répondu qu'un hôte du temple, un vieillard, avait été battu à mort par des rônins inconnus.

Okita étouffa une exclamation d'indignation.

-J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de l'œuvre d'Akedama et je me suis sauvée. Mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me retrouve. Alors quand la première occasion de quitter Edo s'est présentée, je l'ai saisie. Tu comprends maintenant ? conclut la jeune fille.

Okita resta un long moment sans mot dire, songeur.

-Je suis d'accord pour garder le secret sur ta véritable identité, finit-il par lâcher. Même si ça ne me plaît pas beaucoup de mentir à Kondō-san. Tu peux rester avec nous pendant la durée de notre séjour à Kyoto, mais tu seras traité comme les autres membres de la troupe.

-Ça me va, acquiesça Shino. J'aurai moins de risque de me faire repérer ainsi.

-Je pense que tu cours peu de risques d'être démasquée ici. La plupart de mes camarades ont toujours vécu dans un univers exclusivement masculin. La seule exception, c'est Hijikata. Il en connaît un rayon sur les femmes, alors évite de t'approcher de lui.

* * *

 _ ***Sonnō Jōi : littéralement : "Révérence à l'Empereur, expulsion des barbares". Slogan des adversaires du shogunat, qui a donné son nom à leur mouvement. Celui-ci était composé de multiples organisations indépendantes : Tengu-tō à Mito, Tosa Kinnotō à Tosa…**_


	8. Bunkyû 3, 2 mars

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 2 mars_

Après le déjeuner, alors que Shino s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre, elle fut interceptée par Okita.

-Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il, on va dans le jardin.

-Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Okita poussa un soupir d'impatience.

-Kondō-san m'a demandé de t'entraîner, alors je t'entraîne. Viens et ne discute pas.

Shino obtempéra docilement. Okita alla récupérer une paire de sabres de bois et conduisit la jeune fille vers le fond du jardin. Là il lui tendit un bokken et lui ordonna de l'attaquer.

La jeune fille tenta une attaque classique. Okita la repoussa sans même bouger de sa position. Shino tenta une deuxième attaque, qui subit le même sort que la première. Elle lança ensuite ce qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur mouvement : elle eut la surprise de voir son sabre lui échapper des mains et tomber au sol.

-Ta garde est mauvaise, constata Okita froidement. Tes mouvements sont trop longs, ce qui fait que tes coups n'ont aucune force. Je croyais que tu connaissais les bases ? Il va falloir recommencer ton apprentissage depuis le début.

Shino reprit les mouvements de base sous la direction d'Okita, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit satisfait. Elle dut ensuite les répéter plusieurs dizaines de fois, toujours sous le regard vigilant de son instructeur, qui lui faisait rectifier tout mouvement de bras ou de jambe qui lui paraissait incorrect.

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, finit par lâcher Okita, au grand soulagement de Shino.

La jeune fille alla se rafraîchir au puits. Elle vit un inconnu traverser la cour. Sans doute une nouvelle recrue… L'homme avait une allure inhabituelle avec son yukata et ses sabres rangés au côté droit.

Alors qu'elle finissait de s'essuyer le visage, Shino entendit la voix sèche de Hijikata.

-Magoshi, qu'est-ce que tu fais à traîner dans la cour ? Tu n'as pas oublié que c'était à toi de préparer le dîner ce soir ?

L'air coupable, Shino acquiesça avant de filer vers la cuisine.

Par chance pour elle, le menu était assez simple. Shino commença par préparer le riz, avant de mettre le poisson à griller au four. Une chance qu'ils soient trop pauvres pour s'offrir de la viande : elle ne savait même pas comment elle s'en serait sortie.

La jeune fille coupa ensuite les légumes marinés, avant de les disposer dans des bols. C'est avec la soupe miso que les choses commencèrent à se corser : malgré tous ses efforts, le bouillon refusait de prendre la consistance voulue. Après s'être débattue un long moment avec le plat récalcitrant, Shino se résigna à aller chercher de l'aide.

Elle croisa Okita à la sortie de la chambre de Hijikata.

-Okita, tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ? le supplia-t-elle.

Okita soupira profondément.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? bougonna-t-il.

-Je ne m'en sors pas avec la soupe miso…

Le garçon se dirigea sans mot dire vers la cuisine, Shino sur ses talons. Arrivé là-bas, il se pencha sur la marmite où cuisait la soupe miso et l'observa quelques instants. Puis il saisit une louche et puisa un fond de soupe qu'il examina attentivement.

-Tu as remué la soupe pendant que tu versais la pâte de miso ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux à Shino.

-Euh… non.

Okita jeta un regard exaspéré à la jeune fille penaude.

-Pas étonnant si ta soupe fait des grumeaux ! Ça va être difficile à rattraper ! Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire la cuisine ?

-En fait, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de la faire, avoua la jeune fille. A la maison, on avait une foule de servantes qui s'en chargeaient. J'ai appris à cuisiner, mais juste un peu.

Okita alla jeter un coup d'œil sur le riz.

-"Un peu", c'est le mot juste ! Tu as vu la quantité de riz que tu as préparée ? On est une vingtaine à dîner ce soir, je te rappelle !

Le garçon alla rechercher du riz supplémentaire et le lava tandis que Shino mettait de l'eau à cuire. Elle était en train de souffler sur le foyer pour attiser les flammes quand une odeur de brûlé parvint à ses narines, se mêlant à celle du feu.

-Le poisson ! s'écria Shino affolée. Je l'ai oublié !

Elle se précipita vers le four pour en sortir le poisson. Okita la contemplait d'un œil accablé.

-Tu ne sais pas te battre. Tu ne sais pas cuisiner. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Kondō-san t'a recrutée.

Shino était anéantie.

Au dîner, elle retrouva l'homme qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt dans la cour, assis au milieu des membres du Shieikan. En écoutant leur conversation, elle devina que Saitō – c'était son nom – avait été accueilli dans le dojo autrefois. Ses anciens camarades semblaient heureux de le revoir. Kondō, en particulier, débordait d'enthousiasme.

-Vraiment, je suis ravi que tu sois venu nous aider, Saitō-kun ! C'est très encourageant ! Avec toi, nous avons la force de cent hommes !

Saitō acquiesça, plutôt embarrassé à ce que Shino pouvait en juger.

-Avec lui, ajouta Sannan souriant, tous ceux de nos jours passés à Edo sont réunis.

Kondō approuva vigoureusement, avant de se tourner vers Nagakura.

-Au fait, Nagakura-kun, comment c'était, en ville ?

-Bien, répondit ce dernier. J'ai repéré des voyous qui faisaient du grabuge ici et là.

-Ce serait sans doute mieux qu'on évite de sortir seuls, intervint Harada. Un rônin rebelle pourrait nous tomber dessus à tout moment. Et les autochtones ne nous seraient d'aucune aide.

-Je vois, soupira Kondō. C'est encore pire que je ne l'imaginais...

-Laissons-les faire ! s'exclama un Hijikata exceptionnellement souriant. Comme les autochtones et les clans ne sont pas à la hauteur, nous avons une chance de nous faire un nom ! Vous êtes venus ici prêts à affronter le danger, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous voulez retourner à Edo, si ?

Shino attendit la réponse avec inquiétude.

-Je ne vous ai pas suivis jusqu'à Kyoto pour faire un truc pareil ! protesta Nagakura.

-Ouais, approuva Tōdō. Tout le monde ici est résolu, depuis longtemps !

-Ça se révèlera peut-être pénible, fit Kondō le regard légèrement embué, mais j'espère que vous le supporterez…

-Ne commence pas, Kondō-san, intervint doucement Okita.

-On est habitué à la pauvreté ! lança Tōdō joyeusement.

-Sérieusement, ajouta Nagakura, rien que d'avoir de la soupe miso et des légumes marinés est un luxe comparé à notre vie au Shieikan...

-C'est bien vrai ! approuva Harada avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le bol.

Il s'interrompit après avoir avalé une première gorgée et contempla le bol d'un air bizarre.

-La soupe a une consistance étrange.

-Pas seulement la consistance, le goût aussi, constata Nagakura après avoir testé.

Tōdō regarda son bol d'un air écœuré.

-C'est infect ! Qui a préparé cette soupe ?

-Magoshi, répondit Okita sereinement. C'est aussi lui qui a cramé le poisson.

Shino n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Okita pouvait se montrer aussi déloyal ?

-Ce repas était juste immangeable, ajouta Okita en reposant calmement ses baguettes. Kondō-san, j'espère que dorénavant Magoshi sera dispensé de faire la cuisine. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de gâcher de la nourriture comme ça.

-Je suis d'accord, grommela Nagakura.

-Moi aussi, grogna Tōdō.

Shino se rendit compte alors que, tout en ayant l'air de l'enfoncer, Okita lui avait en fait rendu service. Mais bon sang, qu'il avait une drôle de manière de l'aider !


	9. Bunkyû 3, 4 mars

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 4 mars_

Les membres du rōshigumi se retrouvèrent juste avant l'aube sous le portail de la maison Yagi. Shino fut surprise de constater que deux membres importants manquaient à l'appel.

-Serizawa et Niimi ne viennent pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Serizawa nous a dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous ce matin, répondit Hijikata sèchement.

Pourtant c'était aujourd'hui le grand jour ! Le shogun s'apprêtait à faire son entrée dans la capitale. C'était l'occasion pour eux de se faire enfin remarquer !

-Il a eu la flemme de se lever, oui ! pesta Nagakura.

-Je parie qu'il a bu trop de saké hier soir, plaisanta Tōdō. Pas vrai, Ryūnosuke ?

Le domestique de Serizawa, qui les accompagnait, haussa les épaules.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit-il d'un ton indifférent.

-C'est bizarre qu'il ne t'ait pas gardé près de lui aujourd'hui, observa Harada.

Le petit groupe quitta la maison Yagi et se dirigea vers le centre-ville où devait passer le shogun. Les rues étaient désertes et les magasins presque tous fermés. La plupart des gens étaient allés regarder défiler le cortège.

Lorsque les membres du rōshigumi s'approchèrent du trajet du cortège shogunal, ils s'aperçurent que des cordons de soldats avaient barré la rue principale, tandis qu'une foule de curieux avait envahi les rues adjacentes. Il leur était impossible de se rapprocher, ou même d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit.

-C'est sacrément bondé ! remarqua Nagakura. On ne peut même pas se rendre compte s'il y a le moindre rebelle au milieu de tout ce monde !

Soudain, des exclamations s'élevèrent de la masse des spectateurs.

-Le voilà ! Le shogun passe !

-Laissez-nous passer ! tonna Kondō. Nous sommes le rōshigumi, venu pour garder le shogun Iemochi-ko !

Mais ses paroles se perdirent dans le brouhaha ambiant. Les membres du rōshigumi virent défiler au loin, masqué par une foule de têtes, le chariot orné de trois feuilles de paulownia qui transportait le shogun. Le cœur de Shino se mit à battre plus fort : devant elle se trouvait l'héritier des Tokugawa que ses ancêtres avaient protégés, l'homme qu'elle s'était engagée à défendre.

Kondō se dégagea brusquement de la foule et se mit à courir dans la direction que suivait le chariot, suivi de ses hommes. Ils arrivèrent sur un pont. Le cortège shogunal passait sur un pont parallèle, à quelque distance de là. Ils étaient trop éloignés pour intervenir en cas de danger, mais du moins pouvaient-ils maintenant observer le défilé. Shino eut un serrement de cœur en pensant que son frère aurait dû faire partie de ce cortège, à deux pas du chariot, aux côtés du chef d'escorte, Matsudaira Oki-no-kami.

Kondō se penchait par-dessus la rambarde du pont, extatique.

-Iemochi-ko… le shogun… est juste là ! s'émerveillait-il.

-N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Kondō-san ? demanda Okita qui semblait tout heureux de la joie de son maître.

Kondō acquiesça, très ému.

-La prochaine fois, lança Hijikata, nous protègerons le seigneur Iemochi de plus près, pas au milieu d'une foule de spectateurs !

-Oui… tu as raison ! approuva Kondō.

Le rōshigumi resta sur le pont à regarder jusqu'à ce que le dernier artilleur ait fini de traverser. Ils se résignèrent alors à rentrer.

-On n'a pas réussi à se faire remarquer, soupira Tōdō.

-Nous aurons d'autres occasions de le faire, répliqua Hijikata. Dans trois jours, le seigneur Iemochi se rendra au Palais Impérial pour se présenter à l'Empereur. Et quatre jours après, tous deux se rendront ensemble au temple Kamo-ji prier pour le départ des étrangers.

-N'empêche qu'on n'a servi à rien, grommela Tōdō.

Shino partageait ce sentiment d'inutilité.

-En patrouillant et en chassant les rônins rebelles, nous contribuons à rendre la capitale plus sûre, fit observer Sannan. De cette manière, nous participons malgré tout à la sécurité du shogun.

C'était peut-être vrai pour ses camarades, songea Shino misérablement, mais certainement pas pour elle.


	10. Bunkyû 3, 17 mars

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 17 mars_

Les membres du rōshigumi étaient assis dans la grande salle du Shintokuji. Ils avaient été convoqués en cette fin d'après-midi pour apprendre une nouvelle importante – une bonne nouvelle, s'il fallait en croire le sourire de Hijikata et le visible soulagement de Kondō. Serizawa lui-même avait fait le déplacement pour l'occasion. Il était assis devant l'autel, à la droite de Sannan, Kondō et Hijikata, son inséparable Niimi à ses côtés.

-Ecoutez-moi tous ! commença Kondō. Nous venons de recevoir une lettre du seigneur d'Aizu, le commissaire militaire de Kyoto. Il va nous prendre officiellement sous son autorité !

Diverses exclamations de surprise et de joie retentirent. Matsudaira Higo-no-kami reconnaissait l'existence du rōshigumi ! Ils avaient enfin un statut officiel !

-Magnifique ! se réjouit Nagakura. Maintenant on peut y aller à fond avec nos patrouilles !

-On dirait qu'on va être occupés, plaisanta Harada.

La voix perçante de Niimi s'éleva au dessus du tumulte.

-Serizawa-sensei a fait un effet étonnant sur le shogunat ! déclara-t-il avec componction. N'est-ce pas vrai, Tonouchi ?

-Tout à fait, approuva son voisin d'un ton flagorneur.

-Tu exagères ! rétorqua Serizawa avec un petit sourire d'autosatisfaction.

-Mais non ! protesta Niimi. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'ils ont dit ? Que le seigneur d'Aizu acceptait de nous donner la permission de rester à Kyoto avec Serizawa-sensei au cœur de notre formation !

-Leur décision n'aurait pas été pareille sans vous, Serizawa-dono, renchérit Tonouchi.

Pour les membres du Shieikan et en particulier pour Sannan et Hijikata, les commentaires de Niimi et Tonouchi semblaient difficiles à avaler. Serizawa se leva, coupant court à cette débauche de flatterie.

-Dans ce cas, allons trinquer à notre succès !

Tout le monde se leva, s'apprêtant à quitter le temple. Serizawa annonça son intention d'aller fêter la bonne nouvelle à Shimabara, accompagné de sa petite cour. Il parvint à convaincre Nagakura, Harada, Tōdō, Saitō et Okita de l'accompagner. Les autres responsables déclinèrent l'invitation.

Shino rentra seule à la maison Yagi. Elle marchait deux pas derrière Sannan et Hijikata, et pouvait donc suivre leur conversation.

-Il va falloir nous doter d'une organisation, disait Sannan.

-A présent que nous avons un statut officiel, le rōshigumi va attirer de plus en plus de monde. Il va nous falloir de nouveaux locaux, ajouta Hijikata.

-Je crois que la maison Maekawa, qui est juste en face de la maison Yagi, est justement à louer…

Plongée dans ses pensées, Shino perdit le fil de la conversation.

Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle resterait avec le rōshigumi jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte pour Edo. Mais celui-ci semblait désormais destiné à faire un séjour prolongé à Kyoto. Shino pouvait donc décider librement de la date de son départ du rōshigumi. La question était : qu'allait-elle faire ensuite ? Elle n'avait plus de famille, pas de connaissances à Kyoto, et aucune idée de la manière dont elle pourrait vivre… Elle décida de se donner un délai de réflexion.


	11. Bunkyû 3, 20 mars

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 20 mars_

Dans un coin du jardin, Shino était en train de faire la lessive. De temps à autre, elle relevait la tête pour observer Okita qui s'entraînait. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait manipuler le sabre, elle prenait conscience de la colossale différence de niveau entre eux deux. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que son entraînement réduise un peu la distance…

Elle aperçut Serizawa qui passait, en compagnie de Niimi et de son domestique. Il s'arrêta pour regarder Okita.

-Toujours assidu à l'entraînement, à ce que je vois, fit-il sarcastiquement.

-Bien entendu, répliqua Okita avec un large sourire. Il faut que je sois prêt à vous affronter le jour où je vous tuerai.

Un instant, Shino crut que Serizawa allait se mettre en colère. Mais à sa grande surprise, le guerrier s'esclaffa.

-Pour que ta plaisanterie soit amusante, jeune homme, encore faudrait-il que tu sois capable de tuer ! Tu es encore innocent, n'est-ce pas, Okita-kun ?

-Je vous réserve ma première fois, Serizawa-san, répondit gracieusement Okita.

Il souriait toujours, mais Shino sentait une pointe d'agacement dans ses paroles.

-En attendant ce jour, tu ferais bien de travailler, répliqua Serizawa rudement. Ton escrime, et tes invectives.

Il s'éloigna, suivi de Niimi et de Ryūnosuke. Shino le vit flanquer un coup d'éventail sur la tête de son malheureux domestique.

Kondō, Hijikata et Sannan passèrent à leur tour.

-Sannan-san ! appela Okita.

Sannan descendit dans le jardin et alla le rejoindre.

-Vous étiez en réunion avec Serizawa ? interrogea Okita, tandis que Shino reprenait sa lessive. Nous venons de le voir passer, et il avait l'air de sacrément mauvaise humeur. De quoi vous avez bien pu discuter ?

-Nous avons présenté à Serizawa et Niimi la nouvelle organisation du rōshigumi, expliqua Sannan. Kondō, lui et Niimi seront commandants.

-Ce n'est pas très juste, observa Okita. Le groupe de Serizawa aurait deux commandants alors que nous n'en avons qu'un seul.

-En effet, confirma Sannan, mais pour rétablir l'équilibre, les deux postes de vice-commandant seront attribués à Hijikata et moi-même. Par ailleurs Hirayama, Hirama, Noguchi, Saeki, Nagakura, Harada, Heisuke, Saitō, Inoue et toi serez nommés assistants des vice-commandants.

Shino réprima une furieuse envie de rire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette troupe où il y avait plus d'officiers que de soldats du rang ?

-Ça me paraît plutôt équitable, observa Okita. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Serizawa était mécontent.

-Ce qui l'a énervé, c'est le règlement intérieur écrit par Hijikata, précisa Sannan.

-En quoi consiste-t-il ? demanda Okita, curieux.

Shino abandonna sa lessive pour écouter Sannan.

-Le règlement comporte cinq articles. Article premier : il est interdit de s'écarter du bushidō.

Okita et Shino approuvèrent.

-Article deux : il est interdit de quitter le rōshigumi.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, pris de malaise.

-Article trois : il est interdit de collecter de l'argent à titre personnel. Article quatre : il est interdit de se mêler de conflits ne concernant pas le rōshigumi. Article cinq : les combats personnels sont interdits. Tout contrevenant devra se faire seppuku.

Pour Shino c'était un véritable coup de massue, et elle pouvait voir qu'Okita était plutôt secoué, lui aussi.

-C'est un peu rude, réussit-il à articuler.

-Le rōshigumi accueillera des gens venus de tous les horizons – c'est déjà le cas – et Hijikata-san estime qu'il faut une discipline forte pour maintenir l'ordre dans les rangs, expliqua calmement Sannan.

-Je suis d'accord avec la plupart des articles du règlement, mais le deuxième ! Dans n'importe quelle armée, les soldats ont la possibilité de se retirer avec la permission de leurs supérieurs, protesta Okita.

-Ceci est dû à la nature de nos activités. Nous exerçons un travail de police, nous nous devons de préserver la confidentialité de nos informations, observa Sannan.

-Et l'article cinq ? Comment pourrons-nous interdire les vengeances personnelles ?

-En fait, l'article va de pair avec le troisième et le quatrième. L'objectif de Hijikata… notre objectif, corrigea Sannan, c'est que les membres du rōshigumi abandonnent tout intérêt particulier au profit de l'intérêt collectif, et qu'ils n'agissent plus que sur ordre. Hijikata-san pense que c'est le seul moyen de nous démarquer des rônins rebelles qui sévissent à Kyoto, conclut Sannan.

-Eh bien, je comprends que Serizawa soit contrarié, grommela Okita.

Lorsque Sannan fut parti, le garçon laissa éclater sa fureur et son dépit. Shino, pour sa part, était atterrée. Elle était piégée, elle n'avait plus la possibilité de quitter le rōshigumi !

-Je te préviens, dit Okita fermement, il va falloir t'entraîner sérieusement à partir de maintenant ! C'est à cause de moi que Kondō-san t'a embauchée, et je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne le regrette pas.

En son for intérieur, Shino prit la même résolution.


	12. Bunkyû 3, 25 mars

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 25 mars_

Shino s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre après le dîner, lorsqu'elle vit Tōdō accourir vers elle.

-Saburō ! s'exclama-t-il un peu essoufflé. Tu as vu Sōji ?

-Pas depuis mon entraînement de tout à l'heure, répondit la jeune fille. Pourquoi ?

-Il a disparu depuis la fin de l'après-midi… il n'a pas dîné… tout le monde le cherche, fit Tōdō d'un air préoccupé.

-Je vais vous aider, proposa Shino. Vous avez regardé du côté du temple ? Peut-être qu'il est allé s'entraîner là-bas et qu'il a perdu la notion du temps.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Tōdō dont le visage s'éclaira.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la maison. Au moment où ils arrivaient dans la cour d'entrée, Okita passait le portail. Il semblait exténué mais satisfait; son visage et ses vêtements étaient parsemés de taches de sang.

-Okita ! s'écria Shino catastrophée.

-Sōji ! s'exclama Tōdō à l'unisson.

Okita alla s'asseoir tranquillement sur le seuil de la porte et commença à détacher ses sandales.

-Calmez-vous, lança-t-il. Je vais bien.

-Comment peux-tu dire que tu vas bien ? protesta Shino. Tu es couvert de sang !

-Quelqu'un t'a attaqué ? C'est qui ? Ça s'est passé où ? demanda Tōdō.

-Ferme-la… lui répondit brutalement Okita. Je te dis que je ne suis pas blessé, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Shino.

Sans doute attiré par le bruit, Kondō sortit de la maison, suivi de Sannan, Hijikata, Inoue et Saitō. L'apparence d'Okita les frappa de stupeur.

-Tiens ? Hijikata-san et Hajime-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi avez-vous l'air aussi affolé ? s'étonna Okita.

Hijikata serra les dents, furieux.

-Sōji, ce sang…

-Je vous expliquerai tout à l'intérieur, l'interrompit Okita en se levant. Mais pourriez-vous me laisser me reposer un peu d'abord ? Je suis fatigué : je viens de tuer quelqu'un.

Il disparut à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant ses compagnons en plein désarroi. Kondō semblait consterné. Hijikata fulminait.

-Je sais très bien d'où ça vient, dit-il entre ses dents. Kondō-san, si tu veux bien me suivre, nous avons deux mots à dire à Serizawa-san.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison. Les autres se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire.

-Nous devrions laisser Isami-san régler la question, dit finalement Inoue.

Ses compagnons acquiescèrent. Ils étaient trop abattus et désemparés pour réfléchir. Ils se dirigèrent tous séparément vers leurs chambres.

Shino, pour sa part, était trop inquiète pour laisser Okita seul dans sa chambre. Son attitude était trop nonchalante pour ne pas cacher quelque chose; et elle voulait comprendre ce qu s'était passé.

Elle trouva Okita allongé à même le sol, les mains derrière la tête. Un air de décontraction émanait de lui, ce qui horripila Shino.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle sans ménagements.

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien.

Shino s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le secoua par les épaules, exaspérée.

-Non, tout ne va pas bien ! Tu te rends compte à quel point tout le monde est inquiet pour toi ? Kondō en particulier ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour que tu tues quelqu'un ?

Au nom de Kondō, Okita s'était redressé, l'air anxieux. Il s'assit en face de Shino.

-Je ne voulais inquiéter personne, surtout pas Kondō-san ! Je vous ai bien dit et… montré que j'allais bien pourtant !

-C'est justement ça qui les inquiète ! explosa Shino. Ca n'est absolument pas normal ! Okita, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-J'ai croisé Serizawa tout à l'heure, commença Okita d'un ton morne. Il m'a dit que Tonouchi désapprouvait que Kondō-san soit chef du rōshigumi alors qu'il n'est pas fils de guerrier, et qu'il avait proposé de le tuer. J'ai voulu vérifier ce que Serizawa m'avait dit, alors je suis allé voir Tonouchi en secret. Je lui ai raconté une histoire comme quoi j'avais des problèmes avec Hijikata-san, et que je n'avais pas confiance en Kondō-san pour me défendre.

Okita serra les poings.

-Tonouchi m'a dit qu'il comprenait, poursuivit-il d'un ton tranchant. Que c'était une honte que des gens comme Kondō-san et Hijikata-san soient à la tête du rōshigumi, mais qu'il y mettrait bon ordre. Il parlait de la mort de Kondō-san avec une telle insouciance… C'a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'ai tiré mon sabre et je l'ai frappé.

-En bref, résuma Shino, tu étais en colère et tu as eu peur pour Kondō-san, et c'est pour cette raison que tu as tué Tonouchi. Okita, c'est _cela_ qu'il aurait fallu raconter à Kondō et aux autres !

-Tu crois ? murmura Okita d'un ton de doute.

Il semblait penaud, comme un petit garçon qu'on vient de gronder.

-Oui, répondit Shino en se relevant. Oui, j'en suis sûre.


	13. Bunkyû 3, 28 mars

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 28 mars_

Réunis dans la grande salle du temple de Mibu, les membres du rōshigumi découvraient leurs nouveaux uniformes, qui venaient d'être livrés le matin même. Avec l'aide d'Okita, Shino souleva le couvercle d'un coffre et saisit le haori qui se trouvait sur le haut de la pile pour le déplier. L'uniforme était bleu clair, avec une bordure de triangles blancs autour des manches. Le motif était directement inspiré du costume des 47 rônins d'Akō. Shino trouva la référence particulièrement prétentieuse. Qui pouvait bien avoir créé ces uniformes ?

La voix nasillarde de Niimi vint lui apporter la réponse.

-Afin de répondre le nom du rōshigumi à travers Kyoto, Serizawa-sensei a fait fabriquer ces uniformes avec l'argent rassemblé à Osaka !

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers Serizawa, qui semblait très satisfait de lui-même. Shino était nettement moins enthousiaste. Elle se pencha vers Okita.

-Dis donc, chuchota-t-elle, est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à prévenir Serizawa qu'à Edo, le bleu clair ça fait péquenaud en diable ?

-A ton avis ? demanda Okita narquoisement.

Il se tourna vers Harada.

-Sano-san, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ces haoris ?

-Je les trouve un peu voyants, répondit Harada. Pas vrai, Saitō ?

-Tu as raison, fit ce dernier d'un ton dubitatif.

Hijikata intervint.

-C'est un bon moyen de répandre le nom du rōshigumi à travers Kyoto. En plus, nous porterons tous le même uniforme lors de nos patrouilles. Plus personne ne pourra nous confondre avec les rebelles. Et ça nous évitera de blesser accidentellement l'un des nôtres.

-Je vois… fit Harada.

Shino comprenait le raisonnement de Hijikata, mais elle se demandait si elle s'habituerait un jour à porter ces horreurs. Mais comme les uniformes avaient été choisis par Serizawa, ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil vers le guerrier de Mito. Celui-ci était en train de discuter recrutement avec Kondō, Sannan et Niimi.

-Tant que nous nous distinguerons en tant que rōshigumi, disait-il, les soldats afflueront vers nous. C'est pour cela que ces uniformes sont faits. Hijikata ! appela-t-il soudain.

Tandis que le vice-commandant se tournait vers lui, souriant, Serizawa lui lança un uniforme. Hijikata le remercia en riant.


	14. Bunkyû 3, 1er avril

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 1er avril_

Shino se réveilla en sursaut. Tout autour d'elle, ses camarades dormaient paisiblement. Pourtant elle était certaine d'avoir entendu un hurlement… Elle se leva et s'habilla dans le noir avant de quitter la pièce en silence. Elle sortit de la maison et se dirigea dans la direction d'où provenait le cri.

Elle arriva face à un portail défoncé. Harada et Inoue montaient la garde, l'air grave. Le domestique de Serizawa se tenait à leurs côtés, l'air inquiet.

-Inoue-san, Harada-san, que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune fille.

Inoue soupira.

-Nous n'en savons rien. Tout à l'heure, Kondō-san, Sannan-san et Hijikata-san ont reçu un invité en compagnie de Serizawa-san et Niimi-san, puis ils se sont enfermés dans ce bâtiment…

-Qui était-ce ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Harada. Comme il avait la tête rasée et un habit laïc je dirais que c'était un médecin mais…

Un bruit de course et un grognement animal retentirent, provenant de l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait aller voir ? demanda Shino avec anxiété.

-Ça devrait aller, fit Harada d'un ton incertain. Shinpachi, Heisuke et Saitō sont allés donner un coup de main…

Un grand fracas et un concert de cris étouffés l'interrompirent.

-Ça vient de l'arrière de la maison ! s'exclama Harada.

Il se précipita pour faire le tour du bâtiment, suivi par Ibuki et Shino.

Tous trois pénétrèrent dans la cour arrière. Harada se mit en garde, imité par une Shino un peu tremblante. Ce soir, elle allait peut-être vivre son premier combat. Ibuki fit mine de dégainer lui aussi, mais fut arrêté dans son geste par une remarque de Harada.

-Si tu n'es pas décidé à tuer quand tu dégaines, dégage de là !

Shino se dit que la remarque de Harada pouvait aussi s'appliquer à elle. Elle essaya de renforcer sa détermination. Elle se battrait; elle justifierait la confiance que Kondō avait placée en elle.

La porte s'abattit soudain. Shino vit Nagakura voler à travers l'ouverture avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol.

-Shinpachi ! s'écria Harada avec angoisse.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'enquérir de l'état de son camarade. Une créature aux yeux rouges, marchant à quatre pattes, se rapprochait de la sortie. Harada se plaça face à la porte en position d'attaque.

-Attention, Sano ! s'écria Saitō qui venait d'apparaître.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez lui ! ajouta Okita qui venait de les rejoindre.

La créature bondit au dessus de la tête de Harada. A la lueur de la lune, Shino reconnut la silhouette d'un homme, qui brandissait un sabre dans sa main. Harada se retourna pour lui faire face et transperça le bras de l'individu de sa lance. La créature se mit à ricaner. A la stupéfaction de Shino, elle souleva le manche de la lance et l'agita en tous sens jusqu'à ce que Harada lâche prise. Elle arracha alors la lance de son bras, et la blessure se referma aussitôt.

Le cœur de Shino s'arrêta de battre. Impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas être…

L'individu se retourna vers Ibuki. Le domestique dégaina son sabre, mais Shino savait – comme toutes les personnes présentes – qu'il ne saurait pas se défendre. Okita, Saitō et Tōdō bondirent simultanément, mais ils furent pris de vitesse par Hijikata : celui-ci fonça vers la créature, et transperça son cœur de son sabre court.

-Hijikata-san, écarte-toi ! s'écria Harada. Il pourrait…

-Tout va bien, répliqua Hijikata, les yeux rivés sur la créature.

La voix calme de Sannan s'éleva.

-On peut le tuer en lui transperçant le cœur ou en le décapitant.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la créature s'effondra aux pieds de Hijikata.

-Personne n'a été blessé ? Vous allez bien ? demanda Kondō qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Bon sang, c'était quoi ce type ? demanda Nagakura incrédule.

Sannan s'était accroupi à côté du cadavre et l'examinait avec attention.

-Ce visage… murmura Harada. Où est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu ?

-Saitō, Harada ! fit Hijikata. Désolé, mais j'aurais besoin que vous l'emmeniez à l'intérieur.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent.

-Vous tous, poursuivit Hijikata, rendez-vous dans la salle de réunion. Il faut qu'on parle.

Shino entendit un bruit de pas et détourna vivement la tête. Elle découvrit Serizawa et Niimi en compagnie d'un troisième homme dont la description correspondait à celle du mystérieux invité.

La jeune fille s'en retourna vers le bâtiment principal en compagnie d'Okita et Inoue. Elle était encore secouée par la violence du combat et troublée par ce qu'elle avait vu…

Les témoins de l'incident se rassemblèrent dans la salle de réunion, et Niimi présenta son invité inconnu. Il s'appelait Yukimura Kōdō. Comme Harada l'avait supposé, il était médecin et effectuait des recherches pour le bénéfice du shogunat. Yukimura exhiba le sujet de ses recherches : une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide écarlate.

-Le shogunat a obtenu ceci grâce au commerce avec l'étranger, expliqua-t-il. Ce médicament s'appelle ochimizu. Si vous le buvez, vos capacités de combat seront puissamment améliorées. Vous obtiendrez en même temps d'incroyables capacités de guérison. Mais d'un autre côté, ajouta-t-il avec gravité, vous perdez votre capacité de penser et votre raison.

-Ce qui signifie que cela n'a pas que des avantages ? demanda Serizawa.

Le médecin acquiesça.

-En outre, on ne peut bénéficier de ces pouvoirs que dans l'obscurité. Ceux qui boivent ce médicament et développent ces pouvoirs sont appelés rasetsu.

-Cette apparence… dit pensivement Nagakura. C'est donc celle d'un rasetsu.

Ainsi, c'était donc là l'explication ? Un médicament étranger, rien de plus ? Un instant, Shino avait cru que...

-Je m'en souviens ! s'exclama soudain Harada. C'était Iesato !

-Exact, confirma sobrement Hijikata.

-Iesato ? demanda Tōdō. C'est pas un des types qui sont partis d'Edo avec nous ?

-Vous utilisez nos camarades pour expérimenter votre médicament ? s'indigna Nagakura.

-Il était condamné à se faire seppuku pour avoir enfreint le règlement, intervint Niimi. C'est le même châtiment.

-Quand bien même ! protesta Nagakura.

-Il n'est pas mort par seppuku, répliqua Serizawa. C'est la seule différence.

Nagakura parut rien moins que convaincu.

-Serizawa-san, déclara Hijikata, je suis opposé aux recherches sur ce produit. Quand Iesato est devenu un rasetsu, il ne nous reconnaissait plus du tout…

-Je partage son avis, l'appuya Kondō.

-Mais d'après Yukimura-dono, on pourrait apporter des améliorations ! s'empressa de dire Niimi.

-Et pour le tester, vous devrez faire une expérience sur une personne de plus ! riposta Hijikata.

-Le shogunat nous l'a ordonné ! glapit Niimi.

-Il est hors de question d'obéir à des ordres insensés ! dit Hijikata fermement.

-En général, intervint Serizawa méprisant, les guerriers considèrent comme un devoir d'obéir aux ordres du shogunat, même si ce sont des ordres insensés…

-Serizawa-san, voulut protester Hijikata, comment peux-tu…

-Cela dit, coupa Serizawa, je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un qui n'est pas né dans une famille de guerriers puisse comprendre.

Kondō blêmit sous l'attaque. Hijikata bondit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Tōshi ! l'arrêta Kondō.

-Étant donné notre situation actuelle, fit Sannan avec difficulté, nous ne pouvons pas ignorer la volonté du shogunat.

-Sannan-san ! protesta Hijikata.

-Toutefois, ajouta lentement Sannan, s'il est possible de faire mieux, je pense qu'il serait judicieux que Niimi-san démissionne de ses fonctions de commandant et se concentrer sur les recherches, de sorte que ce qui s'est passé ce soir ne se reproduise pas.

Il coula un regard de côté vers Niimi. Ce dernier, complètement effaré par la proposition de Sannan, alla quêter de l'aide du côté de Serizawa.

-Qu-quoi ? C'est stupide ! Je ne pourrai jamais descendre…

-C'est d'accord, lâcha Serizawa.

-Serizawa-sensei ! voulut protester Niimi.

Mais son maître le fixa d'un regard implacable, et il finit par céder.

-T-très bien, balbutia-t-il en détournant la tête.

Sannan souriait. Shino comprit soudain qu'il avait réussi à tirer parti de l'incident pour rétablir l'équilibre des forces entre Kondō et Serizawa en éjectant Niimi de sa position de commandant. Shino admira le talent avec lequel Sannan avait renversé la situation en leur faveur.

-Donc les recherches médicales seront menées par Niimi-san et Kōdō-san, dit Sannan en conclusion. Je vais vous apporter mon aide.

Hijikata se leva.

-C'est tout pour ce soir. Surtout ne dites rien aux autres à ce sujet. Compris ?

A bout de fatigue et d'émotion, Shino regagna docilement son dortoir. Elle espérait vaguement que les évènements de la nuit, comme un mauvais rêve, s'évanouiraient au matin…


	15. Bunkyû 3, 4 avril

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 4 avril_

Dans un recoin isolé du jardin, Shino faisait les exercices imposés par Okita. Ceux-ci consistaient en une répétition monotone de mouvements de base. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé son entraînement, elle finissait ses séances épuisée, et avec des douleurs dans des muscles dont elle ignorait même l'existence. Mais elle s'était rapidement faite au rythme d'Okita, et les longues sessions d'entraînement ne généraient plus chez elle qu'un ennui profond.

Pour se distraire, elle tenta de reproduire les mouvements qu'elle avait observés lors des entraînements d'Okita. Alors que Shino essayait de reproduire un enchaînement particulièrement complexe, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se le remémorer. Alors qu'elle était en train de se mouvoir, elle sentit soudain une résistance contre son bokken. Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux et aperçut Saitō devant elle, le sabre dégainé. Instinctivement, elle se recula et se mit en garde.

Saitō rengaina paisiblement.

-Je ne t'ai jamais croisé dans les patrouilles, observa-t-il.

-Okita dit qu'un soldat qui ne sait pas se battre est un danger pour ses camarades, répondit Shino en abaissant son bokken.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aux entraînements non plus, ajouta Saitō.

-Okita pense que mon niveau est trop inférieur à celui des autres élèves.

-Suis-moi, ordonna Saitō abruptement.

Shino le suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Kondō. Ils y retrouvèrent les vice-commandants ainsi qu'Okita et Tōdō. Kondō accueillit Saitō et Shino avec chaleur.

-Ah, vous tombez bien ! Je m'apprêtais justement à annoncer les dernières nouvelles transmises par le clan Aizu.

Saitō s'assit silencieusement au milieu de ses camarades, et Shino l'imita.

-Vous savez tous, commença Kondō, que le shogun Iemochi s'est rendu hier au Palais Impérial. Il a annoncé à l'Empereur la date de l'expulsion des étrangers : ce sera le dix mai prochain.

-C'est super ! se réjouit Tōdō.

-Le shogun, poursuivit Kondō, doit bientôt quitter la capitale et s'en retourner à Edo préparer la bataille.

Tōdō soupira bruyamment.

-Quand je pense que, si nous étions repartis avec les autres du rōshigumi, nous serions en train de nous préparer à combattre…

-En fait non, révéla Sannan. Figure-toi que le shogunat a dissout le rōshigumi dès son retour à Edo…

-Kiyokawa n'a donc pas réussi à le détourner pour ses fins personnelles, commenta Hijikata avec satisfaction.

-As-tu des regrets d'être resté à Kyoto ? demanda Kondō à Tōdō.

Tōdō hésita, puis répondit d'un ton ferme :

-Non. Nous aurons plus de chances de nous faire un nom ici qu'à Edo…

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, intervint brusquement Saitō.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers celui-ci.

-Je voulais demander à Sōji de laisser Magoshi participer à mes entraînements, poursuivit Saitō. Et je pense qu'il devrait aussi commencer à accompagner les patrouilles.

Okita croisa nerveusement les bras. Il semblait plutôt désagréablement surpris par la requête de Saitō.

-Je suis d'accord pour l'entraînement – Magoshi commence à maîtriser les bases – mais il n'a rien à faire dans une patrouille ! Il ne sait absolument pas se battre. Non seulement il ne sert à rien, mais il ne saura même pas se défendre. Il faudra le surveiller tout le temps, tu imagines le travail supplémentaire ?

-Tu ne pourras pas tenir Magoshi à l'écart du danger indéfiniment, observa calmement Saitō.

Okita devint écarlate.

-Je ne fais rien de tel, protesta-t-il avec vivacité. Si je dis que Magoshi est un boulet, c'est en toute objectivité.

Shino réalisa soudain ce que Saitō avait laissé entendre par ses paroles : qu'en la critiquant, Okita cherchait en fait à la protéger ! Il cherchait toujours à l'aider, mais c'était à chaque fois d'une drôle de manière.

-Magoshi a de la puissance, de bons réflexes, expliqua Saitō. Ce qui lui manque le plus, c'est l'expérience, et il n'y a qu'un moyen de l'obtenir.

La jeune fille était étonnée et plutôt flattée de l'appréciation de Saitō, qui la changeait des perpétuelles critiques d'Okita.

-Sōji, fit Kondō avec douceur, je comprends ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de ton cadet. Mais Magoshi n'est plus un enfant.

-De plus, ajouta Hijikata, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de garder des oisifs au rōshigumi. Il faut que Magoshi se rende utile.

Okita fixa le commandant avec un mélange de déception et de contrariété.

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, Kondō-san, je ne peux que m'incliner, fit-il avec raideur. Si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Okita se leva et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte avec un peu plus de vigueur que nécessaire. Pour réagir de la sorte devant Kondō, il devait être vraiment furieux. Shino en était désolée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Magoshi-kun, fit gentiment Kondō. Quand il se sera calmé, Sōji comprendra que c'était la meilleure décision.


	16. Bunkyû 3, 3 mai

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 3 mai_

Alors qu'elle traversait la cour de la maison Maekawa avec un baquet plein de vaisselle, Shino se fit arrêter par un homme qui transportait une pile de futons.

-Magoshi-san, lui demanda-t-il, où dois-je déposer tout ceci ?

Shino fit un effort pour se rappeler son nom. Il faisait partie des membres récemment embauchés du rōshigumi. Elle savait qu'il s'était fait enrôler avec son frère aîné, et qu'on lui avait confié la responsabilité de porter la nouvelle bannière, ornée du mot "sincérité", qui était le premier caractère du nom Shieikan. Comment pouvait-il s'appeler déjà ?...

-Il faut distribuer les futons dans les chambres, répondit-elle. Celles des officiers sont au fond de la maison, la plus grande est celle des vice-commandants et la chambre voisine celle du commandant Kondō. A côté vous avez les chambres des assistants, vous mettez deux futons dans les trois premières et trois dans la dernière.

-Merci, Magoshi-san, fit son camarade en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la maison.

Soudain Shino se rappela son nom.

-Ozeki ! s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement.

A son grand embarras, ce dernier l'entendit et se retourna.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Magoshi-san ?

-Rien de particulier, balbutia Shino. Euh… si vous avez des futons en trop, mais ça m'étonnerait, commencez à les répartir dans les dortoirs…

Ozeki acquiesça avant de s'en aller. Shino pénétra dans la cuisine, déposa son baquet et commença à ranger la vaisselle sur les étagères.

La maison de la famille Maekawa était située juste en face de celle des Yagi. La famille s'était récemment installée en centre-ville, laissant sa maison à la disposition du rōshigumi. Cette opportunité coïncidait justement avec l'embauche de nouveaux membres. Les effectifs du rōshigumi dépassaient maintenant les quarante personnes, et la maison Yagi devenait trop étroite pour tous les accueillir.

Seuls Serizawa et ses fidèles avaient conservé leurs anciens quartiers chez les Yagi. Cela avait l'avantage de leur épargner la gestion des troupes et les tâches du quotidien. L'inconvénient, c'était que cela les coupait complètement du reste du groupe. Pour Shino, cela ressemblait à une manœuvre des vice-commandants destinée à évincer Serizawa de la tête de la troupe, et elle se demanda si ce dernier en était conscient.

Lorsque Shino eut fini de ranger ses bols et ses soucoupes, elle reprit son baquet vide pour aller chercher un nouveau chargement de vaisselle à la maison Yagi. Alors qu'elle sortait dans la cour, elle tomba face à face avec un garçon de petite taille. Lui aussi venait d'être embauché; il s'appelait Yamazaki.

-Excuse-moi, dit Shino avant de faire un pas de côté pour le laisser passer.

Mais sa profonde surprise, le garçon suivit son mouvement.

-Je peux te parler ? fit-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Shino.

-Pas ici, en privé, précisa Yamazaki.

Ils se rendirent dans le jardin, derrière la réserve. Là, Shino attendit que son camarade commence à s'exprimer.

-Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, déclara Yamazaki. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au rōshigumi ?

La question était dure mais méritée, estima Shino. Elle répondit :

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été très utile jusqu'ici… mais je m'entraîne dur, je m'améliore, et puis j'essaie d'aider d'autres manières…

-Ce n'est pas de cela que je veux parler, rétorqua Yamazaki.

Le garçon avait un regard calme, mais Shino se rendit compte pour la première fois à quel point ses yeux étaient vifs et pénétrants.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander à Yamazaki de préciser sa pensée, Okita surgit de l'autre côté de la réserve, les bras chargés de sabres d'entraînement.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il à Shino sans préambule.

La jeune fille regarda Yamazaki, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Oui, il y a un problème, affirma ce dernier. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme fait au rōshigumi ?

Shino était atterrée : ainsi, Yamazaki avait découvert son déguisement ? Cependant, ce dernier regardait Okita.

-Tu n'as pas montré de signe de surprise, remarqua Yamazaki. J'en déduis que tu étais au courant.

-En effet, répondit Okita très sèchement.

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé faire ? Une femme n'a pas sa place au rōshigumi !

-Aucun d'entre nous n'a sa place au rōshigumi, rétorqua rudement Okita. Personne ici n'est un vrai guerrier. Quand on t'a recruté, on t'a bien dit que dans notre organisation, on jugeait les gens non sur leur origine mais sur leurs capacités, n'est-ce pas ? Si le shogunat a laissé sa chance à un fils de fermier comme Kondō-san, alors tu peux bien laisser une chance à une femme de prouver sa valeur.

Shino se rappela brusquement que Yamazaki était fils de médecin. Si quelqu'un pouvait entendre ce discours, c'était bien lui… Cependant, elle avait beau l'observer avec soin, rien dans son expression ne montrait si les paroles d'Okita l'avaient atteint.

-Quelqu'un d'autre est-il au courant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Pas que je sache, murmura Shino.

Yamazaki regarda fixement la jeune fille.

-Dis-moi qui tu es et d'où tu viens.

Shino sentit que sa réponse à la question de Yamazaki serait cruciale. Elle se rendait compte que le garçon, trop observateur, devinerait si elle tentait de mentir ou de dissimuler quelque chose, et irait la dénoncer aussitôt auprès de leurs supérieurs. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité, en espérant qu'il accepte de garder le silence.

-Je m'appelle Umayama Shino, je suis la fille du chef de clan Umayama. Mon clan a été anéanti au début de l'année, et l'homme qui l'a détruit en avait après moi. Je me suis jointe au rōshigumi afin de pouvoir quitter Edo et lui échapper.

Yamazaki resta un long moment à considérer la jeune fille en silence.

-C'est bon, finit-il par lâcher. Je garderai le secret… jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il fit demi-tour et rentra dans la maison.

-Tu crois qu'il tiendra parole ? demanda Okita en le suivant des yeux.

-Oui, murmura Shino. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai confiance en lui…


	17. Bunkyû 3, 14 juin

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 14 juin_

Une voix familière retentit dans la rue : sa tonalité grave et ses accents coléreux permettaient de l'identifier immédiatement comme celle de Serizawa. Les membres du rōshigumi envoyés en mission à Osaka étaient donc enfin de retour. Toute joyeuse, Shino se précipita vers la cour d'entrée de la maison Yagi.

Elle arriva à temps pour voir Serizawa s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment avec Hirama et son domestique. La jeune fille s'arrêta net en voyant l'expression de ses compagnons de voyage. La morosité s'affichait sur leurs visages. Kondō semblait furieux; quant à Okita, légèrement à l'écart, il arborait un sourire artificiel.

Hijikata arriva et salua joyeusement le commandant, mais son entrain retomba face à l'humeur ambiante. Tōdō, qui les avait rejoints, fut également surpris de l'état d'esprit de ses camarades.

-Sannan-san, demanda Hijikata préoccupé, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-A Osaka, il y a eu une bagarre avec des sumos… commença Sannan d'un ton neutre.

-Une bagarre ? s'étonna Tōdō.

-Serizawa-san et Okita-kun… ont tué des sumos, acheva Sannan.

-Que dis-tu ? sursauta Hijikata.

-Vous vous êtes battus avec des sumos désarmés ? demanda Tōdō incrédule. Mais pourquoi ils auraient fait ça ?

Kondō alla s'asseoir sur le pas de la porte. Il avait l'air très fatigué tout d'un coup. Ses hommes se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

-Si seulement je n'avais pas quitté Serizawa-san des yeux… soupira-t-il.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute, protesta Okita. Sérieusement, ce sont eux qui ont commencé.

-Et on ne pouvait pas refuser impunément les ordres d'un commandant, ajouta Sannan d'un ton d'évidence.

-Je me fous de vos excuses ! rugit Hijikata. Et même s'ils ont provoqué le combat ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de dégainer vos sabres contre des hommes désarmés ?

Le sourire d'Okita s'était évanoui.

-Puisqu'il en est ainsi, dit-il froidement, je me ferai seppuku pour m'être écarté du bushidō.

Tous se récrièrent.

-Sōji, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? protesta Nagakura. Ce n'est pas le moment de blaguer !

-Blaguer ? répéta Okita incrédule. Je suis plus que sérieux.

Il semblait en effet déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout pour assumer la responsabilité de sa faute. Probablement dans l'espoir d'en exempter Kondō, songea Shino le cœur serré.

-Ca suffit, Sōji ! lança Hijikata d'un ton cinglant. Te faire seppuku ne résoudra pas le problème !

Il rentra dans la maison, furieux.

-Ce sont vraiment les sumos qui ont engagé le combat ? demanda Tōdō.

Kondō soupira.

-Les torts étaient partagés, répondit Sannan. Même le magistrat d'Osaka a dû le reconnaître. Serizawa s'est bousculé avec un sumo, le ton est monté, et il a fini par tirer son sabre pour l'abattre. Les camarades du sumo, au lieu de porter plainte devant la magistrature, sont venus nous attaquer avec des bâtons. Nous nous sommes défendus, il y a eu des morts et de nombreux blessés.

-Il n'y aura pas de poursuites alors ? L'affaire est donc réglée ? demanda Tōdō plein d'espoir.

-Officiellement oui, répondit le commandant. Mais nous avons acquis une réputation déplorable à Osaka. Nous aurons désormais beaucoup plus de mal à nous faire prêter de l'argent. En outre certains membres de la magistrature nous sont désormais hostiles.

-Le shogun a embarqué pour Edo ? demanda Shino dans l'espoir d'amener la conversation sur un terrain plus gai.

Elle eut la satisfaction de voir le visage de Kondō s'éclairer tandis qu'il opinait du chef.

-Oui, il devrait être de retour là-bas d'ici quelques jours.

-Il arrivera trop tard pour participer à l'expulsion des étrangers, observa Tōdō légèrement critique.

-Pour finir il ne s'est rien produit, alors… fit Nagakura en haussant les épaules.

-Presque rien, rectifia Sannan. Le jour prévu pour l'expulsion des étrangers, le fief de Chōshū a lancé une attaque. Mais il était le seul.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on n'en ait pas entendu parler ? s'étonna Tōdō.

-Ça s'est terminé très rapidement. Chōshū a bombardé quelques navires étrangers qui passaient la pointe de Shimonoseki. En représailles, les étrangers ont coulé la flotte de guerre de Chōshū et se sont emparés de la forteresse de Shimonoseki. Le combat n'a duré que quelques heures.

-Les soldats de Chōshū n'avaient-ils donc pas la volonté de se battre ? s'indigna Tōdō.

-Un esprit combattif semble impuissant face à un armement supérieur, rétorqua Sannan froidement.

-Mais cela veut dire… balbutia Shino sous le choc.

Sannan inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Oui. Cela veut dire que les extrémistes du sonnō jōi sont complètement irréalistes, et qu'il va falloir repenser complètement la politique d'expulsion des étrangers.


	18. Bunkyû 3, 11 juillet

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 11 juillet_

Alors que la nuit venait de tomber, Hijikata vint trouver Shino.

-On va avoir besoin de toi ce soir, annonça-t-il sans ménagements.

La jeune fille eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vice-commandant Hijikata ?

-Niimi a repris les essais de l'ochimizu sur un rônin arrêté par Serizawa-san, mais le rasetsu s'est échappé.

Les paroles de Hijikata étaient neutres, son ton ne l'était pas. Son mécontentement transparaissait dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du vice-commandant d'étaler les dissensions au sein du commandement du rōshigumi. Qu'avait donc pu faire Niimi pour le contrarier ainsi ?

\- Gen-san, Sōji, Shinpachi, Sano, Heisuke et Saitō l'ont cherché pendant toute la nuit sans réussir à le capturer, poursuivit Hijikata. Ils vont reprendre les recherches mais ils ont besoin de renforts. Sannan-san et toi les accompagnerez.

Shino acquiesça et suivit Hijikata. Tous deux se rendirent au portail d'entrée de la maison Maekawa. Les autres membres du dojo Shieikan les y attendaient en compagnie du domestique de Serizawa. Okita fronça les sourcils en voyant Shino arriver, mais ne dit rien.

-Magoshi, tu feras équipe avec Gen-san et Sōji, annonça Hijikata.

Inoue sourit à Shino, qui parvint à lui rendre son sourire malgré sa nervosité. Sannan prit la parole.

-Il nous faut arrêter ce rasetsu à tout prix, déclara-t-il avec gravité. Les personnes extérieures ne doivent pas apprendre l'existence de l'arme secrète du shogunat.

-Et nous ne pouvons pas permettre que des personnes sans défense deviennent les victimes du rasetsu, ajouta Kondō.

-Ce soir, il faudra en finir, conclut Hijikata abruptement. Compris ?

Le petit groupe quitta la maison et se dirigea vers le centre-ville de Kyoto. A peine avait-il tourné le coin de la rue que Shino s'aperçut que Tōdō n'était plus avec eux. Elle faillit se mettre à paniquer, lorsqu'elle le vit rejoindre ses camarades en courant, Ibuki à sa suite.

-Les gars, annonça-t-il un peu essoufflé, Ryūnosuke va nous aider !

Ses camarades acquiescèrent, avant de reprendre leur chemin. Arrivés en bordure de la ville, les membres du groupe se répartirent les zones de patrouille et se séparèrent.

Inoue sentit l'agitation de Shino.

-Tout ira bien, Magoshi-kun, lui dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

-Tout ira bien si Magoshi n'essaie pas de jouer les héros, rectifia Okita sèchement.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Si on croise le rasetsu, tu restes de côté et tu nous laisses faire ! Et tâche de ne pas te faire attaquer. Hijikata-san l'a dit, il va falloir se donner à fond ce soir. Et nous ne pourrons pas le faire si tu te trouves entre nous et le rasetsu !

Le premier réflexe de Shino fut de rétorquer à Okita que cela faisait trois mois qu'elle participait aux patrouilles, que non seulement elle n'avait jamais provoqué d'incident, mais qu'elle avait même réussi à se rendre utile une ou deux fois. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'il était probablement aussi nerveux qu'elle. Okita était sûr de lui face à n'importe quel bretteur, mais là il affrontait un danger d'une nature complètement inconnue… Pour la première fois, Shino se sentit à égalité avec lui.

La nuit commençait à peine. De nombreux passants circulaient encore dans les rues de la capitale, et Shino mourait d'envie de leur ordonner de rentrer chez eux. De temps en temps, des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre, mais il s'agissait le plus souvent de fêtards éméchés ou de bagarres d'ivrognes. Shino ouvrait grand les yeux et tendait l'oreille, cependant elle ne détectait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Pour un peu, elle se serait crue dans une patrouille normale.

Un long cri aigu s'éleva soudain au-dessus du murmure continu de la ville. Okita et Inoue se regardèrent.

-Ça n'a peut-être aucun rapport, mais… murmura ce dernier.

Okita tournait la tête en tous sens.

-D'où ce cri pouvait-il bien provenir ? grommelait-il.

-Ça venait de là, dit Shino en pointant du doigt la direction du hurlement.

-Tu en es sûr ? demanda Okita.

-Absolument, confirma Shino.

S'il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était bien de la qualité de son ouïe.

-C'est le secteur où Heisuke-kun devait patrouiller, fit Inoue préoccupé.

-Allons-y, décida Okita.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, Shino distingua de plus en plus précisément des bruits de lutte et des grognements. Elle en fit part à ses compagnons qui accélérèrent le pas.

Ils débouchèrent dans une petite rue. Shino aperçut Ibuki agenouillé auprès d'une femme allongée sur le sol, et un Tōdō couvert de sang qui se penchait au-dessus du corps du rasetsu. Elle fut prise de soulagement.

-Il est mort ? demanda Okita à Tōdō.

-Ouais, confirma ce dernier.

Il secoua son sabre pour en chasser le sang, avant de le rengainer.

-Alors c'est toi qui as eu droit à l'action ? C'est plutôt injuste, fit Okita d'un ton mi-blagueur mi-envieux.

-On dirait, répondit Tōdō d'un air fatigué.

Il jeta un coup d'œil morne au cadavre.

-Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on ramène ça au quartier général. Ryūnosuke, si tu veux bien m'aider…


	19. Bunkyû 3, 11 août

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 11 août_

Les dernières patrouilles venaient de rentrer, lorsque Yamazaki vint prévenir Shino que Kondō organisait une réunion de crise dans sa chambre. La jeune fille le suivit aussitôt, sentant un sentiment d'appréhension monter en elle. Son mauvais pressentiment se confirma lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce et y découvrit les membres du Shieikan avec Ibuki : elle se douta alors que la réunion avait un rapport avec l'ochimizu. La présence des inspecteurs, Yamazaki et Shimada, l'étonna un peu. Mais sans doute Kondō les avait-il informés de l'existence du médicament…

Hijikata prit la parole.

-Notre compagnon Sasaki a été tué en compagnie d'une femme à Suzakuno Senpon-dōri.

L'espace d'un bref instant, Shino espéra que, _pour une fois_ , le problème ne serait pas lié à l'ochimizu.

-Nous pensons que le coupable est Saeki, transformé en rasetsu, ajouta Hijikata, ruinant tous les espoirs de Shino.

-Vous avez des preuves ? demanda Tōdō.

-Les habitants disent qu'ils ont entendu des grognements animaux, expliqua Sannan. En outre, il restait peu de sang dans les cadavres.

Shino était horrifiée par cette révélation. Plus ils en apprenaient sur les rasetsu et plus il se confirmait que c'étaient des monstres incontrôlables.

-Sasaki serait mort en tentant de protéger la jeune femme, ajouta Saitō.

-Nous devons retrouver Saeki le plus vite possible et le tuer, déclara Hijikata d'un ton résolu.

-J'aimerais que vous vous sépariez et que vous commenciez à le chercher immédiatement, ajouta Kondō.

Ses subordonnés approuvèrent avec énergie.

-Nagakura-kun, Harada-kun, allez à Shimogyō, ordonna Sannan.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent.

-Tōdō-kun, Inoue-san, à Nakagyō. Okita-kun, cherche à Kawaramachi s'il te plaît.

-Ce n'est pas à Kawaramachi que se trouve la résidence du clan Chōshū ? demanda Okita avec un demi-sourire. Tu veux que j'aille dans un coin aussi dangereux ?

Sannan le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je te le demande justement _parce que_ c'est dangereux.

-Mm, très bien, fit Okita.

-Si tu trouves le rasetsu, assure-toi de le tuer, insista Sannan.

-Mais bien entendu, répondit Okita avec un large sourire.

-Magoshi, tu iras avec Sōji, intervint Hijikata.

La jeune fille inclina la tête.

-Entendu, répondit-elle avec fermeté.

Sannan donna leurs instructions à Saitō et aux inspecteurs, après quoi tous se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter la pièce. Au moment où Shino s'apprêtait à sortir, Hijikata l'intercepta et la prit à l'écart.

-Magoshi, si cela s'avérait nécessaire, je compte sur toi pour rappeler à Sōji que notre but est de retrouver Saeki, pas de chasser des rônins de Chōshū.

-J'ai compris, acquiesça la jeune fille avant de filer rejoindre Okita.

A la grande surprise de Shino, Okita ne lui aucune recommandation avant de partir. Il progressait, pensa la jeune fille avec une pointe d'amusement. Tous deux remontèrent Shijō-dōri jusqu'à la rivière Takase. A la suggestion de Shino, ils firent un détour pour inspecter Ponto-chō, mais le quartier était relativement calme.

Ils remontèrent ensuite la rue Kawaramachi. Shino eut un moment d'inquiétude lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la résidence du clan Chōshū, mais ils ne rencontrèrent aucun rônin suspect. Ils patrouillèrent ensuite les rues adjacentes jusqu'à l'aube, et s'en retournèrent alors vers Mibu. Shino titubait de fatigue. C'était une chance qu'ils n'aient pas croisé Saeki, car elle aurait été incapable de se battre.

Leurs camarades les attendaient dans le réfectoire. À l'entrée d'Okita et Shino, ils se tournèrent vers eux pleins d'espoir, mais comprirent à l'expression d'Okita qu'il rentrait bredouille.

-Personne n'a retrouvé Saeki ? interrogea ce dernier.

Ses camarades n'eurent pas le cœur de lui répondre.

-Nous reprendrons les recherches demain soir, déclara finalement Hijikata.

Voyant l'état de fatigue de Shino, il ajouta à son égard :

-Magoshi, tu devrais prendre quelques heures de repos. La journée de demain va être longue aussi.


	20. Bunkyû 3, 12 août

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 12 août_

Il faisait grand jour quand Shino se réveilla. Les quartiers étaient silencieux. Shino se demanda où tout le monde était passé, avant de se rappeler brusquement qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : le rōshigumi organisait un tournoi de sumo dans le temple voisin !

Elle s'habilla à la hâte avant de se précipiter au temple. Celui-ci était dans un état d'agitation inhabituel. Une foule de curieux se pressait autour de la lice, poussant des exclamations, échangeant leurs impressions sur les combats qui se déroulaient devant eux.

Alors qu'elle cherchait ses camarades des yeux, Shino vit Sannan se diriger vers elle.

-Toutes mes excuses, vice-commandant ! J'ai dormi plus tard que je ne l'aurais dû ! dit-elle en s'inclinant devant son supérieur.

Sannan lui sourit.

-Tout va bien, Magoshi-kun. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de ton aide avant la fin du tournoi maintenant. Alors va rejoindre les autres et détends-toi en regardant les combats.

Une telle impression de soulagement émanait du vice-commandant que Shino ne put s'empêcher de demander, avec un espoir subit :

-Est-ce que Saeki ?...

Sannan hocha la tête.

-Oui. Yamazaki a retrouvé sa trace à Shimabara tôt dans la matinée. Okita-kun y est allé et l'a tué.

-Et… tout le monde va bien ? demanda Shino avec appréhension.

-En effet, confirma Sannan avec un large sourire. Il n'y a pas eu d'autres victimes.

-J'en suis tellement heureux, soupira Shino. Le problème est donc réglé…

-Oui… temporairement en tout cas, fit le vice-commandant en se rembrunissant légèrement.

* * *

Le tournoi terminé, les membres du rōshigumi commencèrent à démonter les estrades, la lice et les étendards, avec l'aide des charpentiers embauchés pour l'occasion. Le tournoi avait eu beaucoup de succès, ce qui devrait renflouer durablement les caisses du rōshigumi. Shino préférait de beaucoup cette manière de gagner de l'argent à l'emprunt plus ou moins forcé auprès des marchands d'Osaka.

Alors qu'ils avaient fini de replier les installations et s'apprêtaient à retourner dans leurs quartiers, les hommes du rōshigumi virent Yamazaki traverser la cour du temple en courant à toutes jambes. Il s'approcha de Hijikata, dans l'oreille duquel il chuchota quelque chose. Le vice-commandant sursauta.

-Les gars, on s'en va ! lança-t-il à la ronde.

Ses camarades s'étonnèrent. Une vague d'inquiétude traversa les rangs du rōshigumi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Okita.

-Serizawa-san a encore fait des siennes, répondit Hijikata exaspéré.

Sa réponse mobilisa les membres du rōshigumi. Imitant Hijikata, ils se précipitèrent à la suite de Yamazaki à travers les rues de Kyoto.

Yamazaki les mena devant un magasin en flammes. Debout devant le bâtiment, Serizawa contemplait l'incendie, les bras croisés, un rictus aux lèvres. A ses côtés, un homme agenouillé poussait de petits gémissements. Quelques soldats du rōshigumi attendaient derrière Serizawa, l'air désemparé.

Mais quelle folie de destruction possédait Serizawa, pour qu'il se plaise ainsi à anéantir des bâtiments par le feu ? se demanda Shino avec rage. Son sang se mit à circuler plus vite dans ses veines. Elle posa la main sur la garde de son sabre, et prit son élan pour se jeter sur Serizawa, lorsqu'Okita s'interposa silencieusement. Il jeta un regard d'avertissement à Shino et secoua légèrement la tête. La jeune fille céda et relâcha sa prise sur son sabre.

Le commandant se retourna lentement à la venue de ses camarades et poussa un petit ricanement.

-Ca vous a pris du temps ! Vous vous amusiez bien à votre démonstration de sumos ou je ne sais quoi ? ironisa-t-il.

Hijikata s'était avancé vers Serizawa, seul.

-Serizawa-san, est-ce toi qui as fait cela ? demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Le commandant se retourna pour faire à nouveau face au brasier.

-Le magasin Yamatoya a injustement amassé sa fortune en commerçant avec les étrangers. C'est un marchand véreux, déclara-t-il avec mépris. Il est aussi soupçonné de donner de l'argent à des rônins.

-Soupçonné ? demanda Hijikata incrédule.

-De plus, poursuivit Serizawa en jetant un regard dur au marchand agenouillé, il a refusé de nous soutenir financièrement. C'est normal qu'il soit puni.

Shino vit les épaules du marchand se crisper.

-En résumé, dit Hijikata, tu t'en prends à lui car il a refusé de te prêter de l'argent ?

Il héla les soldats qui se trouvaient à proximité.

-Holà, éteignez ce feu au plus vite !

Les soldats allaient s'exécuter lorsque Serizawa leur ordonna d'attendre d'un ton furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? demanda-t-il à Hijikata d'un ton lourd de menaces.

Hijikata, qui avait réussi à conserver son calme jusque là, perdit soudain patience.

-Il n'y avait pas lieu de mettre le feu à ce bâtiment si vous manquiez de preuves !

-Hijikata, est-ce que tu insinues que moi, ton commandant, j'aurais inventé cette histoire de toutes pièces ? articula lentement Serizawa.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent longuement du regard. Ce fut Hijikata qui finit par céder. Il se retourna vers les soldats et ordonna:

-Fouillez l'intérieur du magasin ! On devrait y trouver des preuves, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Serizawa.

Mais Shino eut l'impression qu'il n'y croyait guère.


	21. Bunkyû 3, 18 août

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 18 août_

Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans le lointain. Shino s'éveilla en sursaut, la main agrippée à son sabre. Elle se leva à la hâte et commença à passer son uwagi et son hakama par-dessus son yukata de nuit.

Un bruit de pas rapides se fit entendre à l'extérieur, et la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Yamazaki ! Shimada ! appela Hijikata.

Les deux inspecteurs s'extirpèrent de leur futon à toute hâte pour obéir à la convocation du vice-commandant. Shino les suivit à l'extérieur du dortoir. Ils y retrouvèrent un Hijikata très agité et encore en tenue de nuit, ce qui témoignait de son lever précipité.

-On tire des coups de canon du côté du palais de Nijō, annonça le vice-commandant.

-Je pense que cela venait plutôt du Palais Impérial, glissa Shino.

Hijikata lui jeta un regard agacé.

-C'est absurde ! Qui oserait donner du canon dans la demeure de Sa Majesté ?

Shino était sûre de son fait; elle préféra cependant s'abstenir d'argumenter.

-Yamazaki, Shimada, avez-vous une idée de ce que cela pourrait être ? Avez-vous détecté une agitation quelconque hier ?

Les inspecteurs secouèrent la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Je voudrais que vous alliez faire du repérage sur place, reprit Hijikata. Tâchez d'identifier les forces en présence et leurs positions respectives. Revenez au quartier général le plus vite possible.

-Entendu, répondit Shimada tandis que Yamazaki hochait la tête.

Hijikata se tourna vers Shino.

-Magoshi, puisque tu es habillé, fais le tour des dortoirs et réveille tes camarades. Dis-leur de se mettre en uniforme et de se rassembler dans le réfectoire.

-A vos ordres ! répondit Shino avec enthousiasme. Faut-il que je réveille les assistants aussi ?

Une ombre de sourire parut sur les lèvres du vice-commandant.

-Non, cela je m'en charge.

-Et… euh… pour le commandant Serizawa ?

L'espace d'une seconde, Shino crut que Hijikata allait lui ordonner de laisser Serizawa dormir tranquille.

-J'enverrai Sannan-san ou Shinpachi le prévenir, ce sera plus correct, dit-il après une hésitation.

* * *

Serizawa fut le dernier à arriver dans le réfectoire.

-Vous êtes tous là ? constata-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir tranquillement à côté de Kondō et des vice-commandants.

-Évidemment ! répliqua Hijikata d'un ton vif. Nous avons tous entendu ce vacarme.

-Le grondement des canons semble provenir du Palais Impérial, intervint Sannan dans l'espoir de désamorcer la dispute qui s'annonçait.

Il n'y avait effectivement plus de doute sur l'origine des déflagrations.

-Dites, on ne devrait pas y aller ? s'impatienta Nagakura.

-Non, répondit Sannan d'un ton ferme. Aizu ne nous a pas encore donné l'ordre de nous mobiliser. Nous devrions éviter d'agir par nous-mêmes.

-Yamazaki et Shimada sont déjà partis en reconnaissance, précisa Hijikata. Nous attendons de recevoir leur rapport.

Serizawa haussa les épaules avec dédain.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de leur rapport pour deviner que l'incident oppose les forces du shogunat à l'un des clans partisans du sonnō jōi, Chōshū ou Tosa. Je parierais plus volontiers sur Chōshū : le seigneur de Tosa a un grand respect des convenances et refuserait d'employer la force contre le shogunat. A plus forte raison à proximité du Palais Impérial.

-Comment des gens qui se proclament partisans de l'Empereur oseraient mettre en danger la vie de Sa Majesté ? s'indigna Hijikata.

Serizawa éclata de rire.

-Tu es vraiment naïf, Hijikata, railla-t-il. On voit bien que tu n'es qu'un provincial.

Hijikata allait répliquer, lorsque les inspecteurs firent leur entrée. Toute l'attention se tourna aussitôt vers eux.

-Alors, quelles nouvelles ? les pressa Kondō.

-Les forces de Chōshū sont massées près de la porte Sakaimachi, répondit Yamazaki en s'asseyant. L'entrée du Palais Impérial est gardée par des troupes d'Aizu et de Satsuma. Pour l'instant les différentes forces sont localisées à cet endroit.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Hijikata. Aizu _et_ Satsuma gardent la porte Sakaimachi ?

-Je crois que Chōshū gardait ce poste à l'origine, remarqua Sannan. J'étais sûr que Chōshū le viserait.

-Oui, confirma Shimada. Chōshū cherche une occasion de rentrer dans le palais. Aizu et Satsuma les tiennent en respect, les empêchant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

-La situation est instable, ajouta Yamazaki. L'affrontement peut se déclencher à tout moment.

-Mais pourquoi les clans Aizu et Satsuma qui sont opposés décident de s'allier ? demanda Hijikata incrédule.

-Ça me dépasse, renchérit Kondō.

Serizawa eut un petit ricanement.

-Ça veut juste dire que le monde n'est pas si simple que des naïfs comme vous le croient.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'échauffa Hijikata.

Les moqueries incessantes de Serizawa commençaient visiblement à lui porter sur les nerfs, et Shino trouvait qu'il avait quelques excuses.

-Satsuma et Aizu ont banni le clan Chōshū à cause de son attitude irrévérencieuse, expliqua Serizawa d'un ton condescendant. Le clan Chōshū rentrait et sortait du Palais Impérial comme s'il lui appartenait. La différence d'idéaux est passée au second plan face à l'opportunité d'écraser Chōshū.

-Merci bien pour la leçon ! s'exclama Hijikata ironiquement. Je me moque bien de la manière de penser des opportunistes qui changent d'attitude selon la situation.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Nagakura.

-Nous ne pouvons pas bouger sans les ordres du clan Aizu, répéta Kondō.

-Alors on doit attendre ?... demanda Hijikata.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel chacun réfléchit à la meilleure décision à prendre.

-On y va, décréta Serizawa. Si on traîne, on va seulement perdre une occasion de gagner en mérite.

Il se leva. Kondō hocha la tête avant de l'imiter, suivi des vice-commandants, des assistants et des hommes de troupe. Le cœur de Shino battait à tout rompre. Ils partaient à la guerre !

Alors que la troupe s'apprêtait à quitter les quartiers, un cavalier se présenta au portail principal.

-J'apporte des ordres ! clama le messager. Le rōshigumi doit se rendre au plus vite au Palais Impérial. Défendez les portes !

Kondō se retourna face à la troupe.

-Notre seigneur nous a donné ses ordres. Le Mibu rōshigumi se mobilise ! C'est à nous de protéger l'Empereur !

-A vos ordres ! rugit la troupe avec enthousiasme.

Dans le plus grand désordre, les hommes allèrent récupérer qui ses armes, qui ses étendards. Ils se regroupèrent ensuite dans la cour et se rangèrent selon les instructions de Kondō et Hijikata.

La troupe quitta les quartiers, les commandants à sa tête. Elle traversa les rues de la capitale au pas de marche dans la direction du Palais Impérial. Shino avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un rêve. Elle était venue à Kyoto dans l'intention de protéger le shogun, et voilà qu'elle s'apprêtait à défendre l'Empereur lui-même ! C'était un privilège des plus élevés, dont aucun de ses ancêtres n'avait bénéficié. La jeune fille se jura de leur faire honneur ainsi qu'au sabre qu'elle portait.

Le rōshigumi arriva devant la porte Hamaguri, qui était gardée par des hommes d'Aizu.

-Qui va là ? tonna un officier à leur approche. Vous êtes à la porte du vénéré Palais Impérial. Rebelles, passez votre chemin !

Les commandants s'avancèrent vers les officiers.

-Nous sommes le Mibu rōshigumi, qui sert sous les ordres du commissaire militaire Matsudaira, se présenta Kondō. Nous sommes ici sur ordre officiel.

-Le Mibu rōshigumi ? interrogea un second officier.

Apparemment ce nom ne lui disait rien.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom auparavant, reprit le premier officier d'un ton sec. Partez immédiatement !

Diverses exclamations s'élevèrent des rangs du rōshigumi. Shino était abasourdie : pourquoi le clan Aizu les avait-il fait venir au Palais Impérial si c'était pour les renvoyer aussitôt ?

-Je suis navré de vous incommoder, fit Kondō avec calme et courtoisie, mais pourriez-vous vérifier auprès de vos supérieurs ?

-Déguerpissez ! glapit l'officier. Nous n'avons jamais reçu d'ordre vous concernant !

Pointant une lance vers Kondō, il ajouta avec impatience :

-Dépêchez-vous de partir !

Serizawa tira son éventail de sa ceinture. D'un coup sec, il fit tomber la lance à terre. Il regarda l'officier de toute sa hauteur, fou de rage.

-Il vous a dit d'aller vérifier vos ordres auprès de vos supérieurs ! gronda-t-il.

Les colères de Serizawa étaient impressionnantes. Shino se réjouissait que, pour une fois, elles retombent sur quelqu'un qui le méritait.

-Comme vous avez pointé cette lance sur moi, vous deviez être prêts à ce que je vous coupe en deux à l'instant, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit le commandant. Je suis le guerrier loyal et patriote Serizawa Kamo. Je commande le Mibu rōshigumi qui sert le clan Aizu. _Vous allez nous laisser entrer !_

L'officier capitula. Il fit ouvrir la porte et laissa le rōshigumi pénétrer dans le Palais Impérial. A peine la troupe était-elle à l'intérieur qu'un officier supérieur se précipita à sa rencontre. Il salua Serizawa et Kondō avec effusion.

-Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour l'incident qui vient de se produire, fit-il en s'inclinant devant les commandants. Les ordres vous concernant ont été mal transmis. Je suis très heureux que le Mibu rōshigumi soit présent, nous avons besoin de renforts pour garder les issues du Palais Impérial. Je suis particulièrement impressionné par la rapidité de votre venue.

-Nous nous sommes préparés à mobiliser dès que nous avons eu vent du conflit, expliqua Serizawa un peu calmé par les excuses de l'officier. Dites-moi, que se passe-t-il au juste ?

-Sous l'influence de Chōshū, sept nobles de cour ont publié au nom de l'Empereur des édits que Sa Majesté n'a jamais approuvés. L'Empereur a donc banni de la capitale ces sept nobles, le seigneur de Chōshū, Mōri Daizen-no-Daibu, et ses conseillers. Toutefois, comme il prévoyait une résistance de leur part, l'Empereur s'est préalablement assuré de la protection militaire des clans Aizu et Satsuma. Les troupes de Chōshū se sont déployées devant la porte Sakaimachi dès que la décision de Sa Majesté a été rendue publique ce matin. Depuis, nous attendons…


	22. Bunkyû 3, 23 août

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 23 août_

Cinq jours après la tentative de coup de force de Chōshū, la situation commençait à revenir à la normale. L'attaque prévue n'avait pas eu lieu, Chōshū ayant finalement décidé de retirer ses troupes. Celles-ci s'étaient repliées dans leur domaine, emmenant avec elles les nobles bannis de la Cour. Depuis le matin, les portes du Palais Impérial étaient de nouveau ouvertes, et les troupes démobilisées.

Le rōshigumi venait de retourner dans ses quartiers lorsque Kondō, Sannan et Hijikata convoquèrent les assistants et les soldats à une réunion dans le réfectoire. Shino supposa que Kondō voulait faire un bilan des évènements de ces derniers jours avec ses troupes.

-Vous vous êtes tous admirablement comportés l'autre jour, commença Kondō avec un grand sourire. Le seigneur d'Aizu était impressionné par notre travail. Il nous a dit qu'il voulait nous confier officiellement les patrouilles dans Kyoto.

-Ca devrait faciliter grandement nos patrouilles, commenta Harada.

-Et il nous a accordés un grand honneur ! proclama Kondō. Le seigneur d'Aizu a conféré un nouveau nom à notre groupe.

Alors que ses subordonnés exprimaient leur surprise et leur joie face à cette nouvelle inattendue, Kondō déploya devant eux le rouleau qu'il tenait à la main. Trois caractères s'y étalaient. Shino eut un coup au cœur en réalisant qu'ils étaient écrits de la main même du seigneur d'Aizu.

-Ce nom, c'est « shinsengumi » ! annonça Kondō avec solennité.

La troupe nouvellement sélectionnée : le nom était particulièrement gratifiant. Pour le rōshigumi qui avait tant peiné à faire reconnaître sa valeur, le fait d'être "choisi" par Aizu marquait une forme d'aboutissement. Ce nouveau nom donnait à Shino la sensation inédite de faire partie d'une sorte d'élite.

-C'est un nom qui était utilisé par une organisation du clan Aizu, ajouta Hijikata. Elle rassemblait des hommes qui excellaient dans les arts militaires.

Si c'était vrai, alors cela rendait la décision du commissaire militaire de Kyoto encore plus flatteuse pour eux, songea Shino très émue.

-Donc, pour résumer, reprit Kondō, le seigneur d'Aizu pense que le rōshigumi est constitué de guerriers dignes d'hériter ce nom. Pour combler ses attentes, nous devons nous dédier encore plus à notre tâche !

-A vos ordres ! répondirent ses hommes à l'unisson.

-On a rarement eu d'aussi bonne journée qu'aujourd'hui ! lança Tōdō gaiement. Hijikata-san, t'en penses quoi ? On n'a pas fait la fête depuis longtemps !

Hijikata consulta Kondō du regard avant de répondre, souriant :

-D'accord, nous allons tous fêter ça ce soir !

* * *

La fête battait son plein depuis plusieurs heures, et le saké coulait à flots, lorsque Kondō se leva, imité par Hijikata.

-Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Bonne soirée !

Un concert de plaintes lui répondit.

-Pourquoi tu nous abandonnes, Kondō-san ? protesta Tōdō.

-Reste encore un peu avec nous, le supplia Okita.

Kondō sourit avec affection à ses hommes.

-Vous vous amuserez bien mieux en dehors de la présence de votre commandant.

-Pour nous, tu resteras toujours Kondō-san, le propriétaire du dojo Shieikan, lança Nagakura.

-Ouais, confirma Tōdō, y'a pas moyen qu'on soit gênés en ta présence !

-Non, c'est mieux ainsi… bonsoir ! fit Kondō avant de s'éclipser, suivi de Hijikata, sous le regard déçu de ses camarades du Shieikan.

Shino songea que Kondō était sans doute en train de prendre ses distances avec ses hommes. Le commandant allait probablement devenir un personnage important dans les années à venir, et devrait adapter son comportement en conséquence. Shino se sentit soudain désolée pour Okita.

Comme pour justifier les paroles de Kondō, la fête repartit de plus belle après son départ. Au bout d'un moment, Shino quitta la salle surchauffée pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Elle trouva Yamazaki assis sur le rebord de l'engawa, en train de regarder le jardin au clair de lune. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait quitté la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Rien de particulier, répondit Yamazaki.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'intérieur avec tout le monde ? poursuivit Shino.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment boire et festoyer, expliqua Yamazaki sobrement.

-Moi non plus, reconnut Shino. Mais c'est agréable d'être avec les autres et de les regarder s'amuser, tu ne trouves pas ?

Yamazaki ne répondit rien, et la jeune fille se demanda si elle n'avait pas dit une sottise.

-Et pourquoi tu n'y es pas, toi ? finit par demander Yamazaki.

-Nagakura va faire son grand numéro : casser une paire de baguettes avec les fesses, expliqua la jeune fille. Je ne tenais pas spécialement à assister à la scène.

Yamazaki esquissa un sourire. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Okita passa la tête à l'extérieur.

-Shinpachi vous fait dire que vous allez rater le clou du spectacle, déclara-t-il.

-J'en doute, rétorqua Shino. La danse du ventre de Harada était beaucoup plus drôle. Et le tour où Tōdō jongle avec des coupes à saké autrement plus impressionnant.

-Il a dépensé beaucoup de temps, d'énergie… et de coupes à saké pour le mettre au point, dit Okita en s'asseyant à côté de Shino.

-Et toi, tu ne vas pas admirer Nagakura ?

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, expliqua Okita. Il fait une chaleur dans cette salle…

Une explosion de rires secoua la pièce derrière eux.

-On dirait que Nagakura a terminé son numéro, remarqua Yamazaki.

-Et qu'il a eu pas mal de succès, ajouta Shino.

Okita s'éventa.

-Ca fait du bien, un peu de fraîcheur !...

-Un peu oui, mais pas trop quand même, observa Shino. Tu devrais remonter ton col avant d'attraper froid.

-Fiche-moi la paix, grogna Okita. Je vais bien.

-On en reparlera quand tu auras attrapé un rhume.

-Arrête avec ça ! Je ne vais pas tomber malade.

Yamazaki leva un sourcil.

-Ca lui arrive souvent de te houspiller come ça ? s'enquit-il auprès d'Okita.

-Elle n'arrête pas, confirma ce dernier. Une vraie mère poule.

-Il faut bien que je m'occupe de toi, pesta Shino, vu que tu es incapable de le faire tout seul !


	23. Bunkyû 3, 25 août

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 25 août_

A la nuit tombante, Kondō avait convoqué les membres du Shieikan, les inspecteurs et Shino dans son bureau. Le commandant et ses adjoints paraissaient vivement préoccupés.

-Niimi-san a disparu, annonça Kondō. D'après Sannan-san, il aurait emporté avec lui des réserves d'ochimizu ainsi que les derniers résultats de ses recherches.

-Nous ignorons s'il s'est enfui ou s'il a été capturé, ajouta ce dernier, mais maintenant toute la question est de savoir si l'ochimizu est toujours un secret. On peut en douter après les disparitions successives de Kōdō-san et Niimi-san.

Le docteur Yukimura n'avait effectivement plus été revu depuis l'incendie de sa maison deux jours plus tôt. Shino se rappela l'expression bouleversée de Niimi en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle doutait que ce dernier soit impliqué dans la disparition du médecin.

-Je le soupçonnais de préparer quelque chose tôt ou tard, mais de là à penser qu'il s'enfuirait avec l'ochimizu… commenta Hijikata.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Hijikata-san ? lui demanda Tōdō. On ne devrait pas se dépêcher de trouver où il est allé ?

-Vu l'importance de la situation, j'aurais aimé envoyer tous nos hommes à la recherche de Niimi-san. Mais avec l'ochimizu qui entre en ligne de compte, je ne peux envoyer que le peu d'entre nous qui savent pour le médicament à sa recherche, fit Hijikata à contrecœur.

-Effectivement, confirma Sannan. Heureusement, il n'a pas emmené avec lui les hommes qu'il a changés en rasetsu et sur qui il a fait des expériences.

-Si Niimi-san continue ses expériences, on n'entendra plus parler de lui pendant un moment, non ? demanda Harada.

Cela allait effectivement compliquer sa localisation.

-Mais ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à tout faire pour perfectionner l'ochimizu, non ? demanda Okita.

L'idée suggérée par ce dernier, que Niimi s'en prenne à des innocents pour tester l'ochimizu et avancer ses recherches, était dérangeante mais malheureusement réaliste, compte tenu du caractère du personnage. Si des évènements se produisaient, les membres du shinsengumi arriveraient peut-être à remonter la piste jusqu'à Niimi, songea Shino.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, retrouver Niimi est notre priorité absolue, conclut Kondō. Gardez l'œil ouvert quand vous ferez vos patrouilles.


	24. Bunkyû3, 5 septembre

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 7 septembre_

Shino rentrait d'une patrouille en compagnie d'Inoue, qui commandait, et de trois autres hommes. Inoue les libéra, et proposa à Shino d'aller demander Kondō s'il avait des nouvelles de Niimi. La jeune fille approuva volontiers sa proposition.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Kondō en même temps que Tōdō. Ils y trouvèrent Kondō en grande discussion avec Sannan, Nagakura et Shimada. A leur attitude, les nouveaux venus comprirent que les recherches avaient avancé.

-Nous sommes sur une piste sérieuse, leur confirma Sannan. Hier, Serizawa-san a informé Ibuki qu'un certain Tanaka Iori, qui ressemblait à Niimi, s'était vanté auprès de partisans du sonnō jōi de détenir une arme capable de renverser le shogunat.

-Nous sommes allés enquêter à l'endroit où il s'était manifesté, à Shimabara, ajouta Shimada. Nous avons poursuivi les recherches dans d'autres quartiers de plaisir et nous avons retrouvé trace de Niimi à Gion.

-Yamazaki est venu prévenir Tōshi tout à l'heure, poursuivit Kondō. Tōshi est parti avec Sōji et Saitō vérifier si ce Tanaka est bien notre homme, et l'arrêter si c'est bien le cas.

-On ne pourrait pas aller les rejoindre ? demanda Tōdō.

C'était précisément la question que se posait Shino.

-Non, dans cette affaire la discrétion est indispensable, fit Sannan comme à regret.

-Tout ira bien, déclara Kondō d'un ton rassurant. Saitō et Sōji font partie des meilleurs bretteurs du shinsengumi. Avec l'aide de Tōshi, ils s'en tireront !

Ses camarades approuvèrent. Shino ne se sentait cependant pas rassurée. Et si, comme ils le soupçonnaient, Niimi avait des complices ?... Dans ce cas, Okita et les autres seraient en grand danger.

Lorsque vint l'heure du dîner, Shino refusa d'aller manger. Elle préférait rester dans le bureau de Kondō, au cas où le commandant recevrait des nouvelles ou des demandes de renforts. Avec sa gentillesse habituelle, Inoue lui rapporta quelques onigiris de la cuisine.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Hijikata, Okita, Saitō et Yamazaki firent leur retour au quartier général. Les trois premiers étaient exténués et couverts de sang. Hijikata fit devant les membres du Shieikan, accompagnés des inspecteurs et de Shino, le récit des évènements de la nuit.

Yamazaki avait découvert l'homme qui se faisait appeler Tanaka Iori dans le restaurant Yamao de Gion, en compagnie de deux rônins à qui il essayait de vendre l'ochimizu. Lorsque Hijikata, Okita et Saitō étaient arrivés, les deux hommes avaient tenté de se battre, mais avaient été promptement abattus. Pour se défendre, Niimi avait bu l'ochimizu et s'était transformé en rasetsu. Grâce aux efforts conjoints de Hijikata, Saitō et Okita, Niimi avait néanmoins été exécuté.

-Nous avons appris deux choses lors de la rencontre avec Niimi, conclut Hijikata. Tout d'abord, il a réussi à perfectionner le médicament : il avait conservé sa raison une fois transformé en rasetsu. C'est seulement quand il a bu accidentellement du sang qu'il a perdu la tête. Ensuite, Niimi nous a révélé qu'il avait parlé de l'ochimizu à au moins trois clans : Satsuma, Chōshū et Tosa.

-Cela veut dire que l'existence du médicament n'est plus un secret, fit Sannan, le visage de marbre, tandis que ses camarades accusaient le coup.

Ainsi, pensa Shino, ils avaient échoué à préserver le secret autour de l'ochimizu… Les conséquences pour le shogunat étaient terribles, car celui-ci avait perdu son meilleur avantage. Mais il y aurait des conséquences aussi pour le shinsengumi, car celui-ci serait tenu pour responsable de cet échec : ils avaient failli au shogunat.

-Officiellement, annonça Hijikata, Nimi aura été condamné au seppuku pour avoir enfreint les articles deux et trois du règlement.

Ses camarades hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Je vais en informer aussitôt Serizawa-san, ajouta Hijikata en se levant pour quitter la pièce.


	25. Bunkyû 3, 17 septembre

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 17 septembre_

Shino était en train de faire sa toilette matinale au puits en compagnie de Yamazaki. Elle venait de s'essuyer la figure et les mains lorsqu'un Shimada dans tous ses états vint à leur rencontre.

-Vous êtes au courant de la nouvelle ? leur demanda-t-il. Une bande d'assassins a pénétré dans la maison Yagi la nuit dernière et a surpris ses occupants. Serizawa-san et Hirayama-san sont morts et Hirama a disparu.

La jeune fille fut scandalisée et attristée par cette annonce. Elle n'aimait pas Serizawa, mais elle savait que le shinsengumi lui devait beaucoup, et elle lui en était reconnaissante malgré tout.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un groupe de rônins ait réussi à infiltrer le quartier général pour y assassiner le commandant, fit Shimada accablé.

-Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Yamazaki.

Quelque chose dans son ton alerta Shino. Il était pensif, avec une pointe de scepticisme. Shimada aussi devait avoir senti quelque chose d'inhabituel chez Yamazaki, car il regarda son camarade avec surprise.

-Venez avec moi, ordonna Yamazaki après un instant de réflexion.

Shino et Shimada suivirent Yamazaki dans la chambre de Kondō. Le commandant s'y trouvait en compagnie de Sannan et Hijikata. Ceux-ci parurent surpris de la visite des inspecteurs, mais Kondō et Sannan les accueillirent avec bienveillance, et Hijikata demanda à Yamazaki ce qui l'amenait.

-Je viens d'apprendre pour la mort de Serizawa-san, expliqua ce dernier. Il y a quelques éléments qui me troublent dans le déroulement des faits. On peut admettre que les assassins se soient renseignés sur la disposition des lieux. En revanche, comment savaient-ils que Serizawa-san et ses hommes ne se trouveraient pas dans leur chambre habituelle ce soir-là ?

Maintenant que Yamazaki soulevait le problème, Shino se rendait compte que c'était en effet très surprenant. Le déménagement ne datait que de deux ou trois jours plus tôt.

-Que suggères-tu, Yamazaki ? demanda Hijikata.

-Une complicité à l'intérieur du shinsengumi.

-Hirama est porté manquant depuis la nuit dernière, fit valoir Sannan.

-La complicité de Hirama est hautement improbable, répliqua Yamazaki. Il admirait Serizawa-san, et c'est un homme profondément loyal. Je pense que, plus vraisemblablement, il s'est enfui car il a reconnu l'un des assassins.

-Est-ce tout ce que tu avais à nous dire ? demanda Hijikata.

-Pas tout à fait. Je compte mener une enquête au sein du shinsengumi pour détecter d'éventuels complices de l'attentat, et je tenais à vous en informer.

-Je ne peux pas l'autoriser, répondit Hijikata d'un ton ferme.

De surprise, Yamazaki lâcha un :

-Mais, vice-commandant…

-C'est un ordre, appuya Kondō.

Shino s'aperçut alors qu'aucun des trois hommes en face d'elle n'était dans son état normal. Sannan baissait les yeux, Kondō avait le visage fermé, et Hijikata paraissait particulièrement serein. Comme si… comme s'il était soulagé. Un vertige la saisit lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils connaissaient l'assassin et qu'ils le couvraient.

-Je comprends, fit Yamazaki en inclinant la tête.

Il prit congé en compagnie de Shimada et de Shino, encore sous le choc. Lorsque les inspecteurs et la jeune fille se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, Yamazaki poussa un soupir.

-Je déteste ça.

Shino l'approuva d'un regard compatissant.

-Non… pas ça ! fit Yamazaki d'un ton agacé. Ce que je déteste, c'est de ne pas disposer de toutes les informations… Comment est-ce que je peux faire mon travail efficacement dans ces conditions ?


	26. Bunkyû 3, 10 octobre

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 10 octobre_

Le quartier général bruissait d'activité. Depuis que le shinsengumi s'était vu accorder un revenu mensuel par Aizu, les demandes d'adhésion se multipliaient. Malheureusement, par ces temps difficiles, il ne manquait pas de guerriers sans maître, prêts à se vendre au plus offrant. Les partisans du sonnō jōi en avaient abondamment profité. Que le shogunat en bénéficie à son tour était un juste retour des choses, songeait Shino alors qu'elle traversait la cour en portant un seau d'eau.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la cuisine, elle vit un homme vêtu avec recherche, aux cheveux coupés courts, sortir par l'entrée principale de la maison. Dès qu'il aperçut la jeune fille, il se précipita vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Shino s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la cuisine, son seau à la main.

Tandis que l'homme se rapprochait, Shino reconnut l'un des officiers qui avaient été recrutés récemment. Elle savait qu'il avait étudié les techniques militaires des Takeda, que pendant ses études il s'était fait remarquer et adopter par la famille Takeda, et qu'il avait fait assez forte impression sur Kondō pour que celui-ci l'embauche comme stratège. Bref, c'était un personnage remarquable, et Shino était surprise de le voir accourir vers elle avec tant d'élan.

-Vous devez être Magoshi Saburō, notre benjamin ? J'étais impatient de faire votre connaissance, déclara-t-il avec effusion. Takeda Kanryūsai, assistant des vice-commandants du shinsengumi et conseiller militaire du commandant Kondō, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant.

-Magoshi Saburō, répondit Shino en l'imitant. Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance.

-Et moi donc ! s'exclama Takeda avec pétulance. Je me réjouis de retrouver un compatriote au shinsengumi. Dès que j'ai entendu parler de vous, j'ai reconnu un nom de ma région. Je suis moi-même originaire d'Izumo, voyez-vous. Et vous, d'où venez-vous ?

Shino était embarrassée. Son nom d'emprunt avait causé un malentendu. Mais comment aurait-elle pu le dire à Takeda ?

-Edo, répondit-elle simplement. Je viens d'Edo.

Une expression de contrariété passa brièvement sur le visage de Takeda, mais son sourire revint aussitôt.

-Effectivement, vous avez le parler des habitants d'Edo, mais je détecte une pointe d'accent du Nord dans votre voix. Shinano ? Kai ?

-Mikawa, répondit la jeune fille avec réticence. Ma famille est originaire de là-bas.

Shino commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur et les questions trop précises de Takeda. Heureusement pour elle, une patrouille menée par Okita pénétra dans la cour à ce moment-là. Ce dernier dut sentir le désarroi de la jeune fille, car il s'approcha et demanda :

-Il y a un problème ?

-Absolument aucun, fit Takeda d'un ton rassurant. Le jeune Magoshi et moi faisions plus ample connaissance, c'est tout.

Il jeta un regard scrutateur sur Shino.

-Le shinsengumi est décidément un endroit surprenant, déclara-t-il. On y trouve des guerriers de l'Ouest qui portent des noms du Nord, et des guerriers de l'Est qui portent des noms de l'Ouest !

Takeda inclina brièvement sa tête vers Shino.

-Soyez assuré que je me souviendrai de votre nom… Magoshi Saburō, jeta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsque Takeda fut rentré dans la maison, Okita se tourna vers Shino, les sourcils froncés, et lui demanda :

-Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, murmura la jeune fille. Mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que j'ai réussi à attirer l'attention de Takeda Kanryūsai. Et ça n'augure rien de bon…


	27. Bunkyû 3, 15 octobre

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 15 octobre_

Le commandant et son escorte s'arrêtèrent devant le portail de la maison Maekawa. Kondō n'avait pas fini de descendre de cheval que ses officiers et ses hommes de troupe s'empressaient autour de lui, impatients de savoir comment s'était déroulée la réunion organisée par le commissaire militaire de Kyoto. Kondō confia les rênes de son cheval à l'un des soldats qui l'entouraient et pénétra dans la cour, accompagné de ses hommes.

-Kondō-san, vous aviez fière allure sur votre cheval, remarqua Takeda d'un ton appréciateur. Vous avez dû faire bon effet au quartier général d'Aizu.

Le commandant sourit avec un peu d'embarras.

-En réalité, j'ai rarement été aussi nerveux de ma vie. J'ai été très surpris que Matsudaira Higo-no-kami m'invite à cette réunion, qui rassemblait des membres éminents des principaux clans, afin de réfléchir au moyen de rapprocher la Cour et le shogunat.

-Cela prouve en quelle haute estime vous tient le seigneur d'Aizu, répondit Takeda d'un ton d'évidence.

-Et j'ai été encore plus étonné lorsqu'il m'a invité à m'exprimer, ajouta Kondō.

Des exclamations de stupeur s'élevèrent parmi les membres du shinsengumi. Que Kondō, qui n'avait même pas le statut de guerrier, soit traité sur un pied d'égalité avec les conseillers des clans était un honneur totalement inattendu. Shino se dit qu'elle vivait à une époque surprenante, où tout était possible.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit, Kondō-san ? demanda Sannan dont le sourire révélait le contentement et la fierté.

-J'ai commencé par rappeler que les clans Satsuma et Chōshū avaient tenté de réaliser l'expulsion des étrangers, relata Kondō. Mais que c'étaient des attaques par des clans isolés, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient échoué.

Shino hocha la tête. Elle se rappelait bien ces évènements, qui avaient eu lieu respectivement en juillet et en mai dernier.

-Si nous lançons l'expulsion des étrangers, poursuivit Kondō d'un ton martial, il faudra le faire à une échelle nationale. Nous devrons agir comme une nation unie. Le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir, c'est par l'union de la Cour et de la Tente. Seule la conciliation entre le prestige moral de la Cour et la puissance du shogunat permettra de créer le sentiment national dont nous avons besoin.

-Le seigneur d'Aizu a dû être impressionné par cet avis ! fit Takeda admiratif. Je suis sûr que votre intervention fera grandement avancer la cause de l'union de la Cour et de la Tente !

Tout le monde prit un air écœuré en entendant cette basse flagornerie. Même Okita, le premier admirateur de Kondō, fut répugné par la platitude de Takeda.

-Il a pris des cours de lèche auprès de Niimi ou quoi ? demanda Nagakura à mi-voix.

Mais Kondō sourit avec ingénuité à son thuriféraire.

-Je suis heureux de pouvoir contribuer au rapprochement de la Cour et du shogunat, car l'avenir du Japon en dépend, déclara-t-il gravement.


	28. Bunkyû 3, 17 octobre

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 17 octobre_

Shino cherchait Okita partout dans les quartiers. Elle finit par le retrouver devant la chambre d'amis, accroupi contre le mur, son sabre entre les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? pesta-t-elle. On t'attend pour partir en patrouille.

-Je ne peux pas vous accompagner, répondit Okita. Hijikata-san m'a réquisitionné pour garder un prisonnier.

D'un geste de la main, il désigna la chambre derrière lui. Shino comprit que ledit prisonnier se trouvait à l'intérieur.

-Qui c'est ? Encore un rônin rebelle ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu te rappelles les deux rasetsu qui se sont échappés il y a deux jours ?

Shino hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Depuis la mort de Niimi, Sannan avait poursuivi seul les recherches sur l'ochimizu. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver la formule élaborée par Niimi, qui permettait aux rasetsu de conserver leur raison. Deux rasetsu s'étaient récemment échappés, sous l'emprise de leur soif de sang.

-Hijikata-san, Saitō-san et moi sommes partis à leur poursuite, reprit Okita. Nous les avons rattrapés au moment où ils tuaient deux rônins. Mais il y avait un témoin de la scène. Hijikata-san l'a ramené au quartier général pour l'interroger… et l'éliminer si nécessaire.

Shino était bouleversée par la révélation d'Okita.

-Il y a déjà d'autres habitants de la ville qui ont vu des rasetsu, et on ne les a pas tués pour autant ! Le témoin ne fera pas le rapprochement avec nous !

-Les deux rasetsu portaient des uniformes du shinsengumi, précisa Okita.

-On pourrait lui dire que ce sont des déserteurs ? suggéra Shino très agitée. Ou des rônins rebelles qui se faisaient passer pour nous ?

Okita souriait, mais son regard avait pris un éclat dur.

-Selon les ordres du shogunat, notre priorité absolue est de maintenir le secret autour de l'ochimizu. Il y a déjà plusieurs clans au courant, on ne va pas rajouter des civils, fit-il suavement.

-Mais enfin !... voulut protester Shino.

Okita éclata de rire.

-Je te fais marcher, dit-il narquoisement. En fait, nous avons déjà interrogé la fille et nous pensons qu'elle ne sait rien. La seule raison pour laquelle nous la gardons au shinsengumi, c'est parce qu'elle est la fille de Kōdō-san. Une certaine Chizuru, venue à Kyoto retrouver son père.

-Elle n'a pas de nouvelles de lui non plus ?

-Non, il a arrêté de lui envoyer des courriers à l'époque où il a disparu.

-C'est mauvais signe, fit Shino soucieuse. Si la disparition du docteur Yukimura était volontaire, il se serait débrouillé pour envoyer de ses nouvelles à sa fille, tu ne crois pas ?

-Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Okita, elle restera ici jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Kōdō-san. Elle ignore tout de ses recherches, mais elle détient peut-être un indice qui nous mettra sur sa trace. Et puis… si la disparition de Kōdō-san se révèle être volontaire, elle fera un parfait otage, tu ne trouves pas ?

-J'imagine que oui, répondit Shino sans enthousiasme. Mais dis-moi, si tu es réquisitionné comme geôlier, qui va accompagner la patrouille ce matin ?

-Aucune idée. Demande à Hijikata-san.

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il partait à Osaka avec Sannan ?

-Si tu te dépêches, tu réussiras peut-être à l'intercepter avant son départ.


	29. Bunkyû 3, 27 décembre

_3e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 27 décembre_

Un craquement tira Shino du sommeil. La jeune fille se redressa brusquement sur son lit. Elle entendit Yamazaki s'étirer dans le futon voisin.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna ce dernier.

Shino lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

-Il y a du bruit dans le bâtiment arrière, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Yamazaki hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Le bâtiment en question, c'était là où Sannan conduisait ses expériences sur les rasetsu. Tous deux savaient ce que ce bruit signifiait. Ils se levèrent en silence, s'habillèrent sommairement et prirent leurs armes avant de sortir du dortoir.

Shino et Yamazaki traversèrent la cour et le jardin déserts avant d'atteindre le portail du bâtiment arrière. Lorsqu'ils eurent passé la porte, ils trouvèrent Sannan agenouillé au milieu de la cour, le bras gauche ensanglanté. Ils se précipitèrent vers le vice-commandant.

-Que s'est-il passé, Sannan-san ? demanda Yamazaki.

-Noguchi a eu un instant de lucidité et il en a profité pour s'échapper, répondit le vice-commandant le visage crispé par la douleur.

Noguchi, un ancien assistant des vice-commandants, avait été condamné au seppuku quelques jours plus tôt. Cependant personne n'avait assisté à son exécution. Shino en avait déduit qu'il avait été transféré à l'unité rasetsu que Sannan essayait de monter.

Yamazaki examinait le bras de Sannan.

-C'est votre blessure d'Osaka ? Elle s'est rouverte ?

-Non, c'est Noguchi. Il a réussi à s'emparer de mon sabre.

Yamazaki commença à déchirer l'écharpe de Sannan pour confectionner un bandage de fortune. Shino s'étonna de son habileté avant de se rappeler qu'il était le fils d'un médecin.

-Noguchi est encore dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il ne faut pas le laisser s'échapper ! ajouta Sannan en faisant mine de se lever.

-J'y vais ! s'écria Shino. Restez ici, vice-commandant !

La jeune fille se mit à courir, contournant le bâtiment. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la cour arrière, elle aperçut la silhouette de Noguchi, couronnée d'une crinière de cheveux blancs. Le rasetsu ne semblait pas avoir détecté sa présence. Profitant de cet avantage, la jeune fille fonça droit sur lui, sabre au clair. Noguchi l'entendit et se retourna, juste à temps pour que la lame l'atteigne à l'épaule et non au milieu du dos. Il riposta avec une contre-attaque que la jeune fille arrêta à grand-peine.

Le rasetsu se lança dans une série d'attaques que Shino réussit à parer. Noguchi avait plus d'expérience et d'entraînement, et l'ochimizu décuplait ses forces. Cependant Shino l'emportait encore en termes de force brute et de vitesse de déplacement et de réaction. S'il lui laissait une ouverture…

Soudain la jeune fille entendit Okita crier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Magoshi ? Enlève-toi de là !

Elle sentit une violente bourrade et tomba à la renverse. Une paire de bras la releva; lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit que c'était Harada qui la retenait. Devant elle, elle apercevait Okita, Nagakura et Hijikata aux prises avec le rasetsu. A l'angle du bâtiment parurent Sannan, soutenu par Yamazaki, et Saitō.

Noguchi tenait toujours tête à Hijikata, Okita et Nagakura, mais sa défaite semblait maintenant inévitable. Une ouverture se présenta soudain dans sa défense. Okita en profita pour attaquer. A sa grande surprise, Noguchi arrêta son sabre à main nue. Sans se soucier du sang qui dégoulinait sur ses doigts, Noguchi flanqua un violent coup de poing dans le ventre d'Okita. Celui-ci s'envola pour retomber à quelques pas de là, à demi-assommé.

Nagakura fonça aussitôt sur le rasetsu, mais Noguchi parvint à le repousser. Profitant de la diversion, Hijikata attaqua à son tour. Mais Noguchi lui échappa d'un bond spectaculaire en arrière, et atterrit à côté d'Okita. Celui-ci tenta difficilement de se relever. Noguchi leva son sabre pour le frapper.

Poussant un cri, Shino s'arracha aux bras de Harada. Elle se jeta sur le corps d'Okita pour lui servir de bouclier. La jeune fille sentit une brûlure lui déchirer l'épaule gauche, puis entendit une sorte de gargouillis. Relevant la tête vers le rasetsu, elle vit que Hijikata l'avait transpercé de son sabre court. Hijikata retira son sabre d'un coup sec et le rasetsu s'écroula.

Shino se redressa péniblement. Elle prit soudain conscience que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. Les visages de ses camarades arboraient tous la même expression consternée. Okita était blême et tremblait. La jeune fille se demanda confusément ce qui se passait. Noguchi était mort et tout le monde était sain et sauf, alors pourquoi cette atmosphère de désolation ?

-Tu as reçu une blessure par derrière, articula Okita d'une voix blanche.

La jeune fille comprit soudain. Une blessure par derrière, c'était un signe de lâcheté. Tourner le dos à son adversaire en plein combat était un geste proscrit par le bushidō. Et, accessoirement, par le premier article du règlement du shinsengumi. La jeune fille réalisa les conséquences de son mouvement impulsif.

La voix triste et lasse de Hijikata s'éleva.

-Magoshi Saburō, tu es condamné au seppuku pour violation de l'article premier du règlement du shinsengumi. La sentence sera exécutée demain matin.

Shino baissa la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait ajouter pour sa défense.

-Yamazaki, Sōji, vous serez chargé de la garde de Magoshi jusqu'à son exécution, ajouta Hijikata.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de la jeune fille. Okita posa silencieusement sa main sur l'épaule de Shino. La jeune fille, le visage toujours baissé, quitta la cour encadrée par ses deux amis. Alors qu'ils passaient le coin du bâtiment, Saitō arrêta Okita.

-Compte tenu des circonstances, je propose de te remplacer comme assistant de Magoshi demain matin, dit-il simplement à son camarade.

Okita hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

-Merci, Saitō-san, fit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

Shino, Okita et Yamazaki traversèrent le jardin en silence, avant d'atteindre les quartiers des officiers. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'Okita et Inoue. Ils réveillèrent ce dernier à leur entrée. Inoue écarquilla les yeux en les voyant.

-Gen-san, demanda Okita à voix basse, tu peux nous laisser seuls s'il te plaît ?

Les yeux d'Inoue se posèrent sur la blessure de Shino. Une lueur de compréhension et de pitié traversa son regard. Inoue acquiesça et quitta la pièce en silence. Shino s'assit entre ses deux amis.

-Je vais examiner ta blessure, lança Yamazaki, brisant le silence.

Shino faillit lui dire que c'était inutile. Pourquoi soigner une personne qui serait morte le lendemain ? Puis elle réfléchit qu'elle aurait besoin de ses deux mains pour tenir Tōya au moment de s'éventrer, et que la proposition de Yamazaki avait du sens. Tandis que ce dernier passait derrière elle pour l'examiner, elle retira son bras de son yukata.

Yamazaki poussa un hoquettement de surprise. Okita se leva d'un bond pour le rejoindre et laissa échapper à son tour une exclamation de stupéfaction. Shino tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait causé leur étonnement. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rivés sur son épaule, où il n'y avait pas trace de blessure.

-On dirait que ça s'est déjà refermé, dit Shino.

Okita éclata soudain, exaspéré.

-C'est impossible ! Comment tu aurais pu ?... et tu me l'aurais caché ?

Yamazaki prit le relais. Les sourcils froncés, il avait l'air particulièrement mécontent.

-Magoshi, demanda-t-il avec une colère glaciale, quand est-ce que tu as bu l'ochimizu ?

-Mais… jamais, répondit Shino ahurie.

-Alors comment expliques-tu que ta blessure ait cicatrisé aussi rapidement ? Il n'y a que les rasetsu qui ont cette capacité !

Shino resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle était sur le point de révéler le plus grand secret de son existence. Mais elle devait cette explication à ses amis.

-Il est faux de dire que les rasetsu ont des capacités de guérison instantanée, dit-elle à voix basse. En réalité, il existe des créatures qui disposent à l'état naturel des pouvoirs des rasetsu : force, rapidité, capacité de régénération… à quoi s'ajoutent des sens plus développés que la moyenne. Ces créatures sont appelées oni.

-Tu veux dire que tu es une de ces créatures ? demanda Yamazaki, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Shino hocha la tête.

-Le clan Umayama était le plus puissant clan d'oni du Nord, ajouta-t-elle.

-Comment tu pourrais être un oni ? protesta Okita. Tu as l'air tellement… normale.

-Les oni peuvent prendre une apparence humaine, expliqua Shino. Ils ont aussi une apparence véritable, qu'ils évitent de montrer aux humains en général.

-Est-ce que, comme les rasetsu, les oni meurent quand on leur coupe la tête ? demanda Okita brusquement.

Shino le regarda sans répondre, interloquée.

-Je suppose que oui, marmonna Okita. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, c'est une question stupide. C'est juste que j'espérais… par rapport à l'exécution de demain…

-Je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de l'empêcher, coupa Yamazaki.

Shino sentit le poids qui était tombé sur ses épaules à l'annonce de sa condamnation s'alléger quelque peu. Non seulement elle n'avait pas perdu ses amis, mais ceux-ci l'acceptaient pleinement en tant qu'oni. Et les dernières paroles de Yamazaki avaient ranimé un peu d'espoir en elle. Cependant, elle refusait de s'abandonner à ce sentiment.

Yamazaki se leva, l'air décidé.

-Je vais chercher Kondō-san et Hijikata-san, annonça-t-il. Autant régler le problème immédiatement.

Yamazaki quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, en compagnie du commandant et des vice-commandants.

-Kondō-san, Hijikata-san, Sannan-san, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous montrer, leur déclara-t-il.

Il fit pivoter Shino de manière à ce que celle-ci leur tourne le dos, puis il dénuda son épaule. Kondō et Sannan restèrent bouche bée. Hijikata ne put retenir une exclamation.

-Pourtant Noguchi l'a bien frappé !...

-Mais pas touché visiblement, commenta Yamazaki d'un ton neutre.

-Mais d'où venait le sang sur son vêtement alors ? demanda Hijikata violemment.

-Il s'agissait probablement du sang de Sannan-san, répondit Yamazaki. Le sabre en était recouvert.

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Yamazaki se tourna vers Hijikata.

-Vice-commandant, étant donné que Magoshi n'a en réalité pas été blessé, et qu'il a été attaqué en protégeant un camarade, ce qui ne constitue pas un acte de lâcheté mais de courage, je vous propose de lever la punition dont il a été frappé.

Hijikata ne répondit rien. Il semblait encore sous le choc.

-Tōshi, dit gravement le commandant, nous avons convenu que ce serait à toi de gérer les questions de discipline, et je ne me mêlerai pas de cette affaire. Je te demande juste de bien réfléchir. Magoshi est un bon élément et ce que dit Yamazaki a du sens.

Hijikata regarda Kondō, puis Sannan. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit, mais il était visible qu'il partageait l'avis du commandant. Hijikata soupira.

-C'est entendu, lâcha-t-il. Ta condamnation est annulée pour absence d'objet, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Shino.

Il accompagna ces dernières paroles d'un bon sourire. Shino comprit que Hijikata avait vraiment regretté de la condamner au seppuku et ne l'avait fait que forcé par les circonstances.

La jeune fille regarda Kondō et les vice-capitaines quitter la pièce comme dans un rêve, incapable de réaliser tout à fait que son cauchemar avait pris fin. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, elle s'effondra en pleurs, secouée par le contrecoup des émotions de la nuit. Elle sentit Okita la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer très fort contre lui.

-La prochaine fois que tu essaies de me sauver la vie, je t'étripe, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

* * *

 _ **Quand avez-vous commencé à soupçonner Shino d'être un oni ? Si vous me répondez que vous ne l'aviez pas deviné, je serai très déçue, parce que j'ai fait attention à semer des indices tout au long de l'histoire !**_


	30. Bunkyû 4, 11 janvier

_4e année de l'ère Bunkyū, le 11 janvier_

Le commandant avait ordonné un rassemblement général des troupes le matin même. Shino n'en était pas surprise : cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'une sorte d'effervescence agitait les officiers supérieurs du shinsengumi, Kondō tenait de longs conciliabules privés avec ses vice-commandants… Ils avaient certainement des nouvelles importantes à leur transmettre.

Lorsque l'ensemble de la troupe eut pris place dans le réfectoire, officiers au premier rang, soldats derrière, alignés face à Kondō et ses adjoints, le commandant prit la parole.

-A la demande de Sa Majesté l'Empereur, annonça-t-il très solennel, notre seigneur, le shogun Iemochi-ko, revient à Kyoto ! Il a débarqué aujourd'hui même au port de Hyōgō. Il sera au palais de Nijō dans trois jours !

Ses hommes exprimèrent leur enthousiasme avec vigueur. Shino était impressionnée. Que le shogun fasse le déplacement vers la capitale deux fois en deux ans était un évènement sortant de l'ordinaire. La jeune fille sentait que de grandes actions étaient en préparation. Elle vit son intuition confirmée lorsque Kondō poursuivit :

-Ce voyage a pour but de réaliser l'union de la Cour et de la Tente. Ce rapprochement a été préparé depuis des mois par un conseil de seigneurs qui rassemblait le Gardien du Shogun, Hitotsubashi Yoshinobu, et les seigneurs d'Aizu, Tosa, Fukui, Satsuma et Uwajima. L'union de la Cour et de la Tente nous permettra d'atteindre deux objectifs vitaux pour l'avenir de notre pays : l'union nationale et l'expulsion des étrangers !

Un murmure approbateur parcourut les rangs du shinsengumi.

-La situation n'aurait pu être exposée avec plus de clarté, complimenta Takeda.

Personne ne daigna relever le commentaire.

-Kondō-san, est-ce que cette fois on fera appel à nous pour garder le shogun ? demanda Harada avec espoir.

Kondō secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, nous avons pour ordre de poursuivre nos patrouilles, et de rendre la ville sûre pendant le séjour du shogun. Je compte sur vous pour donner le meilleur de vous-même !

-A vos ordres ! rugirent ses hommes.

Shino croyait que la réunion allait se terminer, cependant Hijikata prit la parole à son tour.

-Afin d'être plus efficaces dans notre mission, nous allons procéder à une réorganisation du shinsengumi. Kondō-san restera le commandant, et moi vice-commandant. Sannan-san prendra le titre de président et assumera la responsabilité des tâches administratives.

Les regards convergèrent vers Sannan-san. Il avait été prévenu de son changement de statut, visiblement, mais n'en semblait pas enchanté. Malheureusement, avec son bras blessé il ne pouvait plus guère exercer de commandement effectif.

-Le reste des troupes sera réparti en dix divisions, chacune d'elle aura un capitaine à sa tête. La première division aura la mission particulière d'assumer la protection du commandant. Son capitaine sera Okita.

-Veinard, fit Tōdō à son camarade, résumant l'opinion générale.

Okita rayonnait : recevoir l'honneur de protéger son maître le ravissait.

-Le capitaine de la seconde division sera Nagakura, poursuivit Hijikata. Celui de la troisième division, Saitō. Quatrième division, Matsubara. Cinquième division, Takeda. Sixième division, Inoue. Septième division, Tani Sanjurō. Huitième division, Tōdō. Neuvième division, Ogata. Dixième division, Harada. C'est toi qui sera chargé de protéger nos arrières, ajouta Hijikata à l'intention de ce dernier.

-Ça me convient, approuva Harada avec un sourire.

-Nous avons effectué la répartition des soldats dans chaque division. Je fais circuler parmi vous la liste des membres de chaque division, conclut Hijikata en tendant une liasse de feuilles de papier aux officiers assis devant lui.

Ceux-ci parcoururent les feuillets avant de les faire passer dans les rangs arrière. Tour à tour les soldats prirent connaissance de leur affectation.

Les nouveaux membres de la première division éclataient de fierté; ils considéraient leur nomination comme une distinction. Ceux qui étaient affectés à la deuxième et à la sixième division paraissaient enchantés : Nagakura et Inoue avaient la réputation d'être des officiers chaleureux et attentifs à leurs hommes. En revanche, les futurs subordonnés de Takeda faisaient généralement la tête, l'individu ayant tendance à utiliser ses inférieurs comme un piédestal à sa propre gloire.

Les listes finirent par atteindre Shino. Celle-ci commença par jeter un regard à la liste des membres de la première division : elle était curieuse de savoir avec qui Okita allait devoir travailler. Elle fut stupéfaite d'y trouver son nom.

La jeune fille transmit la liste à son voisin sans commentaire. Il devait y avoir une erreur; elle devait en discuter immédiatement avec le vice-commandant. Shino se leva, pour s'apercevoir que Hijikata, comme la plupart des officiers, avait déjà quitté la pièce. Elle sortit du réfectoire à son tour et gagna les quartiers des officiers.

La jeune fille se présenta devant la porte de Hijikata et annonça son entrée. Le vice-commandant était assis à son bureau et travaillait. Il tourna la tête dans la direction de Shino lorsque celle-ci fit son entrée.

-Vice-commandant, je dois vous entretenir d'un problème urgent, commença Shino.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler ? demanda Hijikata en abandonnant son travail et en se tournant vers elle.

-C'est à propos de mon affectation… dit Shino en s'asseyant en face de lui. Je souhaiterais être transférée dans une autre division que la première.

Hijikata croisa les bras et la dévisagea avec curiosité.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-La première division est celle qui est chargée de la garde du commandant. C'est une division d'élite. Je n'y ai pas ma place. Mes capacités sont au plus moyennes, et je n'ai pas encore fait mes preuves. De plus… certaines personnes disent que j'ai une position privilégiée au sein du shinsengumi en raison de mes relations avec les officiers. Si j'accepte ce poste dans la première division, cela empirera les rumeurs.

Par "certaines personnes", Shino visait Takeda. Mais elle sentait que certains soldats commençaient à prêter une oreille favorable aux insinuations de ce dernier.

Hijikata acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

-Je comprends ton point de vue, Magoshi. Je m'occuperai de ton transfert dès aujourd'hui…

-Merci beaucoup ! s'écria la jeune fille.

-… même si j'aurais préféré te garder dans la première division. Vois-tu, je comptais sur toi pour canaliser Sōji.

-Canaliser Okita ? demanda la jeune fille interloquée. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Hijikata poussa un profond soupir.

-J'adore Sōji, mais je suis le premier à reconnaître ses défauts. Il est lunatique, égoïste, désordonné. Tu es calme, organisé et tu fais attention aux autres. Si tu étais resté dans la première division, tu aurais pu le garder dans le droit chemin et faire le lien entre lui et les autres.

Shino était stupéfaite. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un suggérait qu'Okita retirait plus de bénéfices de leur amitié qu'elle-même. Elle trouvait cela un peu difficile à admettre.

-Okita est l'un des meilleurs bretteurs du shinsengumi, et il sait mener des hommes au combat, fit-elle observer. Il est parfois impulsif, mais ses décisions sont la plupart du temps judicieuses. Et il obéit toujours aux ordres.

-J'admets que Sōji a mûri depuis l'année dernière, convint Hijikata. Mais je pense que c'est à toi qu'il le doit.

Le vice-commandant se retourna vers son bureau et consulta ses papiers.

-Si tu es toujours décidé à changer de division…

-C'est le cas, répondit la jeune fille avec vivacité.

-… je vais t'affecter à la dixième division. C'est la dernière, donc la moins prestigieuse. Je crois que personne ne trouvera à y redire…

* * *

 ** _Question du jour: Dans quelle division auriez-vous aimé être? Pourquoi?_**


	31. Genji 1, 26 mai

_1e année de l'ère Genji (1864), le 26 mai_

La dixième division était postée en embuscade, surveillant l'issue arrière du restaurant. Soudain un grand fracas se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la boutique, suivi d'une série de coups de sifflet.

-Ça va être à nous, les gars ! lança le capitaine Harada. Tenez-vous prêts !

Quelques instants plus tard, une demi-douzaine de rônins à l'air patibulaire se frayait un chemin vers la sortie. Hashimoto bondit pour les arrêter, suivi de Harada et du reste de la division. Shino courut après un rônin qui avait réussi à s'enfuir, le rattrapa et commença à se battre avec lui. Il était pugnace et elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu le dessus, mais son camarade Hayashi la rejoignit rapidement. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à neutraliser le rônin.

Nagakura fit à son tour irruption par la porte arrière du restaurant, suivi de ses hommes. Mais il arrivait trop tard : la dixième division avait arrêté les rônins en fuite et finissait de les ligoter.

-Ils ne font aucun effort d'originalité, commenta Nagakura d'un ton dépité. Je voudrais bien qu'il y en ait un qui tente de forcer le passage vers l'avant de la maison, juste une fois, au lieu de toujours chercher à fuir vers l'arrière.

Le rônin que Shino et Hayashi étaient en train d'entraver leur lançait des insultes.

-Loups de Mibu ! Chiens du shogunat ! Traîtres à l'Empereur !

-Ils ne font aucun effort d'originalité dans leurs injures non plus, constata Harada. Ce doit être du menu fretin. D'où viennent-ils ?

-Si l'on en croit leur accent, répondit Hayashi, la plupart d'entre eux viennent de Tosa.

-Encore le Tosa Kinnotō ! C'est une bonne chose que son chef, Takechi Zuizan, ait été arrêté l'automne dernier. Chacun sait qu'il a commandité la plupart des assassinats de ces dernières années.

-Ces deux-là ont plutôt l'accent de Chōshū.

-On en retrouve de plus en plus ces derniers temps, observa Nagakura.

-En effet, acquiesça Hayashi. En général, ils s'infiltrent dans la capitale sous un déguisement.

-On aurait pu penser qu'après le bannissement de Chōshū et de Sanjō Sanetomi, la situation allait se calmer mais pas du tout, soupira Harada. Depuis que le shogun est reparti pour Edo, les assassinats de personnalités favorables au shogunat se multiplient.

-Et nous ne recevons aucune aide de la part des autochtones, grommela Hashimoto.

-Les habitants de la capitale sont très xénophobes, et ils sont persuadés que l'Empereur est manipulé par le shogunat, expliqua Harada. Ils espéraient que Sa Majesté réprimanderait sévèrement le shogun Iemochi pour sa lenteur à réaliser l'expulsion des étrangers, mais le voyage du shogun à Kyoto a, tout au contraire, rapproché la Cour et la Tente.

-Mais quand sera donc réalisée l'expulsion des étrangers ? C'est le seul moyen d'apaiser la situation ! s'exclama Hashimoto avec impatience. L'Empereur a envoyé plusieurs lettres au shogun pour la lui réclamer.

-Et le shogun lui a répondu qu'il mettrait fin à l'arrogance des étrangers, rétorqua Nagakura. Il est reparti à Edo pour fortifier nos défenses et renforcer notre armée. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ne soit lancée la guerre d'expulsion !

Shino était légèrement sceptique sur ce dernier point. Dans le courrier que le seigneur Iemochi avait envoyé à l'Empereur, il parlait également des émissaires qu'il avait envoyés auprès des étrangers… Quelque chose lui disait que le shogun conservait l'espoir d'un règlement négocié du conflit.


	32. Genji 1, 5 juin

_1e année de l'ère Genji, le 5 juin_

Accroupie près du puits de la cour, Shino était en train de faire la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner. Elle faillit laisser tomber le gobelet qu'elle était en train de laver lorsqu'elle vit la première et la cinquième division passer le portail. Comment se faisait-il qu'elles soient déjà de retour de leur patrouille ? Qui était l'homme ligoté qu'elles encadraient ? Et surtout, pourquoi les inspecteurs et Chizuru les accompagnaient-elles ? Aux dernières nouvelles, cette dernière n'était même pas autorisée à quitter le quartier général…

Shino observa de loin Takeda ordonner à deux de ses hommes de conduire le prisonnier dans la réserve. D'un ton plein d'importance, il informa ses camarades qu'il allait faire son rapport au commandant, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison. Okita et Yamazaki aperçurent Shino près du puits et la rejoignirent, suivis de Shimada. Ils s'assirent sur la margelle, pendant que la jeune fille reprenait son travail.

-Takeda doit être en train de se vanter auprès de Kondō-san de la superbe prise qu'il a faite ce matin, dit Okita sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-C'était toi qui étais à la tête de cette patrouille, pourtant ? demanda Yamazaki.

-Oui, confirma Okita.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que Takeda usurpe ton mérite ? s'insurgea Shino.

Okita haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

-Pas vraiment. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est Chizuru qui a tout fait…

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Shino.

-Elle est entrée dans une boutique appelée Masuya pour y poser des questions sur son père, et elle s'est fait attaquer par une bande de rônins qui y étaient cachés. Nous sommes intervenus, les rônins ont pris la fuite, mais nous avons réussi à capturer le propriétaire du magasin, Masuya Kiemon.

-Et qu'est-ce que Takeda a donc fait de particulier ?

-Il a trouvé une cache d'armes dans l'arrière-boutique, expliqua Shimada. C'est lui aussi qui a découvert la correspondance secrète du propriétaire avec les principaux chefs du sonnō jōi.

-Grâce à ces documents, nous savons que Masuya s'appelle en réalité Furutaka Shūtarō, originaire d'Ōmi, compléta Yamazaki.

-Vu l'importance de l'arsenal découvert dans la boutique, nous pensons que Furutaka méditait un gros coup, dit Okita avec un demi-sourire. Il y avait de quoi équiper une armée complète.

Shino frissonna à cette évocation.

-On a eu de la chance. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si Chizuru n'était pas entrée dans cette boutique ?

-En réalité, nous gardions cette boutique sous surveillance depuis quelque temps déjà, précisa Yamazaki. Il y a quatre jours, nous avions mis la main sur le serviteur de Miyabe Teizō, le chef du mouvement sonnō jōi de Higo. Il a réussi à se sauver, mais nous l'avons filé jusqu'à la boutique. Nous hésitions à intervenir, car Miyabe ne s'était toujours pas montré… L'intervention de Yukimura a un peu précipité les choses.

-Où sont passées les armes ? demanda Shino.

-Restées à la boutique, sous la garde de la cinquième division, répondit Okita.

Yamazaki se leva.

-Shimada-san, nous devrions commencer l'interrogatoire du prisonnier.

Shimada acquiesça et se redressa à son tour. Tous deux passèrent le portail qui menait au jardin et disparurent à l'intérieur de la réserve. Shino acheva son nettoyage sous le regard d'Okita. Elle s'apprêtait à rapporter le baquet de vaisselle propre à la cuisine lorsqu'elle vit Ōtani, un membre de la cinquième division, accourir à l'intérieur du quartier général, complètement affolé.

-Où se trouve le capitaine Takeda ? lança-t-il d'une voix suraigüe. Il faut que je lui parle de toute urgence !

-Il est avec Kondō-san, répondit Okita qui s'était levé. Je vais vous conduire à lui.

Mais les cris du soldat avaient alerté son capitaine et le commandant, qui firent leur apparition sur le pas de la porte principale, suivis de peu par Sannan et Hijikata. A leur vue, le soldat se prosterna au sol.

-Commandant, capitaine, mes excuses les plus profondes ! s'écria-t-il. Une bande de rônins a fait un raid sur la boutique Masuya. Ils ont tout emporté : les armes, les armures, la poudre !...

-Quoi ? s'exclama Hijikata.

-Bande d'incapables ! tonna Takeda. Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire une chose pareille !...

-Ils étaient plus nombreux que nous, capitaine, répondit Ōtani piteusement.

-Combien d'hommes aviez-vous laissé sur place, Takeda-san ? demanda Sannan de sa voix calme.

-Euh… trois, balbutia Takeda.

-Seulement ? s'étonna Hijikata. C'était vraiment peu pour garder une cache de cette importance!

A côté de Shino, Okita pouffa discrètement. Malgré la gravité de la situation, la jeune fille elle-même ne put retenir un sourire. Takeda avait voulu recueillir tous les lauriers, il n'avait récolté que des ennuis.

Sannan intervint alors, lui rendant conscience du danger qui les menaçait :

-Si les membres du sonnō jōi ont pris le risque de venir récupérer ces armes le jour même de l'arrestation de leur chef, c'est que leur action doit être programmée pour les prochains jours. La situation est infiniment plus grave que nous le pensions !

-Il va falloir faire parler Furutaka très rapidement, dit Hijikata, les sourcils froncés. Kondō-san, avec ta permission, je m'en charge.

Kondō approuva d'un signe de tête et Hijikata se dirigea vers le jardin. Sannan se tourna vers Takeda.

-Takeda-san, ce serait une bonne chose que vous retourniez à la boutique Masuya chercher des informations. Un indice vous aura peut-être échappé…

Le capitaine de la cinquième division ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma après avoir croisé le regard rien moins qu'amène de Sannan.

-A vos ordres, président, s'inclina-t-il avec raideur.

Il quitta le quartier général, suivi de son subordonné. Sannan s'adressa alors au commandant.

-Kondō-san, je propose que nous convoquions une réunion d'urgence des capitaines de division, afin de débattre de la situation.

-Excellente idée, approuva Kondō.

Shino vit le commandant et le président disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison, suivis par Okita. Elle rapporta son baquet de vaisselle propre à la cuisine et proposa son aide pour la confection du déjeuner. Sa proposition fut déclinée avec une promptitude peu flatteuse. Désœuvrée, la jeune fille se rendit dans les quartiers des officiers. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de l'engawa face au bureau de Kondō, et se mit à attendre.

Il pouvait s'être écoulé une demi-heure lorsqu'elle vit Hijikata sortir de la réserve, l'air exténué, et pénétrer dans le bureau de Kondō. A peine quelques instants plus tard, le capitaine Tani sortait de la pièce en lançant :

-J'ai compris, commandant. Je me rends immédiatement au quartier général d'Aizu prévenir Matsudaira Higo-no-kami !

Tani fila vers la sortie de la maison avant que Shino ait eu le temps de l'arrêter pour lui poser des questions. Mais si le capitaine de la septième division était obligé de se rendre sur le champ au quartier général d'Aizu, cela signifiait que l'intuition d'Okita et de Sannan s'était confirmée : le sonnō jōi préparait un coup d'importance pour très bientôt.

Les capitaines et les inspecteurs finirent par sortir du bureau de Kondō. Shino se précipita vers Okita et Yamazaki pour leur demander des informations sur les évènements en cours.

-Furutaka a fini par parler, lui apprit Okita. En fait, il travaille pour Chōshū.

-Il a révélé le plan de ses camarades, ajouta Yamazaki. Aux alentours du 20 juin, un jour où le vent sera fort, ils mettront le feu au Palais Impérial.

-Quoi ? sursauta Shino.

-Ils profiteront du désordre pour tuer le commissaire militaire de Kyoto, enlever l'Empereur et l'emmener à Chōshū. Là, ils le forceront à émettre un édit impérial ordonnant d'attaquer le shogunat et nommant Mōri Daizen-no-Daibu protecteur de Kyoto.

-Enlever… l'Empereur ! s'étouffa Shino. Mais c'est un outrage ! Une infamie ! De la part de personnes qui se disent partisans de l'Empereur en plus !

-C'est surtout parfaitement stupide, commenta Yamazaki froidement. Ce plan n'a aucune chance de fonctionner.

-En même temps, les hommes de Chōshū ne sont pas réputés pour leur intelligence, ironisa Okita.

-Et c'est une chance pour nous, rétorqua Yamazaki. Nous pensons que les meneurs se réuniront ce soir pour décider de la suite à donner à leur projet maintenant que Furutaka a été arrêté.

-Vu l'extension du complot, Kondō-san a jugé nécessaire d'en référer à Aizu, compléta Okita. Nous attendons maintenant les ordres du clan.

Normalement, la dixième division aurait dû avoir un entraînement de sabre cet après-midi-là. Cependant, toutes les activités habituelles du shinsengumi semblaient suspendues. Du commandant au simple soldat, tous les hommes attendaient les instructions du commissaire militaire de Kyoto.

Le capitaine Tani revint au quartier général vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Le commandant Kondō vint à sa rencontre, et tous les hommes s'agglutinèrent autour d'eux pour entendre les nouvelles apportées par Tani.

-Kondō-san, le commissaire militaire de Kyoto s'est montré gravement alarmé par les informations que vous lui avez transmises. Il ordonne l'arrestation immédiate des chefs du complot !

Le commandant croisa les bras nerveusement.

-Nous n'avons pas assez d'hommes pour cela… D'autant plus que nous ignorons encore où les meneurs se réuniront ce soir ! Faites savoir à Matsudaira Higo-no-kami que nous avons besoin de renforts !

Tani s'inclina devant Kondō.

-A vos ordres, commandant !

Hijikata ordonna à tous les hommes disponibles de se mettre en uniforme et de préparer leurs armes. A la nuit tombante, le shinsengumi se réunit dans le réfectoire. Les soldats grignotèrent leur dîner, attendant les ordres de leur commandant. Celui-ci devenait plus nerveux de minute en minute, constatant que les renforts promis par Aizu n'arrivaient pas.

Au bout d'un moment, Kondō et Hijikata firent le décompte des hommes présents dans la salle : trente-quatre personnes.

-C'est tout ce qu'on a pu rassembler comme guerriers en état de combattre ? soupira Hijikata.

-Mes excuses, fit Sannan d'un ton de regret. Si je n'étais pas blessé, je pourrais venir avec vous…

-Non, coupa Kondō. Nous avons besoin de toi pour garder le quartier général, Sannan-san.

-Aizu et le shoshidai doivent encore mobiliser ? s'impatienta Hijikata.

-Ils ne nous ont pas encore contactés, l'informa Inoue.

-Peuh ! fit le vice-commandant avec dédain. Je parie qu'ils ne bougeront pas sans preuve concluante… Kondō-san, allons-y.

-Mais nous ne savons toujours pas s'ils se réunissent à la Shikokuya ou à l'Ikedaya, objecta le commandant.

-Ils fréquentent souvent l'Ikedaya, observa calmement Sannan. Il est peu probable qu'ils utiliseront le même endroit que d'habitude la nuit de l'arrestation de Furutaka. Je pense qu'ils iront à la Shikokuya.

-Cependant… hésita Kondō, nous ne pouvons pas exclure la possibilité qu'ils soient à l'Ikedaya.

-Très bien, acquiesça Hijikata, séparons-nous en deux équipes. J'irai à la Shikokuya.

Le commandant se leva.

-Alors, Tōshi, prends vingt-quatre hommes avec toi.

-Kondō-san, tu y vas avec seulement dix hommes ? s'exclama Hijikata. C'est imprudent !

-En contrepartie, précisa Kondō, je prends Sōji, Nagakura et Heisuke.

-Compris, acquiesça le vice-commandant.

-Je compte sur toi si mon équipe les trouve.

Hijikata approuva.

-Je prends aussi Takeda, Asano, Andō, Nitta, Okuzawa et les deux plus jeunes frères Tani.

-Ça me paraît équitable, concéda Hijikata.

Kondō se tourna vers ses hommes.

-Nous allons y aller. Je compte sur vous tous cette nuit. Faites de votre mieux, et ne sous-estimez pas nos adversaires !

-A vos ordres ! s'exclamèrent ses hommes.

Les soldats se levèrent et commencèrent à se regrouper par équipes, dans une atmosphère fébrile. Shino regarda Okita rejoindre Kondō, avec une pointe d'amertume. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses capacités au combat, mais elle était quand même un peu déçue que le commandant ne la prenne pas dans son équipe.

« Au moins, je ne suis pas avec Takeda » se dit-elle pour se consoler.

Hijikata et ses hommes quittèrent le quartier général et gagnèrent la Shijō-dōri. Ils suivirent la voie jusqu'à la rivière Kamo, qu'ils traversèrent. Ils remontèrent alors Nawate jusqu'à l'auberge Shikokuya. Hijikata distribua ses ordres discrètement, et ses hommes se placèrent silencieusement en embuscade autour de l'auberge.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Shino sentit l'inquiétude la gagner. Elle n'entendait ni ne voyait de mouvement à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Se pouvait-il que l'intuition de Sannan soit fausse ? Que les meneurs du complot aient choisi l'auberge Ikedaya pour leur réunion de ce soir ? Mais alors… qu'allaient devenir Kondō, Okita et les autres, à onze contre tous leurs ennemis ?

Non loin de Shino, son capitaine s'impatientait.

-Le shoshidai en met du temps ! grommela-t-il.

Saitō se tourna vers Hijikata.

-Devons-nous envoyer un autre messager ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant.

L'absence des renforts promis par Aizu et Kuwana était aussi préoccupante. Ceux-ci étaient en effet indispensables pour mener à bien l'arrestation des meneurs du complot.

Hijikata s'apprêtait à répondre à Saitō, lorsqu'ils aperçurent Chizuru qui accourait dans leur direction.

-J'ai un message ! annonça-t-elle toute essoufflée.

-Yukimura-kun ? s'étonna Inoue.

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda Harada ébahi.

La jeune fille était restée au quartier général du shinsengumi, sous la garde de Sannan. La voir apparaître sur le lieu d'un potentiel combat était aussi surprenant que préoccupant.

-Le rassemblement… haleta Chizuru, est à l'Ikedaya !

A ces paroles, Hijikata réagit immédiatement.

-Entendu. Nous nous y rendons aussitôt !

Le vice-commandant et ses hommes descendirent Nawate au pas de course et retraversèrent la rivière Kamo. Ils furent rejoints à l'angle de Kiyamachi par Yamazaki.

-Désolé pour mon retard, vice-commandant, s'excusa ce dernier. Des rônins traînaient près du quartier général, mais Sannan-san et moi avons réussi à nous en débarrasser.

-L'essentiel est que le message nous ait été transmis, observa Hijikata. Hâtons-nous !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'auberge Ikedaya. Les cris et le fracas des armes qui provenaient de l'intérieur du bâtiment témoignaient de l'intensité du combat qui s'y déroulait. Deux corps gisaient devant la porte. Shino espéra qu'ils n'arrivaient pas trop tard.

-Gen-san, crée un périmètre de sécurité, ordonna Hijikata.

-Allons-y ! lança Inoue à ses hommes.

-Je vais passer par derrière, annonça Harada.

Shino suivit son capitaine tandis qu'il contournait le bâtiment et se présentait à la porte arrière. Un rônin tentait précisément de s'enfuir par cette issue. La jeune fille se rapprocha de son capitaine avec Hashimoto, et dégaina. Le rônin eut l'air stupéfait en les découvrant.

-N'espère pas filer en douce ! s'exclama Harada en pointant sa lance sur lui.

Le rônin gronda et se précipita sur Harada, le sabre en l'air. Harada le neutralisa en deux coups de lance. Shino et Hashimoto se précipitèrent dans la cour arrière de l'auberge, suivis de leur capitaine. La jeune fille se trouva face à face avec un jeune homme qui la fixait d'un air ahuri. Elle profita de l'effet de surprise pour le trancher d'un coup de sabre.

-Andō, Nitta, tout va bien maintenant ! Accrochez-vous, lança Harada pour encourager leurs camarades bien mal en point.

Shino et son capitaine étouffèrent une exclamation en découvrant le corps sans vie d'Okuzawa dans un coin de la cour.

-Bon travail, Okuzawa. Tu n'es pas mort en vain, murmura Harada, tandis que Shino sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Leur moment de recueillement fut de courte durée. Une poignée de rônins surgit de la maison, cherchant une issue vers l'arrière. Shino empoigna son sabre, décidée à les arrêter.

Alors qu'elle était aux prises avec l'un d'entre eux, elle aperçut un homme sauter de la fenêtre du premier étage, traverser la cour en quelques enjambées, et filer vers la sortie.

-Magoshi, rattrape-le ! ordonna Harada tout en flanquant un coup de lance dans les côtes d'un rônin échevelé.

Shino acquiesça et se précipita à la poursuite du fuyard, abandonnant son adversaire à Hashimoto. Elle suivit le rônin en fuite, de la ruelle qui courait derrière l'auberge à l'artère principale, gagnant du terrain peu à peu. Elle finit par le rattraper, et se plaça devant lui, sabre dégainé, pour le forcer à se battre.

L'individu poussa un soupir.

-C'est la seconde fois que je suis obligé de combattre ce soir, alors que je n'avais pas l'intention d'en découdre… Allons-y. Tu ne devrais pas me donner plus de mal que mon précédent adversaire.

L'homme dégaina lentement son sabre. Shino sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir face au dédain de l'individu, mais elle contint son indignation vaille que vaille. Si son adversaire avait affronté l'un de ses camarades et l'avait vaincu, elle ne devait pas le sous-estimer.

La jeune fille se mit en garde et lança une attaque frontale. A sa grande surprise, son adversaire réussi à parer un coup dans lequel elle avait pourtant mis toute sa force. Shino poursuivit son attaque avec un enchaînement longuement travaillé avec Okita. Elle se rendit compte que son adversaire l'égalait en termes de vitesse de réaction et de mouvements.

Son opposant ne paraissait pas moins surpris qu'elle. Il avait progressivement abandonné son sourire ironique et commençait à la considérer avec respect. Alors que la jeune fille tentait une attaque latérale, le regard de l'homme se posa sur la garde de Hokusui Genbu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il poussa une exclamation de surprise. La lame du sabre allait le frapper, lorsqu'il disparut pour réapparaître à quelques pas de là.

-Je n'avais aucune chance de gagner, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille avant de s'évanouir dans l'obscurité.


	33. Genji 1, 6 juin

_1e année de l'ère Genji, le 6 juin_

A l'aube, Shino pénétra dans l'auberge Ikedaya dévastée. Les murs et le sol étaient couverts de grandes giclées de sang. Toutes les portes étaient éventrées ou tombées au sol. Le bois des piliers et des rambardes portait des entailles faites par les coups de sabre. Le sol était jonché de corps de morts et d'agonisants.

Shino enjamba un cadavre pour atteindre la petite pièce où gisait Okita. Elle trouva son camarade allongé sur une porte, veillé par Chizuru.

-Okita-san, murmura la petite jeune fille, pourquoi m'avez-vous protégée ? Vous dites toujours que vous me tuerez si je vous gêne.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, je me demande bien pourquoi, plaisanta Okita d'une voix faible.

Shino entra dans la pièce et s'agenouilla au chevet d'Okita.

-Inoue m'a dit que tu étais quasiment agonisant, mais comme je t'entends blaguer, je me dis que tu ne dois pas être si atteint, lança-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Tout en attendant la réponse d'Okita, elle inspecta son ami du regard. Il était très pâle. Ses habits étaient constellés de taches de sang, mais il n'avait pas de blessure apparente.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'affrontais un adversaire plus fort que moi, j'ai reçu un mauvais coup, et je me suis mis à cracher du sang, répondit Okita. Probablement une côte cassée.

-Un adversaire plus fort que toi ? Je ne savais même pas que ça existait, plaisanta Shino.

Okita sourit légèrement et demanda :

-Il y a d'autres blessés en dehors de Heisuke et de moi-même ?

-Oui, deux. Et Okuzawa a été tué. D'après Andō et Nitta, il était cerné par ses adversaires… il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

-Et du côté des comploteurs ?

-Il y a au moins sept morts, dont Miyabe. Mais il faut qu'on fasse le tour des rues alentour, certains blessés ont réussi à s'échapper avant de mourir un peu plus loin. Il y a sept blessés, dont quatre assez salement, et une vingtaine de prisonniers. Ils ont été transférés au quartier général du gouverneur civil de Kyoto. Malheureusement, plusieurs comploteurs sont en fuite. Certains avaient été délivrés par l'aubergiste, mais le capitaine Harada a réussi à les rattraper.

-Et l'aubergiste ?

-Toujours en fuite, mais on finira par mettre la main dessus. Et ce jour-là, il passera un très mauvais moment…

Alors que la jeune fille achevait le récit des évènements de la nuit, Hijikata fit son entrée dans la pièce.

-Nous n'allons pas tarder à rentrer au quartier général, annonça-t-il.

Shino se leva, imitée par Okita.

-Tu devrais rester allongé sur ta civière, observa le vice-commandant. Je vais trouver deux hommes pour te porter.

-Pas question ! protesta Okita. Je peux rentrer sur mes deux jambes.

Malgré sa fière affirmation, il vacillait quelque peu.

-Comme tu voudras, céda Hijikata. Magoshi, reste à côté de lui.

Shino comprit que le vice-commandant lui demandait de servir de soutien à Okita au cas où celui-ci se révèlerait trop faible pour marcher seul. Elle acquiesça vivement.

Okita et Shino rejoignirent leurs camarades dans Kiyamachi. Tous se mirent en rangs derrière le commandant et le vice-commandant, très graves, et Ozeki qui brandissait fièrement la bannière de sincérité. Okuzawa et Tōdō étaient transportés par leurs camarades sur des civières. Ce dernier, blessé à la tête, jurait entre ses dents, marmonnant des insultes à l'intention de l'adversaire qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Les habitants de Kyoto regardaient passer le cortège d'un œil fasciné et horrifié. L'aspect des hommes du shinsengumi, dépenaillés et couverts de sang, aurait suffit à lui seul à provoquer cette réaction. Cependant Shino supposa que les autochtones devaient déjà avoir eu vent de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente, car un murmure continu accompagnait la marche du shinsengumi.

-A partir de maintenant, ils vont vraiment nous détester, murmura Okita à côté d'elle, et la jeune fille acquiesça en silence.


	34. Genji 1, 29 juin

_1e année de l'ère Genji, le 29 juin_

Le commandant avait convoqué le shinsengumi à un rassemblement général. Shino espéra que ce serait l'occasion de faire un point sur la situation dans la capitale. Depuis plusieurs jours, Kyoto bruissait de rumeurs contradictoires, et le vent d'affolement qui la touchait commençait à atteindre le shinsengumi. D'habitude, Shino avait accès à des informations privilégiées par le biais de Yamazaki, mais elle n'avait pas revu l'inspecteur depuis quelques jours. Celui-ci devait être très occupé.

Les membres du shinsengumi prirent place dans le réfectoire comme à leur habitude, les capitaines au premier rang, les hommes de troupe derrière, leurs trois officiers supérieurs devant eux. Kondō, très grave, prit la parole.

-L'armée de Chōshū a débarqué dans le golfe d'Osaka il y a sept jours, et elle a commencé à remonter vers la capitale le surlendemain. A l'heure actuelle, des troupes de Chōshū sont postées à Fushimi, Yamazaki et Saga.

Cela voulait dire que la capitale était encerclée par le sud et le nord-ouest, réalisa Shino avec un coup au cœur.

-Chōshū a envoyé une pétition affirmant sa dévotion à l'Empereur et défendant l'innocence de Mōri Daizen-no-Daibu et des nobles de cour bannis, poursuivit Kondō.

A côté de Shino, son camarade Hashimoto poussa un grognement de mépris.

-Comment osent-ils encore parler de leur dévotion à l'Empereur après ce qu'ils ont envisagé de lui faire subir ? grommela-t-il.

-Chōshū a demandé la permission de se présenter devant l'Empereur pour plaider sa cause, ajouta le commandant. Sa Majesté s'est montrée outrée qu'on ait remis en question sa décision. Elle a ordonné à Chōshū de retirer ses troupes dans un délai de vingt jours. Pour sa part, le commissaire militaire de Kyoto pense que la pétition n'est qu'un leurre, et que Chōshū a l'intention de tenter un coup de force sur la ville.

Un murmure de stupeur et d'incrédulité parcourut les rangs du shinsengumi. Le sentiment général était que Chōshū n'oserait pas attaquer la capitale. Shino, quant à elle, était assez pessimiste : ce genre d'action, irréfléchie et désespérée, était tout à fait dans le style de Chōshū.

-Nous avons reçu une demande officielle du clan Aizu, continua Kondō. Il nous demande de participer à la lutte contre la rébellion de Chōshū.

-C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Harada.

-Aizu a ainsi reconnu notre succès, ajouta Kondō.

-Super ! se réjouit Tōdō. Le shinsengumi entre en scène !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? le rembarra Nagakura. Heisuke, tu n'es pas encore remis de tes blessures, donc tu restes à l'arrière.

-Heeein ? geignit Tōdō. Impossible !

-Les blessés devront rester ici et attendre, ajouta Okita pour le taquiner.

-Tu en fais partie aussi, Okita, intervint Sannan.

Okita sursauta. Il n'avait manifestement pas envisagé cette éventualité.

-Même si je n'aime pas cela, je resterai en arrière aussi, ajouta le président à contrecœur.

Tōdō et Okita soupirèrent avec ensemble, déclenchant l'hilarité dans les rangs proches.

Après avoir réglé quelques points matériels, Kondō dispersa l'assemblée. Alors que les hommes commençaient à quitter le réfectoire, Shino se rendit compte qu'Okita avait déjà disparu.

La jeune fille n'en fut pas autrement surprise. Même si son ami avait fait bonne figure devant les autres, Shino se doutait qu'il devait être très déçu de na pas pouvoir suivre Kondō sur le champ de bataille. Okita devait s'être caché quelque part pour ruminer son dépit.

Shino se rendit dans sa chambre et ne l'y trouva pas. Elle chercha chez les autres officiers, puis dans le reste de la maison, en vain. Okita restait introuvable.

La jeune fille finit par le découvrir dans un recoin isolé du jardin, derrière la remise. Plié en deux, il toussait, s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur. Inquiète, Shino accourut vers lui.

-Comment as-tu réussi à tomber malade en plein été ?... commença-t-elle.

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant le mouchoir taché de sang qu'Okita serrait convulsivement contre sa bouche. Soudain, l'évidence la frappa. La toux sèche. Le sang. La pâleur d'Okita. Son amaigrissement. Sa fatigue. Tout ce qu'elle avait, un peu légèrement, mis sur le compte de sa blessure…

Comme Okita chancelait, Shino se précipita pour le soutenir. Elle l'aida ensuite à s'asseoir contre le mur. Peu à peu, la quinte de toux se calma, et Okita reprit une respiration normale.

-Ça fait combien de temps ? murmura Shino.

-Je suis tombé malade cet hiver, mais ça fait moins d'un mois que je sais ce que c'est, répondit Okita.

-Depuis l'Ikedaya ? Ce n'était donc pas une côte cassée ?

Okita fit une grimace malicieuse.

-Et moi qui croyais que seule Chizuru serait assez naïve pour gober cette histoire… se moqua-t-il.

-Idiot, marmonna Shino.

Okita lui répondit d'un faible sourire.

-Qui est au courant ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Personne. Et je voudrais que tu gardes l'information pour toi.

-Mais le commandant… voulut protester Shino.

-Si Kondō-san le savait, la coupa vivement Okita, il me relèverait de mes fonctions. Et il m'interdirait de reprendre le service tant que je ne serais pas guéri.

Shino s'assit à côté de son ami.

-Il aurait raison, tu sais.

-Ça n'empêcherait pas l'inévitable, ça ne ferait que retarder l'échéance. Je veux me rendre utile à Kondō-san tant qu'il me restera des forces.

-Et s'il t'arrivait un problème lors d'un affrontement ? Si tu avais une quinte de toux comme à l'Ikedaya, ou si tu t'évanouissais ?

Shino commençait à regretter d'avoir refusé ce poste dans la première division. Si elle avait été aux côtés d'Okita, elle aurait pu le couvrir en cas de besoin.

-Alors je mourrais au combat plutôt que dans mon lit. En servant mon maître, répondit simplement Okita. Comme un guerrier.

Shino était désemparée. Elle s'était imaginé qu'elle resterait au shinsengumi avec Okita jusqu'au jour où elle serait démasquée ou elle serait tuée au combat. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé qu'Okita puisse partir le premier et la laisser seule.

-C'est d'accord, je n'en parlerai à personne… dit-elle après un moment de réflexion. Mais à une condition.

Okita tourna vers elle un regard sombre.

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

-A chaque fois que je te dirai d'aller te reposer, ou de manger quelque chose, tu m'obéiras sans discuter.

Son ami se détendit et sourit.

-C'est entendu.


	35. Genji 1, 18 juillet

_1e année de l'ère Genji, le 18 juillet_

Le délai fixé pour le départ de Chōshū arrivait à expiration, mais les troupes postées à Fushimi, Yamazaki et Saga ne donnaient pas signe de départ. L'éventualité d'un conflit se précisait. Tous les clans présents à Kyoto étaient mobilisés pour défendre la capitale. Les portes du Palais Impérial étaient closes depuis le matin, et le commissaire militaire de Kyoto avait établi son camp à l'intérieur pour protéger l'Empereur en cas d'attaque.

A l'aube, un messager du clan Aizu avait transmis ses instructions. Le shinsengumi devait rejoindre le shoshidai de Kuwana, posté à Fushimi, pour lui servir de renfort. Préparée depuis déjà plusieurs jours à entrer dans la bataille, la troupe s'était aussitôt mise en état de marche.

Au moment de quitter le quartier général, Shino était partagée entre l'excitation et l'appréhension. Pouvoir une fois encore protéger l'Empereur l'emplissait de fierté; l'idée de se retrouver en première ligne lui procurait un mélange de crainte et de hâte. Elle avait déjà participé à quelques combats, mais jamais une bataille rangée.

Alors que le shinsengumi se mettait en marche, la jeune fille jeta un regard vers Sannan, Okita et Tōdō. Sous le porche d'entrée, les trois hommes regardaient leurs camarades avec une envie mal dissimulée, qui fit mal au cœur de Shino. Impulsivement, elle rompit les rangs et se précipita vers Okita.

-Je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux à ta place, lui lança-t-elle.

-Je sais. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me dire, répondit son ami avec un demi-sourire.

-Même si je n'arriverai pas à te remplacer, ajouta Shino par souci d'honnêteté.

-Ça aussi, je le sais. Tu n'avais pas non plus besoin de me le dire, railla Okita.

-Crétin, fit la jeune fille en lui décochant un coup de coude.

Okita esquiva en riant. Shino courut pour rattraper le reste de la troupe, le cœur plus léger.

A la sortie de la capitale, le shinsengumi descendit vers le sud en suivant la Fushimi Kaidō. La troupe atteignit Fushimi à la mi-journée, et se présenta aussitôt à la magistrature. Averti de sa venue par une sentinelle, un officier du shoshidai se porta à sa rencontre.

-Nous sommes le shinsengumi, sous le commandement du seigneur d'Aizu, Matsudaira Katamori, le salua Kondō. Nous sommes venus vous prêter main-forte sur requête officielle du commissaire militaire de Kyoto.

L'officier de Kuwana promena un regard dédaigneux sur la troupe.

-Une requête officielle ? On ne nous en a pas parlé.

-Mais nous avons la requête officielle écrite ! insista le commandant. Si je pouvais la montrer à votre supérieur…

-Peu importe, le résulta sera le même, grommela l'officier. Allez, rentrez chez vous. Les loups de Mibu n'ont rien à faire ici !

Shino était stupéfaite. Une fois de plus, on les avait fait venir pour leur dire, une fois sur place, qu'on n'avait pas besoin de leurs services… Le clan Aizu avait-il encore oublié de transmettre ses instructions aux autres troupes ?

Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à faire. L'officier du shoshidai se replia à l'intérieur de la magistrature sans même lancer un regard derrière lui. Le shinsengumi dut faire demi-tour et repartir vers le nord en direction de Kyoto. Alors que la troupe cheminait sous un soleil de plomb, la voix perçante de Takeda se fit entendre.

-Quelle stupidité de la part du shoshidai de refuser de l'aide à un moment pareil ! pérorait-il. C'est d'autant plus ridicule que Kuwana et Aizu sont des alliés proches.

-Et même un peu plus, observa Kondō. Le chef du clan Kuwana est le frère de Matsudaira Higo-no-kami.

-Cet incident m'a fait prendre conscience du réel problème que pose le manque de coopération entre clans, déclara Takeda avec componction. Je partage votre avis, Kondō-san. Unifier le pays devrait être notre priorité, avant même de songer à combattre les étrangers.

C'était typique de la part de Takeda d'amener une discussion politique à un moment où l'esprit de tous était tourné vers l'action, songea Shino avec lassitude. Heureusement, Kondō ne releva pas sa dernière remarque et Takeda finit par se taire, au soulagement général.

Le shinsengumi arriva au quartier général d'Aizu au début de l'après-midi. Le bâtiment était presque vide; la plupart des hommes se trouvaient avec le commissaire militaire à l'intérieur du Palais Impérial. Kondō se présenta à l'entrée et fut promptement introduit à l'intérieur du quartier général. Il en ressortit peu de temps après et annonça à ses hommes :

-Nous avons reçu de nouvelles instructions ! Nous rejoignons les troupes Ōgaki et les régiments d'Aizu qui sont postées près du pont Zenitori, sur la berge de la Kujō-dōri !

La troupe se remit en marche vers le sud, en empruntant cette fois la Takeda Kaidō. Alors qu'elle atteignait la rivière Kamo, elle aperçut un campement dont les bannières portaient l'emblème d'Aizu. Kondō s'avança vers l'entrée du campement. Un tout jeune officier vint à sa rencontre.

-Le shinsengumi doit rester avec nous ? s'étonna l'officier après que Kondō lui ait indiqué les raisons de sa présence.

Il coula un regard vers l'un de ses subordonnés, qui secoua négativement la tête.

-Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un tel ordre, reprit l'officier avec plus d'assurance. Pouvez-vous confirmer en allant à la résidence de notre seigneur ?

Nagakura s'avança vers lui, très énervé.

-A la résidence on nous a demandé d'attendre sur la berge de Kujō !

Kondō arrêta son subordonné d'un geste du bras.

-Je voudrais parler à votre supérieur, déclara-t-il d'un ton apaisant à l'officier. Puis-je lui apporter ceci ? ajouta-t-il en montrant l'ordre écrit d'Aizu.

L'officier sentit peser sur lui le regard hostile des membres du shinsengumi. Ceux-ci avaient les nerfs à fleur de peau après une journée passée à errer d'un point à un autre, et étaient très disposés à en découdre. Il capitula.

-Je vous introduis auprès de mon supérieur, dit-il à Kondō.


	36. Genji 1, 19 juillet

_1e année de l'ère Genji, le 19 juillet_

A l'aube, un coup de canon tira la jeune fille du sommeil. La jeune fille s'était assoupie au milieu de la nuit, malgré sa volonté de rester éveillée. Autour d'elle, ses camarades se redressaient déjà. Elle les imita péniblement, courbaturée par cette nuit assise.

Le shinsengumi se rassembla derrière ses officiers, pressé de remonter au nord, vers la capitale d'où s'échappaient déflagrations et tourbillons de fumée.

-Attendez, le shinsengumi ! voulut les retenir l'officier d'Aizu. Nous devons attendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Le vice-commandant se retourna pour lui jeter un regard exaspéré.

-Nous n'étions pas en réserve pour attendre l'attaque du clan Chōshū ?

-M-mais, balbutia l'officier, nous n'avons pas reçu l'ordre de bouger…

-Si vous mettez la moindre fierté dans votre travail, lança Hijikata, alors avancez sans attendre qu'on vous le dise !

Le shinsengumi s'en retourna vers la capitale au pas de course, talonné par les troupes d'Aizu. Arrivé à Kyoto, il se dirigea vers le Palais Impérial. La troupe atteignit enfin la porte Sakaimachi. Par chance, celle-ci était gardée par un détachement d'Aizu, qui laissa le shinsengumi pénétrer dans l'enceinte sans faire d'histoires. Son commandant poussa l'obligeance jusqu'à indiquer à Kondō que le combat principal se déroulait près de la porte Hamaguri.

Guidé par ses instructions, le shinsengumi traversa l'enceinte vers le nord-ouest. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les membres du shinsengumi découvrirent de plus en plus de signes de lutte : traces de coups de feu, étendards et armes abandonnés, cadavres et blessés… Une odeur de poudre planait dans l'air. Chōshū avait-il donc réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du Palais Impérial ? Les officiers firent encore presser le pas à leurs hommes.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte Hamaguri, ils croisèrent une troupe d'Aizu. Sur un signe du vice-commandant, Harada et Saitō allèrent aux renseignements. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à revenir.

-Les soldats du clan Chōshū qui étaient à la porte Hamaguri ce matin se sont repliés face aux forces conjointes d'Aizu et Satsuma, rapporta-t-il à ses supérieurs.

Harada arriva à son tour en courant.

-Hijikata-san, il semblerait qu'il reste des soldats de Chōshū près de la Porte des Nobles !

Au même moment, Yamazaki fit son apparition au milieu de la troupe. Peut-être parce qu'il était en tenue de shinobi, Shino ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

-Commandant, annonça-t-il à Kondō, certains des rebelles qui ont attaqué le Palais Impérial se sont réfugiés sur le mont Tennō.

Kondō se tourna vers son vice-commandant.

-Que faisons-nous, Tōshi ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Hijikata prit quelques instants de réflexion.

-Harada, décida-t-il, prends quelques hommes avec toi et chasse les soldats de Chōshū qui restent à la porte des Nobles.

-Très bien ! acquiesça Harada en s'éloignant rapidement.

Shino et les membres de la dixième division suivirent leur capitaine dans la direction de la Porte des Nobles. En chemin, Harada leur communiqua les informations qu'il avait recueillies.

Chōshū avait réussi à forcer l'entrée du Palais au niveau de la porte avant d'être repoussé par les forces conjointes d'Aizu, Kuwana et Satsuma. La troupe s'était dispersée après la mort de son capitaine, Kijima Matabei. Elle avait achevé de se débander après que la nouvelle se soit répandue que Chōshū avait été proclamé ennemi de l'Empereur. Quelques compagnies continuaient néanmoins d'errer dans l'enceinte.

La dixième division atteignit bientôt la porte des Nobles. Quelques artilleurs d'Aizu avaient dressé à proximité une barricade fragile, mais défendue par deux canons. La dixième division se proposa comme renfort. Son offre fut acceptée, et Harada et ses hommes rejoignirent l'escouade d'Aizu derrière la barricade.

Ils venaient tout juste de se placer lorsqu'une compagnie du clan Chōshū se présenta et commença à charger la position. Les artilleurs d'Aizu envoyèrent une volée de coups de canon, fauchant la première ligne. Pendant que les artilleurs rechargeaient, l'infanterie se lança à l'attaque, appuyée par le shinsengumi. A la tête de ses hommes, Harada transperça un officier de Chōshū d'un coup de lance.

-Vous devrez me battre si vous voulez arriver au Palais Impérial. Que ceux qui veulent mourir s'avancent, lança Harada d'un air bravache en faisant tournoyer son arme.

Impressionné par sa résolution, ou réalisant peut-être la résistance de la défense, l'officier commandant la compagnie ennemie donna le signal de la retraite.

-Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! Poursuivez-les ! commanda l'officier d'Aizu à ses hommes.

Alors que ceux-ci s'élançaient à la suite de l'ennemi, un homme s'interposa nonchalamment. D'un geste posé, il pointa vers les troupes d'Aizu une courte arme à feu, d'une forme que Shino n'avait jamais vue. Il tira un seul coup; un artilleur s'écroula. Ses camarades s'immobilisèrent aussitôt, laissant le temps aux guerriers de Chōshū de s'enfuir.

-Quoi ? Un seul tir et vous vous faites dessus ? railla le nouveau venu. Vous devriez être flattés : vous allez pouvoir jouer un peu avec moi.

L'individu les regardait d'un air féroce, comme s'il mourait d'envie d'en découdre avec eux.

-Je passe mon tour pour le jeu, lança Harada.

Le capitaine de la dixième division se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux premiers rangs.

-Être le seul à utiliser des armes à feu fait de toi un lâche, dit-il en pointant sa lance vers son adversaire.

-Tu ne manques pas de culot, répondit celui-ci ironiquement. Il y a quelques instants, toi et tes camarades étiez en train de bombarder mes camarades désarmés. Es-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt toi le lâche ?

En guise de réponse, Harada se rua droit vers son adversaire. Celui-ci esquiva habilement les attaques successives du capitaine et riposta de plusieurs tirs. Harada réussit à éviter les balles et à se rapprocher assez pour toucher son adversaire, mais sa lance ne fit que frôler le visage de l'inconnu. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière pour lui échapper.

-Tu as du cran, constata-t-il avec détachement. Mais tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre en fonçant tête baissée ?

-C'est toujours mieux que d'utiliser des feintes grossières, ce qui fait de toi un homme et un soldat de second ordre, répliqua Harada.

Un sifflement répondit sa pique.

-Je suis Shiranui Kyō, se présenta l'inconnu. Donne-moi ton nom en retour.

-Je suis Harada Sanosuke, capitaine de la dixième division du shinsengumi.

Pendant que les deux adversaires échangeaient leurs noms, un artilleur d'Aizu rechargea discrètement son mousquet. Shiranui le repéra et l'abattit froidement.

-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, lança-t-il. Je vais vous laisser tranquilles pour le moment. Harada Sanosuke, souviens-toi de mon visage !

L'homme saisit un sabre qu'il planta dans le mur le plus proche. Prenant appui dessus, il sauta par-dessus le bâtiment d'un seul bond. Shino ne put retenir une exclamation. Cette force colossale, ce nom…

-Rattrapez les fuyards ! lança Harada à ses hommes, rappelant à Shino la bataille en cours.

La dixième division se jeta aussitôt à la poursuite des guerriers de Chōshū. Mais les hommes de Harada eurent beau se dépêcher, ils ne purent rattraper les fuyards : grâce à l'intervention de Shiranui, ceux-ci avaient pris trop d'avance. Harada dut faire faire demi-tour à sa division.

Alors qu'ils passaient près de la résidence d'un noble de cour, ils eurent la stupéfaction d'y trouver des hommes de Hitotsubashi en train d'y mettre le feu.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont devenus fous ? demanda Hayashi incrédule. Mettre le feu à l'enceinte qu'ils se sont engagés à défendre ?

Dissimulant tant bien que mal son ébahissement et sa désapprobation, Harada aborda poliment l'officier commandant le détachement et lui demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-D'après les rumeurs, certains soldats de Chōshū se seraient réfugiés dans les maisons des habitants, lui expliqua ce dernier. Hitotsubashi-dono nous a donné l'ordre de mettre le feu à celles qui sont susceptibles de les héberger, ainsi qu'à la résidence du clan Chōshū à Kawaramachi.

-Et si le feu se propage ? demanda Harada assez sèchement.

-Aucun risque, l'assura l'officier. Nous maîtrisons notre tâche…

A ce moment, d'immenses flammes s'élevèrent du côté de la porte Sakaimachi.

-C'est la résidence Takatsukasa ! cria l'un des hommes de Hitotsubashi.

Shino contempla le désastre, le cœur empli de rage. Alarmé, son camarade Hayashi se rapprocha de leur capitaine.

-Harada-san, avec ce vent le feu va se propager rapidement ! Nous devrions nous rendre sur place pour les aider à éteindre l'incendie !

-Allons-y, répondit Harada désabusé, mais je crains qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard…


	37. Genji 1, 24 juillet

_1e année de l'ère Genji, le 24 juillet_

Nagakura était en train de dispenser aux membres de la dixième division leur leçon d'escrime. Comme il faisait beau, ils s'étaient installés dans le jardin plutôt qu'à l'intérieur du dojo. Le capitaine Harada s'était assis sur le rebord de l'engawa pour observer les progrès de ses troupes, tout en bavardant avec Tōdō.

Leur attention fut distraite par l'arrivée du commandant en compagnie de Hijikata et Sannan. Les deux premiers arboraient un large sourire, ce qui poussa Tōdō à demander :

-Kondō-san, il y a de bonnes nouvelles ?

-Oui, excellentes, confirma le commandant.

Tout en poursuivant les exercices imposés par Nagakura, Shino dressa l'oreille. Grâce à son ouïe particulièrement fine, elle pouvait suivre la conversation à distance.

-En raison de notre excellent travail dans l'affaire de l'Ikedaya, le clan Aizu nous a remis une récompense, expliqua Hijikata. Nous avons longuement discuté de la meilleure façon de le distribuer et nous sommes parvenus à une solution qui, je crois, satisfera tout le monde.

Nagakura abandonna ses élèves et se rapprocha des autres officiers pour écouter la conversation.

-Nous recevons un ryō chacun, comme l'an dernier après le coup d'État ? demanda Harada avec espoir.

-Bien davantage ! dit Kondō. Le clan Aizu nous donne 600 ryō.

Le chiffre coupa le souffle à Shino. Harada poussa un petit sifflement de surprise.

-Nous avons décidé de le répartir de la manière suivante, poursuivit Sannan. Tous ceux qui ont participé à l'attaque contre l'Ikedaya recevront dix ryō. Les six premiers à rentrer dans l'auberge recevront dix ryō supplémentaires, le second groupe sept ryō, et le dernier groupe cinq ryō.

-Génial ! se réjouit Tōdō. Je vais toucher vingt ryō !

-Plus que ça ! Comme tu as été blessé pendant l'attaque, tu perçois un petit supplément.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir nous payer une tournée générale, dit Harada en donnant une bourrade à Tōdō.

-Ça valait la peine de se faire défoncer pour ça, hein Heisuke ? le taquina Nagakura. Tu dois avoir moins de regrets de t'être fait battre à plates coutures maintenant !

-Fermez-la, vous deux ! grommela Tōdō. Je vous jure que si je retrouve ce type, je l'explose.

-Et Okuzawa ? demanda Nagakura.

Kondō, Hijikata et Sannan lui jetèrent un regard surpris.

-Sa famille ne reçoit rien ? insista Nagakura.

-Okuzawa est mort après avoir reçu une blessure par derrière, répondit Kondō comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question.

-Bien sûr, il était cerné ! Demandez à Andō ou à Nitta.

-Si Okuzawa avait survécu à ses blessures, il aurait dû se faire seppuku, déclara Hijikata péremptoire. Nous ne pouvons donc pas le récompenser dans la mort.

-Il est tombé à ton service, Kondō-san ! Cela ne signifie donc rien pour toi ? demanda Nagakura incrédule.

-Okuzawa est mort courageusement, dans des circonstances adverses. Mais le règlement s'applique à tous, indépendamment des circonstances, répondit Kondō avec fermeté.

-Justement, parlons-en des circonstances ! lâcha Nagakura avec mauvaise humeur. Tu sais pourquoi Okuzawa est mort ? Parce que tu n'as pas attendu les renforts d'Aizu. Parce que tu as pris trop peu d'hommes avec toi. Okuzawa a été tué parce que tu as pris de mauvaises décisions, voilà la vérité !

-Shinpachi ! s'indigna Hijikata.

-Nagakura-kun ! protesta Sannan en écho.

Kondō devint écarlate.

-Ces décisions, je les ai prises pour le bien du shinsengumi !

-Pour le bien du shinsengumi… ou la gloire de son commandant ? marmonna Nagakura.

Il avait parlé à voix basse, mais assez fort toutefois pour que Shino puisse l'entendre.

-Kondō-san, intervint Harada nonchalamment, à titre de curiosité, à combien se monte ta récompense ?

-En tant que commandant, répondit Sannan, Kondō-san reçoit une prime supplémentaire de dix ryō.

-Ce qui fait un total de trente ryō ? Je vois que tu t'es servi largement, grommela Nagakura avant de retourner s'occuper de ses élèves.


	38. Genji 1, 27 août

_1e année de l'ère Genji, le 27 août_

Assis dans un recoin du jardin, Okita somnolait sous la surveillance de Shino. Des suées nocturnes l'avaient tenu éveillé une partie de la nuit, et la jeune fille avait insisté pour qu'il fasse une sieste. Pendant ce temps, Shino balayait les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol avec l'aide de Yamazaki.

Okita ouvrit les yeux lorsque Hijikata fit son apparition. Le vice-commandant paraissait de fort méchante humeur.

-Sōji, annonça-t-il sans préambule, c'est toi qui te chargeras de la patrouille de l'après-midi.

-Mais je croyais que c'était à la dixième division de la faire ? s'étonna Shino.

Elle battit en retraite sous le regard noir du vice-commandant.

-Harada a été convoqué au quartier général d'Aizu ce matin avec Nagakura et Saitō, et ils ne sont pas encore revenus, lâcha Hijikata avant de disparaître en coup de vent.

Convoqués au quartier général d'Aizu ? L'information livrée par Hijikata laissa pantois Okita et Shino.

-Ce doit être à cause de la pétition, avança Yamazaki.

-Quelle pétition ? demanda Shino.

-Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ? s'étonna Okita.

-S'ils ne vous en ont pas parlé, c'est parce qu'ils savaient que vous ne l'auriez pas signée, expliqua Yamazaki. Nagakura a écrit une pétition au seigneur d'Aizu pour se plaindre du comportement du commandant, et les deux autres capitaines l'ont signée.

Shino était sidérée. Critiquer un officier supérieur était un manquement grave au règlement du shinsengumi, qui pouvait valoir une condamnation à mort ! A côté d'elle, Okita écumait de rage.

-Comment ont-ils osé s'en prendre à Kondō-san ? s'exclama-t-il avec fureur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien reprocher au commandant ? s'interrogea Shino toujours ébahie.

-Dans sa pétition, Nagakura expliquait que vous étiez arrivés à Kyoto sur un pied d'égalité, mais que maintenant le commandant vous traitait plutôt en vassaux qu'en compagnons d'armes. Il écrivait que le commandant se souciait davantage de ses intérêts que du bien-être et même de la sécurité de la troupe, en citant Okuzawa comme exemple.

Okita riva un regard soupçonneux sur l'inspecteur.

-Et comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

-Shimada a signé la pétition et m'en a parlé.

-Ah, parce que Shimada aussi ?... Mais toi, tu ne l'as pas signée ? insista Okita.

-Non, parce que j'estime que, si le commandant a commis des erreurs, c'est parce que je n'ai pas réussi à lui transmettre les informations utiles au bon moment.

Okita paraissait hors de lui à la seule suggestion que Kondō puisse commettre des erreurs. Il s'apprêtait à protester vertement lorsque Shino s'empressa de l'interrompre.

-Maintenant que j'y pense… je n'ai pas vu Kondō de la matinée non plus.

Okita tourna vers Yamazaki un regard devenu brusquement inquiet.

-Tu crois que Kondō-san aussi a été convoqué au quartier général d'Aizu ?

-Je n'en sais rien, reconnut l'inspecteur. Je n'ai pas eu plus d'informations à partir du moment où j'ai refusé de signer la pétition.

Okita se leva pour aller rassembler ses hommes. Shino et Yamazaki finirent de balayer le sol, puis la jeune fille alla ranger les balais sous le porche de la cuisine. Elle croisa la première division en uniforme, qui se mettait en rangs dans la cour avant de quitter le quartier général.

La jeune fille ressortit de la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard. Elle traversait la cour en direction de son dortoir, lorsqu'elle aperçut trois silhouettes familières passer sous le portail d'entrée. Kondō s'en revenait au quartier général, bras dessus bras dessous avec Nagakura et Harada. Les trois hommes riaient de bon cœur. Saitō les suivait à quelques pas.

Voyant son capitaine vaciller légèrement, Shino se précipita à sa rencontre. Tout en le soutenant, elle s'écria avec inquiétude :

-Capitaine ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tout va bien, Magoshi, fit gaiement Harada. Le seigneur d'Aizu nous a tous réunis pour discuter et maintenant le problème est réglé.

A en juger par l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de son capitaine, ils avaient dû faire autre chose que discuter.

-Nous avons bavardé ensemble amicalement, poursuivit Harada. C'était exactement comme autrefois, sauf qu'il y avait un seigneur avec nous !

-Capitaine, vous êtes ivre, soupira Shino en le traînant vers ses quartiers.

-Kondō-san a dit qu'il comprenait nos sentiments et qu'il prendrait davantage en considération notre avis désormais. N'est-ce pas formidable ? s'extasia Harada.

-Et à propos d'Okuzawa ? demanda Shino.

-Le seigneur d'Aizu versera lui-même vingt ryō à la famille d'Okuzawa, révéla son capitaine. Comme ça le règlement est respecté, et la justice est rendue !


	39. Genji 1, 30 octobre

_1e année de l'ère Genji, le 30 octobre_

Les membres du shinsengumi s'étaient massés autour du portail d'entrée pour assister à l'arrivée d'Itō Kashitarō. Le commandant avait rencontré le guerrier lors de son voyage à Edo en septembre, et avait réussi à le convaincre de se joindre au shinsengumi avec ses hommes. Il s'agissait d'une recrue de valeur : l'homme maîtrisait deux styles d'escrime, ce qui lui avait valu d'être adopté par le propriétaire du dojo Itō d'Edo. On disait qu'il était aussi très lettré.

Kondō se présenta à l'entrée du quartier général, suivi de Hijikata, Sannan et Takeda. Ce dernier dissimulait mal son dépit. Il avait pris comme une offense personnelle la création du poste de conseiller militaire attribué à Itō, et s'était senti dépossédé de sa position de stratège. Sa présence aux côtés de Kondō n'était qu'un moyen assez vain de se convaincre – et de convaincre les autres – qu'il occupait toujours une position privilégiée au sein du shinsengumi.

Itō et ses hommes arrivèrent devant le quartier général. Kondō s'avança vers le conseiller militaire en lui tendant les mains.

-Itō-san ! Je vous attendais.

-Le commandant en personne vient m'accueillir. Je suis honoré, répondit Itō en souriant.

Il présenta à Kondō son frère cadet, Suzuki Mikisaburō, qui devait prendre le poste de capitaine de la neuvième division, et les six autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Shino assistait à la scène aux côtés de son capitaine et de Hayashi.

-Voilà donc Itō Kashitarō, le maître de l'école Hokushin Ittō, dit Nagakura d'un ton rien moins qu'enthousiaste. Il paraît que c'est un partisan du sonnō jōi.

-Son engagement dans le shinsengumi est donc une absurdité, commenta Saitō froidement.

-Ça veut dire qu'il a les mêmes idéaux que le clan Chōshū, non ? s'interrogea Harada, perplexe. Est-ce que nous pourrons coopérer avec quelqu'un comme ça ?

Sannan, qui s'en retournait vers l'intérieur du quartier général, crut bon d'intervenir.

-Itō-san est un érudit distingué et un excellent orateur.

-Vraiment ? demanda Harada à demi-convaincu. Dis-donc, Sannan, tu connais ce…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que Sannan s'était déjà éclipsé.

-Sannan devient de plus en plus distant, constata Nagakura.

-Oui, il nous parle à peine, confirma Harada. Cependant il a toujours été du genre silencieux, ajouta-t-il comme pour se rassurer.

Un Hashimoto débordant d'enthousiasme vint les rejoindre.

-Itō Kashitarō fera une excellente recrue pour le shinsengumi, déclara-t-il avec entrain.

-Son arrivée risque de poser problème, répondit Harada d'un ton dubitatif. Sa sympathie doit aller à Chōshū, non ?

Hashimoto poussa un grognement de mépris.

-La politique de Chōshū n'a rien, absolument _rien_ à voir avec le véritable sonnō jōi. En s'attaquant au Palais Impérial, Chōshū a perdu tout droit de se dire partisan de l'Empereur. A l'inverse, les représentants du shogunat, Aizu et Hitotsubashi-dono, se sont montrés d'une fidélité parfaite à Sa Majesté. Il n'y a donc pas de contradiction entre servir le shogunat et servir l'Empereur, bien au contraire. En outre, Itō-dono est un patriote enthousiaste. Nous aurons besoin d'hommes tels que lui lorsque le shogunat réalisera l'expulsion des étrangers !


	40. Genji 1, 23 novembre

_1e année de l'ère Genji, le 23 novembre_

Shino était en train de se choisir un nouveau haori doublé pour l'hiver.

-Nous avons les mêmes en bleu clair, proposa la vendeuse, voyant que son client hésitait.

La jeune fille retint une grimace. La suggestion partait d'un bon sentiment, mais Shino était fatiguée à en mourir du bleu clair. Heureusement que le commandant avait récemment fait faire de nouveaux uniformes d'un noir uni. Ils étaient réservés aux grandes occasions, mais cela faisait néanmoins un agréable changement.

L'attention de la jeune fille fut soudain attirée par des éclats de voix provenant du fond du magasin. Un rônin à l'air mauvais semblait avoir pris à partie le propriétaire. Voyant l'air désemparé de ce dernier, Shino abandonna ses achats pour se rapprocher d'eux. Sa main se porta machinalement sur la poignée de son sabre.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant alternativement les deux hommes.

Le rônin lui jeta un regard sournois. Le marchand blêmit.

-Nullement… balbutia-t-il. J'étais en train de discuter avec ce client à propos de, euh… une commande…

Vu l'allure dépenaillée du rônin, Shino doutait qu'il ait les moyens de se fournir dans la boutique, assez cossue. Elle savait que le marchand lui mentait, mais s'il décidait de couvrir l'intrus, elle ne pourrait rien faire.

-Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous souhaitiez ? demanda le marchand avec un empressement subit.

-Non, répondit Shino légèrement surprise du changement de sujet.

-Je crains que vous ne trouviez rien qui vous convienne dans ma modeste boutique, Magoshi-han, poursuivit le commerçant précipitamment. Ma marchandise est beaucoup trop simple pur un noble guerrier tel que vous…

Le marchand raccompagna Shino vers la sortie du magasin avec une hâte fébrile. La jeune fille sentit peser sur elle le regard hostile des personnes présentes. Seule la vendeuse avait pris un air désolé. Alors que Shino franchissait le seuil de la boutique, elle entendit un client murmurer : « Satanés loups de Mibu… » Elle résista à l'impulsion de se retourner pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

« Les combats personnels sont interdits au shinsengumi » se remémora-t-elle, morose.

Shino reprit le chemin de Mibu, tout en ruminant sa contrariété. Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'angle de Horikawa, la jeune fille croisa un cortège à l'allure familière. Au milieu avançait le commandant, dressé fièrement sur son cheval. Il était entouré des membres de la première division en grand uniforme, qui lui servaient d'escorte. Kondō s'en revenait du quartier général d'Aizu.

Shino agita la main vers ses camarades, mais aucun ne lui répondit. Ils restèrent concentrés sur leur marche, graves et dignes. Seul Okita jeta un regard dans sa direction, réprimant un sourire. Shino se rapprocha du cortège et commença à avancer aux côtés de son ami.

-Quelles nouvelles du front ? demanda-t-elle. Les préparatifs de l'expédition punitive contre Chōshū avancent-ils bien ?

-L'expédition n'aura pas lieu, répondit gaiement Okita. Le shogunat a présenté ses conditions de paix et le clan Chōshū les acceptées.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle ! se réjouit Shino. Et quelles sont ces conditions ?

-Le seigneur de Chōshū et son héritier devront envoyer une lettre d'excuses au shogunat. Les trois conseillers qui ont décidé l'attaque de la capitale devront se faire seppuku. Les quatre officiers qui l'ont dirigée seront exécutés. Enfin, le château de Yamaguchi sera démantelé.

-Et les nobles de cour bannis par l'Empereur ?

-Le clan Chōshū refuse obstinément de les livrer au shogunat. Mais une solution qui pourrait convenir à tout le monde a été proposée : les nobles seraient transférés dans une forteresse neutre, et resteraient prisonniers sous la garde de soldats venus de différents clans.

-Je suis surpris que Chōshū ait accepté, commenta Shino.

-Le clan n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Avec cent cinquante mille soldats du shogunat massés à ses frontières…

-Sauf que Chōshū n'a jamais été réputé pour son sens des réalités, remarqua Shino. Qui a mené les négociations pour le shogunat ?

-Un dénommé Saigō Kichinosuke, du clan Satsuma.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse quelques instants, digérant l'information.

-Hijikata dirait que c'est louche, déclara-t-elle finalement. Satsuma ne porte dans son cœur ni Chōshū ni le shogunat. Pourquoi chercherait-il à éviter une guerre entre les deux ?

-Mais Satsuma est notre allié ! protesta Okita.

-C'est louche, répéta Shino.

Et, tandis que le cortège se rapprochait du quartier général, la jeune fille tenait de lutter contre le malaise qui l'envahissait progressivement.


	41. Keiô 1, 22 février

_1e année de l'ère Keiō (1865), le 22 février_

Alors que ses camarades étaient endormis, Shino se glissa dans la salle de bains au milieu de la nuit pour se laver. Yamazaki gardait la porte d'entrée. Alors que la jeune fille achevait de se rincer, elle entendit l'inspecteur pousser une exclamation étouffée de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Mais que fait-elle ici ?

Shino s'immobilisa, le baquet à la main. La personne à qui Yamazaki faisait référence ne pouvait être que Chizuru. Elles étaient les deux seules femmes à vivre au quartier général.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en se séchant à la hâte.

-Je viens de voir Sannan se diriger vers le bâtiment arrière, et Chizuru qui le suivait, expliqua Yamazaki.

Shino passa rapidement ses vêtements.

-On devrait les suivre, non ?

-Pas question, trancha Yamazaki. Moi, je vais les suivre, toi tu vas prévenir le vice-commandant qu'il se trame quelque chose.

-Mais… voulut protester Shino.

-Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on est allés dans le bâtiment arrière sans prévenir les officiers ? demanda Yamazaki d'un ton menaçant.

Shino retint un soupir.

-C'est entendu, fit-elle avec réticence. Je vais aller alerter Hijikata. Mais de ton côté, fais bien attention en attendant que les renforts arrivent.

Pendant que Yamazaki sortait du jardin à la suite de Sannan et Chizuru, Shino quitta la salle de bains et courut jusqu'aux quartiers des officiers. Elle arriva devant la chambre de Hijikata.

-Vice-commandant ! appela-t-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller Itō et Suzuki qui dormaient dans la pièce voisine.

La jeune fille entendit un froissement de tissu, un bruit de pas, puis la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Hijikata.

-Que se passe-t-il, Magoshi ? demanda sèchement ce dernier.

-Yamazaki a vu Chizuru qui suivait le président, alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la maison arrière.

Hijikata sursauta.

-Impossible, murmura-t-il avec incrédulité. J'étais bien persuadé qu'elle ne savait rien de l'ochimizu…

Il sortit de sa chambre à la hâte.

-Je vais me rendre sur place. Toi, va prévenir les autres de me rejoindre.

Shino se rendit dans la chambre d'Okita, Inoue et Saitō, puis dans celle de Nagakura, Harada et Tōdō, essayant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Dès qu'ils eurent pris connaissance de la situation, les capitaines se précipitèrent vers le fond du jardin, Shino à leur suite. Ils rattrapèrent Hijikata à l'entrée de la maison de l'arrière. Yamazaki accourut à leur rencontre.

-Le président a révélé à Yukimura tout au sujet des rasetsu et de son père, leur annonça-t-il. Ensuite, il a bu une fiole d'ochimizu.

Un concert d'exclamations stupéfiées lui répondit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? fit violemment Hijikata. Est-il devenu fou ?

Shino remarqua qu'Okita était le seul à ne pas avoir manifesté de surprise à la révélation de Yamazaki. Sans doute devait-il se douter des intentions de Sannan.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda Hijikata à Yamazaki.

-Dans le bureau du président.

-Allons-y, décida le vice-commandant.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison, ils entendirent la voix angoissée de Chizuru.

-Ne faites pas ça, Sannan-san ! Arrêtez ! A l'aide ! A l'aide, vite !

Sannan avait-il sombré dans la folie ? se demanda Shino. Sa version améliorée de l'ochimizu était-elle donc un échec ? La jeune fille suivit Hijikata et les capitaines dans leur course éperdue vers le bureau du président.

Hijikata poussa la porte. Shino eut un hoquet de surprise. Devant eux se dressait un Sannan changé en rasetsu, qui pointait un sabre court vers son cœur. Agrippée au manche de l'arme, Chizuru tentait de toutes ses forces de l'en empêcher. Hijikata fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, et fit tomber l'arme au sol d'un coup de la main. Chizuru s'évanouit; le vice-commandant la rattrapa au vol. Okita et Saitō se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce, et maîtrisèrent Sannan qui hurlait et se débattait. Le président finit par s'écrouler sur le sol, haletant.

-Vice-commandant ! s'exclama Saitō avec angoisse.

Hijikata, qui était penché sur Chizuru, se redressa.

-Shinpachi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix brève, surveille l'entrée de la maison Maekawa et toi Harada, l'entrée de la maison Yagi. Gardez l'œil sur nos hommes. Ne laissez personne s'approcher de cette pièce.

-Entendu, acquiesça Harada.

-Saitō, va dans la cour. Garde un œil sur les membres du dojo Itō.

-Compris, répondit Saitō.

-Hijikata-san, dit Okita qui regardait Sannan, j'aimerais rester ici.

-D'accord, répondit Hijikata. Cette nuit sera importante.

Le vice-commandant s'était penché sur Sannan. Il murmura :

-Vivra-t-il ? Mourra-t-il ? Ou cèdera-t-il ?

Shino sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Viens, Magoshi, lui dit son capitaine. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.


	42. Keiô 1, 23 février

_1e année de l'ère Keiō, le 23 février_

A l'aube, Okita sortit de la maison arrière. Shino, qui gardait l'accès du côté de la maison Yagi, se porta à sa rencontre.

-Comment va Sannan ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

-Il vit, et sa crise est passée, répondit Okita brièvement. Il s'est endormi.

-Est-ce qu'il a réussi à vaincre le médicament ?

-On le saura quand il se sera réveillé, dit Okita le visage soucieux. Je vais porter la nouvelle à Kondō-san.

-Vas-y avec Inoue, proposa Shino. Je garderai Sannan pendant ce temps.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda Okita hésitant.

-S'il dort, ça ne devrait pas être un problème, assura Shino.

-Quand Sannan-san se réveillera, s'il est toujours dans le même état…

Okita hésita. Il avait porté la main à son sabre, et Shino eut peur de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

-Oui ? se força-t-elle à demander.

-Non, rien, répondit finalement Okita.

Shino ressentit un immense soulagement de ce que son ami ne lui ait pas demandé de tuer Sannan. Même si elle savait que c'était probablement ce que ce dernier aurait souhaité.

Shino et Okita rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, où ils retrouvèrent Inoue. Les deux derniers partirent en direction des quartiers, tandis que Shino prenait leur relais auprès de Sannan. Elle s'assit dans un coin du bureau, son sabre entre les bras, et commença à veiller sur le président endormi.

Il s'écoula peu de temps avant que ce dernier ne sorte du sommeil. Il se redressa, tourna la tête, et aperçut Shino.

-Bonjour, Magoshi-kun, fit-il du ton calme qui lui était habituel.

Sannan l'avait reconnue. C'était plutôt bon signe, songea Shino.

-Bonjour, président, lui répondit-elle.

-J'ai passé la nuit ici ? demanda Sannan en regardant autour de lui.

-Oui, confirma Shino.

Le président avait les traits creusés, les yeux cernés, et semblait légèrement désorienté, mais à part cela il ne présentait rien d'anormal.

-Et tu es resté toute la nuit à mes côtés ? Je suis désolé que tu aies dû te donner cette peine à cause de moi, fit Sannan d'un ton d'excuse.

-Okita et Inoue se sont relayés à votre chevet. Je suis ici depuis peu, précisa Shino.

Sannan se leva avec un peu de difficulté, et s'assit à son bureau.

-Merci pour tout, Magoshi-kun. Je vais travailler un peu. Reste dans les parages au cas où… où j'aurais besoin de toi.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous pouvez ?... je veux dire, ça ira ?

-Oui. Je pense, répondit sobrement Sannan.

Pendant que Shino gardait l'entrée du bureau, arrivèrent Kondō et Hijikata en compagnie d'Okita. Les deux premiers jetèrent un regard interrogatif à Shino. La jeune fille fit un hochement de tête pour signifier que tout allait bien. Le commandant et le vice-commandant pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

-Sannan-san, tu es sûr de pouvoir te lever ? demanda Kondō.

Lui et Hijikata s'assirent. Sannan continua à travailler paisiblement.

-Je suis un peu fatigué, commenta-t-il, mais c'est certainement un effet secondaire du médicament. Travailler de jour devient difficile pour celui qui le prend.

Okita entra dans le bureau et s'assit à son tour.

-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis plus humain, répondit Sannan d'une voix grave, où perçait une pointe de regret.

-Oui, mais nous sommes contents que tu sois encore en vie, déclara Kondō avec entrain. Ça nous suffit.

-Et ton bras est guéri ? demanda Okita.

Shino sentit au son de sa voix que la question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà. Sannan leva le bras gauche et remua les doigts.

-On dirait. Du moins, il ne me gêne plus.

-Mais tu ne peux plus bouger pendant la journée ? insista Okita. Pourras-tu participer à nos missions ?

Sannan se retourna, souriant.

-Je vais prétendre être mort.

Face au silence et à l'incompréhension qui accueillirent sa déclaration, il développa son idée.

-J'aimerais servir d'exemple au shinsengumi pour montrer ce qui se passe quand le médicament fonctionne. Le shogunat nous a ordonné de garder le médicament secret. Ma mort vous permettrait de garder ce secret. Mais il n'y a plus aucune raison de ne pas employer le médicament s'il n'y a plus d'effets secondaires.

-Nous n'avons que cette possibilité, vraiment ? demanda Kondō d'un ton lourd de doute.

-C'est ce que Sannan-san a choisi, intervint Okita.

Le président lui répondit d'un large sourire. Il semblait avoir enfin recouvré sa sérénité d'antan, mais à quel prix ! Le cœur de Shino était lourd.

-Mais comment expliquerons-nous ta mort ? demanda Hijikata.

-De la même manière que pour les précédents rasetsu : vous direz que je me suis fait seppuku.

Kondō et Hijikata manifestèrent leur stupeur.

-Impossible, Sannan-san ! protesta ce dernier avec vigueur. Quelle histoire suffisamment crédible pourrons-nous donner qui justifiera ta condamnation ?

-Inutile de chercher, répondit paisiblement Sannan. Vous raconterez que j'ai quitté le shinsengumi sans autorisation. Et que je suis revenu sans explication.

-Dans ces conditions, déclara Hijikata, changer de quartier général n'est plus un détail.

Kondō et Okita parurent surpris.

-Nous aurons besoin d'un plus grand quartier général pour cacher Sannan d'Itō et ses hommes, expliqua Hijikata. Nous n'avons pas assez de place ici.


	43. Keiô 1, 29 février

_1e année de l'ère Keiō, le 29 février_

Agenouillés près du puits du jardin, Shino et son camarade Wada nettoyaient la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner tout en bavardant à bâtons rompus. Le géant était en train de raconter à Shino une anecdote de l'époque où il était sumo à Osaka, lorsque la jeune fille entendit Okita l'appeler. Son ami avait passé la tête par le portail du jardin; il était hilare.

-Magoshi, il y a une fille qui s'est présentée à l'entrée du quartier général et qui demande à te parler. Dis donc, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une touche…

-Une fille ? demanda Shino en se levant et en s'essuyant les mains. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

-Aucune idée, va le lui demander. Dépêche-toi un peu, bourreau des cœurs, ça ne se fait pas de faire attendre les demoiselles… ajouta Okita mort de rire.

-La ferme, espèce d'idiot, dit la jeune fille en lui lançant son torchon trempé à la figure. Aide Wada à finir la vaisselle au lieu de raconter des âneries.

Shino passa le portail qui séparait la cour du jardin. Au milieu de la cour se tenait une frêle jeune fille qui lui était vaguement familière. Celle-ci arborait un air grave et décidé, mais son visage s'éclaira quelque peu en apercevant Shino. Cette dernière la reconnut alors : il s'agissait de la vendeuse du magasin de kimonos. La nouvelle venue s'inclina devant Shino.

-Je suis confuse de vous importuner, Magoshi-han, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce et déterminée. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide : mon père est menacé par des rônins !

Le ton et l'attitude de la jeune fille convainquirent Shino de la gravité de la situation.

-Ne vous excusez pas, répondit-elle spontanément. Le rôle du shinsengumi est précisément d'éliminer les rônins malfaisants qui troublent l'ordre dans la capitale. Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons chercher mon supérieur, et vous nous expliquerez votre problème…

Shino retrouva Harada dans le réfectoire en compagnie de Nagakura et de Tōdō. En quelques mots, elle l'informa de la situation.

-Nous devrions également mettre Hijikata-san au courant, estima son capitaine.

Harada et les deux jeunes filles se rendirent dans le bureau du vice-commandant. Celui-ci réagit à peine à l'arrivée de Harada et Shino, mais leva les sourcils à l'entrée de leur compagne. D'une voix brève, il invita tout le monde à s'asseoir.

-Harada, Magoshi, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda Hijikata en jetant un regard scrutateur sur la jeune fille qui les accompagnait.

Harada ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque la jeune vendeuse le prit de vitesse.

-Je suis venue demander la protection du shinsengumi pour mon père, expliqua-t-elle avec vivacité. Des rônins ont menacé de s'en prendre à lui !

Hijikata lui jeta un regard froid, mais la jeune fille ne parut pas intimidée le moins du monde.

-Qui est votre père et qui sont ceux qui le menacent ? demanda le vice-commandant sèchement.

-Mon père s'appelle Sugawara Chōbe. Il est propriétaire d'un magasin de kimonos, commença la jeune fille.

Ainsi, pensa Shino, leur visiteuse n'était donc pas une simple vendeuse… Il s'agissait de la fille de la maison.

-Depuis quelques mois, poursuivit cette dernière, mon père est rançonné par un rônin qui prétend être un partisan du sonnō jōi collectant des fonds en vue de l'expulsion des étrangers. Au début, c'étaient des sommes raisonnables : quelques bu par-ci, un ryō par-là… Puis ses exigences ont augmenté. Il nous a demandé cinq ryō d'un coup, puis hier une somme astronomique : vingt-cinq ryō!

Shino soupçonnait fortement que le rônin dont la jeune fille parlait était l'homme dépenaillé qu'elle avait vu à la boutique, en discussion avec le propriétaire. Son comportement louche correspondait parfaitement à la description.

-Jusqu'ici, mon père réussissait à réunir l'argent tant bien que mal, continua la fille du marchand. Mais cette fois-ci il n'a pas les moyens de payer. Le rônin lui a dit qu'il reviendrait le lendemain avec quelques amis pour le convaincre… Je crains le pire, acheva la jeune fille d'une voix grave.

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont s'attaquer au magasin ? demanda Harada soucieux.

La jeune fille eut un sourire amer.

-Ils ne sont pas assez sots pour détruire leur source de revenus… Je crois qu'ils vont s'en prendre à mon père.

Hijikata soupira bruyamment.

-Pourquoi diable votre père n'a-t-il pas demandé plus tôt l'aide des autorités ? demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

-Il craignait d'être accusé de complicité avec le rônin. A dire vrai, il ne voulait pas faire appel aux autorités. Je suis venue ici sans sa permission… avoua la jeune fille.

Harada et Hijikata échangèrent un regard lourd.

-C'est l'affaire Yamatoya qui nous poursuit, murmura Harada.

-Sano, je peux te charger de résoudre le problème ? demanda le vice-commandant.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça le capitaine de la dixième division.

-Prends tous tes hommes avec toi. Nous ignorons combien d'"amis" ce rônin amènera avec lui.

-Merci infiniment de votre aide ! s'écria la fille du marchand avec soulagement.

-Inutile de nous remercier, commenta Hijikata. L'individu qui menace votre père n'est sans doute qu'un voleur ordinaire, mais il est possible aussi qu'il ait dit la vérité en se présentant comme un partisan du sonnō jōi. Nous ne pouvons pas négliger une telle prise.

La jeune fille s'inclina devant lui sans ajouter un mot. Son visage, rayonnant de soulagement, parlait pour elle.

Harada, Shino et leur compagne prirent congé du vice-commandant. Le capitaine de la dixième division chargea son subordonné de rassembler ses camarades. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour, et quittèrent le quartier général pour se diriger vers le centre-ville. Guidés par la fille du marchand, ils se rendirent jusqu'à la boutique de Sugawara.

Ce dernier devint blanc comme un linge à l'entrée du shinsengumi dans sa boutique. Il vira à l'écarlate lorsqu'il reconnut sa fille au milieu des nouveaux venus.

-Masa ! cria-t-il d'un ton où la panique le disputait à la fureur. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Harada s'avança vers lui.

-Sugawara-san, puis-je vous parler en privé ?

Sans attendre la réponse du marchand, le capitaine le saisit par le coude et l'entraîna fermement vers le fond de la boutique. Une discussion véhémente s'ensuivit. Shino vit son capitaine perdre progressivement son habituel sourire, froncer les sourcils et élever la voix à plusieurs reprises. Les clients, mal à l'aise, se hâtèrent de terminer leurs achats ou sortirent sans demander leur reste. Les vendeurs jetaient des regards effrayés vers les membres du shinsengumi et parlaient entre eux à voix basse.

Harada finit par abandonner Sugawara et s'en revint vers ses hommes, l'air écœuré.

-Il a d'abord essayé de nier qu'il était victime d'extorsion, puis de refuser l'aide du shinsengumi. Le vieil imbécile ! Heureusement pour lui qu'il a une fille intelligente.

-Que faisons-nous, Harada-san ? demanda Hayashi.

-Nous allons nous poster en embuscade. Hashimoto et Wada, mettez-vous dans l'arrière-boutique. Vous garderez la porte de derrière.

-A tes ordres, répondit Hashimoto en s'exécutant.

-Hayashi et Magoshi, allez vous cacher dans une boutique voisine. Vous poursuivrez nos adversaires au cas où ils tenteraient de fuir par l'avant.

-Ce serait une première, sourit Hayashi. Mais tu as raison, Harada-san, mieux vaut prévoir toutes les éventualités.

-De mon côté, je me dissimulerai à l'intérieur du magasin avec les autres.

Tandis que Harada, Katō et Yada s'accroupissaient derrière les comptoirs, Shino suivit Hayashi dans une boutique de ramens située de l'autre côté de la rue. Son camarade s'installa de manière à garder un œil sur l'entrée du magasin de Sugawara. Il s'était écoulé moins d'une heure lorsque la jeune fille perçut une série de coups de sifflet provenant de la boutique de kimonos. Elle en informa Hayashi qui réagit aussitôt.

-Allons-y, Magoshi !

Hayashi et Shino traversèrent la rue en courant et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la boutique de Sugawara. Au milieu des étals renversés et des portes éventrées, ils découvrirent leurs camarades aux prises avec une demi-douzaine de rônins. Shino reconnut parmi eux celui qu'elle avait confronté chez Sugawara. L'un des rônins poussa un cri de dépit en voyant les nouveaux arrivants.

-Ils sont trop nombreux pour nous, les gars ! On se retire !

Hayashi dégaina son sabre et se mit en garde, imité par Shino.

-Pour cela, il faudra me passer sur le corps ! déclara fermement Hayashi.

Quatre rônins se jetèrent sur lui et sur Shino, tentant de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie. La jeune fille se défendit avec vigueur, mais elle fut soulagée lorsque Harada se défit de son adversaire et vint soutenir ses subordonnés.

Au fond de la boutique, Hashimoto et Wada hachaient l'air de leurs sabres, rendant toute fuite de ce côté impossible. Katō et Yada étaient aux prises avec le premier rônin et un individu de haute taille qui semblait le chef de la bande. Alors que Katō maîtrisait sans peine son adversaire, celui de Yada avait progressivement réussi à le mettre en difficulté.

Voyant que Yada était acculé, la fille du marchand saisit un boulier et l'écrasa sur la tête de son opposant. Celui-ci tituba sous le choc, posa le pied sur une bille échappée, dérapa et tomba en arrière. Il s'assomma sur le rebord d'un comptoir.

-Joli coup ! cria Harada.

Les membres du shinsengumi prirent peu à peu le dessus, neutralisant leurs adversaires les uns après les autres. Ils les ligotèrent afin de les emmener au quartier général pour interrogatoire. Wada et Hashimoto allongèrent le rônin assommé sur une planche pour le transporter.

-Huit rônins capturés ! Voilà ce que j'appelle une bonne journée, commenta Hashimoto d'un air réjoui.

A en juger par le regard sinistre que Sugawara posait sur son magasin dévasté, ce n'était pas son avis.


	44. Keiô 1, 1er mars

_1e année de l'ère Keiō, le 1er mars_

La huitième et la dixième division suivaient leur cours d'escrime, dispensé par Nagakura, sous la surveillance de Tōdō. Le capitaine de la deuxième division acheva l'entraînement par un tournoi amical. Le dernier combat opposait Katō Tamiya contre Andō Sōtarō. Tous deux étaient des escrimeurs consommés, et le duel promettait d'être intéressant. Les deux hommes venaient de se placer de part et d'autre de l'aire de combat, lorsqu'un membre de la neuvième division appelé Shibata se présenta à l'entrée du dojo.

-Magoshi, une certaine Sugawara Masa demande à te voir, annonça-t-il.

-Sugawara ? C'est pas le nom du marchand qu'on a aidé avant-hier ? demanda Yada.

-J'y suis ! s'écria brusquement Tōdō. Cette fille, c'est la petite amie de Saburō ! Sōji m'en avait parlé.

-Qu-quoi ? balbutia Shino.

Qu'est-ce qu'Okita avait été encore inventer ? Encore une de ses blagues stupides, pensa la jeune fille enragée. Elle nota mentalement de lui flanquer une paire de taloches la prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait.

-Cette fille n'est pas ma petite amie ! protesta Shino avec force.

-Pourquoi elle vient te voir alors ? demanda Tōdō.

-Ça doit sûrement être pour nous remercier de notre aide…

Hayashi posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille d'un geste paternel.

-Crois-moi, mon garçon, si cette fille vient te trouver toi, et pas le capitaine ou le vice-commandant, ça veut sûrement dire quelque chose, assura-t-il.

-La fille est comment ? demanda Tōdō à Shibata.

-Plutôt mignonne…

Le capitaine de la huitième division flanqua une grande bourrade dans le dos de Shino.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Saburō ? Va vite la retrouver ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Dites, les gars, je vous rappelle qu'on est en plein entraînement, là, ronchonna Nagakura.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi rigide, Shipatsuan ? protesta Tōdō. Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est peut-être un jour très important dans la vie de Saburō ?

Ses camarades accompagnèrent Shino jusqu'au portail du jardin. Ils s'agglutinèrent tous autour de l'ouverture pour l'observer tandis qu'elle s'avançait au milieu de la cour, vers Sugawara Masa. Tōdō lança un « Fonce, Saburō, dis-lui que tu l'aimes ! » qui fut couvert par le vigoureux « Ta gueule, Heisuke ! » de Nagakura. Shino rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se demanda si Masa avait entendu.

La fille du marchand s'inclina profondément devant Shino.

-Magoshi-han, je tenais à te remercier au nom de mon père pour l'aide que le shinsengumi nous a apportée.

-C'est inutile, répondit Shino embarrassée. Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir.

Une inspiration subite lui vint.

-Et si nous sortions d'ici ? suggéra-t-elle. Il y a une boutique de dango près d'ici, où nous pourrions nous installer pour discuter…

-Volontiers, acquiesça Masa.

Shino quitta le quartier général avec sa compagne, tentant d'ignorer Tōdō qui braillait : « Bien joué, Saburō ! » derrière elles. Masa tourna la tête en arrière et jeta un regard un regard curieux vers les camarades de Shino.

-Ils ignorent que tu es une femme ? demanda-t-elle à sa voisine avec une surprise mêlée d'amusement.

Intérieurement, Shino poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Oui, et je te serais reconnaissante de garder ce secret, répondit-elle à Masa. A part mes amis Okita et Yamazaki, personne au shinsengumi n'est au courant.

-Pas même ton capitaine ? Ou le vice-commandant ? s'étonna Masa. Je les aurais crus plus perspicaces.

Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent bientôt chez le marchand de dango. Shino passa commande, et elle alla s'asseoir devant la boutique avec Masa pour papoter tranquillement. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas eu de conversation entre filles, et elle s'apercevait que cela lui avait manqué.

-Dis-moi, quel est ton vrai nom ? demanda Masa en attaquant ses dango.

Shino lui répondit sans hésiter : en s'abstenant de la dévoiler devant ses camarades, Masa avait montré qu'elle méritait sa confiance.

-Umayama Shino, lui dit-elle en saisissant une brochette à son tour.

-Oshino-chan, comment es-tu devenue un membre du shinsengumi ? l'interrogea Masa avec curiosité.

-Il y a deux ans, je me suis jointe au rōshigumi sous un déguisement d'homme, parce que je voulais quitter Edo et puis parce que je voulais servir le shogun. Quand le commandant Kondō a décidé de rester à Kyoto, je suis restée avec lui.

-Et depuis deux ans, tes camarades n'ont toujours pas découvert que tu es une femme ? demanda Masa en mâchant pensivement une boulette. Je n'en reviens pas.

-Je suis grande, mince et plutôt robuste, alors je peux passer pour un jeune garçon, expliqua Shino. Et puis mes amis m'ont aidée à dissimuler mon identité.

-Comment est la vie au shinsengumi ? Ce n'est pas trop dur, pour une femme surtout ?

Shino mordit vigoureusement dans un dango.

-Au début, quand on courait après l'argent et que personne ne nous reconnaissait, c'était dur. Mais depuis que le clan Aizu nous a pris sous son aile, ça va beaucoup mieux. On a à manger, un toit sur notre tête, et un travail régulier. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, c'est mieux que ce qu'ils ont connu jusqu'ici. Et pour moi… c'est tout ce que je demande.

-Mais tu risques ta vie chaque jour ! protesta doucement Masa.

-Oh ! non, pas tous les jours, sourit Shino. La ville est beaucoup plus calme maintenant qu'il y a deux ans. Et maintenant les rebelles nous connaissent, alors ils évitent de nous affronter.

-Pas toujours… soupira Masa, qui pensait visiblement à ce qui s'était passé l'avant-veille dans le magasin de son père.

Shino jugea préférable de dévier la conversation vers un sujet plus gai. Elle demanda à Masa de lui parler de sa famille, de la vie à la boutique, et de la capitale en général. Les deux filles restèrent ainsi un long moment à bavarder. Finalement, Masa déclara qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle raccompagna Shino jusqu'à l'entrée du quartier général.

-C'était très agréable, déclara-t-elle gaiement. Il faudra qu'on recommence un de ces jours.

-Alors à très bientôt, Omasa-chan ! fit Shino avec un grand sourire.

Au moment où les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent, elles croisèrent le capitaine de Shino qui revenait au quartier général. Harada les regarda d'un air bizarre, mais passa le portail sans mot dire. Shino resta encore quelques minutes sous le porche, à agiter la main dans la direction de Masa qui s'éloignait.

La jeune fille regagna le quartier général d'un pas léger, le sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le dortoir, elle aperçut son capitaine appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et qui, visiblement, l'attendait. Harada avait un air inhabituellement sérieux.

-Magoshi, demanda-t-il, je peux te parler ? A part ?

Shino acquiesça, surprise. Tandis qu'elle suivait son capitaine jusque dans le jardin, elle se demanda de quoi Harada voulait discuter avec elle. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un recoin isolé du fond du jardin, le capitaine de la dixième division se retourna soudain vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Sugawara Masa et toi ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

-Nous sommes amis, répondit Shino un peu ahurie. Enfin, je crois.

Harada se détendit instantanément.

-Tant mieux, dit-il avec ferveur. Sōji m'avait raconté que c'était ta petite amie, mais je refusais de le croire… et j'avais raison.

-Pas du tout, s'empressa de rajouter Shino. C'était juste une blague idiote. Vous connaissez Okita…

Harada posa les mains sur les épaules de son subordonné.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu ne t'intéresses pas à Sugawara Masa, fit-il gravement. Vois-tu, j'ai l'intention de la demander en mariage.

-Quoi ? sursauta Shino.

Son capitaine recula d'un pas.

-Tu crois que c'est une mauvaise idée ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Pas du tout ! l'assura Shino avec énergie. Au contraire ! Je pense que c'est une idée formidable !

-Et… hésita Harada, accepterais-tu de servir d'intermédiaire ? Comme tu connais un peu Sugawara et que tu es ami avec sa fille, je me disais que tu serais la personne la plus appropriée.

-Bien sûr, capitaine ! s'écria joyeusement Shino.


	45. Keiô 1, 2 mars

_1e année de l'ère Keiō, le 2 mars_

Ce fut emplie d'un mélange de joie et de gravité que Shino se présenta chez les Sugawara. La jeune fille avait revêtu sa meilleure tenue, qu'elle avait recouverte d'un haori noir aux armes de son clan. Elle avait fait un effort de coiffure, remplaçant son habituelle queue de cheval par un strict chonmage.

Une servante vint lui ouvrir. La jeune fille s'inclina légèrement et demanda poliment à rencontrer Sugawara Chōbe.

-Je souhaite l'entretenir d'une affaire personnelle et importante, ajouta-t-elle.

La servante la fit entrer et l'installa dans une petite pièce. Il s'écoula à peine quelques instants avant que le marchand ne vienne rejoindre la jeune fille. Shino s'inclina profondément à son entrée. Le marchand l'imita avant d'inviter son hôte à s'asseoir.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour le dérangement, Sugawara-san, commença Shino poliment, mais j'ai une nouvelle à vous transmettre qui, je pense, vous intéressera. Le capitaine de ma division, Harada Sanosuke, souhaiterait épouser votre fille Masa.

Le marchand croisa les bras d'un geste nerveux.

-Le capitaine Harada a vingt-six ans, il n'a jamais été marié, poursuivit son interlocutrice. Il est le fils cadet d'un vassal du clan Matsuyama, une famille connue pour son honorabilité. Il se trouve actuellement au service du clan Aizu, mais il est probable que le shinsengumi passera au service direct du shogunat dans un avenir proche. En tant que capitaine de division, il perçoit un salaire mensuel de trente ryō, ce qui est plus que suffisant pour faire vivre une famille. Son caractère…

Sugawara leva la main pour l'interrompre.

-Magoshi-han, je m'en voudrais de vous faire perdre votre temps. Pour être parfaitement honnête avec vous, je ne souhaite pas marier ma fille en-dehors de sa condition. Votre capitaine et vous êtes conscients, je le sais fort bien, de la différence de rang entre la classe des guerriers et celle des commerçants, fit-il d'un ton amer. Je préfère que ma fille soit l'épouse respectée d'un marchand plutôt que l'épouse méprisée d'un guerrier.

Shino était stupéfaite et désolée.

-Je comprends vos sentiments, Sugawara-san, dit-elle avec hésitation. Mais ne voulez-vous pas considérer ma demande malgré tout ?

-C'est inutile, Magoshi-han, répondit le marchand d'un ton définitif. Ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

Il inclina la tête vers son interlocutrice et se leva, indiquant que l'entretien était terminé. Shino se laissa raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, complètement désemparée. Elle s'était préparée à des difficultés, par à une fin de non-recevoir pure et simple. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire au capitaine Harada ?

Alors qu'elle restait devant la maison des Sugawara, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, elle entendit une voix féminine l'interpeller discrètement par son vrai nom. Elle se retourna et aperçut Masa, dissimulée à l'angle du bâtiment, qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre. Shino la suivit à l'arrière de la maison. Les deux jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans l'arrière-cour et s'assirent pour discuter.

-Tu étais venue voir mon père ? demanda Masa à son amie.

Shino hocha la tête misérablement.

-Le capitaine Harada m'avait chargée de lui demander ta main, mais ton père l'a refusé, dit-elle d'un air abattu.

Masa écarquilla les yeux et devint rose vif.

-Harada-han ? Harada-han souhaite m'épouser ?

Son amie confirma d'un signe de tête. Masa soupira.

-Je ne suis pas surprise que mon père l'ait refusé. Il vous en veut toujours, tu sais.

-Mais nous l'avons aidé, pourtant ! s'étonna Shino.

-Vous avez commis des dégâts dans son magasin et fait fuir des clients. Pour un marchand, c'est pratiquement impardonnable, expliqua son amie.

-Je comprends, réalisa Shino. Avant de lancer les négociations pour le mariage, nous aurions dû lui proposer de payer pour les dommages infligés au magasin…

-En quels termes s'est exprimé mon père exactement ?

Shino relata à son amie la teneur de son entretien avec Chōbe. Masa se rembrunit.

-C'est ce que je pensais, murmura-t-elle. Il y avait une autre raison à son refus.

Shino se mit la tête entre les mains.

-J'ai commis une erreur, marmonna-t-elle. Je voulais tellement que ça marche que j'en ai trop fait. J'ai donné à ton père l'impression que Harada était un gros parti. En réalité, c'était un simple rônin jusqu'à ce que Kondō le recueille dans son dojo. Il n'a rien à lui à part ce travail.

Masa eut un sourire contraint.

-Le problème vient d'ailleurs. En réalité, je pense que mon père a eu l'impression que Harada-han le prenait de haut en envoyant l'un de ses subordonnés comme intermédiaire.

Shino garda le silence quelques instants, frappée par la remarque.

-Le capitaine et moi pensions que ce serait plus approprié d'envoyer quelqu'un qui connaissait un peu la maison. Nous n'avons pas pris en compte les sentiments de ton père. Quel manque de considération de notre part… réalisa-t-elle avec consternation.

Masa lui tapota l'épaule pour la réconforter.

-C'est aussi bien comme ça, fit-elle avec gaîté. Harada-han est une personne généreuse et enthousiaste, je suis sûre qu'il me prête des qualités que je n'ai pas. Mais quand son emballement sera retombé, il me verra telle que je suis, c'est-à-dire très ordinaire. Je suis une simple fille de marchand, Shino-chan. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est tenir une maison et vendre des kimonos. Je n'ai jamais étudié les arts d'agrément, je n'ai rien pour plaire à quelqu'un d'aussi remarquable que Harada-han…

Shino fixa son amie avec des yeux ronds.

-Ça alors, fit-elle impressionnée, tu as passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à la question on dirait…

-Pas du tout ! se défendit Masa, les joues en feu. C'est juste… évident, non ?

Shino sentit une nouvelle résolution poindre dans son cœur. Si Masa était aussi sérieuse à propos de son capitaine que Harada à propos de son amie, il fallait qu'elle les réunisse à tout prix. La jeune fille se leva.

-Je reviendrai voir ton père, déclara-t-elle résolument à Masa. Je reviendrai encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Et s'il faut que je me prosterne devant lui et que je le supplie, je le ferai !

Masa lança à son amie un regard ébloui, qui conforta Shino dans sa résolution.

Malgré sa détermination, la jeune fille se rendait compte qu'il était inutile de retourner parler à Sugawara dans l'immédiat; elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle prit congé de Masa et s'en retourna au quartier général. Arrivée là-bas, elle se mit aussitôt à la recherche d'Okita. Elle le trouva dans le dojo, en train de s'entraîner.

-Okita, je peux te parler ? lui lança-t-elle.

Ce dernier interrompit son mouvement pour lui jeter un regard de contrariété. Il détestait être interrompu en plein entraînement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Magoshi ? demanda-t-il avec agacement.

Shino soupira intérieurement.

-Okita, il faut que je te parle, c'est important, insista-t-elle.

Avec réticence, le capitaine de la première division reposa son sabre de bois et se rapprocha d'elle. Shino lui fit le récit de sa démarche auprès de Sugawara Chōbe et de sa discussion avec Masa.

-Bref, dit-elle en conclusion, j'ai fait une gaffe et j'ai besoin de toi pour la réparer.

-Comment ça ? demanda Okita d'un ton suspicieux.

-Je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes la prochaine fois que j'irai voir Sugawara Chōbe. Comme tu es de même rang que Harada, le père de Masa ne pourra plus se plaindre qu'on le prend de haut.

-Pas sûr que ça suffise, grommela Okita. Si tu veux vraiment que ça marche, il faut frapper plus fort. Et pour ça, j'ai une idée…


	46. Keiô 1, 17 mars

_1e année de l'ère Keiō, le 17 mars_

Dans la nouvelle maison de Harada, la noce battait son plein. A l'extrémité de la pièce principale trônaient les jeunes mariés. Harada rayonnait de fierté. A ses côtés, Masa baissait modestement les yeux, tout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil discrets vers son tout nouveau mari.

A leur gauche s'alignait la famille de la mariée : les parents de Masa, son frère, et son beau-frère assis aux côtés de sa sœur aînée. Le père de Masa s'efforçait de tenir relevés les coins de sa bouche, mais son expression était lugubre.

Kondō était assis en face de lui, à la place d'honneur du côté des proches du marié. Il remarqua le manque d'entrain de Sugawara et se déplaça jusqu'à lui, une bouteille de saké à la main.

-Encore une petite coupe, Sugawara-san ? demanda-t-il avec bonne humeur.

Sugawara tendit sa coupe avec une inclinaison de tête et un sourire forcé. Il était incapable d'opposer un refus au commandant.

Envoyer Kondō demander la main de Masa pour son subordonné avait été un trait de génie de la part d'Okita. Sugawara s'était trouvé paralysé de timidité face à cet homme qui était considéré à l'égal des principaux conseillers du pays, et que le commissaire militaire de Kyoto traitait avec amitié. Il s'était contenté d'acquiescer à tout ce que Kondō lui disait, même s'il semblait maintenant le regretter.

Okita aurait mérité d'être à la place d'honneur tout autant que Kondō et elle, songeait Shino assise à la droite du commandant. En tant qu'intermédiaires, Kondō et elle avaient même pu assister à la cérémonie. Okita se trouvait assis quelque part sur leur droite, après le vice-commandant, au milieu des capitaines de division.

Takeda avait tenté quelques allusions aigres sur le fait que Shino se trouvait à une place trop élevée par rapport à son rang, mais ses remarques avaient été noyées dans la bonne humeur ambiante. Le conseiller Itō avait aussi été invité à la noce mais il avait décliné, chargeant son frère cadet, le capitaine de la neuvième division, de présenter en son nom ses vœux de bonheur aux mariés et son cadeau de noce.

Shino avait un peu peur que la fête ne dégénère lorsque les officiers du shinsengumi auraient bu, mais ils se tenaient tous remarquablement bien. Ni Nagakura ni Tōdō n'avaient encore tenté de numéro comique ou de blague cochonne. Soit la présence du commandant leur en imposait, soit Hijikata les avait chapitrés avant la cérémonie. En revanche, de la pièce voisine où se trouvaient rassemblés les membres de la dixième division sortaient des cascades de rires qui indiquaient une ambiance animée.

Remarquant qu'il n'y avait plus de saké, Shino se leva pour aller en chercher à la cuisine. Alors qu'elle entrait, elle croisa Okita qui sortait avec un plateau de sashimis.

-Tu devrais arrêter de sourire comme ça, observa ce dernier. Ça fait trop bizarre.

-Et pourquoi je ne sourirais pas ? rétorqua Shino. Mon amie épouse mon capitaine, j'ai toutes les raisons de me réjouir !

Okita secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi les filles sont-elles à ce point obsédées par le mariage ? marmonna-t-il. Ça m'échappe complètement.

-Tu verras quand ce sera ton tour ! lui lança Shino en riant.

-Tu as plus de chances d'y passer que moi, rétorqua Okita.

Shino redevint brusquement sérieuse. Son ami venait de lui rappeler, de façon un peu brutale, que ses jours lui étaient comptés.

-Je suis fille de hatamoto, héritière de mon clan. Je ne m'appartiens pas, c'est au shogun de décider de mon mariage, répondit-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Si tu voulais, tu pourrais reprendre ton identité de femme sous un autre nom, suggéra Okita.

-J'ai des responsabilités vis-à-vis de mes aïeux. Je peux changer de nom pour défendre le shogun ou l'Empereur, comme je l'ai fait, mais pas pour des motifs égoïstes, expliqua la jeune fille.

-Et si le shogunat te laissait le choix, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? demanda Okita avec curiosité.

Shino réfléchit.

-J'aimerais épouser quelqu'un que je connaîtrais, pas un parfait inconnu que je découvrirais le jour de mes noces. Idéalement, je voudrais un homme loyal, généreux et de tempérament plutôt calme. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu rechercherais chez une épouse ?

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais répondre à cette question ? demanda narquoisement Okita.

Shino, furieuse de s'être fait avoir, lui lança une bouteille de saké à la figure. Okita esquiva en riant avant de s'en retourner vers la salle du banquet.


	47. Keiô 1, 8 avril

_1e année de l'ère Keiō, le 8 avril_

La dixième division rentrait de patrouille. Shino s'apprêtait à retourner dans ses quartiers en compagnie de ses camarades, lorsqu'elle vit Okita se diriger vers eux.

-Sano, Magoshi, vous êtes convoqués dans le bureau de Hijikata, leur annonça-t-il.

Que se passait-il donc ? demanda Shino. Que Hijikata souhaite parler à Harada n'avait rien que d'ordinaire, mais pourquoi était-elle convoquée aussi ? Etait-ce pour des raisons de discipline ? Elle pensait pourtant n'avoir rien fait de répréhensible… Le cœur battant, elle suivit son capitaine et Okita dans le bureau du vice-commandant.

Elle eut la surprise d'y trouver ce dernier en compagnie de Yamazaki. Elle fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son trouble et s'assit avec son capitaine face à Hijikata pendant qu'Okita prenait sa place préférée dans un coin de la pièce. La présence de ses amis rassura un peu Shino.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir, Hijikata-san ? demanda Harada.

-Yamazaki vient de me demander de mettre Magoshi à sa disposition, déclara Hijikata. Il s'agirait d'une enquête externe qui durerait environ un mois.

Shino retint un soupir de soulagement.

-En quoi consiste cette enquête ? demanda son capitaine.

-Même moi je n'en sais pas plus, répondit Hijikata. D'après Yamazaki, un secret absolu est nécessaire pour le succès de cette mission.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'inspecteur, qui confirma silencieusement d'un hochement de tête.

-Et les autres inspecteurs ne peuvent pas s'en charger ? insista Harada.

-Malheureusement non, répondit Yamazaki. Ils ne conviendraient pas à la tâche, alors que Magoshi serait parfait pour ce rôle. Si je ne peux pas lui confier cette enquête, je vais devoir passer par un agent extérieur, ce qui est plus risqué.

Shino était éminemment flattée que Yamazaki la trouve parfaite pour l'une de ses enquêtes. Même si celui-ci était un ami, elle savait qu'il ne lui aurait pas fait de compliment s'il ne le pensait pas. Depuis qu'elle était au shinsengumi, c'était la première fois qu'on songeait à lui confier une mission particulière, et elle était toute fière d'être distinguée de la sorte.

-Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Hijikata à Harada. Si toi et Magoshi êtes d'accord, il sera temporairement détaché au corps des inspecteurs.

Harada poussa un soupir.

-Avec ses bons yeux et ses grandes jambes, Magoshi nous est très utile pour courir après les fuyards, et comme mes effectifs sont un peu serrés en ce moment… Mais si c'est important et que Magoshi est d'accord…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

-Si je peux me rendre utile dans cette enquête, j'en serais très heureux, répondit-elle timidement.

-C'est entendu alors, décida Hijikata. Yamazaki, à partir de maintenant, Magoshi est tous ta responsabilité.

Harada se leva pour quitter la pièce. En partant, il tapota l'épaule de sa subordonnée en signe d'encouragement.

-D'accord, vice-commandant, acquiesça Yamazaki. Magoshi, laisse tes sabres ici, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Avec réticence, Shino retira ses sabres de sa ceinture. Okita s'avança pour les lui prendre.

-J'en prendrai grand soin, déclara-t-il avec gravité.

Il savait ce que ces sabres représentaient pour la jeune fille.

-Je t'en serais reconnaissant, répondit Shino.

Yamazaki et Shino sortirent du bureau. Ils traversèrent le quartier général et passèrent le portail d'entrée.

-Où allons-nous ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Je t'emmène dans une de mes planques pour te préparer à ta mission, l'informa Yamazaki.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-D'une mission d'infiltration, répondit brièvement l'inspecteur.

-Et… qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que je serais parfaite pour cette mission ? demanda Shino avec un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension.

-L'un de mes suspects recherche une servante. J'ai besoin d'une femme pour le rôle, expliqua Yamazaki.

Pour Shino, le coup était rude. Elle qui espérait avoir enfin été remarquée pour ses capacités…

-J'aurais dû me douter qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose comme ça, grommela-t-elle.

-En outre, tu es capable d'endosser une autre identité, poursuivit Yamazaki. Cela fait deux ans que tu vis sous le nom de Magoshi Saburō, et à part Okita et moi, personne ne t'a encore démasquée.

L'affirmation mit du baume sur l'orgueil blessé de Shino. Ce motif était autrement plus valorisant que le précédent.

Ils arrivèrent face à une petite maison d'une pièce en bordure de la ville. Shino suivit Yamazaki à l'intérieur.

-Retire tes habits, je vais t'en donner d'autres, ordonna Yamazaki.

La jeune fille se déshabilla pendant que l'inspecteur fouillait dans un coffre en osier. Il lui tendit ses nouveaux vêtements les uns après les autres. Ils étaient simples, assez usagés, et d'un style plutôt campagnard.

-Tu vas te rendre dans la demeure de Kawase Dazai, expliqua Yamazaki tout en aidant Shino à nouer sa ceinture. Cet homme est le fils d'un conseiller héréditaire du seigneur de Zeze. Il se rend fréquemment à Kyoto, où il rencontre beaucoup de sympathisants du sonnō jōi. Il en reçoit également chez lui. Cependant il s'agit de quelqu'un d'important, que nous ne pouvons pas arrêter et soumettre à interrogatoire sans preuves formelles.

-Je comprends, répondit Shino. Tu comptes sur moi pour en trouver.

Yamazaki acquiesça avant de poursuivre :

-Sa femme recherche actuellement une servante. En me faisant passer pour un colporteur, j'ai dit que ma cousine venait d'arriver à Kyoto pour prendre une place, mais que, celle-ci ayant été pourvue entre temps, elle cherchait du travail. Tu saurais prendre l'accent de la région ?

-Euh… oui, mais pas longtemps, avoua Shino.

Yamazaki fronça les sourcils.

-Ton accent d'Edo risque d'être un problème.

Il fit s'agenouiller la jeune fille et commença à la coiffer.

-Et si je prenais l'accent du Mikawa ? suggéra-t-elle.

-Tu saurais ? demanda Yamazaki.

-Sans problème, l'assura la jeune fille. Toute ma jeunesse, j'ai été entourée de gens qui parlaient avec l'accent du Mikawa.

-Ce serait mieux qu'un accent d'Edo, reconnut Yamazaki. Quand tu seras là-bas, applique-toi dans ton travail tout en gardant les yeux et les oreilles ouverts. Evite de te montrer trop curieuse ou trop intelligente : les gens parleront plus librement devant toi. Si tu tombes sur un document intéressant, lis-le et laisse-le sur place. Sa disparition risquerait d'attirer l'attention.

Shino acquiesça en silence.

-Une fois sur place, tu seras totalement autonome, poursuivit Yamazaki. Je passerai juste de temps en temps prendre de tes nouvelles et écouter tes rapports. Ne cherche pas à me contacter ou à prévenir le shinsengumi. S'il y a un problème, sauve-toi et réfugie-toi dans cette maison. La priorité, c'est d'abord de préserver ta vie, ensuite de préserver ta couverture. Le succès de l'enquête vient après.

Shino sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle prit soudain conscience que, pendant cette mission d'infiltration, elle serait à la totale merci de l'ennemi. Ayant fini de la coiffer, Yamazaki se détourna pour prendre un petit paquetage qu'il lui tendit.

-Voici tes vêtements de rechange, tes affaires de toilette et ton laissez-passer. Tu es enregistrée sous le nom de Shino, fille du marchand ambulant Jihei.

-Je ne change pas de nom pour la mission ? demanda timidement Shino.

-Ce sera plus simple pour toi de répondre à l'appel de ton propre nom. Si on t'interroge sur notre lien de parenté, tu diras que ta mère est la sœur de mon père. Ça expliquera que nous soyons originaires de deux régions différentes. Tu es prête ?

-Je crois, oui, fit Shino avec hésitation.

-Tu veux prendre une journée de plus pour te préparer à ta mission ?

-Non, ça devrait aller.

-Bien, répondit Yamazaki. Nous partons alors.

Il lui tendit le chapeau de paille qui complétait son déguisement. Shino se coiffa et noua les brides sous le menton avant de saisir son paquetage. Yamazaki prit le geste comme un signal de départ et sortit de la maison, suivi de Shino.

Ils rejoignirent la Tokaidō et commencèrent la traversée des montagnes situées l'est de Kyoto. Alors qu'ils attaquaient la descente, l'immensité bleue du lac Biwa se dévoila petit à petit entre les frondaisons. C'était la seconde fois que Shino avait l'occasion de l'admirer, la première étant lors de son arrivée à Kyoto. Sur sa rive sud s'élevait une forteresse que Yamazaki lui présenta comme étant le château de Zeze.

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, ajouta-t-il.

Une fois redescendus dans la plaine, ils obliquèrent en direction d'Ōtsu. Yamazaki s'arrêta devant une maison de belles proportions.

-C'est la demeure des Kawase, annonça-t-il.

Il contourna le bâtiment pour rejoindre la porte arrière. Lui et Shino pénétrèrent dans la cour et se présentèrent à l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Take-han, appela Yamazaki.

Une robuste matrone apparut sur le seuil de la porte, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Son visage ingrat s'éclaira en voyant les nouveaux arrivants.

-Bonjour, Seishirō-han. Vous m'amenez votre cousine ?

-Oui, voici Shino, répondit Yamazaki. Elle est robuste et sait tout faire, à part la cuisine.

A ce dernier commentaire, la jeune fille faillit foudroyer Yamazaki du regard. Mais elle se rappela in extremis de jouer son rôle de jeune paysanne timide, et préféra baisser les yeux d'un air embarrassé.

-Elle me sera d'une grande aide, reconnut Take. Je ne m'en sors plus avec Fumi et Kiyo. Je ne peux rien demander à Tamezō, notre maître lui donne déjà plus de travail qu'il ne peut en accomplir. Heureusement que le vieux Gentarō me donne un coup de main de temps en temps. Allez entre, ma fille, ajouta la servante à l'adresse de Shino.

Celle-ci franchit le seuil de la maison d'un pas hésitant. Elle se tourna vers Yamazaki.

-Au revoir, Seishirō, fit-elle timidement.

-A bientôt, Shino, répondit son ami. Je passerai te voir dès que je serai dans le coin.


	48. Keiô 1, 2 mai

_1e année de l'ère Keiō, le 2 mai_

Comme il faisait beau ce jour-là, Shino sortit les futons pour les aérer avant de faire le ménage dans les chambres. Elle finissait tout juste de nettoyer lorsqu'elle entendit Take l'appeler. Elle sortit de la pièce où elle se trouvait pour se rapprocher du haut de l'escalier.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Take-san ? demanda-t-elle.

-Shino, est-ce que tu as bientôt fini ? cria la servante.

-Presque.

-Quand tu en auras terminé, descends vite, j'ai besoin de toi pour les commissions.

Shino rentra les lourds futons, les replia et les rangea dans les placards. Puis elle descendit dans la cuisine où elle retrouva Take et les autres servantes.

-Dazai-sama ramène quatre invités à déjeuner, lui apprit l'aînée des servantes. Il faudrait que tu ailles chez le poissonnier acheter un beau poisson, de l'anguille par exemple.

-D'accord, acquiesça Shino.

-Et puis j'aurai besoin de légumes supplémentaires : des épinards, du komatsuna, du mizuna… Vois si tu peux trouver aussi du mitsuba.

-Entendu, répondit la jeune fille.

-Comme c'est sur ton chemin, passe chez le marchand de papier. Dazai-sama n'a presque plus d'encre. Prends-en deux ou trois bâtons.

Fumi donna un coup de coude à Kiyo, et les deux jeunes servantes se mirent à pouffer derrière leur manche. Take les foudroya du regard tout en tendant de l'argent à Shino. Celle-ci le glissa dans sa manche, saisit un panier, et quitta la maison par la porte arrière.

Cela faisait près d'un mois que Shino se trouvait à Ōtsu. Elle commençait à bien connaître la ville et les commerçants. Take avait vite remarqué que sa nouvelle servante était robuste et bonne marcheuse, aussi lui confiait-elle souvent la charge des commissions.

Shino fit un premier arrêt chez le marchand de légumes. Celui-ci put lui fournir la plupart des légumes demandés par Take, mais lui confirma que c'était encore un peu tôt pour le mitsuba. La jeune fille passa ensuite chez le poissonnier, qui venait justement de recevoir un arrivage de fort belles anguilles. Shino en choisit une bien fraîche et dodue.

La jeune fille se rendit ensuite dans la boutique où les Kawase avaient l'habitude de se fournir en papier, encre et pinceaux. A peine avait-elle franchi le seuil du magasin que Hankichi, l'un des deux jeunes vendeurs, se précipitait pour l'accueillir.

-Bonjour Shino ! dit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, Hankichi-san ! répondit Shino en lui souriant en retour.

-Il y a longtemps que personne de chez les Kawase n'a fait d'achat ici. Je suis content que ce soit toi qui sois venue, poursuivit le garçon.

La déclaration de Hankichi remua légèrement Shino, d'autant plus qu'elle savait que le garçon était sincère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prendras aujourd'hui ? demanda Hankichi.

-Juste de l'encre, il m'en faudrait deux ou trois bâtons…

Hankichi choisit et emballa deux bâtons d'encre noire. Ce n'était pas très commercial de sa part de s'en tenir à deux alors qu'il aurait pu lui en vendre trois, songea Shino en le regardant faire, mais sans doute espérait-il qu'elle reviendrait plus vite. La jeune fille régla son achat, puis Hankichi la raccompagna à la porte du magasin en exprimant son désir de la revoir bientôt.

Le second vendeur, un dénommé Minosuke, crut bon d'intervenir.

-Tu ne devrais pas être si sérieux avec Shino-han, dit-il à Hankichi sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Tu es encore trop jeune pour te marier. Fais comme moi, profite de ta jeunesse, amuse-toi avec des filles !

Hankichi haussa légèrement les épaules, manifestement peu convaincu par le conseil de son camarade. Sakubei, le propriétaire du magasin, prit la parole de manière inattendue.

-Hankichi a raison de penser à l'avenir, Minosuke, dit-il d'un ton sentencieux, et tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui au lieu de vivre au jour le jour et de gaspiller ton argent.

Minosuke se renfrogna. Sakubei se tourna alors vers Hankichi et Shino.

-Toutefois, Hankichi, Minosuke a raison en disant qu'il est trop tôt pour songer à te marier. Tu dois encore mettre de l'argent de côté pour t'établir, Shino vient à peine d'entrer en service… On en reparlera d'ici quelques années !

Shino ressortit du magasin avec l'impression que toute la conversation s'était adressée à une autre qu'elle-même. Il était hors de question qu'elle épouse jamais Hankichi, même si le garçon était réellement sympathique, et qu'elle se laissait parfois aller à imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer, si elle l'avait rencontré en d'autres circonstances, si elle n'avait pas été la fille d'un hatamoto…

La jeune fille regagna le domicile des Kawase et alla déposer son panier de courses à la cuisine. Fumi et Kiyo la taquinèrent, affirmant qu'elle avait pris tout son temps pour faire ses achats, et se moquèrent sans pitié de son prétendant. Take prit la défense du jeune vendeur.

-Hankichi est un garçon travailleur et ambitieux. Il ouvrira certainement son propre magasin d'ici quelques années. C'est normal qu'il s'intéresse à une fille sérieuse comme Shino et pas à deux têtes folles comme vous !

Kiyo, la plus jeune, parut légèrement vexée par la réflexion de Take. Mais Fumi fit une petite moue de dédain.

-Comment peut-on s'enticher d'un marchand alors qu'il y a tant de jeunes et beaux guerriers qui fréquentent cette maison ?

Kiyo et Fumi partirent dans leur discussion favorite, qui consistait à comparer les mérites respectifs des hommes qui défilaient chez les Kawase. Shino les écoutait d'une oreille tout en rangeant ses courses. Elle avait déjà énormément appris sur les commensaux et les invités occasionnels des Kawase en écoutant les bavardages écervelés des deux servantes. Un nom inconnu retint soudain son attention.

-Ce Kagawa Keizō, il n'a pas seulement fait attention à moi ! disait Fumi.

Alors que Kiyo s'apprêtait à renchérir sur le sujet, Take interrompit leur jacassement.

-Suffit, vous deux ! Vous êtes décidément intenables. Il vaut mieux que vous ne soyez plus en contact avec les invités des Kawase, vous finiriez par vous ridiculiser et par mettre Dazai-sama dans l'embarras. Désormais, c'est Shino qui servira les invités.

Fumi et Kiyo protestèrent, supplièrent Take de revenir sur sa décision, mais l'aînée des servantes tint bon. Lorsque les invités de Kawase Dazai firent leur apparition et s'installèrent avec leurs hôtes dans une pièce de l'étage, Take ignora les regards éplorés de Kiyo et Fumi, et confia les plateaux à Shino. Celle-ci prit l'air embarrassé, mais elle se réjouissait secrètement de pouvoir approcher les objets de son enquête.

Alors que Shino s'approchait de l'escalier, un murmure vint frapper son oreille.

-… retourne à Kyoto à la fin du mois, disait son maître, Kawase Dazai.

-… seconde expédition punitive… ajouta l'un de ses invités.

-Nous devons l'en empêcher à tout prix ! s'écria une voix à l'accent de Mito. Le tengu-tō est tombé cet hiver, Chōshū reste la seule force à s'opposer au shogunat.

-Mais comment ? demanda une autre voix.

La suite de la conversation se perdit dans un chuchotis. Shino s'avança sous l'escalier, prenant bien garde de ne pas faire grincer le parquet.

-… palais de Nijō, disait l'un des invités.

-Impossible ! répliquait un autre.

-… avec un complice… insistait le premier. Ton père ne pourrait-il pas nous aider, Kawase ?

-Il est connu pour être un proche du seigneur de Zeze, répondit celui-ci. Malheureusement, c'est aussi un fidèle partisan du shogunat.

-… suffirait qu'il introduise quelques-uns… ajouta l'homme de Mito.

Shino se rendit compte qu'elle était restée trop longtemps immobile. Elle devait monter servir, sans quoi Take se poserait des questions et viendrait voir comment elle s'en sortait.

La jeune fille gravit l'escalier, qui gémit sous son poids. La conversation cessa immédiatement. Arrivée à l'étage, Shino déposa les plateaux devant la pièce de réception, et poussa la porte après s'être annoncée. L'épouse de Kawase parut surprise de voir Shino servir au lieu de Fumi ou Kiyo, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle ne fit aucune remarque non plus sur la maladresse de sa servante, la mettant sans doute sur le compte de la timidité et de l'inexpérience.

En réalité, Shino, bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, tentait de masquer son émotion et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. La personne dont Kawase et ses invités venaient de parler, c'était le shogun Iemochi, qui devait bientôt revenir à Kyoto pour préparer la seconde expédition punitive contre Chōshū. Mais alors, si ces hommes cherchaient à s'infiltrer dans le palais de Nijō, ce n'était tout de même pas pour…

Shino aurait bien des choses à raconter à Yamazaki la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait.


	49. Keiô 1, 5 mai

_1e année de l'ère Keiō, le 5 mai_

Take parut surprise de découvrir Yamazaki sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, alors qu'il était passé voir Shino pas plus tard que la veille.

-Je suis sincèrement navré du dérangement que je vais vous causer, Take-han, déclara l'inspecteur. Mais notre grand-mère est tombée brusquement malade et elle n'a personne pour la soigner. Je vais devoir vous enlever Shino pendant une durée indéterminée.

-Je comprends, répondit Take le premier moment de surprise passé. Bien entendu, je laisse Shino à votre disposition le temps que votre grand-mère aille mieux.

Yamazaki se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Va chercher tes affaires, nous partons immédiatement.

Shino acquiesça d'un signe de tête e se rendit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec les autres servantes. Elle empaqueta ses effets et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle y retrouva Take en grande discussion avec Yamazaki.

-Et que dit le médecin ? demandait la servante d'un ton compatissant.

-Nous ne l'avons pas encore fait venir, répondit Yamazaki d'un ton bref. Allons-y, Shino.

La jeune fille salua rapidement Take et les autres servantes, avant de suivre Yamazaki à travers les rues d'Ōtsu. Celui-ci obliqua au premier carrefour, et amena Shino dans un petit sanctuaire situé pratiquement derrière la maison des Kawase. Yamazaki poussa la porte du bâtiment, et fit signe à Shino de se glisser à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Yamazaki ? demanda la jeune fille en s'exécutant.

-Le shinsengumi va se rendre chez les Kawase pour arrêter Dazai et fouiller la maison, expliqua l'inspecteur. La septième et la neuvième division sont parties de Kyoto ce matin. Je me suis dépêché pour les devancer, et te faire quitter la maison avant qu'elles n'arrivent.

Shino approuva : même avec ses habits féminins, ses camarades risquaient de la reconnaître.

-Je vais voir comment ça se passe, poursuivit Yamazaki. Reste cachée ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

La jeune fille demeura tapie au fond du sanctuaire, espérant qu'aucun fidèle n'aurait la curiosité d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Tout en attendant le retour de Yamazaki, elle restait à l'affut du moindre bruit ou du moindre mouvement. C'est ainsi qu'elle entendit du vacarme provenant du domicile des Kawase. Elle en déduisit que le shinsengumi venait d'arriver dans la maison. Au bruit succéda un grand silence, puis un concert de hurlements féminins.

Yamazaki finit par revenir au sanctuaire, l'air sombre. Alors qu'il délivrait Shino de sa cachette, la jeune fille lui demanda comment s'était passée la descente.

-Pas très bien, lâcha l'inspecteur. Kawase Dazai et ses amis ont réussi à s'enfuir. Nous voulions arrêter la femme de Kawase : elle savait forcément ce que son mari tramait avec ses complices, puisqu'elle assistait à tous leurs entretiens. Elle a demandé à rester quelques minutes seule pour se préparer… le capitaine Suzuki a accepté… et elle en a profité pour brûler des documents compromettants avant de se trancher la gorge !

Shino était partagée entre le choc que lui causait l'annonce de cette mort brutale et la déception de voir s'échapper preuves et suspects.

-La mission est un échec alors ? demanda-t-elle à Yamazaki.

-Pas totalement. Grâce à toi, nous avions déjà la liste des complices de Kawase. Et leur fuite est la meilleure preuve de leur culpabilité. Enfin, et c'est le principal, nous avons mis fin au complot contre la vie du shogun…


	50. Keiô 1, 15 mai

_1e année de l'ère Keiō, le 15 mai_

Dans la cour du Nishi Honganji, la dixième division s'empressait autour de ses nouveaux membres. Le capitaine Tōdō était revenu la veille d'Edo. Sa mission de recrutement s'était révélée fructueuse : il ramenait avec lui une cinquantaine de recrues, dont cinq venaient d'être affectées à la dixième division.

Shino observait les nouveaux venus au milieu de ses camarades, lorsque Harada l'aperçut et l'interpella :

-Magoshi ! Les deux petits jeunes, là, ont ton âge. Tu veux bien t'occuper d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient habitués à la vie d'ici ?

-Très volontiers, capitaine ! s'écria Shino ravie.

-Tu peux m'appeler Harada-san comme les autres, tu sais, remarqua son supérieur.

-Bien sûr, capitaine, acquiesça docilement Shino.

Harada poussa un soupir de découragement, qui déclencha l'hilarité de Hayashi.

Les deux garçons désignés par Harada se détachèrent de leur groupe et se rapprochèrent de Shino. Le premier, un jeune homme aux yeux pétillants de malice et au large sourire, s'inclina devant la jeune fille.

-Je m'appelle Ogawa Satarō. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Son camarade, un garçon à l'air calme et déterminé, l'imita.

-Mon nom est Furukawa Kōjirō. Je me recommande à ta bienveillance.

-Magoshi Saburō, fit Shino en s'inclinant à son tour. Je suis tellement content d'avoir des camarades de mon âge. Je commençais à en avoir assez d'être considéré comme le bébé de la division, poursuivit-elle avec entrain. Vous verrez, il y a une très bonne ambiance au shinsengumi. Et la dixième division est la plus sympathique de toutes. Notre capitaine, Harada, se soucie vraiment de ses hommes. Je ne changerais de division en aucun cas… sauf peut-être pour la sixième. Ou la deuxième, ajouta Shino après réflexion.

Ses interlocuteurs échangèrent un sourire.

-Nous avons deux vice-capitaines, Hayashi Shintarō et Hashimoto Kaisuke, continua la jeune fille. Hayashi est gentil et il a le sens de l'humour, vous pouvez discuter avec lui sans problème. Hashimoto est un fervent partisan du sonnō jōi. Ne lui parlez surtout pas de Chōshū : il se précipiterait droit vers l'ouest, sabre au clair, et ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir atteint la rade de Shimonoseki…

Ogawa eut un éclat de rire sonore, et Furukawa ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où sont nos quartiers, ajouta Shino. Vous en profiterez pour poser vos affaires.

La jeune fille conduisit ses nouveaux camarades vers le vaste bâtiment qui dominait le nord de l'enceinte du Nishi Honganji.

-Les moines du temple s'en servaient comme salle de réunion, expliqua-t-elle. Nous l'avons divisé par des cloisons pour en faire des dortoirs.

Shino et les deux garçons contournèrent le bâtiment et pénétrèrent dans la salle qui était affectée à la dixième division. Ogawa et Furukawa déposèrent leur paquetage avant de suivre leur camarade, qui leur fit faire le tour complet des lieux. Après leur avoir fait traverser le bâtiment, elle les emmena dans les deux constructions attenantes où se trouvaient les quartiers des officiers supérieurs, la salle commune et la cuisine. Elle leur présenta ensuite les bains, les toilettes et le dojo, un peu à l'écart, et leur désigna le campanile en précisant qu'il servait de prison.

-Nous avons emménagé il y a tout juste deux mois, expliqua Shino. Nous cherchions un logement plus vaste et plus proche du centre-ville. Cet emplacement nous offre l'avantage supplémentaire de pouvoir garder un œil sur les moines du Nishi Honganji. Ils sont connus pour sympathiser avec Chōshū. Après la bataille des Portes Interdites en juillet, ils auraient même donné asile à des rebelles en fuite.

-Ils ne doivent pas beaucoup apprécier votre présence, observa Furukawa.

-Pas du tout, même. Mais nous y sommes habitués, dit Shino en haussant les épaules. C'est le cas de la plupart des habitants de Kyoto.

La jeune fille ramena ses nouveaux camarades dans la cour du Nishi Honganji. Ils y croisèrent les membres de la deuxième division qui s'apprêtaient à partir en patrouille.

-Est-ce que le capitaine Tōdō vous a expliqué en quoi consiste notre travail ? demanda Shino aux deux garçons.

-Il a dit que la mission du shinsengumi était de maintenir l'ordre et la sécurité dans la capitale, répondit Ogawa.

La jeune fille approuva du chef, puis précisa :

-Pour cela, nous effectuons des rondes dans les rues de Kyoto et des perquisitions dans les lieux suspects. Nous avons un corps d'inspecteurs qui mène des enquêtes en parallèle. Nous faisons aussi des arrestations et des interrogatoires, mais ensuite nous remettons les prisonniers au gouverneur civil de la capitale.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une autre organisation qui avait les mêmes missions que le shinsengumi, hasarda Furukawa.

Shino se rembrunit légèrement.

-Oui, il s'agit du mimawarigumi. Le groupe rassemble des serviteurs et des fils de serviteurs du shogunat, ainsi que des représentants éminents de différents clans. Leur commandant s'appelle Sasaki Tadasaburō. C'est lui qui dirigeait le rōshigumi à son arrivée à Kyoto. Mais le shinsengumi et le mimawarigumi n'ont pas le même secteur d'intervention : le mimawarigumi opère au nord de la ville, autour du Palais Impérial et de Nijō, tandis que le shinsengumi intervient au sud, jusqu'à Gojō dōri environ.

Ce que la jeune fille n'ajouta pas, c'est que depuis sa création quelques mois plus tôt, le mimawarigumi avait déjà outrepassé à plusieurs reprises ses limites officielles. Mais comme ses membres avaient un statut officiel, contrairement à ceux du shinsengumi, Kondō ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose…


	51. Keiô 1, 22 mai

_1e année de l'ère Keiō, le 22 mai_

Une obscurité moite et épaisse enveloppait le palais de Nijō. Le silence régnait, à peine troublé par le crépitement des torches.

Le shogun était revenu à Kyoto le jour même. Il avait traversé la capitale avec son cortège avant de rejoindre son palais. Honneur insigne, le shinsengumi avait été autorisé à l'escorter lors de son passage en ville, et assurait à présent la garde du palais de Nijō. Le vice-commandant avait présenté cette distinction comme une récompense pour leurs actions à l'Ikedaya et lors de la bataille des Portes interdites, mais Shino sentait que leur découverte d'un complot contre le shogun avait joué un rôle déterminant dans la décision du shogunat.

La jeune fille éclatait de fierté. Deux ans après son départ d'Edo, elle était enfin parvenue à son objectif : protéger le shogun. De savoir qu'elle avait obtenu ce privilège par son travail ajoutait encore à son orgueil. Elle avait le sentiment puissant d'honorer ses aïeux et la tradition familiale dont elle était l'héritière.

Un bruit de pas légers se fit soudain entendre, attirant son attention. Elle vit Chizuru apparaître à l'angle de la muraille et se diriger en courant vers Wada et elle.

-La relève sera assurée par la troisième division dans un quart d'heure ! leur annonça-t-elle avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Leur tour de garde était donc presque terminé. Shino se relâcha légèrement. Encore un petit moment et la dixième division pourrait prendre un repos bien mérité…

Alors qu'elle laissait vagabonder ses pensées, la jeune fille perçut un bruit de lutte dans le lointain.

-Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-elle à Wada.

-Quoi donc ? interrogea son camarade très surpris.

-Je crois qu'on se bagarre par là-bas, répondit la jeune fille en désignant la direction où Chizuru avait disparu. Nous devrions aller voir.

Wada hésitait.

-Il vaut mieux rester à notre poste, non ? On nous a demandé de monter la garde…

-Le rôle d'un garde, c'est de vérifier qu'il ne se passe rien d'anormal et d'intervenir en cas d'incident, s'impatienta Shino. Allons-y immédiatement.

Ils coururent dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit. En chemin, ils croisèrent Hayashi et Furukawa qui montaient la garde un peu plus loin. Shino les mit rapidement au courant.

-Je vais vous accompagner, décida aussitôt Hayashi. S'il y a effectivement de la bagarre, nos camarades auront besoin d'un maximum de renforts.

Se tournant vers Furukawa, il ajouta :

-Je te confie la garde du secteur en notre absence.

Furukawa acquiesça sans hésitation.

Hayashi et ses subordonnés se précipitèrent dans la direction indiquée par Shino. Passant un portail, ils se retrouvèrent dans un passage étroit, bordé de deux hautes murailles. Ils aperçurent en face d'eux le vice-commandant, aux prises avec un homme blond à l'allure nonchalante en qui Shino reconnut son adversaire de l'Ikedaya. Derrière ces derniers ils entrevirent Chizuru, à qui Yamazaki faisait rempart de son corps.

Un individu de haute taille, à la large carrure, observait le combat à quelques pas de distance. Lorsqu'il vit arriver Shino et ses camarades, il lança d'une voix calme à l'homme de l'Ikedaya :

-Continuer à combattre n'a pas de sens. Nous allons nous attirer des ennuis si nous continuons.

Son compagnon jeta un coup d'œil sur les nouveaux arrivants. Shino comprit à sa réaction qu'il l'avait reconnue. Dans son regard passa une fugace expression de… se pouvait-il que ce fût de la crainte ? L'homme de l'Ikedaya bondit aussitôt sur le rempart le plus proche et lâcha :

-Inutile de rester puisque nous avons confirmé nos soupçons.

Shino aperçut alors, juste à côté de lui, Shiranui aux prises avec son capitaine. Ce dernier lança une attaque vers l'homme de Chōshū, qui répliqua d'un ultime coup de feu avant de disparaître.

Au même instant, Saitō se jetait sur le troisième homme en lançant : « Tu ne t'échapperas pas ! ». Mais le géant disparut au moment où le capitaine de la troisième division allait le frapper, pour réapparaître un peu plus loin.

L'homme de l'Ikedaya fixa Chizuru, toujours dissimulée derrière Yamazaki, et lui lança avec un sourire torve :

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Attends-nous.

Il s'évanouit dans les airs, imité par son dernier compagnon.

L'ensemble de la scène avait duré moins d'une minute, pendant laquelle Shino et ses deux camarades étaient restés sidérés, tentant vainement de comprendre ce qui se passait. Shino était stupéfaite : elle s'attendait à trouver des partisans du sonnō jōi cherchant à assassiner le shogun, mais le but des trois assaillants, quel qu'il soit, était tout autre. Quels soupçons le combat avait-il levés chez l'homme de l'Ikedaya ? Et quel était son lien avec Chizuru ?

Cette dernière s'effondra soudain; Yamazaki la rattrapa au vol. Le vice-commandant se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui demanda un peu rudement :

-Dis donc, tu as une idée de ce que ces types te voulaient ?

-Non… je n'en suis pas sûre… fit Chizuru d'un ton hésitant.

-Kazama a dit que c'était une affaire entre oni, ajouta Hijikata. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

Shino sursauta en entendant le terme oni. Ainsi donc, les trois hommes étaient de la même race qu'elle. Cela confirmait ses suppositions; elle s'en était doutée en observant leurs mouvements. Mais pour Chizuru en revanche…

-Je n'en sais rien, rien du tout ! se défendit cette dernière.

Le vice-commandant garda le silence quelques instants, plongés dans ses réflexions.

-Yamazaki, lâcha-t-il finalement, ramène Chizuru au quartier général.

-Peut-être que ce serait mieux si on envoyait une escorte avec eux, suggéra Harada. Ces types risquent de l'attaquer à nouveau.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Hijikata.

-Notre tour de garde va bientôt s'achever, poursuivit Harada. Veux-tu que la dixième division s'en charge ?

-Oui. Merci, Sano, répondit brièvement le vice-commandant.

Dès qu'ils furent relevés de leur tour de garde, Shino et ses camarades quittèrent l'enceinte du palais de Nijō en compagnie d'un Yamazaki songeur et d'une Chizuru muette et effondrée. En dépit des craintes d'Harada, le trajet jusqu'au quartier général s'effectua sans autre incident. Lorsque la dixième division arriva au Nishi Honganji, son capitaine donna quartier libre à ses hommes. La plupart allèrent immédiatement se coucher : la journée avait été longue.

De son côté, Shino se mit à la recherche de Chizuru. Elle finit par la retrouver dans la cour, debout derrière un des piliers soutenant le dortoir, en train de fixer un point au loin dans le noir.

-Yukimura-san ? appela Shino.

La jeune fille se tourna vers elle, une expression étonnée et confuse sur le visage.

-Yukimura-san, puis-je regarder ton kodachi ? demanda Shino.

Chizuru acquiesça sans mot dire, ôta son sabre de sa ceinture et le tendit à Shino. Celle-ci le dégaina et l'observa avec attention.

-Shunfū, le kodachi de démon de l'est, murmura-t-elle. J'aurais dû le reconnaître lorsque je l'ai vu dégainé : il pourrait être le jumeau de mon Tōya.

Chizuru lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Afin d'illustrer ses propos, Shino lui rendit son arme avant de tirer son propre kodachi de son fourreau.

-Voici Tōya, le kodachi de démon du nord. Et ceci, ajouta Shino en posant la main sur la garde de son sabre long, est Hokusui Genbu, le tachi qui lui est associé.

Chizuru, la bouche ouverte, semblait fouiller dans sa mémoire.

-Mais alors… balbutia-t-elle, cela veut dire que tu serais…

Shino hocha la tête.

-Oui, je me nomme en réalité Umayama. J'ai dû m'enfuir d'Edo il y a deux ans, et j'ai changé de nom pour couvrir mes traces. Je te serais très reconnaissant de garder le secret sur ma véritable identité.

Chizuru écarquillait les yeux, comme si elle peinait à comprendre ce que Shino lui disait.

Yukimura… le nom de Chizuru aurait dû attirer l'attention de Shino beaucoup plus tôt. A sa décharge, la jeune fille croyait le clan Yukimura complètement éteint. Son père, qui avait enquêté sur le massacre, lui avait rapporté à l'époque qu'on n'avait retrouvé aucun survivant. Yukimura… le plus puissant clan d'oni de l'est, anéanti quatre ans avant celui des Umayama, et dans les mêmes conditions. Par le même homme ?

-Yukimura-san, reprit Shino avec hésitation, il est possible que l'homme qui me poursuivait en ait aussi après toi. Il s'agit d'un oni du nom d'Akedama Kazumi. Si par malchance tu venais à croiser son chemin, prends garde !

-Je le ferai, répondit Chizuru. Merci pour l'avertissement, Uma… Magoshi-san, conclut-elle timidement.

La jeune fille s'inclina profondément devant Shino avant de s'éloigner. Alors que cette dernière regardait Chizuru s'effacer dans l'obscurité, elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle. Shino se retourna vivement, le sabre à demi-tiré de son fourreau. Elle se détendit aussitôt en reconnaissant Yamazaki.

-Alors Yukimura est bien un oni ? demanda l'inspecteur avec détachement.

-Tu as écouté notre conversation ? s'agaça Shino.

-Seulement la fin, précisa Yamazaki.

Shino ignorait pourquoi elle était aussi irritée. Elle savait que Yamazaki était dans son rôle, en tant qu'inspecteur et en tant qu'ami, mais elle avait du mal à résister au réflexe instinctif de lui dire de ne pas s'en mêler, que c'était un problème entre oni. Elle rengaina son sabre d'un geste sec.

-Cette révélation ne paraît pas te perturber beaucoup, constata-t-elle fraîchement.

L'inspecteur haussa les épaules.

-Le shinsengumi compte un oni parmi ses rangs depuis deux ans, et cela n'a jamais posé de problème. Un oni de plus ne devrait rien y changer.

-Sauf que Yukimura a attiré l'attention d'ennemis puissants, fit observer Shino.

-Le corps des inspecteurs les avait déjà à l'œil depuis la bataille des Portes Interdites, lui révéla Yamazaki. En revanche, si toi et Yukimura avez un ennemi commun, il serait bon de se renseigner à son sujet. Que peux-tu me dire sur cet Akedama Kazumi ?

-Pas grand-chose, admit Shino. Je sais juste que c'était un noble de cour, et qu'il a perdu sa charge au Palais Impérial il y a quelques années. Mais j'ignore pourquoi…

-Je commencerai à enquêter sur lui les prochains jours, promit Yamazaki. Si Akedama a été un noble de cour, il devrait être facile de retrouver sa trace à Kyoto.


	52. Keiô 1, 7 mai

_1e année de l'ère Keiō, le 7e jour du mois intercalaire de mai_

-Désolée pour mon retard, lança Shino toute essoufflée.

Elle venait de rejoindre Okita et Yamazaki dans un recoin calme de la cour, situé à côté du dojo.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, lui répondit Okita. On a aussi subi les cours de littérature de Takeda, et on sait tous qu'il ne finit jamais à l'heure. Ce type adore s'écouter parler…

Shino se tourna vers Yamazaki.

-Pour quelle raison tu voulais nous voir au fait ? Tu nous as donné rendez-vous ici, mais sans nous dire pourquoi…

-Pour vous présenter les résultats de mon enquête sur Akedama Kazumi, répondit sobrement l'inspecteur.

-Tu as déniché quelque chose d'intéressant ? interrogea Okita avec curiosité.

-Oui. Akedama a passé la majeure partie de sa vie dans la capitale ou aux alentours, et j'ai trouvé facilement des personnes qui le connaissaient.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont raconté ? demanda Shino avec empressement.

-D'après elles, commença Yamazaki, le chef de la famille Akedama a été appelé à la cour à l'époque du shogun Iemitsu. Il s'est vu conférer un titre de hanka, avec une charge héréditaire de conseiller adjoint.

-Conseiller adjoint ? Seulement ? s'étonna Shino.

-C'est déjà pas si mal, répliqua Okita d'un ton vif. Dois-je te rappeler que deux d'entre nous n'ont pas de position officielle, et se contenteraient de la position que tu viens de dédaigner ?

-Quand j'ai rencontré Akedama, il s'est montré tellement hautain et condescendant que je lui croyais un rang beaucoup plus élevé, expliqua Shino. C'est l'avant-dernier rang parmi les fonctionnaires de la Cour, n'est-ce pas ?

Yamazaki acquiesça avant de continuer :

-En même temps que cette position officielle, les Akedama ont reçu une mission officieuse : faire le lien entre la Cour et le shogunat. Akedama Kazumi est le dernier de sa lignée. Il a pris la suite de son père à la fin de l'ère Kaei. Mais lors de la cinquième année d'Ansei, Nagano, le conseiller du premier ministre Ii, aurait découvert une intrigue visant à faire de Hitotsubashi Yoshinobu l'héritier du shogun Iesada. Akedama aurait été chargé d'obtenir l'appui de la Cour pour cette nomination, avec l'aide du prince Shōrenin Sonyū. Le prince aurait dû recevoir la place de l'Empereur comme récompense de ses services…

-Je me souviens de cette affaire ! s'exclama Shino. Mon père nous en avait parlé. Mais d'après lui, il n'y avait que des suppositions de la part de Nagano, pas l'ombre d'une preuve.

-C'était l'époque où un simple soupçon pouvait envoyer à la mort, fit observer Okita.

Shino se rappelait fort bien cette période terrible où le premier ministre Ii s'était employé à faire disparaître tous ses opposants, qui avait été rebaptisée par la suite « purge d'Ansei ». Son propre père avait craint pour sa liberté. Il avait dû contenir sa désapprobation face à la politique du gouvernement, car il savait que le moindre mot séditieux, rapporté au premier ministre, lui aurait valu une condamnation.

-Que le complot ait été réel ou imaginaire, poursuivit Yamazaki, Akedama a été arrêté et confiné à résidence. Dans le même temps, il a perdu sa charge à la Cour. Aussitôt après son élargissement, il a quitté la capitale. Je perds sa trace ensuite.

-Je l'ai rencontré à Edo au début de la troisième année de Bunkyū, compléta Shino. Et nous pouvons supposer qu'il se trouvait déjà dans l'est lorsque le clan Yukimura a été anéanti.

-Il aurait refait surface dans la capitale l'année dernière, ajouta Yamazaki. On l'aurait aperçu à la résidence du clan Chōshū. Mais il n'a pas cherché à reprendre contact avec ses anciennes connaissances.

-S'il fricote avec Chōshū, c'est qu'il a dû devenir un partisan du sonnō jōi, estima Okita.

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi il aurait attaqué les domaines Yukimura et Umayama ! s'écria Shino. Les deux clans étaient réputés pour leur fidélité envers le shogunat...

Alors que les trois amis étaient plongés dans leur discussion, Shino vit le vice-commandant contourner le bâtiment principal. La jeune fille et ses amis interrompirent aussitôt leur conversation. Hijikata se dirigea droit vers eux; il paraissait très sombre.

-Kazama a réussi à s'introduire dans le quartier général, leur annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Shino et Okita étouffèrent une exclamation.

-Que voulait Kazama ? demanda Yamazaki, les sourcils froncés.

-La même chose que la dernière fois : Chizuru, lâcha Hijikata.

-Elle va bien ? s'écria Shino inquiète.

Le vice-commandant la rassura d'un hochement de tête.

-Sano, Heisuke et moi-même sommes arrivés à temps pour la protéger. Mais Kazama nous a dit quelque chose de troublant : Kōdō-san serait passé du côté du sonnō jōi.

Shino était consternée. Que les ennemis du shogunat connaissent l'existence de l'ochimizu était déjà problématique, mais qu'ils disposent maintenant des connaissances nécessaires pour préparer le médicament était une véritable catastrophe. Le sonnō jōi et le shogunat se trouvaient à présent à égalité; un rien pouvait faire pencher la balance dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Le shinsengumi dépendait plus que jamais des recherches de Sannan.

-Yamazaki, poursuivit Hijikata, je voudrais que tu essaies de vérifier cette information. C'est malheureusement plausible, mais il est possible aussi que Kazama cherche à nous duper.

-Entendu, vice-commandant, acquiesça l'inspecteur.

-Alors Chizuru a deux hommes à ses trousses, commenta Okita alors que le vice-commandant s'éloignait. Ça fait beaucoup pour une seule fille.

-Sauf que Kazama la poursuit pour le bon motif, si j'ai bien compris, répliqua Shino.

Okita lui jeta un regard étrange.

-Et si c'était aussi le cas d'Akedama ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Tu rigoles ? Quand il a attaqué le clan Yukimura, Chizuru devait avoir dix ans tout au plus. Pas du tout l'âge de se marier !

-Non, pas pour elle… pour toi, rectifia son ami.

-Impossible, protesta Shino. Quand je l'ai rencontré, Akedama m'a clairement menacée…

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Etait-ce si clair que cela ? Les allusions d'Akedama au fait qu'elle se retrouvait seule… sans protection… pouvaient être interprétées autant comme des menaces que comme un prélude à une demande en mariage. Elle fut saisie par le doute.

-C'est absurde. Si Akedama souhaitait m'épouser, il lui aurait suffit de demander ma main à mon père. Même s'il n'avait pas de situation à ce moment-là, les Akedama sont une famille honorable, mon père aurait sûrement accepté.

-Peut-être que ce n'était pas toi qui intéressait Akedama mais l'héritage, suggéra Okita.

-Mais quel héritage ?... Il a anéanti mon clan !

-Il y a au moins une chose qui n'a pas disparu dans la destruction du clan Umayama et que tu hérites, intervint Yamazaki.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Shino complètement perdue.

-Eh bien, le titre de garde du corps du shogun, répondit Yamazaki d'un ton d'évidence.

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens, protesta la jeune fille. Si Akedama est devenu un partisan du sonnō jōi, pourquoi chercherait-il à entrer au service du shogun ?...

Okita et Yamazaki échangèrent un regard exaspéré, tandis que Shino réalisait progressivement ce que l'inspecteur avait voulu dire et qu'Okita avait immédiatement saisi. Au moment où Akedama avait attaqué le domaine Umayama, le shogun venait d'annoncer sa venue dans la capitale. Si elle avait épousé Akedama, celui-ci aurait pris la place de son frère comme garde du corps du shogun lors de son voyage à Kyoto. Il aurait eu ainsi un accès direct au shogun Iemochi… et tout le loisir de l'assassiner.

La jeune fille fut prise de nausée. Sans la présence d'esprit de Hibana, elle aurait pu se retrouver mariée au meurtrier de son frère, et voir déshonoré le nom de son clan. Elle devait plus que la vie au vieil intendant.


	53. Keiô 1, 29 octobre

_1e année de l'ère Keiō, le 29 octobre_

Leur dîner terminé, Shino et ses camarades quittèrent la salle commune pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Alors qu'ils passaient devant les quartiers des officiers, ils virent Okita sortir du bureau du commandant, blême de colère, et traverser le couloir à grands pas avant de disparaître vers sa propre chambre. Kondō jaillit à sa suite, appelant : « Sōji ! ». Hijikata sortit à son tour du bureau. Il arrêta le commandant en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

-Ça ira, Kondō-san, dit-il fermement. Laisse-le tranquille.

-Mais, Tōshi… voulut protester le commandant.

-Ça ira, répéta Hijikata. Sōji est furieux pour l'instant, mais il finira par se calmer et par l'accepter.

Kondō hocha la tête en silence, l'air coupable. Shino aperçut alors Yamazaki sur le seuil du bureau du commandant. Il devait avoir assisté à la conversation qui avait mis Okita tellement en colère, songea la jeune fille. Lorsque Kondō et Hijikata eurent regagné leurs quartiers respectifs, elle intercepta Yamazaki et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

-L'inspecteur en chef Nagai Naomune se rend le mois prochain à Hiroshima, lui apprit l'inspecteur. Il doit y rencontrer des représentants du clan Chōshū pour leur demander s'ils ont l'intention de satisfaire enfin aux conditions de l'accord de paix de novembre dernier. L'inspecteur en chef a demandé au commandant de l'accompagner.

-Mais c'est un immense honneur ! se réjouit Shino. Je me demande pourquoi cela a rendu Okita si furieux… ajouta-t-elle perplexe.

-Huit hommes accompagneront le commandant : le conseiller Itō, le capitaine Takeda, moi-même et cinq hommes de troupe, ajouta l'inspecteur.

-Et pas Okita ? s'exclama la jeune fille interloquée. C'est pourtant lui qui est chargé de la garde de Kondō !

-Le commandant ne l'a pas jugé nécessaire, répondit laconiquement Yamazaki.

-Pas nécessaire ? Kondō sera juste à la frontière de Chōshū, et il rencontrera des membres du clan. La plupart d'entre eux ne rêvent que de le tuer. Il sera particulièrement en danger !

Rien d'étonnant qu'Okita se soit mis en colère, se dit Shino. Alors qu'il ne rêvait que de servir Kondō, ce dernier venait de lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses services – au moment précis où ceux-ci auraient été les plus utiles ! La jeune fille ne parvenait pas à comprendre la décision du commandant.

-Le commandant préfère ne pas emmener Okita car il n'est pas encore remis de sa dernière maladie, précisa l'inspecteur.

-Mais c'était il y a vingt jours ! Il va bien maintenant ! mentit Shino avec force.

Yamazaki soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que Shino et lui étaient seuls. Puis il reprit à voix plus basse :

-Normalement je ne suis pas supposé te le dire… Mais comme tu as fait partie du corps des inspecteurs, je ne transgresse pas totalement les ordres du commandant en t'en parlant. Le clan Chōshū ne montre aucune volonté d'appliquer le traité de paix. Nous pensons qu'il recherche l'affrontement.

-Mais ce serait de la folie, dit Shino soufflée. Comment les membres du clan Chōshū espèrent-ils affronter les cent mille hommes du shogunat ? Ils ont reculé l'an dernier, pourquoi chercher le conflit maintenant ?

-C'est ce que Kondō a l'intention de découvrir, révéla Yamazaki. Il va tenter d'infiltrer le domaine de Chōshū sous un déguisement et de se rendre dans la ville de Hagi, le foyer de l'insurrection, pour savoir ce qui se trame.

Shino était complètement stupéfaite.

-Le commandant emmène le conseiller Itō jusqu'à Hiroshima, poursuivit Yamazaki, car pour une mission officielle il doit être escorté par l'un de ses adjoints. Mais à part Itō, tous ceux qu'il a invités à l'accompagner sont des membres du corps des inspecteurs.

-Et Takeda ? s'étonna Shino.

-Takeda s'est invité tout seul, répondit sèchement Yamazaki.

-Sur le mode "si le conseiller militaire du shinsengumi est du voyage, le stratège doit en être aussi" ? demanda Shino avec un demi-sourire.

Takeda refusait de céder le moindre pouce de terrain à Itō. La guérilla qu'il avait intentée au conseiller était d'autant plus futile que ce dernier ne paraissait même pas s'apercevoir de son existence.

-Naturellement, tu dois garder pour toi tout ce que je viens de te dire, ajouta Yamazaki.

-Je comprends, acquiesça la jeune fille. Bon, je vais aller voir Okita et essayer de le calmer avant qu'il fasse une bêtise…

-Il n'irait pas jusque là ! protesta l'inspecteur.

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu Okita aussi en colère, c'était au retour de votre séjour à Osaka, quand il a menacé de s'ouvrir le ventre, dit Shino le cœur lourd. Je vais lui parler avant qu'il ne prenne une décision stupide, du style suivre secrètement Kondō pendant son voyage…

Yamazaki sursauta.

-Il en serait capable ? Mais cela mettrait la mission en danger !

-Pire : cela mettrait Kondō en danger, ajouta la jeune fille. S'il arrivait malheur au commandant par sa faute, Okita ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

 _ **Melmel-chan: merci d'avoir laissé une review, cela me fait très plaisir et cela m'encourage! Pour répondre à tes questions: tu reverras Kazama, Amagiri et Shiranui, les premiers joueront même un petit rôle dans l'intrigue. Il sera question d'amour dans ma fic, mais pas entre les deux protagonistes! C'est une histoire d'amitié...**_


	54. Keiô 2, 23 mars

_2e année de l'ère Keiō, le 23 mars_

Masa était en train d'allaiter son fils nouveau-né. Assise à côté d'elle, Shino contemplait le tableau avec attendrissement.

-Shigeru a tout pris du côté de son père, disait Masa en souriant avec affection au bébé. C'est le portrait craché de Sano.

-Il a quand même hérité ton menton et tes fossettes, observa Shino.

-C'est possible, reconnut Masa. Mais j'aime à me dire qu'il ressemble à son père !

-J'adore le prénom que vous avez choisi. Il me rappelle celui de mon frère cadet.

-Sano et moi cherchions un prénom qui convienne aussi bien au fils d'un guerrier qu'au petit-fils d'un marchand. Finalement, mon mari a eu l'idée de prendre le second caractère du nom du shogun, et de le donner comme prénom au petit.

Shigeru avait fini de se nourrir. Masa tendit son fils à Shino et rajusta ses vêtements. Pendant ce temps, son amie cala le bébé sur son épaule et lui tapota le dos gentiment. L'enfant eut un petit renvoi.

-Tu sais t'y prendre, fit Masa admirative.

-J'avais sept ans quand mon frère cadet est né. Je me suis beaucoup occupée de lui, expliqua Shino.

-Tu aidais ta mère ?

-Non, ma mère ne s'est jamais beaucoup intéressée à Shigemori. Mon père non plus d'ailleurs. Toute l'attention se concentrait sur notre frère aîné parce qu'il était l'héritier, et sur moi parce que les filles étaient rares dans la famille. C'est moi qui me suis le plus occupée de Shigemori et, du coup, on était très proches.

Parler de son frère ou de sa famille défunte rendait Shino toujours aussi triste, mais c'était devenu moins douloureux au fil des années. Elle tourna la tête vers son épaule et croisa le regard béat de Shigeru.

-Dépêche-toi de grandir, petit homme, pour que tu puisses servir celui dont tu portes le nom, lui dit-elle avec tendresse.

Une expression anxieuse passa sur le visage de Masa.

-Je ne suis pas pressée que ce jour arrive. J'aurais tellement préféré que mon fils naisse dans une période moins troublée ! Est-ce que la guerre avec Chōshū est vraiment inévitable ?

Shino hocha gravement la tête.

-Malheureusement oui. Les missions menées par l'inspecteur en chef Nagai et celle de l'Ancien Ogasawara pour réclamer que Chōshū tienne les engagements pris dans le traité de paix ont été des échecs.

La jeune fille omit de parler de la tentative de Kondō d'infiltrer Chōshū, qui s'était elle aussi soldée par un échec.

-Chōshū a ignoré purement et simplement les demandes répétées du shogunat, poursuivit Shino. Celui-ci n'a plus d'autre choix que de lancer une seconde expédition punitive contre Chōshū.

-Je le sais bien, répondit Masa avec difficulté, pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer…

Elle laissa sa phrase inachevée, jetant un regard vers son fils, qui avait commencé à s'assoupir dans les bras de Shino. Celle-ci saisit le fil des pensées de son amie et s'empressa de la rassurer :

-Masa-chan, le shinsengumi ne sera pas mobilisé pour cette guerre. Le shogunat a besoin de nous pour maintenir l'ordre dans la capitale pendant qu'il combattra à l'ouest. Tu pourras garder ton mari auprès de toi et de ton fils !

Masa acquiesça en silence, mais Shino sentit qu'elle ne l'avait pas pleinement convaincue.


	55. Keiô 2, 9 mai

_2e année de l'ère Keiō, le 9 mai_

Il pleuvait à verse depuis le matin, sans espoir d'amélioration. L'emploi du temps de la dixième division prévoyait des exercices d'artillerie, mais le capitaine avait jugé préférable de les suspendre à cause du mauvais temps. Harada avait donc laissé quartier libre à ses hommes pour l'après-midi. Ceux-ci étaient presque tous sortis. Dans la salle commune ne restaient que Hayashi, qui polissait son sabre tout en discutant avec le capitaine Ogata, et Furukawa et Shino qui disputaient une partie de go.

Un des subordonnés d'Ogata, nommé Ikeda, fit irruption dans la salle. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

-Magoshi, annonça-t-il, Hijikata veut vous parler, à toi et à ton capitaine.

-Mais le capitaine Harada n'est pas là, objecta Shino. Il est rentré chez lui.

Ikeda fit un geste d'impuissance.

-Vois ça avec le vice-commandant, se borna-t-il à répondre. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher. Ça a l'air pressé.

La jeune fille se leva à contrecœur et se rendit dans les quartiers des officiers. S'étant annoncée, elle entra dans le bureau de Hijikata. Elle eut la surprise de trouver le commandant en compagnie de Yamazaki.

Hijikata ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa contrariété en voyant son subordonné arriver seul.

-Je suis désolé, vice-commandant, s'excusa Shino. L'entraînement de cet après-midi a été annulé, alors le capitaine en a profité pour rendre visite à sa famille.

D'un signe de tête, Hijikata montra qu'il comprenait la situation. Il invita Shino s'asseoir.

-Magoshi, commença-t-il, Yamazaki a de nouveau besoin de tes services comme inspecteur auxiliaire. J'ai accepté ton transfert temporaire dans le corps des inspecteurs, sous réserve de ton accord et de celui de Sano.

Shino jeta un regard vers Yamazaki, mais l'expression neutre de ce dernier ne laissait pas deviner ce qu'il pensait. Elle se retourna vers Hijikata.

-Si je peux me rendre utile, je serais ravi de collaborer à nouveau avec Yamazaki, répondit-elle avec quelque hésitation.

-Bien, dit Hijikata avec satisfaction. Nous n'avons donc plus qu'à attendre le retour de Sano pour obtenir son accord.

-Si je puis me permettre, vice-commandant, intervint Yamazaki, l'affaire qui nous concerne est assez urgente et j'aurais besoin d'une réponse immédiate.

-Je vois, fit Hijikata d'un ton pensif. Eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons sans trop de risque préjuger l'avis favorable de Sano. Il nous a donné son accord la fois précédente, il ne nous le refusera pas maintenant… d'autant plus que sa principale objection à l'époque, le manque d'effectifs, n'a plus lieu d'être. Yamazaki, tu peux emmener Magoshi avec toi.

La jeune fille ôta ses deux sabres de sa ceinture et les tendit à Hijikata.

-Vice-commandant, fit-elle d'un ton de prière, voulez-vous demander à Okita d'en prendre soin pendant le temps de ma mission ?

Hijikata prit les armes avec une brève inclinaison de la tête. Shino quitta le bureau du vice-commandant à la suite de Yamazaki. Tous deux sortirent du bâtiment puis de l'enceinte du Nishi Honganji. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils furent dans la rue, éloignés des oreilles indiscrètes, que la jeune fille se hasarda à demander :

-Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi, cette fois ? Encore une mission d'infiltration avec un rôle féminin ?

-Oui, dans une maison de plaisir.

-Quoi ! sursauta Shino.

Les passants lui jetèrent des regards surpris. La jeune fille réalisa alors que, sous le coup de l'étonnement, elle avait crié.

-Tu es fou ! reprit-elle à voix plus basse. Il est hors de question que je fasse une chose pareille !

-Calme-toi, fit Yamazaki d'un ton neutre. C'est pour un travail de servante que tu serais embauchée.

Shino se rasséréna instantanément.

-L'Ogiya recherche actuellement une servante, poursuivit Yamazaki, mais la place ne devrait pas rester vacante très longtemps. Voilà pourquoi je souhaitais que tu te présentes là-bas au plus tôt.

-Où se situe l'Ogiya ? demanda Shino.

Le nom ne lui disait rien. Elle ne fréquentait pas les maisons de plaisir, bien sûr, mais la plupart de ses camarades s'y précipitaient dès qu'ils avaient un instant de liberté, et ils en discutaient longuement.

-L'Ogiya se trouve dans le quartier de Miyagawa. C'est une maison de thé modeste et de bonne réputation, dirigée par une dénommée Tsuga. Il y a quelques années, elle était souvent utilisée comme lieu de réunion par une bande de rônins de Chōshū menés par Kusaka Genzui. Mais ils n'ont pas reparu depuis sa mort lors de la bataille des Portes interdites…

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Yamazaki et Shino étaient arrivés jusqu'à la planque de l'inspecteur. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Shino commença à se déshabiller tandis que Yamazaki fouillait dans un coffre et en sortait des vêtements féminins.

-Et pourquoi tu t'intéresses à nouveau à l'Ogiya ? demanda Shino en se débarrassant de son hakama.

-Un de nos informateurs nous a rapporté que l'activité de la maison de thé avait récemment augmenté. L'Ogiya reçoit plus de clients qu'il n'en serait normal pour un établissement de cette taille.

-Et tu penses que ça couvre d'autres activités ? demanda Shino en ôtant son uwagi.

Elle saisit les habits tendus par Yamazaki et commença à s'en revêtir, tandis que l'inspecteur répondait :

-C'est une probabilité. Tu devras vérifier si c'est le cas, et si oui, de quel type d'activités il s'agit et qui y est impliqué. Dans le même temps, j'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur le quartier. Nous n'y avons pas encore d'informateur permanent, contrairement à Shimabara ou Gion.

Yamazaki aida Shino à nouer son obi. La jeune fille demanda :

-Sous quelle identité vais-je me présenter cette fois-ci ?

-La même que la dernière fois : ma cousine Shino, qui arrive à Kyoto et qui cherche une place.

L'inspecteur fit s'agenouiller la jeune fille et commença à la coiffer.

-Ça veut dire que je vais devoir reprendre mon accent du Mikawa, commenta Shino.

-Pas nécessairement, répondit Yamazaki. Il y a beaucoup de gens originaires d'Edo à Kyoto, ton accent attirera moins l'attention. En outre, je doute que la propriétaire de l'Ogiya soit complice de ce qui se trame dans son établissement. Complaisante, au pire.

Lorsque Shino fut prête, l'inspecteur lui remit un petit paquetage. La jeune fille s'en saisit avant de suivre Yamazaki hors de la maison. Ils regagnèrent le centre de Kyoto et remontèrent la rivière Kamo jusqu'au quartier de Miyagawa. Ils zigzaguèrent dans les rues étroites bordées de maisons hautes, avant de s'arrêter devant un bâtiment que rien, excepté son enseigne, ne distinguait des autres maisons de la rue.

Yamazaki franchit le seuil. Shino l'imita avec un peu d'hésitation. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite entrée bordée par deux portes. Devant eux se dressait un escalier; derrière l'escalier, un couloir se perdait vers l'arrière de la maison.

La porte de gauche s'ouvrit et une femme d'un certain âge, à l'air autoritaire, se présenta. Yamazaki la salua sous le nom de Tsuga.

-Tsuga-han, votre place de servante est-elle toujours libre ? s'enquit-il poliment.

-Effectivement, répondit la propriétaire de l'Ogiya d'un ton légèrement sec. Je suppose que c'est pour cela que vous m'amenez cette jeune fille ?

-Oui, voici ma cousine Shino. J'aimerais que vous examiniez sa candidature avec bienveillance.

Tsuga inspecta la jeune fille d'un air sévère.

-Ça devrait aller, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Avec sa carrure et son hâle, elle n'attirera pas l'œil des clients. Fagotée comme elle est, elle ne doit pas être coquette non plus.

Shino avait beau se dire que son apparence de paysanne était sa meilleure couverture, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessée par les commentaires de Tsuga. Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

-Vous me garantissez qu'elle est robuste et travailleuse ? demanda la propriétaire de l'Ogiya à Yamazaki.

-Oui, assura ce dernier.

-Alors je vais la prendre à l'essai. Vous pouvez partir, Seishirō-han, ajouta-t-elle dédaigneuse.

L'inspecteur comprit qu'elle lui signifiait son congé. Il s'inclina et quitta l'établissement, laissant Shino seule avec sa nouvelle patronne.

-Je vais te présenter la maison, annonça cette dernière. Il y a quatre pièces à l'avant de la maison. Celles du rez-de-chaussée sont réservées à moi et à Toyomitsu.

Tsuga avait désigné alternativement la porte de gauche et celle de droite.

-Toyomitsu est la geiko la plus élevée de l'Ogiya. Elle a le gade de tenjin, ajouta-t-elle avec orgueil.

Shino hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Les pièces du haut sont occupées par Yasugure et Shinonome, les deux autres geiko, poursuivit Tsuga.

La propriétaire de l'Ogiya emmena Shino par le couloir, jusque dans la cour au fond de laquelle se dressait un bâtiment bas. Tsuga y introduisit sa servante.

-La cuisine, expliqua-t-elle succinctement. Le bain est juste à côté. Dépêche-toi de poser tes affaires et de te mettre au travail. Les clients vont bientôt arriver.


	56. Keiô 2, 20 mai

_2e année de l'ère Keiō, le 20 mai_

Shino était en train de ranger la pièce de réception de Shinonome pendant que cette dernière s'habillait et se coiffait avec l'aide de sa suivante Haru. Tsuga fit soudain irruption dans la salle, furieuse.

-Shinonome ! vociféra-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'envoyer Yūhei faire tes commissions ? Tu as des suivantes pour cela, il me semble !

La geiko jeta un regard alarmé vers sa patronne.

-Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Natsu est à sa leçon de shamisen, et si j'envoie Haru, je n'aurai plus personne pour m'aider à me préparer ! fit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Mais Tsuga refusa de se laisser attendrir.

-Eh bien, tu attendras que Natsu revienne, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de Yūhei ici !

Voyant la mine déconfite de Shinonome, Shino proposa :

-Si vous êtes d'accord, patronne, je pourrais assister Shinonome pendant que Haru va faire des courses.

La geiko tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers Tsuga.

-D'accord, concéda cette dernière. Mais tu ranges et tu nettoies les salles de réception d'abord. Et tu me rejoins dans la cuisine tout de suite après.

Tsuga quitta la pièce. Haru ne tarda pas à disparaître elle aussi avec la liste de commissions de Shinonome. Suivant les ordres de sa patronne, Shino acheva de remettre de l'ordre dans les salles de réception. Elle se mit ensuite à la disposition de Shinonome.

La jeune fille se réjouissait d'avoir enfin trouvé l'occasion de discuter en tête à tête avec la geiko. En effet, elle souhaitait l'interroger sur ses clients de la veille. Shino trouvait étrange le comportement de ces rônins de Mito qui mangeaient peu, buvaient peu, ne laissaient jamais de désordre derrière eux – et ne demandaient qu'une seule geiko pour six, toujours la même. Ils ne se réunissaient manifestement pas à l'Ogiya pour s'amuser.

Malheureusement, Shinonome fut incapable de lui fournir un compte-rendu cohérent de leur réunion.

-Ils n'ont pas arrêté de parler politique de la soirée, se plaignit-elle. Je ne comprenais rien. A un moment, le plus jeune… Takahashi-han… m'a demandé mon avis. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui répondre ?

Son joli visage exprimait son désarroi. Shino eut un mot compatissant.

-J'ai fini par lui dire : « Takahashi-han, pourquoi demander son opinion à une simple geiko ? Je suis sûre que vous êtes bien plus au fait des affaires du pays que moi. Il vaut mieux suivre votre propre idée. » Celui qui se moque tout le temps… Igaoka-han… s'est mis à rire et a dit que ce serait en effet plus sage.

La phrase d'Igaoka attira l'attention de Shino. Signifiait-elle que Takahashi avait abordé un sujet particulièrement complexe politiquement ? Mais quelques instants de réflexion lui suffirent pour comprendre qu'Igaoka avait juste raillé l'immense sottise de Shinonome. Son intérêt retomba.

-Ensuite ils ont parlé de l'un de leurs amis… de leurs anciens amis, poursuivit la geiko. Ils étaient très en colère contre lui. Du coup je n'osais plus ouvrir la bouche.

-Vraiment ? demanda Shino à nouveau en alerte. Comment s'appelait cette personne ?

-Eh bien, je ne me rappelle pas, répondit Shinonome. En fait, je crois qu'ils n'ont même pas cité son nom.

-Et pourquoi étaient-ils en colère contre lui ?

-Parce qu'il les avait trahis, ou quelque chose comme ça… Ça avait l'air compliqué.

Shino soupira intérieurement. Il était inutile d'espérer des informations plus précises de la part de Shinonome. La geiko était incapable d'aligner deux idées sensées; seule l'habitude et une certaine capacité à lire les émotions des gens lui permettaient d'accomplir son travail correctement.

-Pour finir, ils ont discuté d'un rendez-vous important. Je n'ai pas compris de quoi il s'agissait, mais je suis sûre que ça se passait dans une plaine, conclut la geiko avec insouciance.

* * *

-Tu as découvert du nouveau ? demanda Yamazaki à Shino.

Il était passé lui rendre visite cet après-midi-là, sous le prétexte de prendre des nouvelles de sa cousine. Les visites de l'inspecteur étaient brèves : Tsuga désapprouvait qu'il détourne sa servante de son travail.

-Plusieurs choses, répondit cette dernière. D'abord, que Shinonome est officiellement la geiko la plus bête de Kyoto…

-Tu es sûre que tu n'exagères pas un peu ? demanda Yamazaki d'un ton dubitatif.

-A ton avis, est-ce qu'il y en a une autre dans la capitale qui ignore le nom de l'intendant de Hitotsubashi, Hara* Ichinoshin ?

-Bon, je te l'accorde, concéda l'inspecteur. Quoi d'autre ?

-Shinonome reçoit régulièrement un groupe de six rônins de Mito, dont le chef semble être un dénommé Kiyozawa Shingō. Ce sont d'anciens camarades de Hara, ce qui veut dire qu'ils appartiennent vraisemblablement à la faction sonnō jōi.

Yamazaki opina du chef. Comme la plupart des conseillers de Hitotsubashi Yoshinobu, Hara Ichinoshin avait été un farouche partisan du sonnō jōi, et s'était converti à une vision plus réaliste en entrant au service de Yoshinobu.

-Selon Shinonome, poursuivit Shino, les rônins seraient « très en colère contre lui ». Je ne serais pas surprise qu'ils projettent une action contre Hara.

Yamazaki approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Lui et Shino avaient en mémoire l'assassinat du précédent intendant de Hitotsubashi Yoshinobu par des rônins de Mito, à peine deux ans plus tôt.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais épier leurs conversations ? demanda l'inspecteur à Shino.

Celle-ci secoua négativement la tête.

-Je passe mes soirées à courir d'un coin de l'Ogiya à l'autre. La probabilité que je surprenne leurs conversations est mince.

-Pourrais-tu dénicher des documents compromettants ?

-Impossible : ils ne laissent rien traîner derrière eux. C'est d'ailleurs une des choses qui a attiré mon attention sur eux, ils ne laissent aucun désordre.

-Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas le choix : il nous faut obtenir de Shinonome qu'elle répète le contenu de leurs conversations.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne la connais pas, fit Shino d'un ton désabusé. Cette fille ne comprend rien à rien, et même si elle arrive à comprendre quelque chose, elle sera incapable de le répéter… Ce n'est pas un hasard si ces rônins l'engagent à chaque fois…

-Pourtant nous avons besoin du témoignage de Shinonome. Si nous arrêtons ces rônins alors que nous n'avons pas la moindre preuve contre eux, ils se contenteront de nier, et nous serons obligés de les relâcher. Il faut trouver un moyen d'obtenir la collaboration de Shinonome.

* * *

 ** _*hara : plaine_**


	57. Keiô 2, 22 mai

_**2e année de l'ère Keiō, le 22 mai**_

Shino préparait le bain de Toyomitsu. Après avoir garni le foyer de combustible, elle alla chercher de l'eau pour remplir la cuve. Alors qu'elle en était à son troisième aller-retour entre le puits de la cour et la salle de bain, elle entendit une voix familière qui sortait de la salle de Tsuga.

-Si vous ne voulez pas être accusée de complicité, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, troublée. Qu'est-ce que le vice-commandant était venu faire à l'Ogiya ?

-Je comprends parfaitement, Hijikata-han, répondit Tsuga d'une voix ferme. Vous pouvez être assuré de mon entière collaboration.

-Et de la sienne aussi ? insista le vice-commandant.

-Bien entendu, assura Tsuga.

Shino se rasséréna aussitôt. Hijikata était venu à l'Ogiya pour obtenir la collaboration de sa patronne et de Shinonome dans l'affaire des rônins de Mito, non en tant que client ou que son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle s'en retourna à sa tâche.

Alors que le feu ronflait joyeusement sous le baquet d'eau, Toyomitsu et ses suivantes se présentèrent à la salle de bain. Elles se lavèrent pendant que Shino alimentait le foyer et soufflait sur la flamme pour maintenir l'eau à la bonne température.

Lorsque les trois femmes eurent fini leurs ablutions, Shino alla rechercher de l'eau au puits. Shinonome descendit à son tour prendre son bain, accompagnée de ses suivantes. La geiko avait les paupières rougies et reniflait. A côté d'elle, Tsuga l'admonestait sévèrement.

-Arrête de pleurer ! Tu vas avoir les yeux rouges et le visage bouffi, et aucun maquillage ne parviendra à le cacher !

Shinonome fondit en larmes.

-Je n'y peux rien, gémit-elle. Ce Hijikata a été… snif… odieux avec moi. D'abord il m'a raconté tout un tas de choses très compliquées, et ensuite il s'est énervé parce que je n'y comprenais rien. Il a dit que j'étais vraiment… snif… stupide !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, rétorqua Tsuga. Tu fais ce qu'on t'a dit de faire, un point c'est tout. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec le shinsengumi.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! sanglota la geiko. On ne m'a jamais demandé de faire une chose pareille avant… d'es… d'espionner des gens !


	58. Keiô 2, 27 mai

_2e année de l'ère Keiō, le 27 mai_

C'était un soir de grande activité à l'Ogiya. Chacune des geiko recevait des clients ce jour-là. Un riche marchand de la ville, nommé Seiemon, avait choisi l'Ogiya pour y donner un repas d'affaires. Il avait retenu pour la soirée les services de Yasugure. Toyomitsu recevait l'un de ses clients réguliers, un marchand d'Izushi appelé Hiroe Kasuke. Quant à Shinonome, elle accueillait à nouveau Kiyozawa et son groupe, et Shino ne pouvait qu'espérer que la geiko saurait jouer son rôle.

Shino n'avait pas arrêté de travailler de la soirée. Elle n'avait cessé de courir d'une salle à l'autre, pour apporter de la nourriture et du saké, débarrasser la vaisselle sale et les bouteilles vides. Entre deux allers-retours, elle faisait la vaisselle ou aidait Tsuga à remplir les plats. Sa patronne ne lui laissait aucun répit, mais il fallait dire à sa décharge qu'elle n'avait pas pris un instant de pause non plus.

Alors que Shino ramassait une pile de plateaux vides à l'étage, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brusquement. Avant que Yūhei n'ait eu le temps de s'enquérir de l'identité des nouveaux arrivants, l'un d'entre eux proclama d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue du premier étage :

-Nous sommes le shinsengumi, au service du seigneur d'Aizu. Ne tentez pas de résister ou de fuir, ou nous vous considèrerons comme des ennemis du shogunat !

Des exclamations indignées et paniquées sortirent de la salle où se trouvaient réunis les rônins de Mito.

-Nous avons été dénoncés ! cria Amaji, l'aîné du groupe.

Complètement affolée, Shino empila tous les plateaux qu'elle put trouver, et dissimula son visage derrière tandis que la troisième division, le capitaine Saitō en tête, gravissait l'escalier. Elle dégringola les marches sans attendre la suite des évènements. Au pied de l'escalier, elle aperçut le client de Toyomitsu en train de discuter avec les deux gardes que Saitō avait postés à l'entrée. Il essayait manifestement de comprendre ce qui se passait. Shino se précipita vers le fond de la maison et se réfugia dans la cuisine.

Alors que la jeune fille pensait avoir échappé à l'attention de ses camarades, elle entendit un bruit de pas qui se dirigeait vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Elle souffla vivement les bougies et se réfugia dans un coin sombre, en espérant qu'on ne la reconnaîtrait pas.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement et deux hommes firent leur entrée. Shino reconnut le vice-capitaine Kinoshita et Aridōshi.

-Restez où vous êtes, ordonna Kinoshita. Nous devons fouiller cette pièce.

La jeune fille se garda bien de bouger de son recoin pendant la fouille de ses camarades. Celle-ci n'ayant rien donné, ils se rapprochèrent de celle qu'ils prenaient pour une servante.

-As-tu vu quelqu'un s'enfuir par ici ? demanda Kinoshita sans préambule.

Shino répondit négativement.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un est passé dans la cuisine depuis notre arrivée, pour y déposer quelque chose par exemple ? insista Kinoshita.

-Personne d'autre que moi, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix craintive.

Elle n'avait pas à se forcer pour jouer ce rôle; elle était réellement terrifiée.

-Kinoshita-san, intervint Aridōshi, son visage me dit quelque chose. Peut-être qu'on devait l'emmener au quartier général pour interrogatoire.

A cette dernière phrase, Shino faillit perdre la tête. Au moment où elle se demandait que faire, désespérée, un shinobi fit irruption dans la cuisine. Elle reconnut aussitôt Yamazaki, et en éprouva un soulagement infini.

-Que faites-vous, les gars ? demanda l'inspecteur. Vous ne vous rappelez déjà plus les instructions du vice-commandant ? Vous devez laisser le personnel tranquille. Ça fait partie de l'accord de Hijikata avec la propriétaire de la maison.

Les deux hommes réagirent avec embarras.

-Tu as raison, répondit Kinoshita, les sourcils froncés. On était en train d'opérer comme pour une descente normale. On va aller fouiller la pièce d'à côté.

Le vice-capitaine et son subordonné quittèrent la cuisine pour se diriger vers les bains. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, Yamazaki se tourna vers Shino et s'excusa :

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais te faire sortir d'ici avant l'arrivée de la troisième division, ou tout au moins te prévenir. Mais j'ai été prévenu tardivement de l'intervention…

Shino lâcha le soupir qu'elle retenait depuis l'arrivée du shinsengumi.

-Ça ira, souffla-t-elle. Mais ç'a été juste…


	59. Keiô 2, 17 juin

_2e année de l'ère Keiō, le 17 juin_

Yamazaki faisait part à Okita et Shino de la conclusion de l'affaire des rônins de Mito.

-Les rônins ont donc avoué ? demanda le capitaine de la première division.

-Heureusement, car aucun juge n'aurait pris au sérieux le témoignage de Shinonome, remarqua la jeune fille.

-Bref, les criminels sont en prison, Hara Ichinoshin est en vie… et le shinsengumi récolte la gloire d'avoir sauvé une des sommités du shogunat, conclut Okita. Tout va pour le mieux !

-Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose, commenta Yamazaki, les sourcils froncés.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis en train de discuter, Ozeki arriva, frétillant d'excitation.

-Les gars, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui est en train de se passer, leur annonça-t-il.

-Effectivement pas, le coupa Okita d'un ton agacé. Alors tu ferais mieux de lâcher tout de suite le morceau.

-Il y a une magnifique geiko qui vient d'arriver au quartier général et qui a demandé à voir le vice-commandant. Elle s'est enfermée avec lui dans son bureau.

Le visage d'Okita s'illumina.

-Non ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Avec Hijikata-san ? Il faut vraiment que j'aille voir ça.

Il fila comme une flèche dans la direction des quartiers des officiers. Shino soupira et se leva à son tour.

-Désolée de te lâcher, dit-elle à Yamazaki, mais je dois aller surveiller Okita pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises…

L'inspecteur fit signe qu'il comprenait. La jeune fille se précipita dans la direction empruntée par Okita et le rattrapa à l'entrée du bâtiment. Ils se rendirent ensemble jusqu'au bureau du vice-commandant. Sur le pas de la porte, ils trouvèrent Chizuru une tasse de thé à la main, l'air très embarrassée.

De l'intérieur de la pièce s'élevait la voix larmoyante de Shinonome.

-J'ai absolument besoin de votre aide, Hijikata-han, geignait la geiko.

-Et pourquoi vous l'accorderais-je ? demanda le vice-commandant froidement. Je ne crois pas vous avoir causé le moindre tort, à part celui de vous avoir ôté un client.

-Je suis enceinte de vous, Hijikata-han, déclara Shinonome sur le ton de la confidence.

Shino se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire. Apparemment, la geiko était tombée enceinte et cherchait quelqu'un à qui faire endosser la paternité de l'enfant. Mais elle avait oublié un léger détail.

-Shinonome-san, rétorqua le vice-commandant d'une voix glaciale, je ne vous ai rencontrée qu'une fois et je ne vous ai même pas effleurée. Il est matériellement impossible que je vous aie mise enceinte.

-Oh, Hijikata-han, comment pouvez-vous vous montrer aussi froid envers moi après ce que nous avons été l'un pour l'autre ? gémit la geiko dont la voix se brisa artistiquement sur la dernière syllabe.

Shino s'étouffait de rire. Le désespoir de la geiko était admirablement joué et aurait touché l'homme le plus dur. Si seulement elle s'était adressée à la bonne personne!

La jeune fille rechercha le regard d'Okita pour partager son hilarité avec lui, mais elle aperçut le visage crispé et pâle de Chizuru. Son amusement retomba soudain.

-Dis-lui quelque chose pour la rassurer, souffla-t-elle à son voisin.

Okita se tourna vers Chizuru, une expression assurée sur le visage.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Chizuru. Hijikata-san a l'habitude de ce genre de femmes, affirma-t-il avec un large sourire. Il va s'en débarrasser sans problème.

Shino lui flanqua un vigoureux coup de coude.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, imbécile ! siffla-t-elle.

S'adressant à Chizuru, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Le vice-commandant dit la vérité, cette fille est une menteuse.

Dans la pièce voisine, la voix de Hijikata avait pris des accents irrités.

-La comédie a assez duré, Shinonome-san ! Comme vous n'avez aucun moyen de prouver ce que vous avancez – et pour cause ! – je vous prierai de vous en aller immédiatement.

Malgré sa bêtise, la geiko dut sentir que le vice-commandant était à bout de patience, car elle changea aussitôt de stratégie.

-C'est vrai que je vous ai menti, Hijikata-han, fit-elle d'une voix chargée de sanglots. Mais ne vous êtes-vous pas demandé pourquoi j'étais venue vous trouver ?

-Parce que c'est le seul de ses clients dont elle se rappelait le nom ? demanda Okita narquoisement.

-Le père de mon enfant, c'est l'homme que vous m'avez obligée à espionner… que vous avez fait arrêter ! C'est à cause de vous que je me retrouve seule pour élever notre enfant. Ne voulez-vous pas faire un geste pour une malheureuse veuve et son enfant à naître ?

Shino entendit un bruit de coup et un bruissement de vêtements. Hijikata s'était mis debout.

-D'abord vous avez prétendu attendre un enfant de moi, puis de Kiyozawa Shingō, s'emporta-t-il. Vous dites que vous étiez sa maîtresse, et maintenant sa femme. Qu'allez-vous essayer de me faire croire ensuite ? Quittez ces lieux avant que je vous arrête pour tentative d'extorsion de fonds sur un officier du shogunat !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Shinonome en sortit, l'air fort déconfite, et s'en alla vers la sortie sans demander son reste. Le vice-commandant apparut à son tour sur le seuil de la pièce. Il aperçut Shino et Okita, mort de rire, puis Chizuru qui se tenait derrière eux. Il rougit en la voyant et détourna le regard.

-J'étais venue vous apporter votre thé, Hijikata-san, balbutia cette dernière.

Hijikata prit la tasse sans regarder Chizuru et remercia la jeune fille avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Chizuru resta un instant sur le seuil, hésitante, puis finit par s'éloigner.

-Tu as de nouveau ce sourire, fit remarquer Okita à Shino.

-Quel sourire ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Tu sais, le sourire bizarre que tu affichais au mariage de Sano.

-Ah bon ? fit la jeune fille d'un ton évasif.

Okita lui jeta un regard agacé.

-En fait, déclara joyeusement Shino, je me disais justement que nous pourrions bien avoir un nouveau mariage au shinsengumi d'ici quelque temps.

Son ami secoua la tête d'un air écœuré.

-Je me demande toujours pourquoi les filles sont à ce point obsédées par le mariage, dit-il d'un ton désabusé. Ça m'échappe complètement…


	60. Keiô 2, 27 juin

_2e année de l'ère Keiō, le 27 juin_

C'était l'heure pour la dixième division de partir en patrouille. Les hommes s'étaient rassemblés près de l'entrée du Nishi Honganji, prêts au départ. Cependant le capitaine ne s'était toujours pas montré. En attendant son arrivée, ses subordonnés s'étaient assis sur les marches du temple et devisaient entre eux.

Debout à quelques pas de là, Hayashi et Hashimoto discutaient de ce qu'ils devraient faire si la réunion des capitaines à laquelle participait Harada se prolongeait encore. Devraient-ils partir sans lui comme le proposait Hayashi, ou patienter jusqu'à sa sortie comme l'exigeait le règlement ?

Alors qu'ils débattaient, le capitaine Harada fit son apparition. Ses hommes se levèrent d'un bond à son arrivée. Le capitaine était dépourvu de son habituel sourire et avait l'air préoccupé.

-Tout va bien, Harada-san ?s'enquit Hashimoto.

-Oui, répondit laconiquement Harada.

-A-t-on reçu de mauvaises nouvelles du front ? hasarda Hayashi.

Le capitaine lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Non, tout va bien de ce côté-là.

Les vice-capitaines renoncèrent à insister. La dixième division se mit en ordre de marche et quitta le quartier général. Alors qu'elle remontait Horikawa, le capitaine se rapprocha de Shino.

-Magoshi, lui dit-il à mi-voix, si quelqu'un au shinsengumi te cherchait des ennuis, n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler.

La jeune fille le regarda sans répondre, surprise.

-Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Harada, c'est que tout le monde dans la division est satisfait de ton travail, et les officiers supérieurs aussi.

Shino n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris les explications de son capitaine, mais elle acquiesça néanmoins. Harada s'éloigna à grands pas et reprit sa place à la tête de la troupe, tandis que la jeune fille s'interrogeait. Il s'était sûrement dit quelque chose d'important lors de cette réunion des capitaines. Toutefois Harada semblait réticent à en parler… Elle tenterait d'obtenir des informations de la part d'Okita dans la soirée.

Lorsque la dixième division eut terminé sa patrouille et fut rentrée au quartier général, Shino partit à la recherche d'Okita. Elle le trouva dans sa chambre, allongé sur le sol. Les fortes chaleurs et une nouvelle attaque de sa maladie l'avaient épuisé. Il tentait de se reposer après plusieurs nuits sans sommeil.

-Comment ça va ? demanda Shino à son ami.

-Ç'a été pire, grommela Okita. J'aurais pu assurer l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui si je n'avais pas croisé Hijikata-san ce matin. Dès qu'il m'a vu, il m'a renvoyé dans ma chambre…

Le visage d'Okita était pâle et ses traits tirés. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que le vice-commandant estime qu'il ait besoin de repos, songea Shino.

-Du coup, tu es allé à la réunion des capitaines ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

Okita se redressa, indigné.

-Comme si Hijikata-san pouvait m'en empêcher !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant cette réunion ? Harada ne nous en a pas parlé, mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était grave…

-Pas grave mais bizarre, et un peu tendu. On était en train de discuter recrutement, quand Takeda a dit que nous devrions être plus sélectifs dans nos embauches, notamment dans l'origine de nos recrues.

-Je comprends que ça ait jeté un froid, commenta Shino.

-Hijikata-san a répondu à Takeda, le plus poliment qu'il a pu, que la philosophie du shinsengumi était justement de recruter ses membres en fonction de leurs capacités et non de leur naissance. Takeda s'est empressé de rajouter qu'il ne parlait pas de leur classe sociale mais de leur passé.

-Il essayait juste de se rattraper, non ?

-C'est ce qu'on croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il te prenne comme exemple. Il a dit que tu prétendais alternativement venir d'Edo et du Mikawa, alors que tu portais un nom de l'Ouest, que tu affirmais n'avoir ni famille ni amis… qu'il ne serait pas surpris que tu aies changé de nom pour fuir Edo après avoir commis un crime quelconque.

Shino était atterrée. Après des années d'hostilité larvée, Takeda s'attaquait ouvertement à elle. Le pire était que ses charges s'appuyaient sur des faits réels et avaient l'aspect de la vérité.

-Et… qu'est-ce que les autres ont dit ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

-Tout le monde était indigné, tu t'en doutes bien. Heisuke a bondi sur ses pieds, Sano et Shinpachi ont ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais ils ont été pris de court.

-Par qui ?

-Kondō-san en personne ! Il a rappelé à Takeda que tu étais avec nous depuis la création du rōshigumi et que tu avais fait preuve d'un dévouement et d'une loyauté sans faille, qu'il avait pu éprouver dans des circonstances que Takeda ignorait. Il a ajouté qu'il te faisait entièrement confiance, et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait donner de tels soupçons à Takeda. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi déçu et aussi désapprobateur.

Shino éclata en sanglots. Depuis deux ans, elle se sentait seule et démunie face à la malveillance de Takeda. Le soutien inattendu de Kondō la soulageait d'un grand poids. Le fait qu'il ait pris sa défense sans hésitation lui allait droit au cœur.

Okita regarda la jeune fille d'un air inquiet.

-Hé, pas besoin de pleurer ! Je te dis que tout va bien.

-Ce n'est pas de tristesse que je pleure, sanglota Shino. Je suis tellement reconnaissante à Kondō pour sa bonté envers moi !

La jeune fille prenait la mesure de la gentillesse du commandant et de son attention envers ses subordonnés. Elle comprenait enfin le dévouement qu'il inspirait à ses anciens camarades du dojo Shieikan.

-Je savais que Takeda t'avait dans sa ligne de mire, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il irait jusqu'à te calomnier, commenta Okita. Quel enfoiré !

-Comment a-t-il réagi à la réponse de Kondō ? demanda Shino en reniflant.

-Quand il a vu que tout le monde était contre lui, il a été désarçonné un moment. Mais il s'est vite repris, et a abondé dans le sens de Kondō-san, disant que celui-ci avait une meilleure vision des affaires du shinsengumi que lui, et un excellent jugement sur les gens. Et que si Kondō-san disait que tu étais un élément fiable, c'est que tu l'étais effectivement. Mais son intervention a mis tout le monde mal à l'aise, et la fin de la réunion a été un peu pénible.

Okita paraissait penser que l'affaire était réglée. Shino doutait qu'elle l'était aux yeux de Takeda, malgré le désaveu public de Kondō… ou plutôt à cause du désaveu de Kondō. C'était une offense que cet homme vaniteux ne laisserait sûrement pas passer.


	61. Keiô 2, le 14 août

_2e année de l'ère Keiō, le 14 août_

La nouvelle de l'arrêt de l'offensive contre Chōshū venait de tomber, plongeant le shinsengumi dans le désarroi. C'était un grand choc, quelques jours à peine après l'annonce du décès du shogun Iemochi. Dans leur dortoir où ils se préparaient pour la nuit, les membres de la dixième division discutaient de cette décision du shogunat.

-C'est un choix compréhensible, estimait Hayashi. La mort du shogun a été brutale et inattendue. Il n'avait pas préparé sa succession. C'est un problème que le shogunat doit régler en priorité.

-Je croyais qu'il y avait déjà un successeur de pressenti ? s'étonna Shino.

-En effet, il s'agit de Hitotsubashi Yoshinobu, acquiesça Hayashi. Mais c'est un homme peu apprécié des officiels du shogunat et sa nomination risque d'être contestée. En tout cas, il aura du mal à reprendre la direction des opérations.

-Mais Hitotsubashi a annoncé une nouvelle offensive contre Chōshū il y a neuf jours seulement ! protesta Katō avec véhémence. Pourquoi changer d'avis aussi vite ?

Katō Tamiya était un membre du clan Aizu, aussi avait-il tendance à épouser les convictions de son seigneur. Il savait Matsudaira Higo-no-kami partisan de cette nouvelle offensive, aussi s'était-il montré déçu et désolé par la nouvelle.

-L'Empereur a publié un édit ordonnant au shogunat de punir Chōshū. Hitotsubashi a accepté cette mission lors d'une cérémonie solennelle, où Sa Majesté lui a remis un sabre de ses propres mains, ajouta Hashimoto avec indignation. Comment Hitotsubashi ose-t-il aller contre la volonté de l'Empereur ?

-L'offensive n'est probablement que suspendue, elle reprendra dès que le shogunat aura réglé ses problèmes internes, tenta de l'apaiser Hayashi.

-L'expédition contre Chōshū a mis un an à se monter, et elle est suspendue un mois à peine après le début des opérations, grommela Katō. Tout cela donne au shogunat une déplorable image de faiblesse !

Alors que les membres de la dixième division avaient achevé de déplier leurs futons et s'apprêtaient à se coucher, le capitaine Harada fit son entrée dans le dortoir, l'air sombre.

-Je viens vous apporter les dernières nouvelles, leur annonça-t-il. Cet après-midi, Kondō-san a rencontré l'Ancien Ogasawara…

-Mais je croyais qu'il était sur le front ! l'interrompit Fujiwara abasourdi.

-Il a dû repartir pour la capitale en urgence après la chute du château de Kokura, répondit Harada.

Un vent de consternation traversa la pièce. Le château de Kokura était un point stratégique vital pour l'attaque contre Chōshū.

-D'après Ogasawara Iki-no-kami, poursuivit Harada, l'armée du shogunat est en déroute sur tous les fronts. C'est un désastre complet.

Ses hommes demeurèrent muets sous le coup de cette révélation.

-Qu'est-ce que le shogunat va faire ? finit par demander Hayashi.

-Il va probablement ouvrir des négociations de paix. Il n'a plus beaucoup de choix.

L'abandon de l'offensive contre Chōshū paraissait plus compréhensible dans ce contexte, pensa Shino. Cependant, était-il judicieux d'abandonner une guerre souhaitée par l'Empereur et dans laquelle – comme l'avait souligné Katō – le prestige du shogunat était engagé ?

Alors que la situation politique semblait s'être enfin stabilisée, ces deux évènements – la mort du shogun et la défaite contre Chōshū – rendaient à nouveau l'avenir incertain. Dans les prochains mois, le shogunat aurait besoin de tous ses hommes et de toutes ses armes… y compris et surtout de l'ochimizu.


	62. Keiô 2, 10 septembre

_2e année de l'ère Keiō, le 10 septembre_

Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner, les membres de la dixième division étaient retournés dans leur dortoir. Ils étaient en train de le remettre en ordre lorsqu'ils virent arriver leur capitaine en compagnie de Hashimoto et Hayashi. Ce dernier était mort de rire.

-Les gars, on est montés en grade, leur annonça-t-il. Nous avons protégé l'Empereur, le shogun, maintenant on nous fait garder un panneau !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Yada interloqué.

-Sur la rive ouest du grand pont de Sanjō, il y a un panneau proclamant Chōshū ennemi impérial, expliqua Harada.

-Oui, il y en a un peu partout dans la ville. Et alors ?

-A la fin du mois dernier, on l'a retrouvé arraché et jeté sur la berge de la rivière Kamo. Le shogunat a remplacé le panneau, mais le nouveau a subi le même sort que le précédent.

-Bref, conclut Hayashi, le shogunat en a eu marre et a demandé au shinsengumi de le protéger.

-C'est une blague ? demanda Ogawa incrédule.

-Pitié, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! gémit Fujiwara.

-Le shogunat n'a rien de plus utile à nous faire faire en ce moment ? ronchonna Katō.

-C'est de votre faute, les gars ! plaisanta Hayashi. Vous avez si bien ramené l'ordre dans les rues de Kyoto que c'est tout ce que le shogunat a comme boulot à nous filer en ce moment !

* * *

La dixième division gardait le panneau depuis la fin de l'après-midi, moment où elle avait pris le relais de la troisième division, et pour l'instant la mission s'annonçait aussi inutile et assommante que prévu, songeait Shino avec ennui.

Les membres de la dixième division entouraient l'enclos où se trouvait implanté le panneau, parmi d'autres proclamations officielles, scrutant la nuit à l'affut d'assaillants potentiels. Mais quelle personne doté d'un minimum de bon sens oserait attaquer un emplacement gardé par une douzaine d'hommes armés et aguerris ? se demanda la jeune fille.

Au moment où elle se posait la question, une dizaine d'hommes déboula d'une rue adjacente, sabre au clair, et se précipita en hurlant sur le shinsengumi. Ah oui ! Shino avait oublié que le bon sens n'était pas la qualité première des rônins de Chōshū.

Les rônins chargèrent droit sur le shinsengumi.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harada en contrant leur attaque.

Les rônins ignorèrent sa question, trop occupés à combattre les soldats du shinsengumi pour se présenter. Voyant que plusieurs de ses subordonnés avaient foncé sans réfléchir à la rencontre de leurs assaillants, Hayashi leur cria :

-Rappelez-vous ! Notre mission est de protéger le panneau !

Shino, aux prises avec un adversaire plutôt coriace, tentait de le repousser tout en gardant un œil sur le panneau. Harada et Kimura avaient cependant réussi à désarmer leurs propres opposants. Ce dernier commençait à les ligoter, lorsque la silhouette d'une femme encapuchonnée se glissa derrière lui.

-Kimura ! beugla Hashimoto pour l'alerter.

Il était trop tard. La nouvelle venue, d'un coup de sabre, avait abattu Kimura en le frappant dans le dos. Le soldat s'écroula. La femme libéra aussitôt ses camarades prisonniers.

-Retraite ! Retraite ! cria l'un d'entre eux.

Obéissant à son ordre, les rônins repartirent immédiatement dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus.

-Attendez ! lança le capitaine.

Il jeta sa lance dans la direction de la femme mystérieuse. L'arme manqua la tête mais arracha le capuchon. La femme se retourna un instant, eut un petit sourire dédaigneux à leur égard, et suivit ses camarades. Shino resta frappée de stupeur : l'inconnue ressemblait tellement à Chizuru qu'elle aurait pu être sa sœur.

Se ressaisissant, la jeune fille s'apprêta à partir à la poursuite des fuyards. Mais Hashimoto la retint :

-Hayashi a raison. Notre mission de ce soir, c'est de garder ce panneau, pas d'arrêter des malfrats.

La jeune fille se résigna, à contrecœur.

Pendant ce temps, Hayashi s'était rapproché de Kimura. Il se pencha sur lui.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Harada, les sourcils froncés.

-Il est mort, répondit tristement le vice-capitaine en se redressant.

Shino était consternée. Mort ! pour un simple panneau !

Hashimoto rengaina son sabre d'un geste sec. Il était furieux; Kimura était l'un de ses hommes.

-Harada-san, déclara-t-il, il y a quelque chose qui m'étonne. Nous pensions que les rônins qui ont détruit le panneau venaient de Chōshū, or ceux qui nous ont attaqués avaient l'accent de Tosa. Je croyais que le mouvement sonnō jōi de Tosa avait disparu après l'exécution de Takechi Zuizan ?

-Au contraire, répliqua Harada. Pas plus tard qu'en janvier, un rônin de Tosa a causé pas mal de grabuge à Fushimi. On aurait pu l'arrêter si le mimawarigumi ne s'était pas mis en travers de notre chemin. Le rônin a profité de la confusion pour s'enfuir, après avoir tué un soldat du mimawarigumi.

-Et on connaît le nom de ce rônin ? demanda Hashimoto.

-Oui, répondit Harada. Il s'appelle Sakamoto Ryōma.


	63. Keiô 2, 12 septembre

_2e année de l'ère Keiō, le 12 septembre_

Le vice-commandant avait convoqué la dixième division à une réunion. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Shino et ses camarades eurent la surprise d'y retrouver la plupart des membres du corps des inspecteurs, ainsi qu'un membre de la cinquième division.

-Voici Mizuguchi Ichimatsu le présenta Hijikata. A compter d'aujourd'hui, il sera affecté à la dixième division.

-Je me recommande à votre bienveillance, ajouta le nouveau venu en s'inclinant devant ses futurs camarades.

Harada et les vice-capitaines le saluèrent en retour. Le regardant à la dérobée, Shino trouva qu'il avait l'air plutôt satisfait de son sort. Tant mieux : la plupart des membres du shinsengumi prenaient une affectation dans la dixième division comme une rétrogradation.

Lorsque les participants à la réunion se furent assis en rangs devant lui, le vice-commandant prit la parole.

-Si je vous ai convoqués aujourd'hui, c'est pour régler le problème du panneau du pont de Sanjō de manière définitive. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à garder ce panneau indéfiniment, il nous faut arrêter les malfrats responsables de sa destruction.

Ses subordonnés approuvèrent avec vigueur.

-Pour cela, nous nous proposons de les piéger. L'idée est de nous cacher pour leur donner l'impression que le panneau n'est plus gardé, et de surgir au moment où ils s'attaqueront au panneau.

-Il n'y a pas de cachette à proximité, nous serons obligés de nous dissimuler à quelque distance, fit remarquer Harada. Dans ces conditions, comment saurons-nous à quel moment intervenir ?

-Nous laisserons deux espions déguisés en mendiants cachés sous le pont, ce sont eux qui donneront l'alerte.

-Qui s'en chargera ? demanda l'inspecteur Ōishi.

-Asano et un membre de la dixième division.

-Je suis volontaire, déclara Hashimoto.

Le vice-commandant approuva sa candidature d'un signe de tête.

-Le reste de la troupe sera réparti en trois équipes, dirigées par Ōishi, Arai et Sano, poursuivit-il. Elles seront cachées respectivement au sud, à l'est et à l'ouest du pont.

Harada eut un sourire carnassier.

-C'est par l'ouest que les rônins de Tosa sont arrivés la dernière fois. Ça veut dire que c'est sûrement nous qui allons nous les coltiner !

Ses hommes saluèrent cette perspective avec des acclamations.

-Hé, les gars, je vous rappelle que c'est une mission conjointe, protesta Arai.

* * *

La dixième division était cachée dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à Sanjō-dōri. Dans cette position, elle ne pouvait apercevoir le pont ni l'enclos adjacent. La neuvième heure approchait et les membres de la division commençaient à relâcher leur vigilance, quand une série de coups de feu les mit en alerte.

-C'est Hashimoto ! s'écria Harada. Ça bouge du côté du pont !

La troupe se précipita dans Sanjō-dōri. Elle aperçut au loin, à l'entrée du pont, une dizaine de rônins. Deux d'entre eux avaient pénétré dans l'enclos et s'employaient à tirer sur le panneau pour l'arracher. Shino reconnut parmi eux le rônin qu'elle avait affronté deux nuits plus tôt, mais la femme semblait absente.

Hashimoto remonta la berge de la rivière à fond de train. Il dégaina son sabre et se jeta aussitôt sur celui qui semblait diriger la bande. Pris au dépourvu, le rônin opposa une faible résistance. Le vice-capitaine eut vite fait de lui fendre le crâne d'un coup de sabre. Les rônins crièrent en voyant tomber leur chef, et voulurent se précipiter sur Hashimoto. Harada et ses hommes pressèrent le pas et parvinrent à s'interposer de justesse.

Voyant qu'ils combattaient à un contre un, les rônins tentèrent dans un premier temps de résister. Mais Arai et sa troupe ne tardant pas à rejoindre la dixième division, ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient cernés. Les rônins tentèrent de se replier en se frayant un chemin à travers les rangs du shinsengumi. Katō parvint à blesser l'un d'entre eux avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Le rônin tomba à genoux sur le sol. Katō s'empressa de le ligoter.

Harada jeta sa lance sur l'un des fuyards. L'arme le frappa au milieu du dos. Le rônin poussa un cri étranglé avant de s'écrouler à terre. Hayashi et Shino s'élancèrent à la poursuite des derniers fuyards. Ceux-ci s'éparpillèrent dans les petites ruelles, et ne tardèrent pas à semer leurs poursuivants. Shino et le vice-capitaine durent s'en retourner bredouille.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au pont de Sanjō, ils aperçurent Ōishi et son groupe qui remontaient la rivière au pas de course, suivis par un Asano à l'air penaud. Ōishi devint furieux en apprenant qu'il était arrivé après le combat, et que la plupart des rônins avaient réussi à s'enfuir.

-C'est de ta faute, animal, imbécile ! cria-t-il hors de lui à Asano. Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'est descendre la rivière pour nous prévenir. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire un tel détour pour nous rejoindre ?

-Je ne voulais pas donner l'alerte aux assaillants, balbutia Asano.

-Tu crois que je vais gober ça ? Tu a eu la trouille qu'ils t'attaquent, oui ! Crois-moi, quand Hijikata apprendra que ta lâcheté a fait foirer son opération, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !


	64. Keiô 2, 28 septembre

_2e année de l'ère Keiō, le 28 septembre_

La dixième division rentrait de patrouille. Harada venait de libérer ses hommes lorsque Shino vit s'approcher d'eux Katō Higuma, un membre de la cinquième division. Celui-ci fit un signe discret à la jeune fille, qui abandonna ses camarades pour le rejoindre. Katō l'entraîna à l'écart et lui dit à voix basse :

-Magoshi, j'ai un message pour toi de la part du capitaine Okita. Tu dois le rejoindre tout de suite, il a besoin de ton aide pour un problème personnel.

Shino sentit la panique l'envahir. Pour qu'Okita fasse appel à elle, il fallait qu'il soit dans une situation grave.

-Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pressante.

-A l'auberge Nizuki-ya près de Bukkōji, répondit son camarade.

Voyant que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à s'y rendre séance tenante, il ajouta :

-Okita-san a recommandé que tu te montres discret.

Shino acquiesça. Elle fila au dortoir déposer son uniforme, avant de quitter le quartier général en toute hâte dans la direction de Bukkōji. Heureusement, elle avait souvent patrouillé dans le quartier et trouva l'auberge Nizuki-ya assez rapidement.

A l'entrée de l'auberge, un portier empressé l'accueillit. Shino coupa court à ses effusions d'amabilités et lui demanda immédiatement où elle pouvait trouver Okita Sōji. Le serviteur lui indiqua la chambre où il se trouvait, et proposa à la jeune fille de l'y guider. Shino préféra décliner la proposition. Tant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas le problème d'Okita, elle souhaitait rester la plus discrète possible.

Suivant les indications très détaillées du portier, Shino monta à l'étage et suivit le couloir jusqu'à son extrémité. Arrivée devant la dernière porte à droite, la jeune fille annonça son entrée à mi-voix avant de pousser la porte.

A peine en avait-elle franchi le seuil qu'elle sentit la porte se refermer derrière elle. Shino se retourna vivement vers la personne qui avait poussé la porte. Sa main se porta automatiquement sur la garde de son sabre. Cependant l'individu ne fit pas mine de l'attaquer. Au lieu de cela, il alla tranquillement rejoindre les deux autres hommes qui se trouvaient avec lui dans la pièce. Shino se tourna vers eux, prête à se battre.

L'espace d'un instant, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. La jeune fille dévisageait avec incrédulité l'homme qui se dressait devant elle, détaillant le visage pâle à l'ovale parfait, les yeux à l'éclat trop brillant, le nez aquilin et la bouche mince au pli dédaigneux. Alors qu'elle pensait lui avoir échappé, Akedama Kazumi avait fini par retrouver sa trace. Les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient étaient aussi familiers à Shino : il s'agissait des gardes du corps qui l'avaient accompagné à Edo.

-Où est Okita ? demanda la jeune fille dès qu'elle eut recouvré l'usage de la parole.

Sans un mot, l'un des gardes désigna ce qui lui avait semblé un ballot de linge abandonné dans un coin de la pièce. Shino reconnut avec horreur son ami, ligoté et les yeux clos.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle, folle d'angoisse.

-Moi ? Absolument rien, répondit calmement Akedama. C'est le capitaine Takeda qui l'a drogué et attaché.

-Takeda ? répéta Shino machinalement.

La jeune fille nageait en plein désarroi.

-Voyez-vous, consentit à expliquer Akedama, cela fait un mois que votre camarade Takeda prépare son changement de camp. Il a senti le vent tourner en défaveur du shogunat. Malheureusement pour lui, les membres du shinsengumi sont haïs par les partisans du sonnō jōi, en particulier de ceux de Chōshū. Je lui ai proposé mon aide pour se faire accepter en échange d'un… petit service.

-Que voulez-vous donc à Okita ? demanda Shino avec violence.

-Rien du tout, lui assura l'aristocrate. Sa seule utilité était de vous attirer ici.

-Comment avez-vous su où me trouver ?

-En début d'année, je me trouvais à Chōshū sur l'invitation du clan. Celui-ci souhaitait rassembler ses forces en vue de l'attaque du shogunat. A la même époque, une délégation de Satsuma est venue afin de sceller l'alliance entre nos deux clans… Oui, ajouta Akedama en voyant que Shino accusait le coup, Chōshū et Satsuma sont alliés maintenant. Parmi les représentants du clan Satsuma se trouvait un certain Kazama Chikage…

Shino ne put retenir une exclamation.

-Ah ! Je vois que son nom vous est connu, commenta Akedama. Kazama m'a raconté qu'il avait aperçu au shinsengumi un jeune garçon qui utilisait le tachi de démon du Nord… J'ai aussitôt déduit de qui il s'agissait.

-Que voulez-vous de moi ? demanda Shino.

Elle avait une bonne idée de la réponse, mais elle souhaitait en recevoir confirmation de la bouche d'Akedama.

-Hokusui Genbu, répondit l'aristocrate avec netteté.

La réponse était pour le moins inattendue. Shino laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je croyais que vous en aviez après moi pour la position ou les relations de ma famille mais… mon sabre ! fit-elle avec amusement.

-Savez-vous au moins de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Akedama avec hauteur.

La jeune fille tira son sabre de son fourreau et l'éleva jusqu'à ses yeux.

-Hokusui Genbu, fit-elle avec fierté. L'un des cinq tachi de démons forgés par l'oni Tōzan à l'époque de la première invasion du Japon par les Mongols, et remis aux cinq clans d'oni les plus puissants afin d'assurer la défense du pays.

-Dont on dit que celui qui les utilise avec une détermination sans faille ne peut perdre un combat, compléta Akedama.

Shino rengaina son sabre d'un geste sec.

-Il s'agit d'une légende, protesta-t-elle. D'ailleurs pourquoi en venir à ces extrémités pour vous emparer de mon tachi alors que, sauf erreur de ma part, votre famille en possède déjà un ?

-En réalité, elle en possède deux, précisa Akedama.

L'aristocrate écarta le pan gauche de son haori. A sa ceinture pendaient deux sabres. Le premier, dans un luxueux fourreau jaune, ne pouvait être que Chūdo Kōrin, le tachi de démon du Centre. Le second était d'une facture plus ancienne. Shino crut distinguer la silhouette d'un tigre s'allongeant sur le fourreau.

-Impossible, murmura-t-elle interdite. Cela ne peut pas être… Saikin Byakko ?

-Mais si, répondit calmement Akedama en laissant retomber le pan de son haori.

-Mais d'après mon aïeul, l'arme a disparu lors de la prise du château d'Osaka par Tokugawa Ieyasu !

-Mon propre aïeul l'a prise sur le cadavre du dernier descendant des Warana.

-C'est du vol !

-Non, c'est une prise de guerre, rectifia Akedama. Le clan Warana a eu le tort de prendre le parti des Toyotomi contre les Tokugawa.

-Une prise de guerre dont votre famille s'est bien gardée de se vanter, rétorqua Shino méprisante.

La jeune fille eut la satisfaction de voir la morgue d'Akedama s'effriter quelque peu. Sa pique avait porté.

-Et pour les Yukimura ? Et pour mon propre clan ? reprit-elle. Vous avez attaqué nos domaines sans sommation, vous pouvez difficilement parler de prise de guerre. C'est de la rapine pure et simple !

L'aristocrate pinça les lèvres.

-Il y a bel et bien une guerre en cours depuis douze ans : celle qui oppose les adversaires et les partisans du shogunat. Mais il est vrai que, même si ces deux clans sont des fidèles du shogunat, je ne les aurais pas attaqués s'ils n'avaient eu les tachi de démons.

-Tōmoku Seiryū vous a échappé, lança triomphalement Shino.

Akedama se rembrunit légèrement.

-Oui, l'héritier des Yukimura s'est enfui avec. Par la suite, j'ai appris que le garçon avait été adopté par le clan Nagumo, qui souhaitait s'assurer la possession d'un des tachi.

-Je croyais que ce clan détenait Naka Suzaku ? s'étonna Shino.

-Le sabre est passé par héritage à un autre clan du Sud. Je m'occuperai de lui ensuite, répondit brièvement Akedama.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi cette quête insensée ? s'écria la jeune fille. Deux sabres ne suffisent-ils pas à votre usage ?

Le pli dédaigneux s'accentua au coin des lèvres d'Akedama.

-Pendant des siècles, ma famille a servi loyalement les Tokugawa. Pour leur bien, nous nous sommes abaissés à prendre une fonction inférieure à la Cour, à subir les ordres de simples humains… Et en récompense de nos services, le shogunat nous a rejetés comme des déchets. Les Akedama, l'une des premières familles d'oni du Japon, humiliés par de vulgaires rustauds sortis du fin fond du Mikawa…

Les paroles de l'aristocrate étaient empreintes de fiel. Il émanait de lui une sensation de rancœur presque suffocante.

-En m'emparant de tous les tachi de démons, poursuivit-il d'un ton dur, je deviendrai invincible. Je pourrai me venger des Tokugawa, et reprendre la place qui me revient par droit de naissance. Remettez-moi votre sabre !

-Jamais ! répondit la jeune fille résolument.

-Vous oubliez que j'ai un otage. Si vous ne me donnez pas votre sabre, j'ordonne à mes hommes de tuer votre camarade. Si vous me le remettez, je vous laisserai tous deux sortir d'ici.

Shino éprouvait un doute profond sur cette dernière affirmation. Akedama avait déjà sacrifié de nombreux innocents à sa quête folle, il n'hésiterait pas à en tuer deux autres. Mais il y avait une probabilité, assez mince il était vrai, pour qu'il tienne son engagement. Après tout, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était son sabre. A contrecœur, la jeune fille ôta Hokusui Genbu de sa ceinture.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remettre le sabre à Akedama, Shino entendit la voix pâteuse d'Okita :

-Ne le fais pas… rappelle-toi… pourquoi Sannan-san est mort…

Shino comprit immédiatement ce que son ami voulait dire. Sannan n'était pas mort au sens strict, mais il avait abandonné son humanité et son identité pour protéger le secret de l'ochimizu. Il avait fait ce sacrifice dans un seul but : assurer au shogunat un avantage déterminant dans la lutte contre le sonnō jōi. Hokusui Genbu pouvait aussi constituer un avantage décisif, Shino ne pouvait l'abandonner à Akedama. Okita avait raison : leurs vies pesaient peu par rapport à la survie du shogunat. La jeune fille remit le sabre à sa ceinture.

-Si vous voulez mon sabre, venez le chercher ! lança-t-elle fièrement.

-Pensez-vous pouvoir résister ? rétorqua Akedama, menaçant.

Shino plaça la main sur la garde de son sabre, prête à dégainer. Elle évalua rapidement la situation. Elle se battait à un contre trois. Elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé, mais ses adversaires étaient des humains. Akedama discutait si librement des tachi de démons devant ses hommes qu'il devait être sûr de leur loyauté. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient des vassaux de longue date de sa famille. Autrement dit, des oni.

-Kiyohi, Terumoto, occupez-vous d'elle, ordonna Akedama à ses gardes.

-A vos ordres, Kazumi-sama ! répondit le plus jeune en dégainant.

Son aîné l'imita sans mot dire avant de se jeter sur la jeune fille. C'était une attaque rudimentaire, que la jeune fille repoussa sans difficulté. Le second garde en fit de même, sans plus de succès.

Les deux hommes se mirent alors à l'attaquer simultanément. Shino répondait de son mieux : les deux oni étaient des combattants aguerris et luttaient à un rythme deux fois plus soutenu que les humains. La jeune fille n'avait plus le temps d'analyser les mouvements de ses adversaires, son sabre pensait pour elle.

Le combat lui demandait de plus en plus d'énergie et de concentration. Avec désespoir, Shino se demanda si elle pourrait tenir face à ses adversaires. Il lui restait encore une ressource… prendre sa forme véritable… elle ne l'avait jamais fait en présence de ses camarades du shinsengumi, mais dans la situation présente elle pouvait l'envisager.

Akedama s'avança soudain vers les combattants.

-L'effet de ce sabre est prodigieux ! fit-il admiratif. Je vois qu'il va falloir que j'intervienne moi-même pour en finir.

D'un geste majestueux, il dégaina Chūdo Kōrin.

Au même moment, Shino entendit un bruit de pas précipités dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer Nagakura, Harada, Tōdō, Ogata et Inoue.

-Courage, Sōji, Saburō, nous arrivons ! cria Tōdō.

Un shinobi sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

-Yamazaki ! s'écria Shino ravie.

L'inspecteur se précipita auprès d'Okita et défit ses liens. Pendant ce temps, Nagakura et Ogata se jetèrent sur l'un des gardes, tandis que Tōdō et Inoue s'attaquaient au second. Harada se rangea aussitôt aux côtés de Shino, face à Akedama.

-Laisse-moi faire, Magoshi, recommanda-t-il à son subordonné.

Dans cet espace restreint, Harada avait troqué sa lance habituelle contre un sabre. Alors qu'il pointait son arme vers Akedama, la jeune fille se plaça devant son supérieur.

-Non, capitaine ! dit-elle fermement. Il n'y a que moi qui peux l'affronter.

L'adversaire de Tōdō et Inoue résistait vaillamment, mais celui de Nagakura et Ogata peinait face au capitaine de la deuxième division.

-Que faisons-nous, Kazumi-sama ? cria-t-il à Akedama.

-Rendez-vous ! leur conseilla Nagakura. Des renforts sont en route, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Akedama jeta un regard sur ses subordonnés, sur Shino qui lui faisait face, puis sur les camarades de la jeune fille. S'il s'obstinait à combattre, il vaincrait peut-être Shino, mais rien ne garantissait qu'il parviendrait à s'emparer de Hokusui Genbu avant les membres du shinsengumi. Et il restait de perdre ses alliés dans l'intervalle. Sa situation était sans issue.

Un soupir exaspéré échappa à l'aristocrate.

-Kiyohi, Terumoto, nous battons en retraite ! lança-t-il à ses hommes.

-A vos ordres, Kazumi-sama ! lâcha son garde avec reconnaissance.

Les trois hommes se jetèrent par la fenêtre les uns après les autres. L'adversaire de Nagakura était si pressé de s'enfuir qu'il faillit déraper en se précipitant vers l'ouverture.

-Ils vont se tuer ! s'écria Inoue en se penchant par-dessus le rebord.

Cependant Akedama et ses gardes atterrirent sans dommage, se redressèrent aussitôt et s'enfuirent à travers la ruelle. Nagakura jura entre ses dents.

-Quelle poisse ! lâcha-t-il avec dépit. Nous avions laissé des hommes à l'entrée de l'auberge, mais pas dans la rue.

Sans plus réfléchir, Shino sauta à son tour par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle reprit contact avec le sol, elle aperçut à côté d'elle Yamazaki qui l'avait imitée. La jeune fille attendit que l'inspecteur se soit relevé – il n'était pas aussi leste qu'elle – avant de partir avec lui à la poursuite d'Akedama.

La ruelle où ce dernier s'était enfui débouchait sur une large artère. Malgré l'heure tardive, celle-ci grouillait de monde. Yamazaki et Shino eurent beau chercher, ils ne parvinrent pas à retrouver Akedama parmi la foule. Yamazaki interrogea les passants, mais ceux-ci ne purent le renseigner. Ils finirent par s'en retourner à l'auberge.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, l'auberge Nizuki-ya était pleine de soldats du shinsengumi. A l'entrée, Yamazaki et Shino furent accueillis par Nagakura, Inoue et Ogata. A côté d'eux, Tōdō soutenait Okita, chez qui les effets de la drogue se dissipaient peu à peu. Inoue se précipita vers Shino dès son arrivée.

-Magoshi-kun, fit-il avec sévérité, tu n'aurais jamais dû prendre des risques pareils ! Sauter du premier étage ! Te lancer seul à la poursuite de nos adversaires ! Que penses-tu qu'il se serait passé si tu les avais rejoints !

Shino accueillit la semonce avec soumission. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait méritée, au moins en partie.

L'inspecteur Arai aborda Yamazaki.

-Nous avons fouillé toute l'auberge, lui annonça-t-il. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de complices, ni de documents qui indiqueraient leur identité ou leurs intentions.

-C'est inutile, intervint Shino. Je sais qui ils sont et ce qu'ils voulaient. Je vais tout vous raconter.

Yamazaki la regarda d'un air bizarre.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Okita avec hésitation.

-Il le faut, répondit la jeune fille. Jusqu'ici je pensais que c'était un problème personnel, mais en réalité il concerne d'autres personnes, et la menace touche le shogunat tout entier.

-Rentrons au quartier général pour en discuter avec Kondō-san et Hijikata-san, proposa Nagakura. Ogata, je te charge de garder l'auberge au cas où nos adversaires reviendraient.

-Entendu, acquiesça ce dernier.

Au moment où Shino, Yamazaki et les capitaines s'apprêtaient à quitter l'auberge, ils furent rejoints par Harada.

-Je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur le fourreau de mon sabre, marmonnait ce dernier. Je ne comprends pas où il a pu passer…


	65. Keiô 2, 29 septembre

_2e année de l'ère Keiō, le 29 septembre_

Dans son bureau, Kondō avait rassemblé son vice-commandant et la plupart des protagonistes du combat qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la soirée. Nagakura, Harada, Inoue, Tōdō et Yamazaki attendaient les explications promises par Shino. Sannan s'était silencieusement joint à la réunion. Quant à Okita, bien qu'il tombât de sommeil, il refusait obstinément d'aller se coucher.

-Alors, Saburō ? attaqua Tōdō. Tu nous as dit que tu connaissais les hommes qui ont enlevé Sōji ?

-Oui, acquiesça la jeune fille. L'un d'entre eux s'appelle Akedama Kazumi, les deux autres sont ses gardes du corps… et ses hommes de main. Akedama est un ancien noble de Cour qui a été destitué pendant la purge d'Ansei, et qui est passé au service de Chōshū.

-Et que voulait cet Akedama ? demanda Inoue.

Shino prit son sabre qui reposait sur le sol à sa droite, et le plaça devant elle.

-Voici l'objet de sa convoitise, déclara-t-elle. Hokusui Genbu, le tachi de démon du Nord.

Hijikata considéra l'arme d'un air pensif.

-Y a-t-il un lien avec le sabre de Chizuru ? Je me souviens que Kazama l'avait appelé le kodachi de démon de l'Est…

-En effet, confirma la jeune fille. Il existe cinq tachi identiques, avec les kodachi assortis. Ils ont été forgés pour assurer la défense du Japon lors de l'invasion mongole il y a six siècles. Ils ont été confiés à cinq clans : Umayama au Nord, Warana à l'Ouest, Nagumo au Sud, Yukimura à l'Est, et Akedama au Centre, dans la capitale.

-Et Chizuru a hérité le kodachi de son clan, commenta Hijikata.

Shino confirma d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre :

-Akedama possède le tachi de démon du Centre et celui de l'Ouest. Il ambitionne de réunir les cinq sabres. Pour cela, il a commencé par attaquer le clan Yukimura il y a sept ans. Mais le tachi de l'Est lui a échappé. Il se trouve actuellement entre les mains du clan Nagumo à Tosa. Le tachi du Sud serait passé à un autre clan, mais j'ignore lequel.

-Et comment es-tu entré en possession du tachi du Nord ? demanda Hijikata en lui jetant un bref regard inquisiteur.

-Je suis le dernier représentant du clan Umayama, répondit sobrement la jeune fille. Détruit quatre ans après celui des Yukimura et pour la même raison.

Okita lui jeta un regard malicieux. « C'est cela que tu entendais par "tout dire" ? » signifiait ce regard. Effectivement, Shino avait réussi à garder sous silence le fait qu'elle était une femme _et_ un oni.

-Et pourquoi Akedama cherche-t-il donc à réunir les cinq tachi ? demanda Hijikata, les sourcils froncés.

-Selon la tradition, celui qui les utilise avec un esprit résolu ne peut être défait dans un combat, expliqua Shino.

-Est-ce la vérité ? demanda Sannan qui devait avoir perçu le doute dans la voix de la jeune fille.

-Je n'en sais rien, admit celle-ci.

Elle avait souvent été mise en difficulté dans un combat, mais son esprit était-il suffisamment déterminé à ce moment-là ?

Sannan se tourna vers le commandant. Son calme habituel avait laissé place à une expression préoccupée.

\- Kondō-san, si ce que dit Magoshi-kun au sujet des tachi de démons est vrai, nous devons à tout prix empêcher cet Akedama de s'en emparer, déclara-t-il.

Le commandant approuva avec vigueur.

-Les deux autres tachi se trouvent dans le sud du pays. Pour les récupérer, Akedama est obligé de faire un long trajet et, une fois sur place, devra agir par ses propres moyens et en milieu hostile, réfléchit Hijikata. Il préfèrera sûrement rester en terrain connu, à Kyoto, et tenter à nouveau de s'emparer du sabre de Magoshi. C'est beaucoup plus simple pour lui.

Kondō adressa un sourire rassurant à Shino.

-Sois tranquille, Magoshi, lui déclara-t-il. Le shinsengumi te protègera désormais. Nous ne laisserons plus Akedama s'approcher de toi ni de ton sabre.

Shino hocha la tête, très émue. La bienveillance de Kondō à son égard lui dilatait le cœur.

-Pour commencer, annonça Yamazaki, je vais transmettre dès ce matin son signalement à nos inspecteurs et à nos informateurs. Si Akedama se trouve encore à Kyoto, nous l'aurons débusqué sous deux jours.

-Je vais également prévenir les autorités, ajouta le commandant.

-Kondō-san, intervint Sannan, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux garder pour nous l'existence des tachi de démons, au moins pour le moment. L'administration shogunale n'est pas à l'abri d'une indiscrétion. Cette information pourrait tomber dans l'oreille d'un partisan du sonnō jōi, ou d'un homme ambitieux qui déciderait de les utiliser pour son propre compte.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sannan-san, l'appuya Hijikata. Ne renouvelons pas l'erreur que nous avons commise avec l'ochimizu. Moins il y aura de personnes au courant, mieux ce sera.

Kondō regarda ses adjoints, mal à l'aise. La dissimulation n'était décidément pas dans sa nature, songea Shino.

-Je toucherai quand même un mot de l'affaire à Matsudaira Higo-no-kami, finit-il par dire, mais sans lui préciser que nous détenons l'un des tachi de démons. Et je lui recommanderai la plus grande discrétion à ce sujet.

Le vice-commandant approuva la proposition d'un léger signe de tête, avant de tourner à nouveau son attention vers Shino.

-Au fait, tu ne nous as pas dit comment tu t'étais retrouvé dans cette auberge avec Akedama, indiqua-t-il à la jeune fille.

-Je rentrais de patrouille quand Katō Higuma m'a prévenu qu'Okita se trouvait à l'auberge Nizuki-ya et voulait que je l'y rejoigne, expliqua Shino. Je me suis rendu à l'auberge où j'ai trouvé Okita prisonnier d'Akedama.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le capitaine de la première division.

-Je me sens vraiment stupide, grommela ce dernier. Quand cet après-midi Takeda m'a invité à une discussion en tête à tête, je ne me suis pas assez méfié. Je savais qu'il mijotait quelque chose, mais je pensais pouvoir l'arrêter à temps. Je suis allé le retrouver à l'auberge, nous avons commencé à boire en parlant de choses et d'autres. Ensuite, je ne me souviens de rien. C'est le noir total jusqu'au moment où je me suis réveillé ligoté, entre Akedama et ses hommes.

-Takeda était le complice d'Akedama ? demanda Inoue sous le choc.

-Selon Akedama, Takeda cherchait à changer de camp, expliqua Shino. Akedama était d'accord pour l'aider, mais il y avait un prix à payer.

-Et ce prix, c'était Sōji, commenta Harada écœuré.

-C'était plutôt Hokusui Genbu, rectifia Shino. Okita n'était qu'un appât.

-Quel enfoiré, ce Takeda ! s'indigna Tōdō. Vendre ses camarades ainsi !

Shino avait dans l'idée que Takeda aurait peut-être résisté à la tentation s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Okita et elle. Mais la demande d'Akedama s'accordait trop parfaitement aux vœux de Takeda pour qu'il songe à refuser.

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez intervenus si vite ? demanda Okita à ses camarades.

Kondō et Hijikata échangèrent un regard. Celui du commandant était lourd de tristesse et de lassitude. Yamazaki prit la parole :

-Cela fait un certain temps déjà que nous avions Takeda à l'œil. Ses visites à la résidence du clan Satsuma ne sont pas passées inaperçues de nos informateurs. Depuis, il est filé en permanence.

-Quoi ? Vous faites surveiller la résidence Satsuma ? s'étonna Tōdō.

Kondō soupira.

-Depuis que Satsuma a refusé de partir en guerre contre Chōshū l'été dernier, le shogunat se méfie du clan. Il le soupçonne de vouloir changer de camp.

-Akedama me l'a confirmé, intervint Shino. Satsuma et Chōshū auraient conclu une alliance.

-Les sales traîtres, fit Nagakura avec dégoût. En apparence, ils sont fidèles au shogunat, mais par derrière ils complotent avec Chōshū pour nous détruire.

-Yoshimura, l'un de mes hommes, suivait Takeda cet après-midi, reprit Yamazaki. Il l'a vu entrer à l'auberge Nizuki-ya, a vu Okita y pénétrer ensuite, puis Takeda qui sortait, seul. Yoshimura a compris qu'il y avait un problème et m'a averti. Nous avons chargé Saitō et Shinohara de filer Takeda, pendant que je me rendais à l'auberge avec Yoshimura, Arai et Ōishi. Au vu de la situation, nous avons immédiatement fait appel à des renforts.

Nagakura se leva brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hijikata.

-A ton avis ? Je vais retrouver ce salopard de Takeda et le buter.

-Ça risque d'être difficile, répondit tranquillement le vice-commandant. Takeda a quitté le quartier général il y a plus d'une heure, probablement de manière définitive.

-Il a déserté ? Raison de plus pour le poursuivre !

-Shinohara et Saitō se chargeront de lui. Tu devrais plutôt aller arrêter son complice, ce Katō Higuma.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Nagakura avant de quitter la pièce.

Il était sorti depuis quelques minutes à peine que la voix de Saitō se fit entendre derrière la porte.

-Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, disait ce dernier.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le capitaine de la troisième division. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans le bureau de Kondō, Shino s'aperçut que ses vêtements et son uniforme étaient constellés de taches de sang.

-Où est Takeda ? demanda Hijikata d'une voix brève.

-Nous l'avons rattrapé au niveau du pont de Zenitori, répondit Saitō en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il est mort.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Kondō. Le commandant hocha la tête, comme pour signifier à Saitō que Shinohara et lui avaient bien agi. Cependant ses traits s'étaient creusés et sa bouche avait pris un pli amer. Shino ressentit un élan de compassion envers le commandant. Takeda Kanryūsai avait beau être un traître, Kondō l'avait tout de même traité en ami pendant trois ans. Sa défection et sa mort devaient être également douloureuses pour le commandant.


	66. Keiô 2, 21 décembre

_2e année de l'ère Keiō, le 21 décembre_

Harada et Chizuru entrèrent dans la cuisine en bavardant. Le visage du capitaine de la dixième division se figea lorsqu'il aperçut Shino assise à côté de l'âtre.

-Magoshi, demanda-t-il stupéfait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ce n'est pas à la division de préparer le déjeuner ce matin ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit son capitaine, mais je t'avais dit que tu étais dispensé, non ?

Tout en parlant, Harada s'était débarrassé de la hotte qu'il avait sur le dos, tandis que Chizuru avait déposé le paquet qu'elle portait auprès des fours.

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas, protesta Shino, au contraire, j'ai envie d'aider !

Harada glissa un regard inquiet vers son subordonné.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je t'assure, insista-t-il. Tu en fais déjà plus que tout le monde à la division.

-Puisque je suis là, je vais quand même vous aider, décida Shino.

Elle se rapprocha de son capitaine et saisit les provisions que ce dernier était en train de sortir de la hotte.

-C'est parfait, dit vivement Harada. Aide-moi à ranger, ce sont les autres qui feront la cuisine. Chacun son tour.

Harada et Chizuru commencèrent à déballer leurs achats, assistés par Shino. Cette dernière admira la fraîcheur des produits.

-C'est grâce à Chizuru, déclara son capitaine. C'est elle qui a choisi les légumes et le poisson. Si tu l'avais vue faire son choix dans la boutique ! Pas une hésitation ! Une parfaite petite ménagère !

-Mais non, pas du tout, répondit Chizuru en rougissant.

-Elle fera une excellente épouse, ajouta Harada à la grande confusion de la petite jeune fille.

Shino éclata de rire.

-C'est donc vrai ce que l'on dit, demanda-t-elle gaiement, que les gens heureux en ménage cherchent toujours à marier les autres ?

-Tu devrais y penser aussi, déclara son capitaine d'un ton sentencieux. Tu as l'âge maintenant. D'ailleurs… quand j'y pense…

Harada promena son regard entre Chizuru et Shino.

-… je trouve que toi et Chizuru feriez un bon couple, acheva-t-il.

Shino fut prise d'un fou-rire tandis que Chizuru devenait écarlate.

-Je préfère attendre encore quelques années, répondit Shino lorsqu'elle eut réussi à se reprendre. Et puis, capitaine, qu'est-ce qui vous dit que Chizuru n'a pas déjà quelqu'un en vue de son côté ?

-C'est vrai, répondit Harada frappé par l'idée.

Il se tourna vers Chizuru, l'air très intéressé.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais dans tout le shinsengumi, il y a sûrement un garçon qui te plaît, non ? Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Je pourrais très facilement arranger votre mariage…

Chizuru semblait terriblement mal à l'aise. Shino regretta son indiscrétion et chercha un moyen de détourner la conversation.

-Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas vu Masa et Shigeru depuis un moment, lança-t-elle. Je devrais leur rendre visite.

Harada approuva avec vigueur.

-Ils seront ravis de te voir, surtout Shigeru. Mon fils t'adore.

Le capitaine coula un regard calculateur vers son subordonné.

-Tu es vraiment doué avec les enfants. Tu feras un excellent père, ajouta-t-il avec intention.

Shino pouffa, et chercha le regard de Chizuru pour lui faire partager son hilarité. Elle fut soudain frappée par son air mélancolique.

-Chizuru n'a pas l'air gaie, murmura-t-elle à son capitaine.

-Elle s'inquiète depuis qu'elle a entendu les dernières nouvelles, se rembrunit Harada.

-Quelles nouvelles ? demanda Shino.

-Tu n'es pas encore au courant ? L'Empereur est mort hier.

L'annonce fut un choc pour Shino. Depuis qu'elle avait défendu l'Empereur lors de la bataille des Portes Interdites, elle ressentait un lien particulier avec lui, analogue à l'attachement de sa famille pour les Tokugawa.

L'Empereur Kômei était un fervent partisan du shogunat; il avait haï avec une même force Chōshū et les étrangers. Sa mort allait sûrement infléchir la politique du pays, mais dans quelle direction ? L'avenir paraissait de plus en plus chargé d'incertitudes.


	67. Keiô 3, 3 janvier

_3e année de l'ère Keiō, le 3 janvier_

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et l'heure du coucher approchait. Les membres de la dixième division étaient assis dans leur dortoir et discutaient lorsque Tōdō et Okita firent irruption dans la pièce.

-Sano, demanda Tōdō très agité, tu as vu Shinpachi ?

-Pas depuis le déjeuner, répondit Harada. Pourquoi ?

-Il est introuvable, répondit Okita, les sourcils froncés.

Le capitaine de la première division avait l'air profondément inquiet, ce qui lui était assez inhabituel.

-Vous avez demandé à Saitō ? suggéra Harada. Il devait sortir avec Shinpachi et Itō cet après-midi.

-Hajime aussi est introuvable, lui apprit Tōdō.

Harada se leva.

-Le couvre-feu est passé, ils sont forcément dans le quartier général, déclara-t-il. Je vais vous aider à les chercher.

-Moi aussi, dit Shino en se redressant à son tour.

Après une demi-heure d'investigations, Tōdō et ses compagnons durent pourtant se rendre à l'évidence : Nagakura et Saitō ne se trouvaient pas dans l'enceinte du Nishi Honganji. Ils s'apprêtaient à aller rapporter cette inquiétante disparition au commandant et au vice-commandant, lorsqu'ils aperçurent ce dernier à l'entrée du quartier général.

Ils se rapprochèrent du portail et découvrirent que Hijikata se trouvait en compagnie d'Itō, de Nagakura et de Saitō. Les trois hommes venaient manifestement à peine de rentrer. Hijikata était furieux.

-Je vous rappelle que vous devez être de retour au quartier général avant le couvre-feu, leur déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial. Itō-san, je suis particulièrement déçu par votre attitude. En tant qu'officier supérieur du shinsengumi, vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple.

Itō s'inclina devant le vice-commandant avec une contrition que Shino trouva surjouée. Il était tellement ivre qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre en se redressant.

-Nous avons perdu la notion du temps, je vous prie de bien vouloir nous en excuser, répondit le conseiller à Hijikata, son immuable sourire aux lèvres.

Le vice-commandant serra les dents.

-Rentrez dans vos quartiers, Itō-san. Nous discuterons de votre sanction demain avec Kondō-san.

Tandis que le conseiller se retirait, Hijikata se tourna vers Saitō. Celui-ci, complètement inconscient, était soutenu par Nagakura.

-Heisuke, Sōji, emmenez-le dans sa chambre, ordonna le vice-commandant.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Hijikata s'adressa alors à Nagakura.

-Shinpachi, cela fait déjà plusieurs fois que je te dis de ne pas dépasser le couvre-feu, le tança-t-il sans ménagements.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire cette fois-ci ? rétorqua Nagakura d'une voix avinée. Me condamner au seppuku, pendant qu'Itō s'en tirera avec une tape sur la main ?

-La punition d'Itō n'est pas ton problème, répliqua le vice-commandant.

-Si, c'est le problème ! s'emporta Nagakura. J'en ai marre de voir les punitions distribuées à la tête du client !

-Shinpachi ! gronda Hijikata.

-Itō fait ce qu'il veut au shinsengumi, et personne ne lui dit rien. Il sème la zizanie parmi les troupes, et Kondō-san et toi restez les bras croisés. Tout ça parce que vous n'avez pas assez de couilles pour vous attaquer à lui !

Shino était horrifiée. Violer le couvre-feu était une infraction qui suffisait à elle seule à justifier une condamnation au seppuku. Nagakura aurait dû faire profil bas pour éviter le châtiment suprême. Et voilà qu'au lieu de cela, il insultait ses supérieurs !

-Alors, demanda Nagakura en bombant le torse, que vas-tu décider, Hijikata-san ? Tu vas me condamner à mort ? Fais gaffe : si toi et Kondō-san continuez à punir vos alliés en fichant la paix à ceux d'Itō, bientôt tout le shinsengumi sera à ses ordres.

-Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! explosa le vice-commandant. Pourquoi tu me donnes sans arrêt des raisons de te punir ? Tu ne vois donc pas que tu fais le jeu d'Itō ?

Nagakura resta bouche bée quelques minutes, digérant la remarque.

-Désolé, Hijikata-san, dit-il finalement.

Le vice-commandant s'apaisa instantanément.

-On reparlera de ta punition demain, dit-il avec plus de calme. D'ici là, tu seras aux arrêts dans tes quartiers.

Se tournant vers Harada et Shino, il ordonna :

-Sano, Magoshi, ramenez Shinpachi dans sa chambre.

Harada et son subordonné s'approchèrent de Nagakura, qui titubait sous l'effet de la fatigue et de l'alcool. Celui-ci passa les bras au-dessus des épaules de ses camarades et se laissa transporter.

-C'est vrai qu'Itō cherche à semer la zizanie dans le shinsengumi ? demanda Harada à Nagakura.

-Ouais, confirma son ami. Pendant toute la discussion que j'ai eue avec lui, il n'a pas arrêté de critiquer le commandement du shinsengumi. Il cherche à monter les hommes contre Kondō-san et Hijikata-san, c'est sûr.

-Il vous a invités pour ça, Saitō et toi ? demanda Harada avec incrédulité.

-Pas seulement, grogna Nagakura. Il a passé aussi plein de temps à critiquer le shogunat. Itō disait qu'il ne servait à rien, puisqu'il était incapable de soumettre un clan révolté, ni de chasser les étrangers hors du pays…

Pour Shino, les échanges entre Hijikata et Nagakura puis entre Harada et Nagakura avaient été une révélation. Jusqu'ici, Kondō et Itō avaient toujours pris soin de présenter un front uni à leurs troupes, aussi ne soupçonnait-elle pas le gouffre qui s'était creusé entre eux. Les évènements de la soirée la ramenaient aux pires moments de l'époque de Serizawa. Le cœur serré, elle espéra que, cette fois, les supérieurs du shinsengumi parviendraient à une résolution pacifique de leur conflit.


	68. Keiô 3, 15 mars

_3e année de l'ère Keiō, le 15 mars_

Ce matin-là, Hashimoto avait réuni tous ses camarades dans leur dortoir. Il avait, dit-il, une annonce importante à leur faire. Lorsque tous les membres de la dixième division se furent assis, le vice-capitaine se planta devant eux et prit la parole.

-Les gars, déclara-t-il, je pars du shinsengumi.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par un brouhaha d'exclamations incrédules ou scandalisées. Hashimoto poursuivit :

-Itō-dono va créer une troupe destinée à garder la tombe de l'Empereur Kōmei. Il quitte le shinsengumi en emmenant une dizaine d'hommes avec lui. Je vais me joindre à eux.

-Qu'en disent le commandant et le vice-commandant ? demanda Shino.

Les deux hommes ne s'entendaient plus avec Itō, mais pas au point de le laisser partir : cela constituait une violation flagrante du second article du règlement du shinsengumi, et c'était passible de seppuku.

-Ils ne peuvent rien dire : Itō-dono a obtenu l'approbation impériale, révéla Hashimoto.

C'était un coup de maître de la part d'Itō, songea Shino morose. Un ordre impérial l'emportait sur n'importe quel règlement émanant du shogunat.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on pourrait dire ou faire qui te ferait revenir sur ta décision ? demanda Hayashi d'un ton mi-blagueur mi-fâché.

Hashimoto lui sourit en retour.

-Non. J'ai été très fier de faire partie du shinsengumi et je garderai un excellent souvenir des années passées ici avec vous tous. Mais on m'offre le choix entre servir le shogun et servir l'Empereur. Alors… je choisis l'Empereur.

Hashimoto dégageait une impression de sérénité et de certitude. Shino sentit que sa décision, réfléchie, était irrévocable.

-Qui d'autre part avec Itō ? demanda-t-elle.

-Principalement les membres du dojo Itō… répondit Hashimoto. Il y a aussi les capitaines Tōdō et Saitō.

* * *

-Je ne suis pas surpris du choix de Heisuke, commenta Okita.

Lui et Shino étaient assis sur les fondations du bâtiment principal, quelque part sous le dortoir de la première division.

-Itō est son ancien maître, et Heisuke a toujours eu des sympathies pour les idées du sonnō jōi, poursuivit Okita. En revanche, je ne pardonne pas à Saitō. Kondō-san l'a hébergé au Shieikan à l'époque où il n'avait nulle part où aller, il l'a accueilli au shinsengumi, lui a confié une division… Et pour le remercier, Saitō l'abandonne pour cette enflure d'Itō. Ça me dégoûte, conclut-il avec véhémence.

-Itō peut être très persuasif, remarqua Shino.

-Je me demande s'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait empêcher le départ d'Itō, fit son ami pensivement.

-Ça m'étonnerait, répondit la jeune fille.

-Imagine qu'Itō se fasse tuer…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Shino interloquée.

-Itō fait tous les jours des allers-retours entre le Nishi Honganji et le Kōdaiji où il veut s'installer. Ça devrait être facile de lui tendre une embuscade sur le trajet.

-Tu n'es pas bien ? s'emporta la jeune fille.

-Ça fait tellement longtemps que je dis que je veux tuer Itō que tout le monde prend ça pour une grosse blague.

-Okita, arrête avec ça !

-Je parie que je ne serais même pas soupçonné.

-Arrête ça tout de suite !

Okita éclata de rire.

-Je t'ai fait marcher, déclara-t-il narquoisement.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te flanquer une paire de claques… grommela son amie furieuse.

-Nous devons surmonter nos désirs si nous voulons atteindre l'illumination, répondit Okita pieusement.

-Et mécréant par-dessus le marché, grogna Shino en levant les yeux au ciel.


	69. Keiô 3, 23 mars

_3e année de l'ère Keiō, le 23 mars_

Shino disposa un bol de riz, une assiette de poisson grillé et une soupe fumante devant Okita.

-Mange, ordonna-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas faim, répondit son ami d'un air boudeur.

-Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir faim pour manger, rétorqua la jeune fille. Mange. Chizuru m'a dit que tu n'avais pas touché à ton dîner.

-Oui, ane-ue, grogna Okita.

Il saisit une paire de baguettes et se servit quelques bouchées de riz qu'il mastiqua sans conviction.

Okita avait subi une attaque de sa maladie trois jours plus tôt, juste après le départ d'Itō et de ses compagnons. Il avait été secoué par une violente quinte de toux, qui avait engendré une perte de sang si importante qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Appelé en urgence, le docteur Matsumoto avait prescrit un repos absolu et des médicaments qui, confia-t-il à Shino, ne guériraient pas Okita mais aideraient à le soulager. Depuis, la jeune fille se rendait régulièrement dans la chambre d'Okita pour veiller à la bonne application de la prescription.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas te lever, réprimanda-t-elle son ami. Après ta crise de l'autre jour, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies fait une rechute.

-Je suis resté couché pendant trois jours ! protesta vertueusement Okita.

-Sauf pour la réunion d'hier soir dans le bureau du commandant, lui rappela Shino.

-Je pensais que c'était important, marmonna Okita. Chizuru a reçu la visite d'une de ses amies, une certaine Sen. Le nom te dit quelque chose ?

Shino fouilla dans sa mémoire.

-Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

-Cette Sen nous a dit qu'elle était un oni.

-Elle s'est présentée sous ce titre ? fit Shino abasourdie.

-Oui. Et elle a lâché le morceau pour Chizuru. A mon avis, il ne faudra pas longtemps à Hijikata-san pour additionner deux et deux, et déduire que tu en es un également…

Okita prit le bol de soupe. Il s'apprêtait à le boire lorsqu'il arrêta son geste, et considéra le récipient d'un air méfiant.

-C'est toi qui l'as préparé ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, je me suis servie à la cuisine.

-Bon, ça doit être mangeable alors, dit Okita en y trempant les lèvres.

Shino résista à la tentation de le coiffer avec le bol de riz.

-Et que voulait cette Sen ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

-Elle nous a informés que Kazama était de retour à Kyoto, et a proposé à Chizuru de l'emmener avec elle pour la protéger. Chizuru a préféré rester.

-Je ne suis pas surprise que Chizuru ait refusé de quitter le shinsengumi, commenta Shino.

Okita lui jeta un regard inquisiteur mais ne posa pas de question. Peut-être était-il arrivé de lui-même à certaines conclusions concernant leur vice-commandant et la petite jeune fille, supputa Shino.

-Donc on attend l'arrivée de Kazama d'un moment à l'autre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, acquiesça Okita. C'est pour cela que Kondō-san a décidé de confier la garde de nuit à l'unité rasetsu. J'y pense, ajouta-t-il avec une subite inquiétude, tu es peut-être en danger aussi ?

-Aucun risque, lui assura son amie. D'après Akedama, Kazama est persuadé que je suis un garçon. Et Kazama ne l'a sûrement pas détrompé…

Tandis que la jeune fille parlait, des coups de feu et des cris retentirent dans le lointain. Ils semblaient provenir de la cour d'honneur. Shino saisit son sabre et se leva aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Okita.

-Il y a du grabuge du côté de l'entrée du quartier général. Je vais aller voir.

-Je viens avec toi, dit son ami en se redressant.

-Pas question, protesta Shino. Tu es convalescent, je te rappelle.

D'un pas décidé, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Okita tenta de se relever, s'écroula en toussant, et réussit finalement à se mettre debout en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il fit quelques pas en chancelant, toussant toujours.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la pièce, Shino hésita. Bien qu'Okita soit incapable de se battre dans son état actuel, il semblait déterminé à se rendre sur le lieu de l'action. S'il se déplaçait par ses propres moyens, il userait ses forces et subirait une nouvelle crise. A contrecœur, la jeune fille s'approcha de son ami et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir.

Les deux amis avancèrent le long de l'engawa jusqu'à l'avant du bâtiment. Shino s'efforçait de se dépêcher, mais Okita avançait lentement et trébuchait occasionnellement. Au bout d'un trajet qui parut interminable à la jeune fille, ils arrivèrent face à l'entrée principale.

Le portail était complètement défoncé. Une demi-douzaine de corps gisait sur le gravier de la cour. Le vice-commandant se battait avec Kazama devant le bâtiment principal. Le cœur de Shino lui manqua lorsqu'elle reconnut Chizuru inanimée à leurs pieds. Un peu plus loin, Harada et Sannan s'efforçaient de tenir Shiranui en respect.

Nagakura affrontait seul à seul le géant que Shino avait vu au château de Nijō et qui, lui avait appris Saitō, répondait au nom d'Amagiri Kyūju. Le rapport de forces entre les combattants étant trop inéquitable, la jeune fille fut tentée d'aller aider Nagakura. Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'Amagiri ne cherchait pas vraiment à se battre. Le capitaine de la deuxième division n'était donc pas en danger.

C'était le vice-commandant qui semblait avoir le plus besoin de soutien. Au terme d'une série de passes fluides, Kazama envoya valser avec aisance le sabre de Hijikata. Celui-ci dégaina aussitôt son sabre court, tandis que Kazama se jetait à nouveau sur lui. Au moment où ce dernier s'apprêtait à frapper son adversaire, à la grande surprise de Shino, Chizuru s'interposa entre eux deux, sabre dégainé.

-Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle à Kazama.

Hijikata la prit dans ses bras et avança son sabre vers Kazama pour la protéger, sans quitter son adversaire des yeux.

-Ne t'en mêle pas ! lança-t-il d'une voix brève à Chizuru.

Stupéfait, Kazama s'immobilisa, sabre en l'air.

-Pourquoi t'associes-tu avec des humains ? demanda-t-il à Chizuru d'un ton incrédule. Ils finiront par te trahir. Tu as vu les faux oni qu'ils ont fabriqués, pourtant ? Pourquoi veux-tu rester avec les individus qui ont créé ces choses ?

-Malgré cela, je crois en eux ! répondit la jeune fille fermement.

Kazama laissa retomber son sabre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Shiranui esquiva un ultime coup de lance de Harada avant de disparaître et de faire sa réapparition aux côtés de Kazama.

-Kazama, tu t'es fait joliment rembarrer, lança-t-il moqueur.

Kazama rengaina son sabre.

-Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Allons-nous en, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il fit demi-tour et sortit du quartier général d'un pas tranquille.

-A bientôt, Harada ! jeta Shiranui à l'adresse du capitaine de Shino. Nous en finirons la prochaine fois. J'aurai ta tête !

Il courut pour rattraper Kazama.

-Je te retourne tes paroles, dit Harada pour lui-même.

Amagiri s'éclipsa et réapparut près du portail d'entrée. Avant de quitter le quartier général, il s'inclina devant ses adversaires.

-Il n'a même pas dégainé, constata Nagakura dépité.

Hijikata rengaina son sabre.

-Regardez comment vont les blessés, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

-D'accord ! répondit Nagakura avec vivacité.

-Entendu, acquiesça Sannan.

Shino cala Okita contre un pan de mur et se précipita pour aider ses camarades. Elle examina un premier corps. Fujimoto avait reçu un coup en plein cœur; il ne pourrait être sauvé.

Cependant Chizuru était tombée à genoux sur le sol et s'était mise à trembler. Harada s'approcha d'elle.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Chizuru releva la tête.

-Harada-san ? murmura-t-elle.

Le capitaine s'agenouilla et posa une main sur sa tête.

-Tu t'es très bien comportée, la complimenta-t-il.

-A… à cause de moi, vous… balbutia la jeune fille.

-Ne fais pas cette tête ! la réconforta Harada. Le devoir d'un homme est de protéger les femmes. Chizuru, nous nous sommes mieux battus parce que tu étais là. Moi, Hijikata-san, Shinpachi…

-Harada-san, vous tous, merci beaucoup, répondit Chizuru en essuyant une larme.

L'émotion du moment fut balayée par Okita qui, aux dernières paroles de Harada, avait éclaté de rire.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui t'amuse, lui dit le vice-commandant avec mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Retourne dans ta chambre immédiatement.


	70. Keiô 3, 1er avril

_3e année de l'ère Keiō, le 1er avril_

Shino regarda alternativement le commandant, le vice-commandant et son capitaine. Ils souriaient, mais n'avaient pas l'air de lui faire une plaisanterie.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu, Magoshi-kun ? demanda Kondō gentiment. Es-tu prêt à prendre le poste de vice-capitaine laissé vacant par Hashimoto ?

Shino prit une grande inspiration.

-Je suis profondément honoré par votre demande, commandant, commença-t-elle résolument, mais…

-… tu ne veux pas devenir vice-capitaine de la dixième division, termina Hijikata. Pourquoi cela ?

-Je suis trop jeune !

-Tu as vingt ans. C'est à cet âge que Sōji, Saitō et Heisuke sont devenus assistants des vice-commandants du rōshigumi, observa Kondō.

-Je manque toujours d'expérience…

-Tu es l'un des membres du shinsengumi qui a le plus d'ancienneté, souligna Harada. Aux yeux des gars de la division, tu fais figure de vétéran.

Shino se tourna vers son supérieur.

-Capitaine, il y a des hommes dans la division qui sont de bien meilleurs combattants que moi. La règle du shinsengumi est de faire progresser les membres en fonction de leur mérite. Leur candidature devrait être examinée avant la mienne, plaida-t-elle.

En disant cela, Shino pensait à son camarade Katō Tamiya. Il la dépassait en termes d'âge et d'expérience, en plus d'être l'un des meilleurs bretteurs de la division.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, approuva Hijikata. La règle au shinsengumi est de promouvoir les hommes les plus compétents. Seulement, la capacité au combat n'est pas l'unique qualité que nous prenons en considération.

-Le courage et la loyauté comptent beaucoup, ajouta Kondō gravement.

-Mes camarades n'en manquent pas, protesta Shino.

-Aucun n'a eu à le prouver dans des circonstances aussi difficiles que toi, lui rappela le commandant.

Shino baissa la tête. Ce que disait Kondō était vrai. Aucun de ses camarades n'avait eu à affronter seul un rasetsu déchaîné ou un conspirateur de Chōshū pour défendre un compagnon.

-Pour moi, poursuivit Hijikata, un bon chef doit être calme, intelligent, et avoir le sens de la hiérarchie tout en étant capable de prendre des initiatives. Tu possèdes ces capacités-là.

De ce point de vue, le choix de Kondō et Hijikata se comprenait mieux. Katō était de tempérament irritable, ce qui lui avait valu des accrochages avec ses camarades et parfois même avec ses supérieurs.

-Sur le sens de la hiérarchie, je peux en témoigner, blagua Harada. Magoshi est le seul membre de la division qui m'appelle par mon titre et pas par mon nom !

-Autre élément important, ajouta Hijikata, le respect de tes futurs subordonnés.

-Je doute d'arriver à l'obtenir, murmura Shino.

-Tu l'as déjà, assura son capitaine.

-C'est vrai ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Mais oui. Pourquoi cela te surprend-il ? Tu as de la jugeote, tu ne ménages pas tes efforts, et tu montres de la considération envers tes camarades. Je les ai sondés discrètement, et je pense qu'ils sont tout à fait disposés à t'accepter comme vice-capitaine.

-Avais-tu d'autres objections ? demanda Hijikata.

Shino hésita. Depuis quatre ans, elle avait fait tous ses efforts pour passer inaperçue. Devenir vice-capitaine la placerait sous le regard permanent de ses camarades. Cependant, son anonymat n'avait-il pas déjà volé en éclats à cause de Takeda et Akedama ?

-Non, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton ferme. Je n'ai plus d'objections. Je serai heureux de prendre le poste que vous me proposez, vice-commandant.


	71. Keiô 3, 23 juin

_3e année de l'ère Keiō, le 23 juin_

Harada et ses hommes s'entraînaient au combat à la lance dans la cour arrière, lorsqu'Ozeki accourut dans leur direction.

-Le commandant et le vice-commandant viennent de rentrer au quartier général, leur cria-t-il à distance. Ils ont convoqué tous les membres du shinsengumi à une réunion immédiate !

-Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? lança Harada sur le même ton.

-Ça concerne les nouveaux quartiers qu'ils sont en train de faire construire au village de Fudō-dō ? hasarda Shino.

-Aucune idée, mais ça a l'air important ! Je vous laisse, je vais prévenir les autres…

Ozeki disparut en courant. Shino et ses camarades rangèrent leurs armes, puis contournèrent le bâtiment principal pour rejoindre la salle commune.

-Si c'est une réunion importante, on aurait peut-être dû se changer ? s'inquiéta Furukawa.

-Et se laver, ajouta Hayashi en fronçant le nez.

-Ça avait l'air plutôt urgent, remarqua Shino.

-Je ne crois pas que Hijikata-san nous attrapera si on se présente avec nos tenues d'entraînement, jugea Harada.

Les membres du shinsengumi entrèrent les uns après les autres dans la salle commune, s'installant dans leur ordre d'arrivée. Face à eux se dressaient le commandant et le vice-commandant en grand uniforme, souriants et rayonnant de fierté. Lorsque tous les hommes se furent assis, Kondō prit la parole.

-Hijikata-san et moi revenons tout juste du quartier général d'Aizu. Matsudaira Higo-no-kami nous a annoncé une grande nouvelle, qui concerne l'ensemble du shinsengumi. Le shogunat a reconnu nos mérites. A la demande du clan Aizu, les membres du shinsengumi ont reçu le statut de vassaux directs du shogunat, au rang de gokenin.

La décision du shogunat était attendue et espérée depuis longtemps, mais elle provoqua néanmoins une vague d'émotion parmi la troupe. De nombreux hommes crièrent de joie. A côté de Shino, Wada pleurait sans retenue. Pour cet homme qui n'était même pas né dans la classe des guerriers, devenir gokenin était un rêve inespéré.

Son camarade Katō lui flanquait de grandes tapes dans le dos pour le réconforter, mais il était visiblement ému, lui aussi. En tant que membre du clan Aizu, il était un des rares au shinsengumi à avoir un rang officiel. Mas un vassal du shogunat était bien mieux considéré que le vassal d'un clan.

Shino était fille de hatamoto, mais elle se sentait très fière de son nouveau titre, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était hissée jusque là en partant de rien et par ses propres mérites. Elle eut une pensée pour ses aïeux : ceux-ci devaient se réjouir également.

-Désormais, ajouta Kondō, nous ne sommes plus de simples mercenaires du clan Aizu, mais nous avons un statut officiel. Pour nous montrer dignes de notre rang et de la confiance que l'on place en nous, nous devons redoubler d'efforts au service du shogunat !

-A vos ordres ! rugirent ses hommes électrisés par ses paroles.

Hijikata intervint.

-Kondō-san, fit-il avec un sourire en coin, pourquoi ne les informes-tu pas de la décision que le shogunat a prise à ton sujet ? Le commandant, révéla-t-il aux troupes, a reçu le rang supérieur, celui de hatamoto.

L'annonce fut accueillie par un tonnerre d'acclamations. Kondō parut gêné. Hijikata arborait un large sourire. Pas aussi large toutefois que celui d'Okita, qui regardait son ancien maître avec un air extatique.

-Les membres du shinsengumi, reprit Kondō, recevront un rang équivalent à celui de leurs homologues au mimawarigumi.

-Ils ne pourront plus nous regarder de haut, se réjouit Nagakura.

-Ça devrait faciliter nos patrouilles, commenta Harada.

-C'est sûr ! déclara Nagakura. La prochaine fois qu'un officier du mimawarigumi me dira de dégager, je pourrai l'envoyer bouler sans ménagement.

Kondō se hâta d'intervenir, l'air inquiet.

-Le shinsengumi et le mimawarigumi ne sont pas des organisations rivales, mais des alliés qui luttent dans un but commun, protesta-t-il. En ce moment, il est vital pour les partisans du shogunat de demeurer unis.

-Même si nous sommes de rang égal aux membres du mimawarigumi, ajouta Hijikata, ceux-ci l'occupent depuis plus longtemps. A ce titre, ils ont droit au respect dû à des aînés.


	72. Keiô 3, 14 octobre

_3e année de l'ère Keiō, le 14 octobre_

Harada et Shino, encore vêtus de leurs uniformes, se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Okita. Ils furent accueillis à l'entrée par un Hijikata aux traits tirés, à l'air exténué.

-Nous rentrions de patrouille quand nous avons entendu que Sōji avait fait une rechute, expliqua Harada hâtivement. Comment va-t-il ?

-La crise est passée. Il dort, répondit le vice-commandant.

Au chevet du malade étaient agenouillés Kondō et Yamazaki. Le commandant fixait le visage pâle d'Okita d'un regard angoissé. Au pied du futon, un tas de linge couvert de taches écarlates, débarrassé par Yamazaki, attestait la violence de la crise. L'odeur métallique du sang emplissait la pièce, mêlée aux fragrances des herbes médicinales.

-Sōji a commencé à se sentir mal lorsqu'il a appris que le shogun avait remis ses pouvoirs à l'Empereur, murmura Kondō.

-Le docteur Matsumoto nous l'a dit, il faut à tout prix lui éviter les mauvaises nouvelles, commenta Yamazaki les sourcils froncés.

L'inspecteur avait ouvert sa boîte à pharmacie, et commençait à préparer un médicament. Harada s'assit au pied du lit, imité par Shino. La jeune fille scruta le visage d'Okita afin de juger de son état, mais elle n'y vit rien de nature à la rassurer.

-Cela fait pourtant deux jours que Hitotsubashi Yoshinobu a informé les hauts dignitaires du shogunat de sa décision de se retirer, objecta Harada. Ce n'était pourtant pas une complète surprise !

-Sōji devait penser, comme nous tous, que le transfert de pouvoir se ferait progressivement, répondit simplement le commandant. Nul n'imaginait que cela irait si vite.

-Mais aussi, quel besoin Yoshinobu avait-il d'agir avec autant de précipitation ? grommela Nagakura.

Le capitaine de la deuxième division se tenait debout dans un coin de la chambre, les bras croisés, une expression désemparée sur le visage.

-Il avait peu de marge de manœuvre, lui rappela Hijikata. Chōshū et Satsuma se préparaient à renverser le shogunat par la force, sous le prétexte de restaurer l'autorité impériale.

-Eh bien, nous l'aurions défendu, répliqua Nagakura. En ce qui me concerne, c'est avec plaisir que j'aurais botté le train à ces canailles de Satsuma et Chōshū.

-Oui, mais en démissionnant, Yoshinobu leur a coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Il conserve ses domaines, ses troupes, son influence, et est considéré désormais comme le plus fidèle soutien de la cour, souligna le vice-commandant.

-C'est d'ailleurs Nagai Genba-no-kami, l'un des officiels du shogunat, qui a présenté le projet de restauration impériale à Yoshinobu, précisa Kondō. Bien que, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, l'idée venait à l'origine du clan Tosa…

-De Yamauchi Yōdō, le "seigneur éclairé" ?

-Non, selon Nagai l'auteur du projet est un simple guerrier nommé Sakamoto Ryōma, qui l'a soumise à l'un des conseillers de Yōdō, Gotô Shōjirō.

-Sakamoto Ryōma, c'est ce rônin qui est recherché pour avoir tué un soldat du mimawarigumi l'an dernier ? demanda Shino.

-Oui, répondit Yamazaki. On le soupçonne aussi d'être l'artisan de l'alliance entre Satsuma et Chōshū.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Kondō, bien que Sakamoto reste officiellement recherché, Nagai m'a donné des instructions pour qu'il ne soit plus poursuivi. Il passe actuellement pour le meilleur atout de la maison Tokugawa.

-Qu'allons-nous devenir maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de shogunat, Kondō-san ? demanda Harada d'un ton incertain.

Le commandant soupira, l'air soudain très abattu.

-Attendons la formation d'un nouveau gouvernement. Hitotsubashi Yoshinobu en fera certainement partie; nous suivrons alors ses instructions.


	73. Keiô 3, 15 novembre

_3e année de l'ère Keiō, le 15 novembre_

Alors que Shino rentrait de patrouille, elle vit un gamin qui attendait devant le portail du quartier général s'approcher d'elle et demander :

-Etes-vous Magoshi-sama ? Magoshi Saburō-sama ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille en s'arrêtant pour lui parler.

-J'ai un message à vous donner, dit le garçon.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe avant de détaler à toutes jambes. Shino ouvrit le courrier et déplia la lettre qu'il contenait.

 _« Akedama Kazumi est à l'auberge Ōmiya de Kawaramachi »._

Une seule phrase, pas de signature. Shino retourna l'enveloppe, mais elle ne portait pas non plus de nom d'expéditeur. Le message était suspect, et le fait que le gamin se soit sauvé avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui poser une question était encore plus suspect.

La jeune fille replia le message et le rangea dans le pli de son uwagi. Elle pénétra dans le quartier général et alla se changer avant de rendre visite à Okita dans sa chambre.

Shino trouva son ami très énervé. Okita avait fait une poussée de fièvre quelques jours plus tôt, et depuis le vice-commandant le cloîtrait dans sa chambre. L'inaction et la solitude rendaient Okita d'une humeur massacrante. Pour le distraire, Shino lui fit le récit de sa journée et acheva en lui montrant le message qu'elle avait reçu. Okita parcourut la missive, sourcils froncés.

-Je me demande qui a bien pu l'envoyer, se demanda la jeune fille.

-Le seul qui sait que le shinsengumi en a après Akedama, c'est Akedama lui-même, rétorqua son ami. C'est évident que c'est lui l'expéditeur. La vraie question, c'est : pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Cela fait un an que le shinsengumi lui court après, et il nous a filé entre les pattes à chaque fois qu'on était sur le point de l'attraper. Pourquoi manifeste-t-il soudain sa présence ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

-Oui, cela ressemble à un piège, approuva Shino.

-Cependant, réfléchit Okita, si c'est Akedama qui a écrit ce message et s'il essaie de t'attirer là-bas, alors la probabilité qu'il soit lui-même à l'Ōmiya est assez forte.

Le jeune homme reposa la lettre, se leva d'un air résolu et commença à s'habiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Shino interloquée.

-Je vais à l'Ōmiya, l'informa laconiquement Okita.

-Tu es malade, je te rappelle…

-Ça fait trois jours que je suis allongé et que je ne fais rien d'autre que de me reposer, coupa Okita d'un ton irrité. Je suis en pleine forme.

Alors que son ami passait ses sabres à sa ceinture, Shino lâcha un soupir. Elle savait quand discuter avec Okita et quand il était inutile de chercher à le convaincre.

-Bon, je vais aller prévenir le commandant alors, annonça-t-elle à contrecœur.

-Kawaramachi est dans le secteur d'intervention du mimawarigumi, lui rappela son ami. Kondō-san ne se permettra pas d'envoyer le shinsengumi là-bas sans une autorisation officielle.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Shino. Mais en quoi est-ce un problème ?

-Kondō-san mettra plusieurs jours à obtenir cette autorisation. Si Akedama ne nous voit pas arriver, il se dira que nous avons éventé son piège et s'enfuira à nouveau. Non, si on veut le capturer, il faut y aller maintenant.

Le raisonnement d'Okita était logique. Shino sentit sa résolution flancher.

-Nous ne pouvons pas y aller seuls, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux, objecta-t-elle néanmoins.

-Cette fois, ce sera du deux contre trois, je pense que le combat sera équitable.

-Okita, tu te rends compte que les combats personnels sont interdits au shinsengumi. On risque tous les deux le seppuku, insista la jeune fille.

-Je ne vais pas tuer Akedama par vengeance personnelle, rétorqua Okita. Je vais le faire parce qu'il a piégé et attaqué l'un de mes camarades. Et, concéda-t-il, parce qu'il s'est servi de moi pour le faire.

Shino espéra que le vice-commandant ne trouverait pas le raisonnement trop spécieux. Quant à elle, la jeune fille tâcherait d'expliquer à Hijikata qu'elle avait accompagné Okita pour l'empêcher de faire de trop grosses bêtises…

Alors qu'Okita s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre, Shino profita de ce que son ami avait le dos tourné pour déposer la lettre anonyme sur son bureau. Ainsi, même si les craintes de la jeune fille se réalisaient et qu'Okita et elle tombaient dans un piège, du moins leurs compagnons sauraient-ils où les retrouver et leur porter secours.

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le quartier général, tirant avantage de l'obscurité pour s'éclipser en toute discrétion. Ils remontèrent Karasuma vers le nord, obliquèrent à la Shijō-dōri puis tournèrent à gauche dans Kawaramachi. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver l'Ōmiya, un bâtiment à étage de proportions moyennes.

Okita frappa à la porte. Un homme à la large carrure vint leur ouvrir et s'enquit de ce qu'ils voulaient. Okita dégaina son sabre et força le passage à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivi par Shino.

Okita plaça la lame de son sabre contre la gorge de l'homme.

-Où se trouve Akedama Kazumi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

-Il… il n'y a pas d'Akedama ici, balbutia l'homme.

-Vous mentez ! Dites-moi où il se cache.

-Mes… mes seuls clients sont… Saitani Umetarō et… et Ishikawa Seinosuke de Tosa, bredouilla le propriétaire.

Okita fit signe à Shino de prendre son relais. La jeune fille posa la lame de son sabre sous la gorge de l'individu pendant que son ami commençait à inspecter le rez-de-chaussée.

-Akedama ! clamait-il. Akedama, montre-toi !

Mais les seules personnes qu'il découvrit furent une femme affolée et deux jeunes garçons. Alors qu'il revenait vers l'entrée, un pas se fit entendre venant de l'escalier. Okita et Shino se placèrent aussitôt en garde au bas des marches.

Un homme au front haut, à la mâchoire puissante, descendit lentement de l'étage, sabre au clair.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Je suis Okita Sōji, capitaine de la première division du shinsengumi, répondit ce dernier.

Un deuxième homme au visage plat et basané apparut derrière le premier.

-Ishikawa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Ryōma, sauve-toi ! lui lança son compagnon en se mettant en garde, les yeux rivés sur Okita et Shino. Le shinsengumi a retrouvé ta trace !

De surprise, Shino faillit laisser tomber son sabre.

-Ryōma ? demanda Okita incrédule. Etes-vous Sakamoto Ryōma de Tosa ?

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas, s'agaça le dénommé Ishikawa. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici sinon pour le tuer ?

-L'homme que nous recherchons est un certain Akedama Kazumi de Chōshū, répondit Okita d'une voix mal assurée. Le shinsengumi a reçu des ordres pour qu'il ne soit fait aucun mal à Sakamoto-san.

-Alors comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'à nous ? s'irrita Ishikawa.

-Nous avons reçu un message indiquant qu'Akedama se trouvait à cette adresse, expliqua Shino.

-En fait, nous soupçonnons que c'est Akedama lui-même qui a envoyé le message, précisa Okita. Apparemment, il espérait que le shinsengumi se précipiterait ici et tuerait Sakamoto-san avait qu'il ait le temps de se présenter…

-Cet Akedama, vous avez bien dit que c'était un membre du clan Chōshū ? demanda vivement Ishikawa.

-Oui, confirma Okita.

-Impossible, murmura Ishikawa frappé de stupeur, Kidō-san aurait ordonné…

-Non, pas Kidō-san ! coupa Sakamoto vivement. Mais il y a des gens à Chōshū qui m'en veulent d'avoir empêché la destruction des Tokugawa et qui seraient heureux de me voir mort.

-Oui, surtout si par la même occasion ils en profitent pour brouiller les Tokugawa avec Tosa, ajouta Okita morose.

Il rengaina, imité par Shino.

-Nous allons vous laisser. Ishikawa-san, Sakamoto-san, je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser pour le dérangement.

Okita s'inclina et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Shino salua à son tour et le suivit.

-Attendez ! s'écria brusquement Sakamoto. Avant de repartir vers Fudō-dō vous ne voulez pas prendre un verre avec nous ?

Okita et Shino se retournèrent, stupéfaits.

-Ryōma ! protesta Ishikawa.

-Détends-toi, Ishikawa ! le rassura Sakamoto. Si Okita-san voulait me tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Sa réputation de bretteur le précède.

Okita accueillit le compliment avec un large sourire.

-Merci, Sakamoto-san. J'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir.

-Okita ! protesta Shino.

Ishikawa paraissait rien moins que convaincu par les paroles de son ami.

-Je me fiche du gamin, pesta-t-il, mais inviter le plus fameux tueur du shinsengumi à boire un coup ne me paraît pas une bonne idée.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin ! s'insurgea Shino. Je suis un vice-capitaine du shinsengumi !

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Sakamoto gravement, notre invité n'est pas un gamin.

-Merci, Sakamoto-san, répondit la jeune fille dignement.

Le rônin de Tosa lui décocha un clin d'œil assorti d'un sourire en coin. Shino se sentit prise d'un soupçon subit. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés… Sakamoto ne pouvait pas avoir déjà découvert qu'elle était une femme, n'est-ce pas ?

Ishikawa, Sakamoto et leurs invités montèrent à l'étage. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où régnait le plus parfait désordre. Des papiers s'éparpillaient partout. Dans un coin se tenait un bureau muni d'une pierre à encre et d'un pinceau, encore humides. Apparemment, Okita et Shino avaient surpris Sakamoto et Ishikawa en plein travail d'écriture.

Ils s'assirent autour du brasero, dans le seul espace de la pièce où ne s'étalait encore aucun papier. Sakamoto mit une bouteille de saké à réchauffer. Pendant ce temps, Ishikawa jetait des regards meurtriers à Okita. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas s'en formaliser. Au contraire, cela semblait l'amuser plutôt.

Okita se mit soudain à tousser. Shino lui jeta un regard alarmé, mais la quinte de toux ne dura pas.

-Vous avez attrapé froid vous aussi, Okita-san ? demanda Sakamoto avec sympathie.

-Oui… en quelque sorte, répondit Okita avec réserve.

-Le saké va nous faire du bien, il va nous réchauffer, fit son hôte avec bonne humeur tout en débouchant la bouteille.

Sakamoto commença à servir le saké à la ronde.

-Saviez-vous que j'avais reçu la visite de votre ancien conseiller militaire, il y a juste deux jours ? demanda-t-il à ses invités.

-Oh, vraiment ? répondit Okita d'un ton de désintérêt poli.

-Oui, Itō Settsu était venu me prévenir que le shinsengumi préparait mon assassinat, poursuivit Sakamoto.

La révélation de Sakamoto attrista Shino. Elle avait espéré que l'agressivité d'Itō envers le shinsengumi serait retombée après qu'il ait obtenu l'indépendance à laquelle il aspirait, mais apparemment elle avait sous-estimé sa rancœur et sa malignité.

-Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas cru votre ancien camarade, contrairement à Ishikawa, reprit Sakamoto.

-Je me demande comment Itō savait que le shinsengumi débarquerait dans votre cachette, fit Okita d'un ton acide.

Shino soupesa la question. La réflexion d'Okita ouvrait des perspectives qu'elle n'avait pas envisagées jusqu'ici. Etait-il possible que les paroles d'Itō n'aient pas été motivées par la seule malveillance, qu'il ait partie liée avec Akedama ? Mais alors… cela voulait dire qu'il aurait des contacts avec Chōshū ?

-Vous m'avez dit que le shinsengumi avait reçu des instructions pour qu'il ne me soit fait aucun mal ? demanda Sakamoto curieux.

-Effectivement, acquiesça Okita. Nagai Genba-no-kami a confié à notre commandant que le shogunat vous considérait comme son allié.

-Il faudra que je remercie Nagai-sama la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Santé ! fit Sakamoto en levant sa coupe de saké avec un grand sourire.

L'attention de Shino fut attirée par une des feuilles étalées à côté d'elle. Elle saisit le document pour mieux l'examiner.

-Une liste de noms ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-C'est un projet de gouvernement, répondit Sakamoto. Je voudrais rassembler les hommes les plus éclairés et les plus compétents du pays pour les faire débattre de l'avenir du Japon.

-Il y a des représentants du shogunat, de Satsuma et de Chōshū… Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils accepteront de discuter ensemble ? demanda Shino perplexe.

-Bien sûr ! dit Sakamoto avec confiance. Je les y obligerai.

Shino avait des doutes sur la question, mais après tout Sakamoto était celui qui avait réussi à réconcilier Satsuma et Chōshū. On pouvait s'attendre à tout de sa part. La jeune fille prit un second papier.

-Les huit points sur le pont d'un navire… Quel titre bizarre !

Okita se pencha pour jeter lui aussi un coup d'œil au document.

-Il s'agit d'un programme en huit points destiné à transformer le Japon en pays moderne, à l'égal des pays étrangers, expliqua Sakamoto.

-Premier point : le pouvoir politique doit être remis à l'Empereur, lut Shino. Tous les édits devront être émis par la Cour.

-C'est fait depuis le mois dernier, nota Okita.

-Deuxième point : deux chambres, une haute et une basse, devront être créées. Leurs membres décideront des affaires publiques en suivant l'opinion populaire.

-Cela s'appelle "démocratie", expliqua Sakamoto.

-Qui nommera ces hommes ? demanda Okita.

-Ils pourront être nommés par la Cour, ou par le peuple lui-même, répondit Sakamoto.

-Pourquoi deux chambres ? demanda Shino.

-C'est ce que les Américains et les Britanniques font, expliqua Sakamoto.

-Comment connaîtront-ils l'opinion du peuple ? interrogea Okita.

-Bien sûr, il faudra le lui demander, dit Sakamoto.

-Et si le peuple a tort ? insista Okita. Par exemple, s'il réclame encore l'expulsion des étrangers ? N'est-il pas plus prudent de confier la direction du pays à des hommes éclairés ?

Sakamoto passa nerveusement la main dans sa chevelure en bataille.

-Le peuple devra être guidé, au moins dans un premier temps, reconnut-il. J'y viens au point suivant.

Okita et Shino se penchèrent à nouveau sur la feuille de papier.

-Troisième point : des hommes éclairés pris parmi les nobles de cour, les seigneurs ou dans le peuple seront choisis comme conseillers et recevront un rang officiel, lut Shino. Les anciens postes administratifs seront abolis.

Okita leva les yeux de la feuille, stupéfait.

-Vous voulez dire que n'importe qui pourrait faire partie du gouvernement ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Le shogunat l'a déjà fait : Nagai et Kondō en sont de parfaits exemples, lui rappela Shino.

-C'est vrai, reconnut son ami avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

-Quatrième point : les affaires étrangères seront conduites selon des règles établies par un consensus collectif, poursuivit Shino. De nouveaux traités, équitables, devront être passés.

La jeune fille reposa la feuille quelques instants.

-Pensez-vous vraiment, Sakamoto-san, que si les traités inégaux sont renégociés, cela suffira à apaiser les partisans de l'expulsion des étrangers ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton critique.

-Actuellement, la plupart des dirigeants du sonnō jōi ont abandonné cette idée, souligna Sakamoto.

-Oui, mais c'est le peuple qu'il fut convaincre !

-Et la Cour, ajouta Okita.

Shino reprit le document.

-Cinquième point : les anciennes lois et les anciens décrets seront révisés, lut-elle. Une nouvelle législation sera établie.

-Sakamoto-san, intervint Okita, nous ne pouvons abandonner nos lois. Elles sont le support de notre société. Les supprimer conduira au chaos !

-Ou à une autre société, plus moderne, qui ressemblera à celle des étrangers, fit valoir Sakamoto.

Okita croisa les bras nerveusement.

-Je n'ai rien contre les étrangers, poursuivit-il, mais je pense que les Japonais doivent se comporter comme des Japonais. Chacun chez soi, et libre de vivre à sa manière, c'est la meilleure solution.

-Il y a de bonnes choses à prendre aux étrangers, indiqua son interlocuteur.

-Il y a encore plus de bonnes choses à conserver chez nous, répliqua Okita. Ces lois que nous défendons et que vous voulez détruire, elles protègent le bien et punissent le mal.

-Mais certaines d'entre elles sont aussi injustes, et il faut les supprimer. La comparaison avec l'étranger nous l'a enseigné…

Sakamoto s'arrêta soudain.

-J'ai faim, déclara-t-il abruptement. N'avez-vous pas faim, Okita-san, Magoshi-san ?

-Si, en effet, reconnut Okita tandis que sa voisine acquiesçait.

Sakamoto se leva, sortit de la pièce et alla se planter en haut de l'escalier.

-Minekichi ! appela-t-il.

Au bout d'un temps, une voix juvénile lui répondit.

-Minekichi, poursuivit Sakamoto, va nous acheter de quoi faire un nabe pour quatre personnes.

Il attendit la réponse du garçon, puis revint dans la pièce, poussa la porte coulissante et alla s'asseoir.

-Nous continuerons à discuter en mangeant, dit-il avec entrain. Où en étions-nous ?

-Sixième point : les forces navales doivent être renforcées, reprit Shino. Je suis d'accord avec vous, Sakamoto-san, mais ne faudrait-il pas renforcer les forces terrestres également ?

-Le Japon est un archipel. Si nous voulons le protéger, il nous faut une marine forte, répondit Sakamoto. Une fois que des envahisseurs auront posé le pied sur notre sol, il sera trop tard.

-C'est pour cette raison que le shogun Iemitsu avait fermé le Japon aux étrangers, réfléchit Shino. Mais de nos jours, la fermeture du pays est impossible, donc il nous faut de nouveaux moyens de défense. Je comprends.

La jeune fille reprit sa lecture.

-Septième point : une garde impériale indépendante du shogunat et des clans devra être établie pour protéger l'Empereur et la capitale.

-Si ça empêche à l'avenir les coteries de manipuler la Cour à sa guise, cela me convient, commenta Okita d'un ton acerbe.

-Huitième point : la valeur des biens et de la monnaie doit être déterminée de manière équitable avec les pays étrangers, lut Shino.

-La valeur actuelle nous est imposée par les étrangers et elle est à leur avantage, expliqua Sakamoto.

-Eh bien, cela fera partie des sujets à évoquer dans la renégociation des traités, conclut la jeune fille en reposant le document où elle l'avait trouvé.

-Alors ? demanda Sakamoto avec un large sourire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je persiste à penser que nous ne devrions pas abandonner notre législation actuelle, répondit Okita.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il faudrait deux chambres, ajouta Shino. Surtout si elles font le même travail…

-En Grande-Bretagne, la chambre haute… commença Sakamoto.

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir au rez-de-chaussée.

-Ça doit être Minekichi, dit Sakamoto. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir manger.

Des bruits de pas étouffés se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Okita et Shino se levèrent.

-Il y a plusieurs hommes, murmura la jeune fille.

-Ce n'est définitivement pas normal, observa Okita en dégainant son sabre.

Ensuite tout se précipita. Une demi-douzaine d'hommes se jeta en hurlant dans la pièce. Dans la cohue, la lampe se renversa et s'éteignit.

Shino luttait dans le noir contre des adversaires qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, essayant de se fier à ses autres sens. Tout en distribuant des coups de sabre, elle espéra que ses compagnons se tenaient à distance d'elle.

La jeune fille entendit de nombreux coups, des cris, un juron. Soudain, une voix qui lui parut vaguement familière se fit entendre.

-De la lumière ! De la lumière !

-Sasaki-sama ? s'étonna Okita.

Une lueur apparut et commença à éclairer la pièce. Shino parvint à distinguer une demi-douzaine d'hommes en uniforme du mimawarigumi et, en face d'elle, le visage furieux de leur chef, Sasaki Tadasaburō.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? tonna-t-il.

-Je suis Okita Sōji, capitaine de la première division du shinsengumi, et voici mon camarade Magoshi Saburō. Mais il me semble que ce serait plutôt à vous de nous dire ce que vous faites ici, répondit Okita sèchement.

Sasaki fit un pas vers ce dernier, l'air menaçant.

-Kawaramachi est sous la juridiction du mimawarigumi ! Vous autres loups de Mibu n'avez rien à faire ici !

-Pas même rendre visite à des amis sur notre temps libre ? demanda froidement son interlocuteur.

-Essayez-vous donc de me faire croire que cet homme était votre ami ? demanda Sasaki avec hargne. Il s'agit d'un meurtrier et d'un traître au shogunat nommé Sakamoto Ryōma !

L'un des hommes de Sasaki avait redressé et rallumé la lampe. La pièce s'éclaira peu à peu, révélant le corps de Sakamoto affalé contre un mur, et celui d'Ishikawa, allongé au sol parmi les papiers. Tous deux étaient couverts de sang et de blessures. Shino se rapprocha de Sakamoto.

-Il est mort, annonça-t-elle à Okita, le cœur lourd.

-Et Ishikawa ? demanda son ami aussitôt.

Shino s'agenouilla auprès d'Ishikawa et l'examina.

-Il vit encore, mais il est gravement blessé. Je ne sais pas s'il pourra s'en sortir.

Okita se tourna vers Sasaki, empli d'une rage meurtrière. Le chef du mimawarigumi ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

-Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'ampleur de votre erreur, Sasaki-sama, siffla Okita. Vous venez de tuer un homme qui était protégé du shogunat.

-Sakamoto Ryōma était poursuivi pour le meurtre d'un membre du mimawarigumi !

-Sakamoto Ryōma est l'homme qui a permis la restauration impériale ! Il avait la gratitude des Tokugawa et de la Cour !

Pour la première fois, Sasaki parut ébranlé.

-Je l'ignorais, dit-il simplement.

-Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de l'impact que son assassinat va avoir sur nos relations avec Tosa ? insista Okita.

Shino entendit soudain du bruit provenant de la rue. Elle courut à la fenêtre et l'entrouvrit.

-Il y a une troupe d'hommes armés qui arrive depuis l'autre côté de Kawaramachi, annonça-t-elle.

Un soldat du mimawarigumi se précipita à ses côtés pour regarder.

-Sasaki-sama, ils viennent de la résidence du clan Tosa ! Ils seront à l'auberge d'ici peu, prévint-il.

Okita lâcha un juron.

-Nous avons tout juste le temps de quitter les lieux, déclara-t-il. Sasaki-sama, je suggère que nous oubliions réciproquement que nous nous sommes croisés ici ce soir.

Le chef du mimawarigumi acquiesça en silence. Les hommes du shogunat rengainèrent leur sabre et descendirent les escaliers. En passant près de la porte d'entrée, Okita et Shino découvrirent le corps du propriétaire de l'auberge, frappé d'un coup de sabre au milieu du dos.

-Aviez-vous vraiment besoin de le tuer ? demanda Okita à Sasaki d'un ton irrité.

Sasaki ne répondit pas.

A la sortie de l'Ōmiya, les deux groupes se séparèrent. Okita et Shino prirent vers l'ouest à travers les petites rues, espérant semer ainsi d'éventuels poursuivants. Ils finirent par rejoindre Karasuma au niveau du Nishi Honganji, et obliquèrent vers le sud pour rejoindre le quartier général.

-Je compte sur toi pour ne rien raconter aux autres, dit Okita à Shino. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Kondō-san apprenne que je me suis jeté bêtement dans un piège tendu par Akedama, et que j'ai failli désobéir à ses ordres en tuant Sakamoto Ryōma.

La jeune fille acquiesça.


	74. Keiô 3, 16 novembre

_3e année de l'ère Keiō, le 16 novembre_

Après le dîner, Shino voulut aller rendre visite à Okita dans sa chambre, mais son ami avait disparu. Réprimant un soupir d'exaspération, la jeune fille partit à sa recherche. Alors qu'elle passait près de l'entrée, elle entendit la voix d'Inoue sortir de la pièce.

-Sakamoto Ryōma et Nakaoka Shintarō ont été attaqués la nuit dernière dans une auberge de Kawaramachi. Nakaoka a survécu à ses blessures, mais on dit qu'il ne passera pas la nuit.

Ainsi, l'homme qu'elle connaissait sous le nom d'Ishikawa Seinosuke était en réalité Nakaoka Shintarō ? Le chef du Rikuentai de Tosa, ce corps franc formé de partisans du sonnō jōi qui commençait à faire parler de lui ? Intriguée, Shino se rapprocha de la porte et découvrit Okita appuyé contre le chambranle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Nagakura, Harada et Inoue dans l'entrée. Les deux premiers, assis, venaient manifestement de rentrer au quartier général.

-Sakamoto a été tué ? demanda Harada surpris.

-Harada-kun, il paraît que ton fourreau a été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime, ajouta Inoue.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harada.

Okita fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Quoi ? Sano-san a tué Sakamoto ? J'aurais voulu que tu m'invites, blagua-t-il.

La plaisanterie arracha à Shino un sourire amer.

-Imbécile ! Mon fourreau est là ! pesta Harada en montrant à Okita celui qu'il s'était fait faire un an plus tôt. Et au fait, tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?

-Je ne ferais que dormir si je ne me levais pas de temps en temps, répliqua son camarade boudeur.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, on dirait que quelqu'un essaie de faire accuser le shinsengumi, déclara Nagakura avant de se lever.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Harada.

-Sur les lieux du crime, en plus du fourreau on a retrouvé une paire de geta portant la marque d'une auberge fréquentée par le shinsengumi, expliqua Nagakura.

-Du coup, les autorités ont demandé des comptes à Kondō-san, ajouta Inoue. Il leur a certifié que le shinsengumi n'était pour rien dans la mort de Sakamoto, mais le doute persiste dans leurs esprits.

-Mais quel est l'enfoiré qui essaie de nous faire porter le chapeau et pourquoi ? demanda Nagakura écœuré.

Shino et Okita échangèrent un regard de connivence. Ils avaient la réponse à la première question. La découverte du fourreau de Harada à l'Ōmiya ne faisait que renforcer leur certitude qu'Akedama était derrière la machination. Mais ils ne pouvaient en parler à leurs camarades sans révéler leur présence sur place.

Quant au pourquoi… c'était facile à deviner. Akedama avait toutes les raisons de souhaiter la discréditation et la destruction d'une entité qui menaçait en permanence sa vie et sa liberté, et qui se dressait entre lui et l'objet de sa convoitise – Hokusui Genbu.


	75. Keiô 3, 18 novembre

_3e année de l'ère Keiō, le 18 novembre_

Assise à son bureau, Shino achevait d'écrire un rapport. La jeune fille entendait derrière elle Hayashi s'affairer à ranger la chambre que partageaient les deux vice-capitaines. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre sur l'engawa et s'arrêta en face de leur porte.

-Veuillez m'excuser, dit leur visiteur avant de repousser le panneau.

Shino reposa immédiatement son pinceau et se retourna pour saluer le nouveau venu.

-Yamazaki ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

-Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne t'avions pas vu, Yamazaki-san, fit Hayashi avec chaleur. Tu es de retour parmi nous, ou juste de passage ?

L'inspecteur pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte.

-Ma mission est terminée, annonça-t-il.

-Elle a duré longtemps, observa Shino. Presque un mois ! C'était une mission d'infiltration ?

Yamazaki parut hésiter à répondre.

-Après tout, maintenant que la mission est finie, je peux bien vous dire de quoi il en retourne, décida-t-il finalement. Le commandant et le vice-commandant avaient envoyé un espion infiltrer le groupe d'Itō, et je lui servais d'agent de liaison.

-Cet espion, ce n'était pas Saitō par hasard ? demanda Shino prise d'une inspiration subite.

-Si. Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

-Je me rappelle qu'Okita disait que son engagement dans le groupe d'Itō n'était pas logique, expliqua la jeune fille. Mais si c'est le commandant qui le lui a demandé, tout s'explique…

Shino se réjouissait que Saitō n'ait pas abandonné le shinsengumi, et encore plus du plaisir et du soulagement que ressentirait Okita en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Mais comment se fait-il que ta mission soit terminée ? reprit-elle. Saitō n'a plus besoin d'agent de liaison ?

-Saitō est revenu au shinsengumi hier soir, expliqua Yamazaki. Il a découvert des informations assez graves pour être transmises directement au commandant.

-Que se passe-t-il donc ? demanda Hayashi avec une brusque inquiétude.

-Le vice-commandant vous l'expliquera, répondit l'inspecteur en se levant. Il vous attend pour une réunion immédiate.

Shino et ses deux camarades quittèrent la chambre. Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à partir vers la salle commune, Yamazaki lui fit signe de le suivre du côté des quartiers des officiers. Alors qu'ils suivaient le passage qui y menait, l'inspecteur demanda à Shino :

-Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?

-C'était plutôt agité. Il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi les partisans du sonnō jōi s'apprêtaient à attaquer la résidence du seigneur d'Aizu. Du coup, nous avons eu plein de rondes supplémentaires. Okita a fait une rechute… et ah ! oui, nous avons fait quelques bêtises tous les deux… je te raconterai plus tard.

Yamazaki acquiesça en silence. Hayashi jeta un coup d'œil curieux vers la jeune fille, mais ne posa pas de question, ce dont Shino lui fut reconnaissante.

Tous trois arrivèrent devant la chambre de Hijikata. Yamazaki s'annonça avant d'entrer, suivi des deux vice-capitaines. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce, Shino constata qu'ils se trouvaient en petit comité. En plus de Hijikata et Saitō ne se trouvaient dans la chambre que son capitaine, Nagakura, Ogata, les inspecteurs Ōishi et Miyagawa. Le vice-commandant attendit que les nouveaux venus se soient assis et prit la parole.

-Je pense qu'à présent tout le monde sait que Saitō n'a jamais cessé de travailler pour le shinsengumi. Il a pu nous confirmer ce que Kondō-san et moi soupçonnions déjà, à savoir qu'Itō est en contact fréquent avec le clan Satsuma. Mais il y a pire. Itō projette maintenant d'assassiner le commandant.

Shino était horrifiée. Elle savait qu'Itō avait des désaccords avec Kondō, tant sur le plan politique que personnel, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il s'en prendrait à un homme qui l'avait traité en ami pendant trois ans. La jeune fille regarda alternativement Hijikata et Saitō, incrédule, mais leur expression grave ne laissait pas de place au doute. Devant elle, Ōishi frappa du poing sur le sol.

-Quelle pourriture, cet Itō ! fit-il avec colère.

Ses camarades approuvèrent.

-Qu'allons-nous faire, Hijikata-san ? demanda Hayashi soucieux.

-Nous n'avons guère le choix, malheureusement, répondit le vice-commandant. Nous allons assassiner Itō avant qu'il ne s'attaque à Kondō-san.

Hijikata s'interrompit pour examiner le visage de ses subordonnés, mais il ne dut voir que des expressions déterminées, car il reprit aussitôt :

-Kondō-san a invité Itō à lui rendre visite chez sa maîtresse cet après-midi. Nous tâcherons de le retenir jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Vous l'attaquerez sur le chemin du retour vers le Kōdaiji.

-Et s'il vient avec une escorte ? objecta Harada.

-Nous le faisons venir sous le prétexte de lui donner de l'argent pour espionner Chōshū. Nous espérons que cela suffira à endormir sa méfiance, expliqua le vice-commandant.

-Selon mes renseignements, Itō ignore que nous sommes au courant de son double jeu, ajouta Saitō.

-Pour retourner au Kōdaiji, Itō descend généralement Aburanokōji avant de tourner à gauche dans Shichijō-dōri. Vous vous posterez en embuscade au carrefour, déclara Hijikata.

-Et s'il décide de passer par un autre chemin ? demanda Nagakura. Ne serait-il pas plus sûr de se poster à proximité de la maison de Miyuki-san ?

-C'est un secteur très passant alors que le carrefour d'Aburanokōji et de Shichijō-dōri est désert en soirée, répondit le vice-commandant.

-C'est compris, déclara Nagakura.

Ses camarades hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Lorsqu'Itō sera mort, poursuivit Hijikata, laissez son corps en place et retournez vous cacher. Ses hommes viendront sûrement le récupérer. A ce moment-là, attaquez-les.

Miyagawa et Hayashi ne purent retenir un mouvement de surprise.

-Tuer Itō, d'accord, fit le premier, mais pourquoi s'en prendre au reste de sa faction ?

-Parce que si nous les laissons en vie, nous pouvons nous attendre à des représailles, répondit le vice-commandant sèchement.

-En outre, plusieurs d'entre eux trempent dans le complot d'assassinat contre Kondō-san, ajouta Saitō.

-Tōdō Heisuke en fait-il partie ? demanda Ōishi.

-Non, il ignore ce que trame Itō, répondit Saitō brièvement.

Et il aurait sûrement refusé de participer au complot s'il avait été au courant, compléta Shino in petto. C'était un crève-cœur pour elle de penser qu'elle aurait peut-être à combattre ce garçon droit et loyal.

-Et Hashimoto Kaisuke ? demanda Hayashi.

-Hashimoto a quitté le groupe d'Itō il y a six mois, révéla Saitō. Il a rejoint le Rikuentai de Tosa.

Shino et Hayashi poussèrent conjointement un soupir de soulagement. La jeune fille se sentait incapable d'affronter son ancien camarade de division, et elle savait que Hayashi ressentait la même chose.

-Si tout est clair, je vous laisse regagner vos quartiers, conclut Hijikata. Vous êtes libres jusqu'à ce soir.

* * *

Dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à Aburanokōji, Shino attendait, adossée contre un mur. A côté d'elle, son capitaine jetait des regards fréquents dans l'artère principale. Mais celle-ci restait déserte : le froid avait chassé les habitants de Kyoto à l'intérieur de leurs maisons. Hayashi se trouvait dans la ruelle d'en face, mais ils ne pouvaient l'apercevoir malgré la pleine lune. Les autres étaient cachés un peu plus loin.

Un bruit de pas et le murmure d'une chanson se firent entendre. Shino et son capitaine se mirent aussitôt en alerte. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent passer devant eux un homme seul portant une lanterne. Un bref regard à son visage suffit à Shino pour confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de l'ancien conseiller militaire du shinsengumi. Harada saisit sa lance, prêt à bondir. Shino dégaina.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent des cris et un fracas d'armes provenant du carrefour. Le combat avait commencé. Harada et sa subordonnée se précipitèrent hors de leur cachette, pour constater que Hayashi les avait devancés.

Devant eux, ils virent Itō repousser successivement Miyagawa puis Ogata. Malgré son ébriété qui ralentissait légèrement ses mouvements, le guerrier se battait encore efficacement, en maître du style Hokushin Ittō qu'il était. Alors que Nagakura s'apprêtait à intervenir, Hayashi chargea par le flanc et, d'un coup de sabre, trancha le côté gauche du visage d'Itō.

-Bande de traîtres ! cria l'ancien conseiller avant de le repousser.

Il lutta quelques instants contre Nagakura avant de réussir à s'échapper. Harada jeta sa lance qui se planta au milieu du dos, faisant vaciller Itō. Celui-ci réussit néanmoins à s'en débarrasser et à continuer sa course.

-Magoshi, poursuis-le ! ordonna Harada.

Shino s'élança à la suite d'Itō. Elle le rattrapa à l'intersection suivante, se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher de fuir et commença à échanger des coups avec lui. Elle appréhendait cet affrontement, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ses blessures combinées à l'ivresse ralentissaient et affaiblissaient l'ancien maître de dojo. Elle n'eut aucun mal à contenir ses ripostes et à tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses camarades. Ōishi, le premier à la rejoindre, régla le compte d'Itō d'un coup de sabre en travers du dos. L'ancien conseiller s'écroula sur le sol, mort.

Nagakura rengaina, imité par ses camarades.

-Les hommes d'Itō ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer, retournons nous cacher. Comme ils vont arriver par l'est, on va se poster dans les autres directions. Sano, Ōishi et Miyagawa, vous garderez le nord du carrefour. Hayashi et Magoshi, le sud. Ogata et moi prendrons le nord.

-Compris, acquiescèrent ses camarades.

L'attente reprit, d'autant plus difficile que le froid s'était intensifié. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, Shino entendit un bruit de pas et des exclamations dans le lointain. Les hommes se rapprochèrent, et la jeune fille put entendre distinctement leurs voix.

-Itō-sensei !... cria le premier, qu'elle identifia comme son ancien camarade Mōnai.

-Itō-sensei ! appela une seconde voix, celle de Hattori.

-Komura ! Amène le palanquin par ici ! lança un troisième homme, en qui elle reconnut Makino.

-Maudit shinsengumi ! jura Hattori.

D'un commun accord, Shino et Hayashi jaillirent de leur cachette. Au milieu du carrefour, ils découvrirent les trois disciples d'Itō en train de charger son corps dans un palanquin et, de l'autre côté de l'intersection, Ōishi et Miyagawa qui les avaient rejoints. Harada, Nagakura et Ogata firent leur apparition aussitôt après eux. Les hommes d'Itō abandonnèrent le corps de leur maître, dégainèrent et se placèrent en position défensive.

-Enfoirés ! s'écria Mōnai avec indignation. Ce sont les lâches qui attaquent par surprise ! Comment avez-vous osé tuer Itō-sensei ?

-Nous ne faisons que répondre à votre propre agression ! rétorqua Harada avant d'attaquer.

Nagakura et Ogata se jetèrent sur Mōnai. Seul contre deux, ce dernier n'avait aucune chance. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se défendre avec la dernière énergie, jusqu'à ce que les deux capitaines l'aient littéralement réduit en lambeaux.

Ōishi et Miyagawa s'attaquèrent à Makino. Celui-ci fit de son mieux pour les repousser et parvint à blesser Ōishi dans son élan. L'inspecteur s'écroula sur le sol avec un cri. Le mouvement de Makino avait cependant créé une ouverture dont Miyagawa profita pour le frapper.

Harada et ses vice-capitaines affrontaient Hattori. Ils n'étaient pas trop de trois pour combattre celui qui avait été l'un des meilleurs bretteurs du shinsengumi. Une attaque conjointe de Harada et Hayashi réussit finalement à l'atteindre.

Les trois disciples d'Itō étant à terre, les membres du shinsengumi s'apprêtèrent à regagner leur cachette pour y attendre l'arrivée des autres gardes du Goryō Eiji. Soudain, Harada poussa une exclamation. Shino tourna les yeux vers son capitaine et s'aperçut que Hattori avait agrippé sa cheville. Harada levait sa lance pour l'achever quand un coup de feu retentit, arrêtant son mouvement.

-C'est à notre tour. Laissez-nous vous venger, déclara une voix familière.

Les membres du shinsengumi se retournèrent dans la direction d'où était parti le coup de feu. Shiranui et Amagiri se tenaient face à eux.

-Salut, les humains ! reprit Shiranui d'un ton enjoué. Nous sommes venus jouer avec vous.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Harada avec hargne.

-N'est-ce pas évident ? Le travail, voyons ! Nous sommes venus vous regarder tomber dans notre piège comme des imbéciles, répondit Shiranui ironiquement.

Il leva la main gauche. A ce geste, des hommes armés jaillirent des rues adjacentes. Ils pouvaient être une quarantaine ou une cinquantaine, le sabre dégainé, la mine patibulaire. Shino échangea un regard catastrophé avec Hayashi. Le shinsengumi était cerné.

-Je suis surpris que vous ayez réussi à rassembler autant de monde, remarqua Nagakura d'un ton qui se voulait décontracté. A leurs vêtements, je dirais qu'ils viennent du clan Satsuma.

-Mes excuses pour vous avoir pris par surprise, mais nous devons obéir aux ordres de notre clan, répondit laconiquement Amagiri.

-Tiens donc, Shiranui, tu n'étais pas dans le clan Chōshū ? lança Harada. Je vais rire si tu me dis que tu as changé de camp.

-A ce sujet, Satsuma et Chōshū sont devenus alliés, lâcha Shiranui.

La déclaration causa un choc à Shino. Bien sûr, elle était au courant de l'alliance entre Satsuma et Chōshū depuis plus d'un an. Mais jusqu'ici Satsuma avait fait attention à conserver les apparences de la fidélité au shogunat. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des membres du clan Satsuma reconnaître ouvertement leurs liens avec Chōshū…

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'abandonner à ses pensées. Leurs assaillants se rapprochèrent. Les six membres du shinsengumi encore debout se resserrèrent en cercle.

Un premier homme se jeta sur leur groupe. Nagakura réussit à s'en débarrasser en deux coups de sabre, mais un second homme se présenta derrière lui. Bientôt les membres du shinsengumi furent submergés par les assaillants.

Les guerriers de Satsuma attaquaient vague après vague. Aucun n'était assez puissant pour leur tenir tête en combat individuel, mais c'était leur nombre qui était inquiétant. Les membres du shinsengumi parvenaient encore leur résister, mais ils en étaient à leur troisième combat de la journée et commençaient à s'épuiser.

Amagiri s'avança vers ses adversaires. Les guerriers de Satsuma s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Shino et ses camarades profitèrent de la pause pour souffler un peu.

-J'ai une offre pour le shinsengumi, annonça Amagiri. Remettez-nous Yukimura Chizuru-kun et nous vous laisserons tous partir.

Son regard alla se poser sur un point situé derrière Harada et Nagakura. Shino regarda dans la même direction et aperçut Chizuru en compagnie de Tōdō. Elle jura intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que la jeune fille venait faire ici ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit inéquitable, reprit Amagiri.

Il désigna ses compagnons d'un geste.

-Je vous déconseille de vous battre contre eux…

Son regard vint à nouveau chercher celui de Chizuru.

-Yukimura Chizuru, acceptes-tu notre offre ?

-Je… balbutia la jeune fille. Si je viens avec vous, vous laisserez tout le monde partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit quelques pas dans la direction d'Amagiri, hésitante.

D'un geste large du bras, Harada lui barra la route.

-C'était très classe, Chizuru, fit-il d'un ton appréciateur.

-Laisse-nous nous charger de la suite, ajouta Nagakura.

-Harada-san… Nagakura-san !... s'exclama la jeune fille éperdue.

Harada se mit en position défensive.

-Amenez-vous, lança-t-il d'un ton décidé aux guerriers de Satsuma. Je préfère mourir et vous emmener avec moi plutôt que de vivre en vous abandonnant cette jeune fille !

-Il se la joue classe, constata Nagakura.

Se retournant, il apostropha Tōdō derrière lui.

-Heisuke ! Pourquoi restes-tu là-bas ? Tu vas laisser Sano se la jouer tout seul ?

Tōdō eut un petit rire contraint et rejoignit ses anciens camarades.

-Shinpatsuan, Sano-san, vous ne changez jamais. Surtout quand vous vous battez. Vous me traînez toujours avec vous, sans vous soucier de ce que je veux.

L'espace d'un instant, Shino crut que Tōdō ferait cause commune avec leurs assaillants. Mais l'ancien capitaine de la huitième division alla se ranger résolument aux côtés de ses amis. Ce renfort inattendu ranima un peu d'espoir en Shino.

Les guerriers de Satsuma repartirent à l'attaque. Les membres du shinsengumi se défendirent avec une vigueur renouvelée. Amagiri poussa un petit soupir et s'engagea son tour dans le combat. Tōdō fonça aussitôt sur lui, sabre dressé. L'oni écarta la lame de sa main gauche et, du poing droit, envoya son assaillant au sol.

Tōdō se redressa péniblement. Voyant Chizuru menacée par deux hommes, il oublia son adversaire et voulut se précipiter à son aide. Amagiri marcha sur lui et le saisit par le col avant de l'envoyer voler dans les airs. Tōdō retomba sur le sol, inconscient. Chizuru et Nagakura s'agenouillèrent auprès de leur camarade, tandis que les autres membres du shinsengumi montaient la garde autour d'eux.

-Franchement, il est fou, railla Shiranui. Pourquoi aller droit à sa perte ?

-Ferme-la ! ordonna Harada furieux.

Confortés par la défaite de Tōdō, les hommes de Satsuma avaient repris le combat avec encore davantage d'acharnement.

-Fait chier ! jura Nagakura en les repoussant. Il en vient de partout !

-Shinpachi, nous devons au moins sortir Chizuru d'ici, dit Harada gravement.

Si Shino parvenait encore à suivre le rythme du combat, elle s'apercevait que ses camarades n'en pouvaient plus. Il lui restait toutefois une dernière ressource, mais elle ne l'utiliserait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité : prendre sa forme d'oni. Cela ne suffirait pas à les faire gagner, surtout avec deux oni en face d'eux, mais elle pourrait gagner du temps pour permettre à ses camarades et à Chizuru de s'enfuir.

Profitant de ce qu'un mouvement la rapprochait de Hayashi, elle murmura à ce dernier :

-Hayashi, quand tu n'en pourras plus, fais-moi signe.

Son camarade la regarda d'un air surpris, mais tous deux furent séparés avant qu'il ait le temps de lui poser des questions.

Alors que les guerriers de Satsuma continuaient à s'avancer inexorablement, un mouvement se fit sentir à l'arrière de leurs rangs. Shino vit avec surprise plusieurs d'entre eux tomber à ses pieds, lorsqu'elle aperçut Saitō qui se dressait juste derrière eux.

-Navré pour mon retard, dit-il en se rangeant aux côtés de ses camarades. Laissez-moi m'en charger, ajouta-t-il en se mettant en garde.


	76. Keiô 3, 9 décembre

_3e année de l'ère Keiō, le 9 décembre_

Alors que Shino quittait la chambre de son capitaine en compagnie de Hayashi, elle aperçut Okita assis sur le rebord de l'engawa. Revêtu d'un yukata de nuit sur lequel il avait jeté son haori, son ami contemplait un objet qu'il tenait dans le creux de la main. Il le rangea précipitamment dans sa manche lorsque la jeune fille se dirigea vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Shino.

-On est dans les quartiers des officiers. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais poser cette question, répondit son ami sèchement.

-J'avais une réunion avec le capitaine et Hayashi, expliqua la jeune fille. Tu as déjà l'autorisation de sortir ? Je croyais que tu étais encore convalescent.

-Fiche-moi la paix, répliqua Okita avec humeur.

Shino le regarda un moment sans mot dire. Depuis l'affaire d'Aburanokōji, son ami était devenu distant et maussade. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver l'Okita des premiers mois. Leurs discussions, leur complicité lui manquaient, et même les taquineries de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Okita ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, dit ce dernier en détournant le regard.

-Tu es de particulièrement mauvaise humeur depuis Aburanokōji. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Alors qu'Okita ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, la jeune fille ajouta :

-Et inutile de prétendre que je me fais des idées. Je sais que c'est faux.

Un demi-sourire détendit les lèvres d'Okita.

-Décidément, tu me connais trop bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu regrettes de ne pas avoir pu participer à l'assassinat d'Itō ?

-Non…

-Tu t'en fais pour Tōdō parce qu'il a décidé de devenir un rasetsu ?

-Non, enfin si… un peu.

-Tu ne devrais pas, commenta la jeune fille. Même si je regrette son choix autant que toi, il avait l'air plutôt satisfait de son sort la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda Okita.

-D'après Yamazaki, il s'est bien remis des blessures qu'Amagiri lui a infligées…

Pendant que Shino et Okita discutaient, l'inspecteur fit soudain son apparition. Yamazaki remonta l'engawa à grands pas, l'air vivement préoccupé.

-Où sont le commandant, le vice-commandant et le président ? demanda-t-il à ses camarades dès qu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur. Je dois leur parler de toute urgence.

-Kondō-san est dans sa chambre avec Sannan-san, répondit Okita aussitôt. Hijikata-san est dans la salle commune avec la deuxième division. Un problème de discipline à régler, je crois…

-Je vais le chercher ! s'écria Shino en se levant.

La jeune fille rejoignit le bâtiment principal à la hâte et gagna la salle commune, où elle trouva le vice-commandant en discussion avec le capitaine Nagakura. Shino se rapprocha de Hijikata et l'informa à mi-voix que Yamazaki avait des informations importantes à lui transmettre. Le vice-commandant abandonna aussitôt sa conversation et accompagna la jeune fille jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur.

Ils y retrouvèrent Kondō et Sannan en compagnie de Yamazaki et d'Okita. Hijikata prit place à leurs côtés. Shino s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque l'inspecteur lui signifia d'un signe qu'elle pouvait rester.

-Il n'y a rien de secret dans ce que je vais annoncer, dit l'inspecteur. D'ailleurs d'ici quelques heures toute la ville sera au courant...

Alors que Shino s'asseyait à son tour, Yamazaki se tourna vers ses supérieurs et leur annonça :

-Ce matin à l'aube, le clan Satsuma s'est emparé du Palais Impérial.

Kondō poussa une exclamation. Sannan et Hijikata sursautèrent.

-Mais qu'a fait le clan Aizu ? réagit ce dernier. C'est lui qui a la garde du Palais Impérial !

-Pourquoi Matsudaira Higo-no-kami n'a-t-il pas fait appel à notre aide pour les en empêcher ? renchérit Kondō. Nous aurions défendu le Palais, au prix de notre vie s'il le fallait !

-Satsuma a présenté un ordre revêtu du sceau impérial, qui déchargeait Aizu de sa charge de gardien du Palais Impérial, expliqua Yamazaki.

Ses interlocuteurs accusèrent le coup.

-C'est une catastrophe pour le shogunat, jugea Sannan. Maintenant que Satsuma contrôle les entrées et sorties au Palais Impérial, le clan pourra manipuler le jeune Empereur à sa guise…

-C'est déjà le cas, révéla Yamazaki. Ce matin, un édit impérial a été émis, qui proclamait la restauration du pouvoir impérial et l'abolition du shogunat. Un nouveau gouvernement vient d'être formé.

-Quels en sont les membres ? demanda le commandant avec un reste d'espoir.

-Des princes de la famille impériale, sans expérience politique donc aisément manipulables. Des nobles de cour, dont deux qui avaient été exilés pour avoir comploté avec Chōshū. Le seigneur de Satsuma, Shimazu Hisamitsu, énuméra l'inspecteur. Le gouvernement ne contient aucun membre de l'ancienne administration et seulement trois partisans du shogunat : Date Munenari, Matsudaira Shungaku et Yamauchi Yōdō.

Shino était atterrée. C'était un coup d'Etat en règle. Satsuma tenait désormais le pouvoir entre ses mains.

-Mais la composition du gouvernement pourrait évoluer prochainement, poursuivit Yamazaki. En effet, Chōshū vient de recevoir le pardon impérial et l'autorisation de rentrer dans la capitale.

Cette annonce laissa Shino stupéfaite. Comment le jeune Empereur pouvait-il oublier l'offense très grave qui avait été faite à son père à peine quatre ans plus tôt ?

Le commandant se leva d'un air décidé.

-Je vais aller voir Higo-no-kami et Genba-no-kami, déclara-t-il avec détermination. Les vassaux du shogunat représentent la première force du pays, on ne peut pas les écarter du pouvoir comme ça ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire.


	77. Keiô 3, 18 décembre

_Fushimi, 3e année de l'ère Keiō, le 18 décembre_

Harada franchit le seuil de l'entrée, alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du plancher et commença à se déchausser. Il avait l'air fourbu.

-Comment s'est passé votre séjour à Kyoto, capitaine ? lui demanda Shino.

-Bien, répondit Harada, mais ces allez-retours entre la capitale et la magistrature de Fushimi commencent à me fatiguer.

-Comment vont Masa et Shigeru ?

-Shigeru se porte à merveille. Heureusement qu'il est là pour soutenir le moral de ma femme.

Harada s'assombrit.

-Je regrette tellement de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés… surtout en ce moment.

Le second fils de Harada et Masa était mort quelques jours après sa naissance, peu de temps auparavant. Le couple savait que c'était le destin, et que tous les parents en passaient par là un jour ou l'autre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir beaucoup de chagrin.

-Quel dommage que le shinsengumi n'ait pas été affecté à la garde du palais de Nijō comme prévu ! soupira Shino.

-Yoshinobu-ko a préféré confier cette mission au clan Mito, et on ne peut pas lui donner complètement tort, reconnut son capitaine. Avec Chōshū de retour dans la capitale, il y aurait forcément eu des accrochages. Or Yoshinobu a évacué la capitale avec ses troupes précisément pour éviter les incidents !

-Est-ce qu'il s'est enfin décidé à faire quelque chose de plus qu'une lettre de protestation à la Cour ? s'impatienta Shino. Cela fait six jours qu'il s'est replié au château d'Osaka, et nous attendons toujours ses ordres !

-Kondō-san s'est rendu à une conférence au palais de Nijō, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Nous en saurons sans doute plus à son retour, observa Harada.

Un grand tumulte se fit soudain entendre dans la cour de la magistrature. Shino et Harada se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Avec horreur, la jeune fille vit le commandant, couvert de sang et à demi-écroulé sur son cheval, entouré par son escorte affolée.

-Le commandant a été blessé ! leur cria Shimada. Il faut le conduire de toute urgence à l'infirmerie !

Harada se précipita pour l'aider à descendre Kondō de son cheval et à le transporter vers le bâtiment.

-Je vais prévenir Yamazaki ! s'écria Shino.

La jeune fille rentra à l'intérieur et commença à parcourir les dortoirs à la recherche de l'inspecteur. L'ayant trouvé, elle lui expliqua la situation en quelques mots.

-Je me rends tout de suite à l'infirmerie, annonça Yamazaki immédiatement. Toi, va chercher Chizuru et demande-lui de m'apporter de l'eau et des bandages.

Shino acquiesça vivement et partit en quête de Chizuru. Elle trouva la jeune fille à la cuisine, en train de faire la vaisselle. Chizuru abandonna sa tâche sans hésiter lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle. Elle suivit Shino à l'infirmerie après avoir fait provision de linge propre.

Lorsque les jeunes filles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, elles trouvèrent Kondō déshabillé et allongé sur un futon. Penché sur lui, Yamazaki examinait sa plaie, une blessure par balle à l'épaule, qui saignait abondamment. En retrait se tenaient le vice-commandant, Inoue, Shimada, Saitō et Harada, dont les visages reflétaient l'anxiété.

Chizuru alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Yamazaki. Obéissant à ses instructions, elle lui tendit une compresse. Sitôt appuyée contre la blessure, celle-ci s'imbiba de sang.

-On dirait qu'un point vital a été touché, constata l'inspecteur. A ce rythme, je ne pourrai pas arrêter l'hémorragie. Je dois cautériser.

-D'accord, acquiesça Chizuru.

-Saitō-san, Harada-san, puis-je vous demander votre aide ? J'aurai besoin de vous pour maintenir le commandant pendant l'intervention, ajouta Yamazaki.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harada tandis que Saitō approuvait d'un signe de tête.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent du futon pendant que Yamazaki plaçait ses fers sur un brasero. Lorsqu'il estima que ceux-ci étaient assez chauds, il en saisit un avec un chiffon et l'approcha de la blessure. Kondō poussa un cri étranglé et se débattit tandis que Saitō et Harada le retenaient de force.

Se sentant totalement impuissante, Shino alla s'asseoir dans un recoin de la pièce. Tout en regardant Yamazaki opérer, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite Shimada faire son rapport au vice-commandant.

-Il s'est fait tirer dessus alors que nous revenions du palais de Nijō, racontait Shimada.

-Kondō-san a réussi à chevaucher jusqu'ici dans cet état ? dit Hijikata d'une voix sans timbre.

Le vice-commandant paraissait complètement sous le choc.

-Oui, répondit Shimada. Il aurait certainement été tué s'il était tombé de son cheval.

Le soldat baissa la tête avec désolation.

-Mes excuses les plus sincères ! Je n'ai pas réussi à protéger le commandant ! fit-il accablé.

-Non, c'est ma faute, lui répondit Hijikata. Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Kondō-san quand il a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une escorte complète, et qu'il fallait garder des hommes pour défendre le quartier général.

Yamazaki se leva, s'essuyant les mains sur un linge, et se tourna vers Hijikata.

-Vice-commandant, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave, sa survie sera décidée ce soir.

Hijikata lui répondit d'un bref signe de tête. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce regardèrent le commandant avec un mélange d'espoir et d'angoisse.

Chizuru rassembla les linges et les compresses souillés et sortit les laver.

-Sait-on qui a fait ça ? demanda Hijikata à Shimada.

-Oui, affirma ce dernier. Après avoir tiré, nos agresseurs se sont jetés sur nous, et j'ai reconnu au moins deux d'entre eux, Suzuki Mikisaburō et Shinohara Tainoshin.

-Des membres de la faction Itō ? demanda Inoue. Ils chercheraient à venger leur maître ?

-Voilà pourquoi je voulais les éliminer tous d'un coup, grommela le vice-commandant.

-Mais comment ont-ils su que Kondō-san passerait par cette route aujourd'hui ? demanda Saitō.

Des coups de feu retentirent dans le lointain. Harada commençait à se lever lorsque Hijikata l'arrêta :

-Ne bougez pas, déclara-t-il. Nous avons ordre d'éviter toute confrontation pour le moment.

-Mais… voulut protester Harada.

C'est de la provocation, insista le vice-commandant. Il vaut mieux l'ignorer.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Sannan avait fait irruption dans la pièce.

-Hijikata-san, annonça-t-il sans préambule, Okita-kun vient de quitter le quartier général.

-Tout seul ! Dans son état ! s'exclama Hijikata.

Shino se releva, épouvantée.

-Yukimura-kun et Tōdō-kun le suivent, indiqua Sannan brièvement. Nous pensons qu'il est parti traquer les tireurs.

-C'est de la folie ! Il va se faire tuer ! s'emporta le vice-commandant.

Inoue et Harada s'étaient mis debout.

-De quel côté provenaient les coups de feu ? demanda Inoue à Shino.

-De l'ouest, répondit la jeune fille sans hésiter.

-Tu en es sûr ? insista Harada.

-Certain, affirma la jeune fille.

-Allons chercher Okita-kun, décida Sannan.

-Je vous accompagne, déclara Hijikata en faisant mine de se lever.

-Non, Hijikata-san ! protesta Sannan. Il faut que tu restes pour garder le quartier général au cas où il se ferait attaquer pendant notre absence.

Shino et les trois hommes quittèrent le quartier général et se dirigèrent vers l'ouest. Cependant, aucun bruit ne vint leur indiquer la direction à suivre, ni coup, ni cri, ni explosion.

La jeune fille se désespérait. Si Okita était encore en vie, il serait en train de se battre, même s'il avait le dessous. Ce silence augurait le pire pour son ami.

Alors que Shino se laissait aller au découragement, deux coups de feu retentirent soudain. Reprenant espoir, la jeune fille conduisit ses compagnons dans la direction d'où ceux-ci provenaient.

Alors qu'ils débouchaient dans une large rue, Shino aperçut Chizuru et Tōdō agenouillés auprès d'un corps allongé. La jeune fille sentit le cœur lui manquer.

-Comment va Sōji ? cria Harada.

-Il est blessé ! répondit Tōdō.

Okita était blessé, il était donc en vie, pensa Shino avec soulagement. Elle se rapprocha à la hâte. Elle découvrit alors, avec stupéfaction, que la chevelure d'Okita était entièrement décolorée.

-Impossible, murmura Harada, Sōji se serait transformé…

-Oui, confirma Tōdō. Quand Chizuru et moi l'avons trouvé, Sōji était sous forme de rasetsu.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Sannan préoccupé.

-Deux hommes ont tenté de nous tirer dessus, expliqua Tōdō. Okita s'est interposé. Il a reçu deux balles avant de s'effondrer.

Mais pourquoi Okita avait-il eu une réaction aussi stupide ? s'interrogea Shino le cœur serré. Chizuru était un oni et Tōdō un rasetsu, les balles ne pouvaient leur faire aucun mal !

-Il a dû faire une rechute de sa maladie, estima Sannan. Nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie sans plus tarder.

Ils ramenèrent Okita, toujours inanimé, au quartier général. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Chizuru s'empressa de sortir un deuxième futon et l'allongea à côté de celui du commandant. Ils déposèrent Okita dessus avec précaution.

-Sannan-san, demanda Hijikata, est-ce toi qui as donné l'ochimizu à Sōji ?

-Non, fit Sannan d'un ton net. Jamais je ne l'aurais fait sans ton autorisation ou celle de Kondō-san.

-Il l'aurait volé alors ?

-Non. Personne n'a touché à mes réserves d'ochimizu, je suis formel.

-Mais alors, comment a-t-il fait pour l'obtenir ?...

Le vice-commandant se tourna brusquement vers Shino.

-Magoshi, est-ce que Sōji t'en a parlé ? demanda-t-il avec rudesse.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit la jeune fille misérablement.

Shino comprenait enfin pourquoi son ami s'était montré si préoccupé depuis un mois. Cet espèce d'idiot aurait dû lui en parler, songea la jeune fille avec désespoir.

Pendant ce temps, Yamazaki avait déshabillé Okita avec l'aide de Chizuru et commençait à l'examiner.

-Les plaies ne se sont pas refermées, observa Chizuru alarmée.

-Sans doute parce que les balles sont encore à l'intérieur, réfléchit Yamazaki. Je vais les extraire immédiatement.

L'inspecteur saisit une pince et commença à fouiller l'intérieur de la plaie. Okita réagit à peine à la douleur, ce qui inquiéta Shino. Sannan s'approcha avec un plateau et recueillit les deux projectiles. Il se releva et alla les présenter à Hijikata.

-C'est étrange, commenta-t-il préoccupé. Étant donné qu'il est un rasetsu, il aurait dû guérir à partir du moment où nous avons enlevé les balles.

Le vice-commandant se pencha pour examiner les projectiles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces balles ? Elles ne sont pas en plomb ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Non, confirma Sannan, elles sont en argent.

Hijikata resta quelques instants à réfléchir.

-Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de laisser le docteur Matsumoto s'occuper d'eux, déclara-t-il finalement. Je vais les envoyer tous les deux au château d'Osaka.

Tandis que Chizuru et Yamazaki bandaient la blessure d'Okita, Harada s'approcha de Shino et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, Magoshi, conseilla-t-il.

-Je ne pourrai pas dormir de toute façon, marmonna la jeune fille. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous avions une patrouille demain matin ou quoi que ce soit…


	78. Keiô 3,19 décembre

_3e année de l'ère Keiō, le 19 décembre_

Ce fut la voix de Yamazaki qui tira Shino du sommeil.

-Comment va-t-il ? demandait l'inspecteur.

-Il a de la fièvre, répondit la voix de Chizuru.

-C'est normal après une blessure de cette gravité. Ce qui est important, c'est l'aspect de la plaie. Retire-lui ses bandages.

Shino ouvrit les yeux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie assise contre le mur, dans la position où elle se trouvait la veille au soir. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Yamazaki et Chizuru qui examinaient le corps du commandant.

-La plaie forme une sorte de croûte, décrivait Chizuru. Le pourtour est rouge et légèrement enflé.

-Il n'y a pas d'infection. C'est une bonne nouvelle, déclara Yamazaki dont la voix laissait transparaître le soulagement. Il n'y a plus qu'à laisser le corps terminer la guérison. Avec la vigueur du commandant, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-Mais recouvrera-t-il l'usage de son bras ? demanda Hijikata.

Shino s'aperçut que le vice-commandant se trouvait aussi dans la pièce, de même que Sannan et Inoue. A en juger par leur aspect, ils avaient passé la nuit sur place.

-C'est impossible à dire pour le moment, répondit Yamazaki.

Hijikata tourna les yeux vers la forme inanimée du commandant.

-Kondō-san est un guerrier. Il a toujours vécu pour le sabre, fit-il d'un ton tourmenté. S'il devient incapable de tenir une arme, il ne pourra pas le supporter.

Inoue se rapprocha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

-Il y a quelques heures, nous aurions été heureux de savoir que Kondō-san resterait en vie. Contentons-nous de ce que nous avons. Chaque chose en son temps.

-Par ailleurs, ajouta Sannan, c'est la personnalité de Kondō-san autant que ses talents de bretteur qui ont fait de lui le commandant du shinsengumi. Même s'il ne peut plus exercer de commandement effectif, il conservera le respect de ses troupes.

Hijikata hocha la tête, trop troublé pour répondre de vive voix.

-Je vais envoyer un messager au château d'Osaka annoncer ce qui s'est passé et demander à ce que Kondō-san et Sōji soient pris en charge par le docteur Matsumoto, déclara-t-il finalement.

-Il faut envoyer un messager au palais de Nijō aussi, lui rappela Sannan.

A ce moment, Okita se réveilla en sursaut et releva la tête, le regard hagard. Shino se précipita à son chevet.

-Kondō-san ? demanda Okita avec inquiétude.

-Il vivra, s'empressa de le rassurer la jeune fille.

Okita poussa un soupir de soulagement, ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

-Comment va Sōji ? demanda Hijikata à Yamazaki.

-Les plaies ont commencé à se refermer, répondit celui-ci. Elles ne montrent aucun signe d'infection. Il a perdu assez peu de sang en définitive, et s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, je dirais qu'il a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir. Mais il est très affaibli par sa maladie. Je suis plus inquiet pour lui que pour le commandant.

-Il a bu l'ochimizu pourtant ! protesta Hijikata. Il devrait se remettre !

-Nous ne savons toujours pas avec exactitude ce qu'il a bu, intervint Sannan. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une version de l'ochimizu qui n'augmente pas les capacités régénératives. Je vais enquêter à ce sujet.

-Je t'en serais très reconnaissant, répondit Hijikata.

-Je vais commencer par fouiller la chambre d'Okita-kun. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aura pas bu tout le liquide et je pourrai analyser le restant.


	79. Keiô 4, 2 janvier

_4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 2 janvier_

Un cavalier portant les armes du shogunat pénétra dans la cour de la magistrature. Tandis qu'il descendait de cheval, deux hommes s'empressèrent de saisir les rênes de sa monture. Le cavalier se tourna vers le vice-commandant qui se portait à sa rencontre, entouré de Saitō et Nagakura, et le salua.

-Notre seigneur, Hitotsubashi Yoshinobu-ko, a donné l'ordre à ses troupes de marcher sur la capitale, afin d'en chasser Satsuma et Chōshū, et de délivrer le jeune Empereur de leur influence néfaste, annonça le messager. En raison de l'indisposition de notre seigneur, ce sera Takenaka Shigetaka-dono qui assumera le commandement de l'armée.

Le cavalier tendit un message au vice-commandant.

-Voici votre ordre de marche. Nos troupes ont quitté le château d'Osaka ce matin et remonteront vers la capitale en suivant la Toba Kaidō et la Takeda Kaidō. Le shinsengumi est mobilisé et se joindra aux troupes de la Takeda Kaidō dès qu'elles atteindront Fushimi.

Hijikata prit le message avec une inclinaison du buste.

-Que Yoshinobu-ko soit rassuré, le shinsengumi sera prêt à temps, assura-t-il.

-Je vous en serais obligé, dit le messager en s'inclinant à son tour.

Le cavalier remonta sur son cheval et quitta la magistrature, sous le regard curieux des membres du shinsengumi qui avaient envahi la cour peu à peu. Le vice-commandant se tourna vers ses hommes.

-Vous avez tous entendu déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Le shinsengumi est mobilisé ! Commencez à vous préparer sans plus tarder, nous devons être en ordre de marche demain matin !

-A vos ordres ! répondirent ses hommes avant de se disperser.

Dans une ambiance fébrile et joyeuse, chacun alla préparer ses armes et son paquetage. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire : cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils se préparaient à partir en guerre.

-Eh bien, je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin retourner à Kyoto, commenta Harada.

-Et moi de mettre une raclée à ces bâtards de Satsuma, grommela Katō.

-Est-ce que vous n'avez pas trouvé Hijikata-san un peu sec dans son discours ? demanda Hayashi.

-C'est parce que tu es habitué aux discours-fleuves du commandant, avança Yada.

-Alors que le vice-commandant est efficace et va droit à l'essentiel ! conclut Shino.


	80. Keiô 4, 3 janvier

_4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 3 janvier_

Les troupes d'Osaka firent leur entrée dans Fushimi au milieu de la journée. Le vice-commandant rassembla ses hommes dans la cour de la magistrature et les mit en rang avant de leur faire quitter le bâtiment. Le shinsengumi traversa les rues de Fushimi vers le sud pour se porter à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants.

Les troupes étaient principalement composées de soldats d'Aizu et des Tokugawa. Shino distingua parmi eux des hommes provenant d'autres clans, mais les étendards de Hamada et Takamatsu furent les seuls qu'elle parvint à identifier avec certitude. A la tête des troupes se tenait un officier du clan Aizu.

-Où se trouve Takenaka-dono ? s'étonna Furukawa.

-Il doit être sur le front de Toba, supputa Shino.

Hijikata s'avança seul et alla échanger quelques mots avec l'officier d'Aizu qui dirigeait les opérations. Il s'en revint ensuite vers ses troupes.

-Les gars, déclara-t-il avec fierté, comme le shinsengumi a l'habitude des combats en ville, il a été désigné pour mener l'assaut. C'est un grand honneur !

Ses hommes approuvèrent avec vigueur.

-Les troupes ennemies sont arrivées au nord de la ville, poursuivit Hijikata. Nous allons nous porter à leur rencontre et les arrêter !

Les troupes shogunales remontèrent vers le nord, se déployant autour de la magistrature. Le shinsengumi marchait à l'avant-garde, derrière l'étendard de sincérité fièrement dressé par Ozeki.

Tandis que Shino et ses camarades se rapprochaient du front ennemi, la jeune fille essayait de distinguer les étendards de leurs ennemis. Juste devant eux se dressaient les troupes de Chōshū; les forces de Satsuma étaient déployées sur la droite. La jeune fille eut un coup au cœur en reconnaissant les trois feuilles de chêne qui ornaient les étendards situés à gauche des troupes de Chōshū. A côté d'elle, son capitaine jura.

-Merde ! Yamauchi Yōdō a fini par céder à ses vassaux. Tosa a rejoint l'alliance Sat-chō !

Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si Sakamoto avait été encore en vie, pensa Shino sombrement. La jeune fille déplora, une fois de plus, la mort du guerrier de Tosa.

Les troupes shogunales avaient fini de se déployer. Cependant, aucun des deux camps ne montrait la moindre velléité belliqueuse. Tandis que le jour baissait, les soldats du shinsengumi piaffaient d'impatience.

Alors que la sixième heure approchait, des coups de canon retentirent soudain dans le lointain.

-Ça vient du nord-ouest ! s'écria Yada.

-On se bat du côté de Kami-Toba, constata Harada, soudain tendu.

Il assura sa prise sur sa lance, tandis que ses hommes portaient la main sur la manche de leur sabre. Comme pour répondre à leur geste, l'artillerie de Satsuma, postée sur les hauteurs du sanctuaire Gokonomiya, ouvrit le feu sur les troupes adverses.

-En avant ! cria Hijikata avant de s'élancer vers les positions ennemies.

Ses hommes l'acclamèrent et se précipitèrent à sa suite. Les soldats du shinsengumi remontèrent la rue au pas de course, sabre au clair, tandis que les balles leur sifflaient aux oreilles. Par chance, le crépuscule dissimulait leurs mouvements à l'artillerie ennemie, et les projectiles atteignaient rarement leur cible.

Soudain, une maison s'embrasa, puis une seconde. En quelques minutes, toute la rue se trouva plongée dans les flammes. Shino réalisa avec horreur que la lueur de l'incendie les rendait à nouveau bien visibles aux troupes ennemies. Une rafale de balles faucha les premiers rangs du shinsengumi, arrêtant net leur avancée.

-Hijikata-san ! cria Nagakura. On ne pourra pas aller plus loin tant qu'on restera sous le feu de l'ennemi. Il faut prendre d'assaut le Gokonomiya !

Le ronflement de l'incendie et le crépitement des balles couvrirent la réponse du vice-commandant. Mais Shino vit aussitôt après le capitaine Nagakura prendre la tête d'un détachement composé de membres de la première et de la deuxième division, qui se dirigea vers les lignes ennemies. Harada cria à Hijikata quelque chose que Shino n'entendit pas. Le vice-commandant hocha la tête en retour, et Harada fit signe à ses hommes de marcher à la suite de Nagakura.

Le capitaine de la deuxième division fonçait à la tête de ses hommes, superbement indifférent au sifflement des balles qui volaient autour de lui. Celles-ci creusaient pourtant les rangs de ses troupes, comme pouvaient le constater les membres de la dixième division qui marchaient derrière elles. A un moment, Nagakura se retourna et réalisa que nombre de ses hommes avaient été abattus. Il accusa le coup.

-Shinpachi, la dixième division couvre tes arrières ! lui lança Harada. Ne t'inquiète pas et avance !

Rassuré par l'assurance de son camarade, Nagakura reprit son avancée avec la poignée d'hommes qui lui restait. Derrière eux, la dixième division s'efforçait de repousser les soldats de Satsuma qui, passant par les rues adjacentes, essayaient de les prendre à revers. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les hommes du shinsengumi avaient de plus en plus de mal à résister au tir des artilleurs. Nagakura finit par se replier avec ses derniers hommes, couvert par la dixième division.

Alors qu'ils cherchaient à rejoindre leurs camarades, ils se trouvèrent soudain face à face avec une vingtaine de soldats de Satsuma armés de pistolets. Ceux-ci leur tirèrent dessus. Alors que les membres du shinsengumi s'apprêtaient à foncer droit sur eux, Harada lança à Nagakura :

-Shinpachi, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour les affronter !

-Repliez-vous ! cria Nagakura à ses hommes. C'est un ordre !

Les membres du shinsengumi obéirent à contrecœur. Encouragés par ce facile succès, les soldats de Satsuma partirent à leur poursuite. Tout à coup, une masse de soldats en haori bleu jaillit d'une rue adjacente, prenant les soldats de Satsuma à revers.

-Le shinsengumi, dirigé par Hijikata Tōshizō, est arrivé ! clama le vice-commandant.

Harada, Nagakura et leurs hommes se retournèrent pour faire face à leurs poursuivants. Cernés, ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à céder sous les coups de leurs adversaires.

-Je suis désolé, Hijikata-san, dit Nagakura lorsque le dernier soldat de Satsuma fut mis hors d'état de nuire. Je n'ai pas réussi à m'emparer des positions ennemies.

-Inutile de t'en vouloir, répondit le vice-commandant. Aucune de nos troupes n'a réussi de percée. Nous avons ordre de nous replier sur la magistrature.

Le shinsengumi regagna hâtivement le bâtiment qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Il y retrouva l'ensemble des troupes du shogunat. Celles-ci profitèrent de la protection offerte par le bâtiment pour soigner leurs blessés, nombreux. Cependant Satsuma avait dirigé ses canons vers la magistrature, et commençait à pilonner méthodiquement le bâtiment.

-Je me demande combien de temps les murs vont tenir, murmura Ogawa qui se trouvait à côté de Shino.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son subordonné. Il était légèrement pâle, et son insouciance habituelle s'était envolée.

-Probablement plus longtemps que ce que pense Satsuma. Nos adversaires vont être obligés de donner l'assaut à un moment donné, et pour ça ils devront abandonner leurs fusils et leurs canons. Si on tient jusque-là, on a toutes nos chances, affirma Shino avec une assurance qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

Un maigre sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Ogawa.

A cet instant, un grand fracas se fit entendre du côté est du bâtiment. Les hommes du shinsengumi bondirent sur leurs pieds et se précipitèrent dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Ils croisèrent des troupes qui fuyaient en désordre. Hijikata parvint à arrêter un officier, et à lui demander ce qui se passait.

-Chōshū a réussi à pénétrer nos défenses ! Ordre a été donné d'abandonner le bâtiment ! déclara l'officier avant de s'enfuir à la suite de ses hommes.

-Que faisons-nous, Hijikata-san ? demanda Nagakura.

Derrière le capitaine de la deuxième division, l'ensemble du shinsengumi attendit la réponse du vice-commandant. Ils étaient résolus à défendre leur position, au prix de leur vie s'il le fallait. Shino le sentait, et Hijikata devait le sentir aussi. Il déclara néanmoins :

-Nous battons en retraite.

-Mais… voulut protester l'un de ses hommes.

-Ce sont les ordres, le coupa Hijikata.

Voyant la déception et la contrariété de ses hommes, le vice-commandant ajouta :

-Notre position est l'avant-garde. Si notre commandement a décidé la retraite, nous devons nous porter à l'avant des troupes pour leur dégager le passage.

Galvanisés par la résolution de leur vice-commandant, les hommes du shinsengumi se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du portail, ils se rendirent compte que celui-ci était déjà sous le feu ennemi.

-Si nous essayons de sortir par là, nous allons tous y rester ! s'écria Nagakura.

Et il leur était tout aussi impossible de retourner en arrière pour chercher une autre issue.

-Allons un peu plus loin et passons par-dessus le mur, décida Hijikata.

Le shinsengumi se déplaça en un lieu à l'écart des combats. Les uns après les autres, les hommes entreprirent l'escalade du mur. Etant l'une des plus grandes, Shino aidait ses camarades plus petits à se hisser au sommet.

-Dépêchons-nous, s'impatienta Harada, l'ennemi se rapproche !

Celui-ci fit irruption au moment où seuls Nagakura et Harada se trouvaient encore à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Shino aida son capitaine à monter en haut du mur et tous deux retombèrent de l'autre côté. Nagakura, cependant, ne les avait pas suivis.

-Shinpachi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? cria Harada.

De l'autre côté du mur leur parvint la voix étouffée de Nagakura.

-Je n'arrive pas à grimper… Foutue armure !

Shino bondit au sommet du mur pour l'aider, mais elle fut prise de vitesse par Shimada. Celui-ci tendit son pistolet à Nagakura qui s'y agrippa. D'une puissante traction, le géant tira le capitaine de la deuxième division en haut du mur. Shino attrapa Nagakura par le col et le jeta dans la rue, où il fut réceptionné par Harada. La jeune fille et Shimada se laissèrent glisser en bas du mur avant de rejoindre le reste du shinsengumi. Il était temps : des coups de feu commençaient déjà à crépiter autour d'eux.

Alors qu'elle venait de retrouver ses camarades de la dixième division, Shino vit soudain son voisin s'écrouler au sol.

-Wada ! hurla-t-elle, tétanisée.

Son capitaine la tira par la manche.

-Il faut nous en aller. Vite !

-On ne peut pas laisser Wada ici ! résista la jeune fille.

-Il est mort. Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui, lui assena Harada avec brutalité avant de l'entraîner.

Le shinsengumi retrouva le reste des troupes shogunales au sud-est de la ville. Celles-ci essayaient de quitter Fushimi par le pont qui menait à la Takeda Kaidō, malgré le feu des artilleurs de Satsuma qui se rapprochait. Une poignée d'hommes défendait la tête du pont, permettant le passage de leurs compagnons d'armes de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Lorsque l'ensemble des troupes eut réussi à traverser, il apparut clairement que leurs adversaires n'avaient pas l'intention de les poursuivre pour l'instant. C'était compréhensible, étant donné que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, que la journée avait été rude, et que les combattants des deux bords étaient épuisés.

Le shinsengumi partit en quête d'un abri pour la nuit. Il finit par trouver refuge dans la cour d'une ferme. Les hommes dormiraient à la belle étoile, mais du moins seraient-ils protégés du vent. Une chance que le temps soit clair, songea Shino en scrutant le ciel étoilé.

Les hommes avaient allumé de grands feux dans la cour et se blottissaient autour, essayant de se réchauffer tant bien que mal. Shino leur avait laissé sa place, car elle préférait rester à l'écart. La jeune fille eut la surprise de voir son capitaine se diriger vers elle.

-Pourquoi restes-tu tout seul ? demanda Harada.

-Je supporte mieux le froid que les autres, alors je leur laisse ma place autour du feu, expliqua Shino.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu es en train de ruminer sur la mort de Wada ?

La jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre : son capitaine avait visé juste. Harada s'assit à côté de Shino.

-Je ne comprends pas, déclara-t-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu perds un de tes camarades pourtant ?

Shino baissa le nez.

-Non, mais c'est la première fois que je perds l'un de mes hommes, fit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

Harada posa la main sur son épaule.

-Il n'y avait rien à faire, crois-moi, lui assura-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire… fit la jeune fille en luttant pour refouler ses larmes… Si j'avais été à ses côtés…

-Tu l'aurais protégé ? Mais ce serait toi qui serais mort à l'heure actuelle ! Ça n'aurait rien changé !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, mais Shino ne pouvait pas le dire à son capitaine.

-Soutenir le moral de ses hommes fait partie des devoirs d'un vice-capitaine, ajouta Harada. Alors souris et va les rejoindre.

-D'accord, répondit Shino en se forçant bravement à sourire.


	81. Keiô 4, 4 janvier

_Chūshojima, 4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 4 janvier_

Il faisait déjà jour lorsque Shino se réveilla. Ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut Hayashi, Katō et Yada qui ranimaient le feu. Le capitaine était absent. Ses autres camarades dormaient encore.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ? demanda la jeune fille en se redressant.

-On avait tous besoin de sommeil après la journée d'hier, lui répondit Yada.

-Et puis de toute façon, Hijikata-san n'a toujours pas reçu d'ordre de marche de la part du commandement, ajouta Hayashi.

Le feu finit par reprendre grâce aux efforts combinés des trois hommes.

-Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner, annonça Shino en se levant.

Yada et Katō se figèrent. Hayashi lui répondit avec empressement :

-Et si tu allais plutôt nous chercher du bois pour le feu ? Nous aurons aussi besoin d'eau…

Encore à demi-endormie, Shino obéit sans discuter à la suggestion de son camarade. Elle alla chercher du bois dans les bosquets entourant la ferme, puis alla puiser de l'eau au puits. Lorsqu'elle revint vers le feu de camp, leur capitaine était de retour. Les membres de la dixième division s'éveillèrent les uns après les autres tandis que Harada et Hayashi préparaient le repas. Bientôt la division put se partager un petit-déjeuner frugal mais chaud et reconstituant.

Alors que Shino finissait de manger, elle aperçut un shinobi se glisser dans la cour de la ferme. Reconnaissant Yamazaki, la jeune fille se rapprocha. L'inspecteur avait rejoint le vice-commandant et discutait avec lui.

-Les troupes de Satsuma, Chōshū et Tosa viennent de traverser la rivière Takase, annonça-t-il. Elles avancent le long de la Takeda Kaidō et seront sur nous d'ici peu.

-Je vois, fit Hijikata les sourcils froncés. Nous n'avons pas un instant à perdre.

Elevant la voix, le vice-commandant s'adressa à ses hommes :

-Vous tous, écoutez-moi bien ! Les troupes ennemies se rapprochent. Rassemblez vos armes et vos paquetages, nous partons sur le champ !

-A vos ordres ! crièrent ses hommes avant de s'exécuter.

Rejoignant la Takeda Kaidō, le shinsengumi y retrouva toutes les troupes shogunales qui s'y rassemblaient. Les troupes d'Aizu semblaient être les premières arrivées sur la grand-route. Elles avaient visiblement cherché une position défendable, à grand-peine certainement car le terrain offrait peu de relief. Elles se trouvaient à présent en train d'ériger des barricades destinées à arrêter l'avancée des troupes ennemies.

Hijikata proposa l'aide de ses propres hommes, et bientôt Shino et ses camarades se retrouvèrent en train d'empiler des ballots de paille et de dresser des planches. Lorsque les barricades furent installées, les hommes du shinsengumi se rangèrent derrière, côte à côte avec leurs camarades des autres unités, et attendirent l'arrivée de l'ennemi.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à patienter. Les troupes ennemies ne tardèrent pas à se montrer. A leur tête marchait l'artillerie de Satsuma, qui ouvrit le feu sur les positions adverses. Les troupes du shogunat ripostèrent faiblement. Pour la première fois depuis le début du conflit, Shino réalisa à quel point leur arsenal était limité et de faible portée face aux fusils modernes de Satsuma. Leurs troupes ne pouvaient que se réfugier derrière leurs barricades.

Les troupes du nouveau gouvernement s'étaient cependant rapprochées de leurs positions. Jugeant qu'elles étaient suffisamment proches, le commandement d'Aizu donna le signal de l'assaut. Les troupes shogunales jaillirent de leurs barricades, sabre au clair, et se précipitèrent en hurlant vers leurs adversaires.

Le chaos s'ensuivit. Face à la mêlée, Satsuma avait dû renoncer à employer son artillerie. Les combattants s'affrontaient au sabre, à un contre un. En raison de leur supériorité numérique, les troupes shogunales avaient à présent l'avantage.

Shino combattait avec hargne, repoussant ses adversaires un à un. Autour d'elle, ses camarades se démenaient, se battant comme ils ne s'étaient jamais battus. Ils affrontaient de jeunes soldats de Satsuma en uniforme occidental, dont la discipline et le courage ne parvenaient pas à compenser le manque d'expérience. Peu à peu, ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi leurs rangs.

Soudain, une grande rumeur se fit entendre. Des cris de joie s'élevèrent du côté adverse. Tournant la tête sur le côté, Shino vit que l'infanterie avait cédé au centre : les soldats de Takamatsu venaient de perdre pied. Les troupes ennemies s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche.

-Repliez-vous ! cria Hijikata. Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous prennent à revers. Repliez-vous derrière les barricades !

L'armée du shogunat battit en retraite dans le désordre et alla se réfugier derrière ses fortifications. Satsuma ouvrit à nouveau le feu, mais les barricades jouèrent leur rôle et protégèrent leurs adversaires. Shino reprenait confiance, lorsqu'un mouvement dans les rangs ennemis attira son attention.

Devant les lignes adverses s'alignait à présent une rangée de canons, dirigés vers les fragiles fortifications des troupes d'Aizu. Shino sentit le cœur lui manquer à cette vision.

Les armes ne tardèrent pas à se déchaîner. Les boulets arrachèrent les fortifications, entraînant les hommes qui se trouvaient dissimulés derrière. Les troupes shogunales tentèrent de maintenir leurs positions, mais les pertes étaient trop importantes. A contrecœur, le commandement donna le signal de la retraite.

Imitant ses alliés, le shinsengumi se replia en suivant la Takeda Kaidō, marchant à bon pas pour semer ses poursuivants.

-Où allons-nous, Hijikata-san ? cria Harada au vice-commandant.

-Nous allons à la confluence de la Yodogawa et de l'Ujigawa, répondit Hijikata. C'est un secteur marécageux, l'ennemi aura du mal à s'y déplacer, et surtout il devra abandonner ses canons derrière lui !

Shino reprit espoir. Malgré leurs lourdes pertes, leurs troupes étaient encore en surnombre. Si elles parvenaient à priver Satsuma de son avantage tactique, et qu'elles se battaient sur un terrain favorable, elles avaient de bonnes chances de l'emporter.

Le jour commençait à décliner. Le shinsengumi se mit en quête d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Il finit par trouver refuge dans un hameau situé à l'écart de la grand-route. Les habitants mirent à sa disposition une réserve et une étable. L'installation était sommaire, mais les hommes apprécièrent ce modeste confort après une nuit passée à la belle étoile.

La plupart d'entre eux alla se coucher aussitôt le dîner avalé. Bientôt ne resta plus debout que la neuvième division, qui assurait le premier tour de garde. La dixième division devant prendre le second tour, Shino préféra rester éveillée, à l'inverse de ses camarades.

Alors que la jeune fille était assise au milieu de ses camarades endormis, elle aperçut le vice-commandant qui traversait la pièce et sortait du bâtiment. Elle se leva silencieusement, et le rejoignit à l'extérieur.

Hijikata s'était assis sur un muret et contemplait la nuit glacée. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de son subordonné.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de te reposer ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir quand je sais que je vais devoir me réveiller quelques heures plus tard, expliqua Shino.

-Un soldat fatigué est totalement inutile, rétorqua Hijikata. Tu as besoin de sommeil.

-Et vous, vice-commandant ? contra la jeune fille.

Le froncement de sourcils de Hijikata s'accentua. Un instant, Shino crut qu'il allait se mettre en colère. Mais son visage finit par se détendre, et une ombre de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Moi ? J'ai trop de choses à penser pour m'endormir, répondit le vice-commandant. La bataille de ces deux derniers jours m'a donné matière à réflexion. Je pensais que l'issue de ce combat serait déterminée par le sabre, mais je me trompais. Les temps ont changé. Nous vivons maintenant dans une ère d'armes à feu.

-Le président Sannan dirait qu'un esprit combattif est impuissant face à un armement supérieur, observa la jeune fille.

-Je voudrais qu'il soit là, fit Hijikata pensivement. Et Kondō-san aussi.

-Je voudrais qu'Okita soit là, soupira Shino.

Hijikata se tourna vers son subordonné et le considéra quelques instants.

-Magoshi, je ne te l'ai jamais dit et je n'aurai peut-être pas d'autre occasion de te le dire, mais je suis heureux que Sōji ait trouvé en toi quelqu'un qui puisse être pour lui ce que j'ai été pour Kondō-san, déclara-t-il.

-Je crois qu'Okita me voit surtout comme un enquiquineur, grommela Shino, gênée.

-Ça ne l'empêche pas d'apprécier ton amitié, même quand tu le houspilles. Vous vous êtes beaucoup apporté l'un à l'autre ces cinq dernières années. Je t'ai vu gagner progressivement en assurance jusqu'à devenir l'un de nos meilleurs sous-officiers. Et dans le même temps, j'ai vu Sōji se transformer de gamin capricieux en adulte responsable…

Shino ne put retenir un sourire.

-… enfin, responsable la plupart du temps, rectifia Hijikata. L'amitié, ce devrait être cela : se tirer mutuellement vers le haut…


	82. Keiô 4, 5 janvier

_Senryōmatsu, 4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 5 janvier_

Le point du jour acheva de dissiper la brume qui montait des marais et des rivières avoisinantes. Ce serait encore une belle et froide journée, songea Shino alors qu'elle se tenait accroupie derrière les buissons de roseaux au milieu de ses camarades.

Le commandement avait décidé de tirer parti du terrain pour tendre une embuscade aux troupes ennemies. Levés bien avant l'aube, les soldats du shogunat s'étaient dissimulés dans les bas-côtés le long de la route et des chemins secondaires.

La jeune fille ne tarda pas à entendre un bruit venant de l'est – battement de pas et cliquetis métallique. Elle fit aussitôt signe à ses camarades de se tenir en alerte. Ceux-ci obéirent sans hésiter : ils avaient appris à se fier à l'ouïe de Shino.

Les troupes du nouveau gouvernement firent bientôt leur apparition. Elles s'avancèrent entre les deux rangs de soldats adverses embusqués, inconscientes du danger qui les menaçait. Alors que l'arrière-garde ennemie venait de s'engager, un coup de feu claqua soudain. Des hurlements retentirent, et des buissons jaillirent les soldats d'Aizu et du shogunat.

Prises par surprise, les troupes ennemies tardèrent à répondre à l'attaque. Leurs adversaires en profitèrent pour pousser leur avantage. Mais ce moment de grâce ne dura pas, et bientôt les troupes du nouveau gouvernement recommencèrent à résister avec acharnement.

Il apparut cependant rapidement qu'elles étaient submergées par le nombre de leurs adversaires, et que la lutte tournait à leur désavantage. Le commandement ennemi dona l'ordre de la retraite. Les troupes se retirèrent précipitamment, abandonnant derrière elles quelques armes et étendards.

Shino s'approcha d'une bannière gisant sur le sol. L'emblème, un papillon, lui était inconnu. Harada poussa un juron. Hayashi fronça les sourcils.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est le blason du clan Tottori, dit-il préoccupé. Cela veut dire que Sat-chō a recruté de nouveaux alliés.

-Après Tosa, Tottori, grommela son capitaine d'un air dégoûté. La trahison continue.

Accompagnés d'une unité d'Aizu, le shinsengumi se lança à la poursuite des fuyards. Ils rattrapèrent rapidement l'arrière-garde ennemie et commencèrent à la mettre en pièces. Cependant le corps principal avait arrêté sa fuite et s'était retourné contre eux. Les soldats du shogunat réalisèrent qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique.

-Tenez bon ! cria Hijikata. Nous devons les contenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts !

Confortés par les paroles de leur vice-commandant, les membres du shinsengumi opposèrent une résistance héroïque aux troupes ennemies. Cependant le temps passait et les renforts attendus n'arrivaient toujours pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ? se demandait Shino exaspérée en jetant des coups de sabre de tous côtés.

Soudain, un léger brouhaha traversa les rangs ennemis. Shino vit une bannière scintillante flotter au-dessus des troupes du nouveau gouvernement et s'avancer vers le front, accueillie par les acclamations des soldats ennemis. Lorsque la bannière fut assez près pour que la jeune fille puisse en distinguer le dessin, Shino eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de poing dans le ventre. Brodé au fil d'or, un magnifique chrysanthème ornait la bannière de brocart.

Chōshū et Satsuma imposaient sans scrupules leurs volontés à la Cour, mais ils avaient toujours pris soin de conserver les apparences de la légalité. S'ils arboraient la bannière impériale, c'est qu'ils disposaient d'un édit de l'Empereur qui les y autorisait. Cela voulait dire également que les Tokugawa et leurs partisans étaient devenus officiellement des ennemis de la Cour.

Shino fut prise d'une rage subite. Comment la Cour avait-elle pu oublier qu'Aizu avait protégé la capitale pendant cinq années ? Comment l'Empereur avait-il pu oublier que le shogunat avait arrêté l'attaque de Chōshū contre son palais, trois ans et demi plus tôt ? Une telle ingratitude la mettait hors d'elle. Shino sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines, et elle repartit à l'attaque avec une énergie renouvelée.

La jeune fille s'aperçut cependant que l'apparition de la bannière impériale avait eu l'effet inverse sur bon nombre de ses camarades. Démoralisés, ceux-ci avaient perdu de leur combattivité. L'unité d'Aizu se trouva bientôt enfoncée. Le shinsengumi offrit légèrement plus de résistance. Mais les renforts n'arrivant toujours pas, Hijikata finit par se résigner à donner le signal de la retraite.

Alors que les troupes shogunales se repliaient, Satsuma déploya son artillerie et commença à tirer sur les soldats en fuite. Shino entendit un cri non loin d'elle.

-Mizuguchi ! s'écria la voix inquiète de Hayashi.

La jeune fille se retourna et s'aperçut que son camarade était blessé au bras. Le visage pâle et contracté, Mizuguchi s'efforça néanmoins de rassurer son vice-capitaine :

-Tout va bien, Hayashi-san. Je peux marcher.

Dans le désordre de la retraite, les unités se mélangeaient les unes aux autres. A un moment, la dixième division se trouva séparée du reste de la troupe. Lorsqu'elle la rejoignit, ce fut pour constater que Nagakura avait disparu.

-Nous le retrouverons au Choen-ji, déclara Hijikata d'un air préoccupé. Toutes les troupes des Tokugawa sont en train de converger là-bas.

Le temple était à peine assez grand pour accueillir toutes les troupes en provenance de Fushimi. C'était néanmoins la seule position à peu près défendable du secteur. Les soldats du shogunat profitèrent de ce havre pour se reposer et soigner leurs blessés.

Mizuguchi avait marché vaillamment tout le long du chemin, mais sur la fin il avait dû être soutenu par Hayashi. Lorsque ce dernier retira son uwagi à son subordonné, il s'aperçut que la manche était trempée de sang. Shino appliqua un bandage sur le bras, mais celui-ci s'imbiba aussitôt de sang.

-On dirait qu'un point vital a été touché, murmura la jeune fille préoccupée à Hayashi.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en silence. Il s'efforçait de se montrer confiant, mais son visage trahissait son inquiétude.

Soudain, des coups de canon commencèrent à ébranler le bâtiment.

-Fait chier ! enragea Harada. Satsuma a réussi à traîner ses canons jusqu'ici !

Le capitaine se leva d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le vice-commandant. Hijikata et lui échangèrent quelques mots, puis le premier fit signe aux autres officiers de les rejoindre. Ils se retirèrent dans une petite pièce voisine.

Alors que le bombardement s'intensifiait, Shino aperçut Kikuchi, un membre de la première division, qui pénétrait dans la salle où elle se trouvait ave ses camarades. Kikuchi était avec Nagakura lorsqu'il avait été séparé du reste du shinsengumi. Peut-être avait-il des nouvelles.

-Nous sommes tous arrivés sains et saufs au Choen-ji, lui confirma Kikuchi. Le capitaine Nagakura rejoint le vice-commandant et les autres capitaines. Ils discutent de ce qu'il faut faire. Pour l'instant, ils ont décidé d'envoyer Inoue-san et Yukimura au château de Yodo demander des renforts.

-Est-ce que le clan Yodo acceptera de dégarnir ses défenses ? demanda la jeune fille dubitative.

-S'il ne le fait pas, il se trouvera bientôt lui-même sous le feu ennemi, répliqua Kikuchi.

Shino laissa le garçon exténué aller se reposer, et retourna auprès de ses camarades au chevet de Mizuguchi. L'état de ce dernier ne s'améliorait pas. La jeune fille aurait bien fait appel aux connaissances médicales de Chizuru, mais celle-ci se trouvait actuellement en route vers Yodo.

Un messager en provenance de la Toba Kaidô se présenta à l'entrée du temple. Les officiers se rassemblèrent autour de lui pour recueillir son message, et tous les soldats encore vaillants les imitèrent.

-Le commandement des troupes de Toba vous informe d'une nouvelle d'une extrême gravité, déclara le messager. Alors que nos troupes battaient en retraite, elles ont cherché refuge au château de Yodo. Celui-ci a refusé de nous ouvrir ses portes. Il semble que le seigneur de Yodo, Inaba Masakuni, soit passé à l'ennemi.

Ce fut la consternation générale. Shino vit Hijikata pâlir alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait envoyé la femme qu'il aimait et l'un de ses plus vieux amis dans un piège presque sûrement mortel.

-Nous devons rattraper Gen-san et Chizuru ! s'écria Nagakura, approuvé par Harada.

-Je m'en charge, déclara Hijikata avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent.

-Vice-commandant, en tant que chef de nos troupes, il vaut mieux que vous restiez en arrière, observa Saitō.

-Hors de question, trancha Hijikata. C'est moi qui suis responsable car je leur ai donné l'autorisation de partir.

-Dans ce cas, nous t'accompagnerons, décréta Harada.

Se tournant vers Ogata, il lança au capitaine :

-Ogata-san, nous te confions le shinsengumi en notre absence.

-Entendu, approuva ce dernier. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Shino resta au portail du temple jusqu'à ce que les quatre hommes se soient éloignés, Hijikata en tête. Elle s'en retourna ensuite au chevet de Mizuguchi. Celui-ci ne cessait de s'affaiblir. Hayashi avait changé plusieurs fois le bandage, mais le saignement ne paraissait pas s'arrêter.

Le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon lorsque Shino vit revenir Harada et Nagakura. Une petite silhouette noire était accrochée au dos de son capitaine, et la jeune fille eut un coup au cœur en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Yamazaki. Elle accourut vers eux, folle d'angoisse.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle haletante.

-Yamazaki s'est interposé au moment où Hijikata allait recevoir un coup de sabre, expliqua Harada.

-Mais aussi, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'attaquer Kazama tout seul, même avec l'aide de l'ochimizu ? grommela Nagakura.

-L'ochimizu ? demanda Shino abasourdie.

Harada hocha la tête d'un air grave tandis que Nagakura confirmait d'un air abattu à la jeune fille atterrée :

-Oui, Hijikata-san a décidé de devenir un rasetsu.

Harada ramena Yamazaki à l'intérieur du temple, Shino sur ses talons. Il déposa doucement son fardeau au sol avant de déshabiller Yamazaki. Avec une hâte fébrile, Shino enleva le bandage de fortune posé par Nagakura et examina la blessure.

-De quoi ça a l'air ? demanda l'inspecteur d'une vox faible.

-Il y a une plaie à l'avant et une plaie plus large à l'arrière, répondit la jeune fille en s'efforçant de parler d'une voix ferme. La coupure est nette et elle ne saignait pas beaucoup.

Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres pâlies de Yamazaki.

-Bien, cela veut dire que si aucun organe important n'a été touché, j'ai de bonnes chances de m'en remettre, déclara-t-il.

Shino accueillit la déclaration avec un immense soulagement. S'appliquant de son mieux malgré ses mais tremblantes, elle refit le bandage de Yamazaki. Celui-ci sombra aussitôt après dans un sommeil fiévreux. Alors que la jeune fille veillait à son chevet, elle vit revenir Hijikata en compagnie de Saitô et Chizuru.

-Où est le capitaine Inoue ? demanda-t-elle prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-Il est mort, répondit sombrement Hijikata.

Le vice-commandant éleva la voix de manière à s'adresser à l'ensemble des hommes.

-Ecoutez-moi tous ! Les forces impériales seront ici sous peu. Nous devons libérer les lieux avant qu'elles n'aient fait leur jonction avec le clan Yodo. Nous allons traverser l'Ujigawa et la Kizugawa et nous replier sur Hashimoto !

-A vos ordres ! répondirent ses hommes avant de se lancer dans les préparatifs du départ.

Shino et Harada retournèrent auprès de leurs camarades de la dixième division. Ils empaquetèrent rapidement leurs quelques affaires.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour transporter Mizuguchi ? demanda Shino tout en rangeant.

-Il n'est pas en état de marcher, nous le prendrons sur notre dos, répondit son capitaine.

Hayashi, qui avait achevé son paquetage, se pencha sur son camarade inconscient. Il se releva aussitôt, plein de gravité et de tristesse.

-Ce sera inutile, Harada-san, dit-t-il simplement. Mizuguchi nous a quittés.


	83. Keiô 4, 6 janvier

_Hashimoto, 4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 6 janvier_

Réveillée bien avant l'aube, Shino s'habilla en silence et sortit de la pièce où elle dormait avec ses camarades, sans faire de bruit. Le shinsengumi avait passé la nuit dans la luxueuse résidence d'un marchand à l'entrée de Hashimoto. Hospitalité légèrement forcée d'ailleurs : les habitants de Hashimoto ne paraissaient pas apprécier les soldats des Tokugawa davantage que ceux de la capitale.

La jeune fille traversa la cour et passa le portail de la maison. Elle promena son regard sur les alentours. Située entre le mont Otokoyama et la rivière Yodo, la ville constituait une position aisément défendable. Les troupes shogunales avaient brûlé le pont sur la Kizugawa après l'avoir traversé, ce qui obligerait l'alliance Sat-chō à traverser la rivière en bateau ou à faire un détour vers l'est pour prendre le pont suivant.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers l'ouest. La rive droite de la rivière Yodo, dominée par le mont Tennō, était aux mains du clan Tsu. Cela suffirait à dissuader les troupes impériales de passer de l'autre côté. Ce serait donc à Hashimoto qu'aurait lieu la rencontre.

Shino entendit un bruit de pas et tourna la tête dans sa direction. C'était le vice-commandant qui s'en revenait vers les quartiers temporaires du shinsengumi. Elle le salua et il lui répondit en retour.

-Déjà levé ? demanda Hijikata.

-Je voulais jeter un coup d'œil sur les alentours, expliqua la jeune fille. Il faisait nuit quand nous sommes arrivés hier, et du coup je n'ai rien pu voir. La ville est plutôt bien située.

Hijikata acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

-Les forces ennemies se rassemblent de l'autre côté de la rivière Kizu. Je sors d'une réunion avec le commandement, et celui-ci pense que l'attaque principale visera le centre de Hashimoto. Aussi a-t-il décidé de grouper le gros des forces à l'entrée de la ville. Une force secondaire sera placée à Yawata, sur le flanc nord-ouest de la montagne, afin d'empêcher l'ennemi de la contourner et de nous prendre à revers par le sud.

Shino porta un regard reconnaissant sur le mont Otokoyama qui protégeait la ville. Elle se promit, si la situation tournait à leur avantage, de revenir en pèlerinage au sanctuaire de Hachiman qui en occupait le sommet.

-Bon, puisque je suis réveillé, je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la cuisine d'un pas décidé.

-Magoshi ! Si tu veux rendre service à tes camarades… lança Hijikata.

La jeune fille se retourna.

-Oui, vice-commandant ? demanda-t-elle.

-N'approche pas de la cuisine, dit Hijikata d'un ton ferme.

-Mais, vice-commandant… voulut protester Shino.

-C'est un ordre, déclara Hijikata d'un ton sans réplique.

Le vice-commandant se retira dans ses quartiers avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Eminemment vexée, mais trop respectueuse de la hiérarchie pour lui désobéir, Shino alla passer sa frustration sur un tas de bûches, qu'elle transforma en petit bois pour le feu.

Les autres membres du shinsengumi ne tardèrent pas à se réveiller. Le vice-commandant les rassembla dans la cour de la maison pour leur exposer brièvement la situation et ajouta :

-Le shinsengumi sera posté dans le quartier réservé le long de la rivière Yodo. Le reste de nos troupes sera placé en embuscade dans la partie est de la ville. Nous laisserons d'abord l'ennemi s'avancer, puis nous lui tirerons dessus par surprise avant de l'attaquer.

-Compris ! répondirent ses hommes en chœur.

La dixième division élut domicile dans une maison close à deux étages dont la façade donnait sur la grand-rue. Son arrivée causa quelque affolement parmi les pensionnaires. Le capitaine conseilla au propriétaire de se retirer à l'arrière du bâtiment avec ses employées. Ceux-ci s'empressèrent d'obtempérer.

Hayashi et ses hommes se placèrent au premier étage tandis que Harada et Shino s'installèrent au rez-de-chaussée avec Katō, Furukawa et Ogawa. Les soldats du shinsengumi tirèrent les volets et se mirent en position de tir derrière.

C'est seulement vers le milieu de la matinée que le grondement sourd qui annonçait l'arrivée des troupes impériales se fit entendre. Conformément à leurs instructions, Harada et ses hommes demeurèrent immobiles et silencieux, résistant à la tentation de se jeter sur les soldats ennemis qui paradaient sous leurs fenêtres. Cela semblait particulièrement difficile pour Katō, que Shino sentait trépigner d'impatience.

Un premier coup de feu donna soudain le signal de l'attaque. Aussitôt, les pistolets se mirent à crépiter des deux côtés de la rue, faisant tomber les soldats ennemis les uns après les autres. Ceux-ci cherchèrent désespérément un refuge avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient cernés.

Ayant vidé le contenu de son pistolet sur l'ennemi, Harada donna le signal de l'assaut. La dixième division jaillit de la maison et se rua sur l'ennemi, sabre au clair. Les membres du shinsengumi excellaient dans ce style de combat de rue, aussi réussirent-ils à repousser peu à peu leurs adversaires.

Les troupes shogunales remontèrent progressivement vers le nord. Là, elles se heurtèrent à l'artillerie de Satsuma qui arrêta leur avancée.

-Nous devons les prendre à revers ! cria Nagakura à Harada qui acquiesça.

Alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à échafauder un plan, un coup de canon retentit soudain en provenance de l'ouest.

-C'est le clan Tsu qui passe à l'attaque ! lança Hijikata à ses hommes.

Ces derniers lui répondirent par des acclamations. Mais celles-ci se turent rapidement, quand ils se rendirent compte que le clan Tsu visait leurs positions et non celles de l'alliance Sat-chō. D'abord incrédule, Shino finit par comprendre ce que cela signifiait : le seigneur de Tsu, Tōdō Takayuki, avait changé de camp. Non content de les trahir, il venait de les poignarder dans le dos.

Les forces du shogunat s'efforcèrent de tenir bon sous le double feu ennemi, mais elles durent rendre du terrain. Alors qu'elles reculaient inexorablement, un messager traversa leurs lignes et s'adressa au vice-commandant Hijikata :

-Le front de Yawata est enfoncé, lui cria-t-il. Nos troupes ont contourné le mont Otokoyama et se replient au sud de Hashimoto. Vous devez en faire autant si vous ne voulez pas être pris à revers !

Hijikata se tourna vers ses hommes.

-Repliez-vous ! ordonna-t-il. Nous devons rejoindre le reste de l'armée à Hirakata !

Shino se retourna pour faire signe à ses propres hommes de la suivre. Elle découvrit avec horreur Furukawa allongé au sol dans une mare de sang, une tache rouge au milieu de la poitrine. Ogawa poussa un grand cri et s'agenouilla à son chevet.

-Furukawa ! l'appella-t-il. Relève-toi, bon sang !

Shino tira Ogawa par la manche.

-C'est inutile, dit-elle le cœur lourd. Furukawa est mort. Nous devons nous en aller.

-Mais on ne peut pas l'abandonner comme ça ! protesta Ogawa au bord des larmes.

-Ce sont les ordres, insista la jeune fille. Nous le pleurerons ensemble plus tard, ajouta-t-elle dans l'espoir de réconforter un peu son subordonné.

Lorsque les troupes de Hashimoto eurent rejoint celles de Yawata, la retraite se transforma en débâcle. Entre les morts et les déserteurs, les effectifs du shogunat avaient diminué de moitié. La succession de défaites avait progressivement miné l'esprit combattif des soldats des Tokugawa. Epuisés, découragés, ceux-ci n'étaient plus en état de tenir tête aux forces de l'alliance Sat-chō. Le commandement donna l'ordre de se replier à Osaka.

L'après-midi parut interminable à Shino. Tandis que les forces du shogunat marchaient vers Osaka, harcelées par les troupes impériales, la jeune fille se demandait ce qui les attendait là-bas. Des troupes fraîches, une place forte… mais le château d'Osaka était-il prêt à soutenir un siège ? Ses murs étaient-ils capables de résister aux canons ennemis ?

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque l'armée vaincue arriva enfin à Osaka. Elle pénétra ans le château, où elle fut accueillie dans une ambiance pesante. Tandis que les nouveaux venus se reposaient et se restauraient, les soldats postés à Osaka les informèrent du dernier revirement de situation, les plongeant encore davantage dans le désarroi.

L'impensable était arrivé. Après avoir annoncé à son état-major son intention de prendre lui-même la tête des troupes, Yoshinobu avait disparu. Tout indiquait qu'il s'était enfui du château en abandonnant ses troupes derrière lui. Plus grave, il avait entraîné les seigneurs d'Aizu et de Kuwana avec lui.

Shino n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était pour défendre les droits de cet homme qu'ils s'étaient battus, que tant de soldats avaient péri ! A quoi bon défendre la maison Tokugawa si celle-ci se retirait du combat ?


	84. Keiô 4, 9 janvier

_Osaka, 4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 9 janvier_

Sur le quai du port d'Osaka, le capitaine Harada faisait ses adieux à ses troupes.

-Désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire le trajet avec vous, les gars, s'excusa-t-il. Mais les officiers et les hommes de troupe doivent voyager à bord de deux navires différents.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Harada-san, le rassura Hayashi. Prenez bien soin des blessés.

-Et d'Okita, ajouta Shino. Enfin, s'il vous laisse faire…

-Prenez soin de vous, poursuivit Harada. Hayashi, Magoshi, je vous confie vos camarades.

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous, capitaine, répondit Shino d'un ton ferme.

-On se retrouve à Edo. La guerre reprendra là-bas. Nous avons toujours des forces et des alliés dans l'Est. Le shogunat n'est pas encore vaincu. Nous retournerons à Kyoto, et nous en chasserons l'alliance Sat-chō ! dit Harada en conclusion.

La dixième division regarda son capitaine rejoindre Hijikata et les autres officiers et monter à bord de leur navire, le Fujisan Maru. Ils longèrent ensuite le quai vers le Jundō Maru amarré un peu plus loin, et se préparèrent à embarquer à leur tour.

-Ça va être mon premier voyage en mer, déclara Yada.

Shino jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade. Elle lui trouva l'air un peu crispé.

-A moi aussi, dit-elle pour le rassurer. Ça sera une expérience très intéressante, ajouta-t-elle avec entrain.

Katō considérait le navire à vapeur d'un regard méfiant.

-C'est vraiment fiable, ces engins-là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton critique.

-Oh ! oui, lui assura Hayashi. Ça fait des décennies que les étrangers se servent de ce genre de bateaux.

-Oui, mais sur celui-ci on a un équipage japonais, pointa son subordonné.

-Je suis sûr que l'équipage est parfaitement formé, répondit Shino tandis que Hayashi retenait un soupir.

-Je n'ai pas confiance, maugréa Katō en s'engageant sur la passerelle. On dirait que ça peut prendre feu à tout moment.

Shino et Hayashi échangèrent un regard las. Le voyage jusqu'à Edo allait être très long.


	85. Keiô 4, 14 janvier

_Yokohama, 4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 14 janvier_

-Heureusement, cet horrible voyage est terminé, déclara Yada avec soulagement.

Shino lui jeta un regard de compassion tandis qu'ils avançaient le long des quais avec leurs camarades. Yada avait souffert du mal de mer tout le long du trajet; il était resté allongé tout le voyage à vomir. Shino avait passé à vider son seau et à rincer son linge le temps qu'elle ne passait pas à calmer les disputes entre Fujiwara et Katō.

Les soldats du shinsengumi arrivèrent en face du Fujisan Maru au moment où celui-ci commençait à déverser ses passagers sur le quai. Ils virent passer bon nombre de personnes avant que les officiers du shinsengumi ne fassent leur apparition. Shino guetta Okita et Yamazaki pour leur faire signe, mais elle ne les aperçut pas.

Le commandant, le bras toujours en écharpe, fut le premier à descendre à terre. Ses hommes le saluèrent avec allégresse. Il fut suivi par Hijikata et par les autres officiers du shinsengumi, à l'exception d'Okita. Harada fut le dernier à descendre. Il sauta lestement au sol et se dirigea vers ses hommes d'un pas peu assuré.

-C'est bizarre, déclara-t-il, j'ai l'impression que la terre tangue sous mes pieds.

-J'ai eu la même sensation au moment de revenir à terre. Ça s'estompe au bout de quelque temps, le rassura Hayashi.

-Capitaine, où se trouve Okita ? demanda Shino, incapable de réfréner son impatience.

Le visage du capitaine se rembrunit.

-Sōji a fait une rechute de sa maladie sur le navire, assez grave. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il est très affaibli. Hijikata-san l'a fait transporter avec les blessés à la clinique du docteur Matsumoto.

-A propos de blessés, je n'ai pas vu Yamazaki non plus, observa la jeune fille. Est-ce qu'il est parti à la clinique lui aussi ?

Le capitaine prit un air grave, et Shino sentit soudain son corps se glacer.

-Magoshi… Yamazaki est mort.

Un voile noir passa devant les yeux de la jeune fille, comme si le soleil s'était éteint tout à coup.

Lorsque Shino avait quitté Yamazaki à Osaka quelques jours plus tôt, elle aurait juré qu'il était en train de se remettre de ses blessures, et était persuadée de le retrouver à leur arrivée à Edo. Mais elle se rendait maintenant compte que cette conviction ne reposait sur rien : elle l'avait cru parce qu'elle _voulait_ le croire. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier l'état de Yamazaki; elle s'était montrée une amie négligente. Elle avait omis de lui dire adieu, et à présent il était trop tard.


	86. Keiô 4, le 16 janvier

_Edo, 4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 16 janvier_

Après s'être annoncée, Shino pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital et referma la porte derrière elle. Allongé sur son futon, Okita tourna la tête à son entrée et sourit pour la saluer. Les mots d'encouragement que Shino s'apprêtait à prononcer moururent sur ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait Okita depuis leur retour à Edo, et elle était effrayée de son aspect.

Le jeune homme avait perdu du poids, comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis dix jours. Ses traits étaient creusés, et son visage aussi pâle que le linge sur lequel il reposait. De sa personne émanait une impression d'extrême faiblesse.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber à genoux au pied du futon, muette. Son visage devait exprimer son angoisse, car Okita allongea le bras et lui tapota légèrement la main.

-Désolé de t'inquiéter alors que tu as d'autres soucis en ce moment, murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Shino comprit qu'Okita faisait allusion à la mort de Yamazaki. L'inspecteur avait été un homme effacé, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il était mort qu'elle se rendait compte de la place que cet ami discret et sûr occupait dans sa vie. Cette prévenance ressemblait si peu à Okita qu'elle révélait l'état d'extrême fatigue où il était tombé. Shino faillit fondre en larmes.

-Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, fit une voix masculine derrière la porte.

Le battant s'écarta et le docteur Matsumoto pénétra dans la pièce. Ses yeux se portèrent aussitôt sur Shino.

-Êtes-vous Magoshi Saburō-san ? Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant.

-Moi de même, sensei, répondit Shino en l'imitant.

-Curieusement, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous rencontrer avant, poursuivit le docteur Matsumoto. Quelle malchance que nous ne nous soyons jamais croisés lors de mes visites au shinsengumi…

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la malchance. Shino avait toujours évité avec soin le médecin, par crainte qu'il ne lui propose une consultation. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas le dire à Matsumoto, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'une excuse vague.

-Sannan-san a-t-il finalement réussi à déterminer ce qu'Okita-san avait avalé ? demanda le médecin.

-Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agissait bien d'ochimizu, répondit Shino.

Le docteur Matsumoto fronça les sourcils.

-Comment expliquer alors la lenteur avec laquelle les blessures d'Okita-san guérissent ? s'interrogea-t-il.

-Apparemment, les rasetsu sont sensibles aux blessures faites avec des balles en argent, lui apprit Shino.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Matsumoto surpris.

-Certain. Lors de la retraite vers Osaka, nous avons perdu notre unité rasetsu de cette manière.

-Je vois, réfléchit le médecin. Donc les blessures d'Okita-san se remettent à une vitesse normale pour une personne dans son état de santé. C'est plutôt rassurant.

-La personne qui m'a donné l'ochimizu m'avait assuré que le médicament guérirait ma tuberculose, pourtant mon état de santé ne s'est pas amélioré, murmura Okita.

-Cette personne vous a menti, répliqua Matsumoto. Le médicament n'a nullement le pouvoir de guérir. Vous vous remettrez plus rapidement en cas d'hémoptysie, c'est tout.

-Mais comment expliquer que ma maladie ait encore empiré ?

Le médecin prit un air pensif.

-Selon les dernières recherches de la médecine occidentale, l'air montagnard associé au soleil et au repos constituerait une cure très prometteuse pour la tuberculose. A contrario, l'air marin serait extrêmement nocif aux tuberculeux.

-Et c'est sur le bateau que tu as fait une rechute ! s'écria Shino. Cela paraît logique.

Okita considéra le médecin d'un air soupçonneux.

-J'espère que vous ne comptez pas me faire suivre cette fameuse cure de repos, grogna-t-il. Nous sommes en guerre. Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer.

-Non, mais j'ai bien l'intention de vous garder jusqu'à ce que vous soyez remis de vos blessures, rétorqua Matsumoto. Et vous guérirez plus vite si vous vous reposez et vous soignez votre maladie correctement.

Le médecin se tourna vers Shino, passablement agacé.

-Magoshi-san, pouvez-vous insister auprès de votre ami afin qu'il prenne ses médicaments régulièrement et qu'il s'alimente correctement ?

Après avoir quitté la clinique du docteur Matsumoto, Shino traversa la ville en direction de Shinogawa. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'auberge Kamaya où le shinsengumi avait établi temporairement ses quartiers, elle vit Harada et Hayashi se précipiter à sa rencontre.

-Magoshi, lui demanda son capitaine, est-ce que tu as vu Fujiwara aujourd'hui ?

-Non, répondit Shino soudain alarmée. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Il est parti ce matin sans dire où il allait, et en allant dans sa chambre tout à l'heure, j'ai vu que ses affaires avaient disparu aussi, expliqua Hayashi préoccupé.

-Il est peut-être allé rendre visite à quelqu'un ? suggéra Shino.

-Il ne connaît personne à Edo, répondit Harada. J'espère qu'il n'a pas…

Le capitaine laissa la fin de la phrase en suspens, mais le mot "déserté" flottait dans l'air. Harada et ses vice-capitaines échangèrent un regard lourd de tristesse. Au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils connaissaient déjà la vérité.

* * *

 _ **MelMel-chan: Je suis ravie que tu continues à lire mon histoire ! Effectivement, les évènements vont se précipiter dans cette dernière partie, et le passé de Shino se rappellera à elle…**_


	87. Keiô 4, 10 février

_4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 10 février_

Les membres du shinsengumi s'empressaient autour de Kondō. Leur commandant était enfin de retour, après deux mois d'absence. Shino espéra que la présence de Kondō leur regonflerait enfin le moral. Celui-ci était fortement entamé par la défaite de Toba-Fushimi, et cela s'était traduit par une vague de désertions dans les jours qui avaient suivi leur retour à Edo.

Marchant à deux pas derrière Kondō, Hijikata rayonnait. Shino devinait que le retour de son supérieur était un immense soulagement pour lui. Durant ces deux mois terribles, et alors que son corps devait encore assimiler sa transformation en rasetsu, il avait dû assumer seul le commandement du shinsengumi. Shino savait par Chizuru qu'il ne dormait presque plus et prenait à peine le temps de manger.

Kondō et ses hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui leur servait de salle de réunion dans la résidence Akizuki. Le commandant fit signe à ses subordonnés de s'asseoir. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent, tandis que Kondō et Hijikata prenaient place debout face à eux.

-Eh bien, eh bien, commença le commandant avec entrain, je suis navré de vous avoir fait si peur ! Je ne pensais pas qu'être tenu à l'écart des combats serait aussi désagréable.

-Vous vous remettez de vos blessures ? demanda Shimada avec un bon sourire.

-Oui ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, répondit Kondō en se tapotant l'épaule droite.

Le geste lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Ses hommes éclatèrent de rire. Shino sentit son cœur se dilater. Les discours de Kondō lui avaient manqué.

Cependant, le commandant avait pris un ton plus sérieux.

-Je vais à présent vous présenter notre prochaine mission. En tant que Kōyō Chinbutai, nous avons reçu l'ordre de nous rendre au château de Kōfu. Nous y affronterons les forces de l'alliance Sat-chō. A cet effet, le shogunat nous a fourni deux canons, des armes à feu et les fonds nécessaires à cette campagne. Si nous accomplissons cette mission avec succès, le shogunat nous confiera le château de Kōfu. Alors faisons de notre mieux ! conclut Kondō avec énergie.

-A vos ordres ! rugirent ses subordonnés avec enthousiasme.

La réunion terminée, Kondō libéra les hommes de troupe et les sous-officiers. Ceux-ci se levèrent et quittèrent la salle de réunion pour regagner leurs dortoirs. Alors que Shino s'apprêtait à les imiter, Hijikata lui fit discrètement signe qu'elle pouvait rester. La jeune fille comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle vit Sannan et Tōdō les rejoindre dans la pièce, et saluer Kondō avec allégresse.

Cependant, Nagakura ne semblait pas au diapason de la bonne humeur ambiante.

-Dis-moi, Kondō-san, lâcha-t-il tout à trac, qui nous a donné l'ordre d'occuper le château de Kōfu ?

Le commandant tourna vers lui un regard étonné.

-C'est Katsu Awa-no-kami-dono, répondit-il. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Katsu, hein… grommela Nagakura. J'ai entendu dire qu'il est contre cette guerre. Pourquoi ce type serait assez généreux pour nous donner des canons et des fonds ?

Maintenant que Nagakura avait attiré leur attention dessus, Shino se rendait compte que ce n'était effectivement pas logique. Le château de Kōfu était un lieu stratégique, certes, mais pas au point de mobiliser une unité entière pour sa garde.

Devant elle, son capitaine baissa la tête d'un air préoccupé.

-Tokugawa-dono est clairement décidé à obéir aux forces du nouveau gouvernement, observa-t-il. Ce Katsu doit être du même avis.

-En effet, étant donné la situation, Yoshinobu-ko cherche à éviter le conflit le conflit avec les forces du nouveau gouvernement, reconnut Kondō.

L'ancien shogun avait même abandonné le château d'Edo pour le temple Kaneiji de Ueno, invitant ses vassaux à faire allégeance au nouveau gouvernement.

-Mais tant que nous pourrons garder le château de Kōfu, et faire entrevoir une chance de victoire, l'armée du shogun nous soutiendra, reprit Kondō d'un ton décidé. En plus, la question n'est pas de vaincre ! Il s'agit juste de protéger le château de Kōfu assez longtemps pour nous faire reconnaître. En outre, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, je vais devenir membre du Conseil des Jeunes Anciens. En d'autres termes, un seigneur ! Je ferai de mes frères d'armes mes vassaux. Alors faites de votre mieux !

Shino se sentit impressionnée au premier abord par cette allusion au Conseil des Jeunes Anciens, deuxième cercle des conseillers du shogunat. Puis elle se rappela qu'ils étaient dans un shogunat sans shogun, qui ne gouvernait que la moitié du pays, et son enthousiasme retomba.

Nagakura fut le premier répondre à la tirade de Kondō.

-Je suis un capitaine du shinsengumi, mais je n'ai aucune intention de devenir ton vassal, dit-il d'un ton assez désagréable.

Kondō parut déconcerté par cette réponse. Il baissa la tête et croisa les bras, sourcils froncés. Un silence embarrassé s'ensuivit.

-Saitō-san, tu en penses quoi ? demanda finalement Harada en se tournant vers son voisin.

-J'obéirai aux ordres du commandant et du vice-commandant, répondit sobrement Saitō.

Nagakura et Harada échangèrent un regard.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Hijikata, nous allons augmenter nos effectifs en prévision de la future bataille. Si nous sommes capables de garder le château de Kōfu, le shogunat nous enverra des renforts. Quant à Katsu Awa-no-kami-dono, peu importe qu'il déteste la guerre. Il devrait se rendre compte que ce que nous affrontons à présent est inévitable.

-Eh bien, tu marques un point, reconnut Nagakura.


	88. Keiô 4, 28 février

_4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 28 février_

-Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, dit Shino.

La jeune fille poussa la porte du bureau de Hijikata, entra dans la pièce et referma derrière elle. Le vice-commandant, assis à sa table, était en train d'écrire. Il ne s'interrompit pas à l'entrée de Shino.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir, vice-commandant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Oui, j'ai des choses à t'annoncer… déclara Hijikata en tournant la tête vers son subordonné.

En l'apercevant, il s'arrêta de parler et fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

-Magoshi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque. Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois que je t'ai dit de mettre ton nouvel uniforme.

Shino baissa la tête, confuse.

Au début du mois, le vice-commandant avait fait confectionner de nouveaux uniformes de style occidental. Shino avait essayé le sien, et s'était rendu compte qu'il ne cachait rien de ses formes : dans cette tenue, elle ne pouvait plus dissimuler qu'elle était une femme. La jeune fille s'était donc empressée de revenir à son hakama et à son uwagi. Mais Hijikata insistait pour que les membres du Kōyō Chinbutai portent leurs nouveaux uniformes, et Shino se demandait combien de temps encore elle pourrait résister à ses injonctions…

Le vice-commandant se radoucit en voyant l'air contrit de la jeune fille.

-Je comprends que c'est un changement difficile. Mais nous devons absolument nous moderniser si nous voulons gagner cette guerre, lui expliqua-t-il d'un ton plus calme. Assieds-toi, j'ai à te parler.

Shino obtempéra tandis que Hijikata se tournait pour lui faire face.

-Comme tu le sais, reprit le vice-commandant, nous partons dans trois jours pour notre expédition dans le Kai.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

-Cependant certains d'entre nous devront demeurer au quartier général. Comme nous serons accompagnés de renforts, Sannan-san et Heisuke ne pourront pas nous accompagner. Il reste des blessés. Et puis il y a Sōji.

Shino hocha la tête avec vigueur. Bien que les blessures d'Okita soient guéries, il n'était pas encore en état de voyager.

-J'ai décidé de confier à Sōji le commandement des troupes qui restent à Edo, continua Hijikata. Mais je veux lui adjoindre un assistant au cas où il serait empêché d'exercer ses fonctions, soit par une rechute de sa maladie, soit par une transformation en rasetsu. Il n'y a que deux sous-officiers qui soient au courant de l'existence des rasetsu. Et j'aurai besoin des compétences d'éclaireur de Shimada sur le terrain. Ce qui ne laisse plus que toi.

-C'est entendu, vice-commandant, répondit Shino en inclinant la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Hijikata considéra la jeune fille un moment, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis heureux que tu prennes aussi bien cette décision. Je pensais que tu serais déçu, et que tu insisterais pour participer aux combats.

-Bien sûr, je suis déçu, reconnut Shino. Mais je comprends la situation, et je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le Kōyō Chinbutai.

Le vice-commandant poussa un soupir d'aise.

-C'est bon de pouvoir compter sur des gens comme toi à une époque de lâcheté et de trahison ! Magoshi, je te remercie. Tu peux disposer.


	89. Keiô 4, 7 mars

_4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 7 mars_

Shino traversait la cour en direction du réfectoire où l'attendait le dîner, lorsqu'elle vit Hijikata passer le portail de la résidence Akizuki.

-Vice-commandant ! s'exclama-t-elle confuse.

La jeune fille se précipita à la rencontre de son supérieur et s'inclina profondément devant lui.

-Mes excuses les plus profondes, vice-commandant ! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai échoué dans la mission que vous m'avez confiée. J'ai laissé Okita quitter le quartier général et…

-Quoi ? sursauta Hijikata. Sōji est parti ?

Shino redressa la tête, stupéfaite.

-Ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes revenu, vice-commandant ? Okita est parti avant-hier à l'aube, sans me prévenir de son départ.

-Je suppose qu'il voulait rejoindre Kondō-san, dit Hijikata d'un ton qui trahissait son exaspération.

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire, poursuivit la jeune fille. Normalement j'aurais dû me lancer à sa poursuite et le ramener, mais vous m'aviez confié la garde du quartier général alors…

-Tu as bien fait, l'interrompit Hijikata. Tu as obéi aux ordres reçus, contrairement à Sōji. Si je dois punir quelqu'un, ce sera lui.

Le vice-commandant s'assit sur les marches du perron. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Shino réalisa à quel point il avait l'air harassé.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous de retour à Edo, vice-commandant ? demanda-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

Hijikata s'assombrit.

-Quand nous sommes arrivés dans le Kai avant-hier, nous avons appris que Tosa s'était emparé du château de Kōfu le matin même.

Shino poussa une exclamation.

-Nous avons monté un camp près de Katsunuma, continua le vice-commandant, et nous avons décidé que j'irais demander des renforts à Edo. Je suis arrivé à la mi-journée. J'ai passé l'après-midi à faire le tour des bureaux et des résidences de clans, mais en vain.

Hijikata serra les poings.

-Il y a des milliers de vassaux du shogunat réunis à Edo, qui ne cessent de se lamenter sur la perte de leurs titres et de leurs terres. Mais quand on leur propose d'aller au combat, ils refusent d'agir !

Shino était atterrée. L'esprit combattif des fondateurs du shogunat semblait bel et bien mort chez leurs descendants.

-Katsu Awa-no-kami considère le château de Kōfu comme perdu, poursuivit le vice-commandant. Il m'a conseillé de battre en retraite.

-Mais c'est lui qui avait demandé cette expédition, pourtant ! s'étonna Shino.

-J'ai bien peur que Shinpachi n'ait eu raison à son propos. Je crois que le but de l'expédition était en fait de nous tenir éloignés d'Edo.

-Mais… pourquoi ? balbutia la jeune fille.

-Il paraît de plus en plus évident que Katsu cherche à empêcher la guerre. J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles il aurait pris contact avec Saigō Kichinosuke du clan Satsuma, afin de négocier la reddition d'Edo. Et le pire, acheva Hijikata avec amertume, c'est qu'il aurait l'appui de Yoshinobu-ko pour cela…


	90. Keiô 4, 10 mars

_4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 10 mars_

Le docteur Matsumoto venait de finir d'examiner Okita, sous l'œil attentif de Shino.

-Vos blessures ne se sont pas rouvertes, dit le médecin tandis que son patient rajustait ses vêtements. C'est un miracle après deux jours de cheval. Vous avez vraiment une chance indécente.

-Merci, répondit Okita, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce n'était pas un compliment, figure-toi, marmonna Shino.

La jeune fille en voulait encore à son ami d'avoir filé sans la prévenir et de l'avoir laissé toute seule pour garder le quartier général.

-Je vais vous garder quelques jours dans ma clinique pour surveiller l'évolution de votre maladie, poursuivit Matsumoto. Mais je pense que vous pourrez rapidement retourner au quartier général.

-Hijikata-san va être terriblement déçu, plaisanta Okita. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a envoyé dans votre clinique en guise de punition.

-Tu as de la chance qu'il n'ait pas été plus sévère, lui rappela sèchement Shino. Tu as désobéi à ses ordres !

-La dernière fois que j'ai vu Hijikata-san avant son départ, il m'a dit : « Rétablis-toi, nous t'attendons ». J'ai suivi rigoureusement ses instructions, protesta vertueusement son ami.

-C'est un raisonnement tiré par les cheveux, répliqua Shino vertement. Je te déconseille de répéter ce que tu viens de me dire devant le vice-commandant. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne t'a pas puni, c'est que tu as sauvé la vie de Kondō.

-Vraiment ? demanda le médecin surpris à Okita. Je croyais que vous étiez arrivé après la bataille…

-En effet, confirma ce dernier. Les troupes du nouveau gouvernement ont attaqué notre campement vers la neuvième heure. Kondō-san leur a opposé une résistance héroïque, mais nos troupes étaient cernées. Au bout d'une heure de combat, il a dû ordonner la retraite.

Cela ressemblait au récit que Shino avait entendu de la bouche de Harada et Hayashi, à ceci près que Harada avait remplacé le mot "héroïque" par "inutile", tandis que Hayashi avait préféré "désespérée".

-Et c'est à ce moment que vous avez retrouvé Kondō-san ? demanda le docteur Matsumoto.

-Je l'ai rejoint au cours de la retraite. Kōdō-san avait organisé une diversion pour séparer Kondō-san et Chizuru du reste de la troupe.

-Alors Kōdō-san a bien rejoint les forces du nouveau gouvernement, soupira le médecin. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge de l'ennemi.

-En fait, Kōdō-san a bien travaillé un temps pour Satsuma, mais depuis il s'est mis à son propre compte, précisa Okita. Il a envoyé son fils, un dénommé Nagumo Kaoru, convaincre Chizuru de les rejoindre.

Au nom de Nagumo, Shino avait sursauté.

-Chizuru a refusé, poursuivit Okita, et son frère a voulu l'emmener par la force. Kondō-san s'est interposé, mais étonnamment ce Kaoru a réussi assez vite à le maîtriser.

-Cela n'est pas normal, fit Matsumoto les sourcils froncés. Kondō-san doit encore souffrir de sa blessure. Il faudra que je l'examine à nouveau.

Shino soupçonnait que la facile victoire de Kaoru avait une autre cause, mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler devant le médecin.

-Chizuru a dégainé pour défendre Kondō-san, continua son ami. Je suis arrivé au moment où Kaoru l'attaquait.

-Et vous avez tué ce Nagumo Kaoru ? demanda le médecin.

Okita se renfrogna légèrement.

-J'aurais pu le faire si cette maudite toux ne s'était pas réveillée à ce moment-là, grommela-t-il. C'est un dénommé Kazama, de Satsuma, qui l'a eu pour finir. Apparemment le clan Satsuma n'a pas du tout apprécié la trahison de Kōdō-san et de son fils. Kondō-san et moi avons enterré Kaoru, et nous sommes rentrés sans encombre à Edo.

-Qu'est devenu le tachi de Kaoru ? demanda Shino, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

-Son tachi ? demanda son ami surpris.

-C'était bien un tachi qu'il avait, non ? fit la jeune fille d'un ton tranchant.

Okita écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement, il venait seulement de réaliser ce à quoi son amie faisait allusion.

-Nous l'avons enterré… avec le corps, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement altérée.

Seule la présence du docteur Matsumoto retint Shino d'exploser. Okita avait eu l'occasion de mettre la main sur Tōmoku Seiryū, le tachi de démon de l'Est, ce qui leur aurait permis de faire enfin jeu égal avec Akedama. Et cette espèce d'idiot avait abandonné le précieux sabre dans une fosse, le long d'une route du Kai ! C'était le comble. Du moins le sabre n'était-il pas tombé entre les mains d'Akedama, songea la jeune fille morose. Mais c'était une bien piètre consolation.


	91. Keiô 4, 12 mars

_4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 12 mars_

Dans la cour de la résidence des hatamoto, les membres du Kōyō Chinbutai s'empressaient autour de leur commandant. Kondō, qui s'en revenait d'une conférence politique au château d'Edo, répondait avec bonne humeur aux salutations et aux interrogations de ses hommes.

Soudain, une voix mécontente s'éleva au-dessus du brouhaha ambiant.

-Kondō-san ! appela Nagakura.

Le capitaine de la deuxième division fendit la foule et se dirigea vers le commandant du Kōyō Chinbutai. Il arborait une expression belliqueuse qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

-J'aimerais te dire un mot, si tu veux bien.

Kondō tourna la tête vers son subordonné, légèrement étonné.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Nagakura-kun ? Tu es bien sérieux, lui répondit-il.

-Je dois discuter avec toi de problèmes personnels. Allons ailleurs, déclara Nagakura avant de tourner les talons.

Le commandant dissimula tant bien que mal l'ébahissement que lui inspirait l'attitude inhabituelle de son subordonné, et le suivit sans mot dire. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment. A sa grande surprise, Shino vit son capitaine les imiter.

-Toi aussi, Harada ? s'étonna Hijikata alors que ce dernier passait devant lui.

-Oui, répondit Harada avec un sourire. Si Shinpachi le souhaite vraiment, alors j'irai vraisemblablement avec lui.

-Je vois, répondit le vice-commandant avec résignation, tandis que son subordonné s'éloignait de lui.

* * *

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Harada et Hayashi vinrent rejoindre Shino alors que celle-ci était en train de faire du rangement dans le dortoir de la division. Les deux hommes étaient particulièrement souriants.

-Magoshi, ça te dirait de venir boire un coup avec nous ? proposa Hayashi.

-C'est une bonne idée, fit la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.

Elle se redressa, rejoignit les deux hommes et quitta la résidence en leur compagnie. Ils sortirent du quartier du château pour se rendre dans un district plus populaire d'Edo, et arrivèrent devant une petite gargote. L'extérieur ne payait pas de mine, mais l'intérieur s'avéra propre et bien entretenu. Le propriétaire se précipita pour les servir dès que les trois guerriers se furent assis.

-C'était un de mes endroits préférés quand j'étais un rônin fauché, expliqua Harada gaiement. Nous serons tranquilles pour bavarder ici.

-Magoshi, Harada-san et moi avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer, déclara Hayashi. Nagakura-san quitte le Kōyō Chinbutai, et nous partons avec lui. Yada aussi.

Abasourdie, la jeune fille se tourna vers son capitaine, espérant que celui-ci démentirait l'assertion de Hayashi. Mais l'expression satisfaite et résolue de Harada ne laissait pas de place pour le doute. Shino sentit son cœur s'alourdir. Ainsi, trois de ses camarades les plus anciens et les plus proches allaient la quitter ?

-C'était de cela que le capitaine Nagakura voulait parler avec le commandant ce matin ? demanda-t-elle navrée.

-Précisément, confirma Harada en buvant une gorgée de saké. Il y a quelques jours, Shinpachi est tombé sur un de ses vieux potes, un dénommé Haga Gidō. Le type en question est en train de monter une milice, avec des rônins et des hatamoto qui veulent continuer à se battre pour le shogunat. Il a demandé à Shinpachi de le rejoindre, et celui-ci m'a retransmis l'invitation.

-C'est à cause de cette histoire de vassaux que vous partez ? demanda Shino.

Harada soupira et reposa son gobelet sur la table.

-Pour Shinpachi, ça couvait depuis longtemps. L'élément déclencheur, ç'a été la bataille de Katsunuma. Quand les troupes impériales ont attaqué, c'était évident qu'on avait le dessous, que ce soit niveau hommes ou armement. Mais quand Shinpachi et moi avons osé suggérer à Kondō-san de battre en retraite, il nous a carrément traités de lâches. C'est seulement quand il a lui-même été frappé par un boulet de canon qu'il a accepté d'arrêter le massacre.

-Il n'était pas à Toba-Fushimi. C'était la première fois qu'il participait à une bataille moderne, remarqua Shino. Nous-mêmes avons mis plusieurs jours à comprendre que, maintenant, les guerres ne seraient plus remportées par un esprit combattif mais par la puissance mécanique.

Harada inclina la tête en signe d'approbation.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense. Mais Shinpachi est persuadé que Kondō-san a fait passer sa propre ambition avant le bien de ses soldats et même l'intérêt du shogunat.

Shino était consternée que l'opinion que Nagakura avait de Kondō se soit à ce point dégradée. Ce qui la désolait le plus, c'était que le commandant en portait partiellement la responsabilité, par son imprudence et son refus d'écouter ses subordonnés.

-Et vous, capitaine ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à partir ?

-Je veux rester avec Shinpachi, dit Harada d'un ton décidé. Et puis je préfère faire partie d'une organisation indépendante que d'une troupe vassale du shogunat.

-Et pour toi, Hayashi ? interrogea Shino en se tournant vers son camarade.

-J'espère trouver au seiheitai une organisation plus ouverte et plus humaine, expliqua Hayashi. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec le règlement du shinsengumi, mais j'ai toujours trouvé l'ambiance un peu trop stricte pour mon goût.

Shino revint à son capitaine.

-Que pense Masa de cette décision ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Elle n'est pas au courant. Ça s'est décidé très vite, répondit Harada. Je lui écrirai dès que j'aurai pris mes nouvelles fonctions, pour qu'elle sache où adresser ses courriers.

Le visage du capitaine s'assombrit brusquement.

-Masa et Shigeru me manquent terriblement. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour eux. Si le nouveau gouvernement découvre leur lien avec moi et décide de s'en servir comme otages…

Harada ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Il resta quelques instants sans parler, l'air tourmenté.

-Je devrais être à leurs côtés pour les protéger, dit-il finalement.

-La famille de Masa les protègera, s'empressa de répondre Shino pour le rassurer. Tel que je connais Chōbe, il doit déjà avoir retourné sa veste et travailler pour le nouveau gouvernement.

Shino réussit à arracher une ombre de sourire à son capitaine, mais celui-ci restait d'humeur inquiète.

-Des fois, j'ai envie de tout plaquer pour retourner à Kyoto, soupira-t-il.

Shino hocha la tête. Elle aussi se faisait du souci pour son amie, même si au fond d'elle-même, elle était persuadée que Masa, femme courageuse et avisée, s'en sortirait quoi qu'il advienne. Cependant Shino savait que Harada considérait comme son devoir en tant qu'homme de protéger sa famille, et qu'il était inaccessible à ce genre d'arguments. Elle préféra détourner la conversation.

-Et qu'a dit le commandant en apprenant la nouvelle ? reprit la jeune fille.

-Il n'était pas ravi, répondit Harada. Mais il nous a quand même souhaité bonne chance.

-Il doit être mécontent de perdre deux de ses meilleurs officiers, commenta Hayashi.

Et il devait avoir de la peine de voir ses deux vieux compagnons l'abandonner, compléta Shino in petto. Contrairement à ce que Nagakura croyait, Kondō était sincèrement attaché à ses hommes. La jeune fille le savait par expérience personnelle.


	92. Keiô 4, 27 mars

_4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 27 mars_

Shino et Hijikata discutaient des affaires de la division dans le bureau du vice-commandant, lorsqu'une voix provenant de l'extérieur interrompit leur discussion.

-Excusez-moi pour le dérangement, déclara Saitō avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau.

Le capitaine pénétra dans la pièce, referma la porte derrière lui, puis salua Hijikata et Shino. Le vice-commandant répondit d'un bref signe de tête, tandis que la jeune fille s'inclinait devant Saitō.

-Vice-commandant, je vous prie de pardonner mon intrusion, dit Saitō, mais j'ai des informations de première importance à vous transmettre.

Hijikata jeta un coup d'œil vers Shino, mais Saitō lui fit comprendre d'un hochement de tête que la jeune fille pouvait assister à leur conversation. D'un geste, Hijikata fit signe à Saitō de prendre place en face de lui. Son subordonné obtempéra.

-Vice-commandant, cette nuit Amagiri Kyūjū et moi-même avons tué un des rasetsu de Kōdō, commença-t-il. Mais son corps s'est réduit en poussière aussitôt après. Amagiri m'a alors expliqué que le rasetsu avait épuisé son espérance de vie.

-Son espérance de vie ? répéta Hijikata sans comprendre.

-Oui. D'après Amagiri, les humains viennent au monde avec une réserve d'énergie limitée. Quand ils se transforment en rasetsu, ils consomment plus vite cette énergie, et leur espérance de vie est donc diminuée. Lorsque celle-ci est épuisée, le rasetsu disparaît.

Shino vit le visage du vice-commandant pâlir et se contracter au fur et à mesure que Saitō parlait. La jeune fille pouvait deviner ce que Hijikata éprouvait, et elle ressentit un élan de compassion envers son supérieur.

Lorsqu'il avait bu l'ochimizu, Hijikata croyait prendre un risque calculé. En contrepartie de quelques effets secondaires qu'il pensait maîtriser, le vice-commandant acquérait plus de force et de résistance. Au final, sa décision apporterait un bénéfice au shogunat. Mais Hijikata venait de découvrir qu'il s'était mis à la merci d'un ennemi implacable, qui pouvait lui réclamer sa vie à tout moment – et l'empêcher d'accomplir sa mission. C'était exactement ce qu'Okita ressentait vis-à-vis de sa maladie. A cette différence près qu'Okita subissait son sort, alors que Hijikata avait choisi le sien.

-Amagiri m'a aussi dit que certains membres du shinsengumi pourraient s'être laissés aller à leur soif de sang, ajouta Saitō.

Shino, mal à l'aise, se demanda à qui Amagiri faisait allusion. Sans doute à l'un des membres de l'unité rasetsu, mais lequel ? La jeune fille promena son regard entre Saitō et Hijikata mais l'expression impénétrable des deux hommes ne lui offrait aucun indice.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Saitō, l'alliance Sat-chō semble avoir définitivement abandonné l'utilisation des rasetsu.

Hijikata poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle, commenta-t-il sobrement.

-Et il est possible qu'elle n'ait jamais eu non l'intention d'utiliser les tachi de démons non plus, compléta Saitō.

-Quoi ? sursauta Hijikata.

-Mais c'est bien pour les utiliser qu'Akedama cherche à les rassembler, pourtant ! protesta Shino.

-Amagiri est tombé des nues quand je lui ai appris les intentions d'Akedama, expliqua Saitō. Et que celui-ci possédait déjà deux tachi de démons. Il vérifiera auprès de Shiranui, mais il semble que le clan Chōshū ne soit pas au courant non plus. Akedama a agi seul.

-Excellent, approuva le vice-commandant. Soit Chōshū était au courant, et cela enfoncera un coin entre Satsuma et Chōshū, soit Chōshū n'était pas au courant, et Akedama va se retrouver isolé de son clan.

-Amagiri m'a remercié de l'avoir prévenu, ajouta Saitō.

-C'était la moindre des choses, répliqua Hijikata.

-Il était particulièrement menacé : c'est lui qui possède le tachi de démon du Sud, Naka Suzaku, précisa Saitō. Il fera le nécessaire pour empêcher Akedama d s'en emparer.

-Je te remercie pour ces renseignements, Saitō, dit le vice-commandant. Je vais de ce pas informer Sannan-san et Heisuke de ce problème concernant l'espérance de vie des rasetsu.

Son visage se rembrunit.

-Nous devrons désormais faire attention à n'utiliser nos pouvoirs qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité, conclut-il.

-Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne, vice-commandant ? demanda Saitō.

-Ce serait préférable, acquiesça Hijikata.

Il se tourna vers Shino.

-Magoshi, il faudra prévenir Sōji aussi. Tu veux bien t'en charger ?

-Je m'en occupe, acquiesça la jeune fille.

Shino avait le cœur lourd. Alors qu'Okita luttait déjà avec difficulté contre la maladie, voilà qu'une deuxième menace apparaissait, qui concourait avec la première pour mettre sa vie en péril.

Le vice-commandant et Saitō se levèrent, imités par Shino. Alors que les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à sortir de la pièce, Hijikata se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Oh, Magoshi, une dernière chose…

-Oui ? demanda Shino.

-Cela fait près de deux mois que je te demande de changer d'uniforme, et tu ne l'as toujours pas fait. La prochaine fois que je te verrai, je veux que tu portes le nouvel uniforme. C'est un ordre. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, vice-commandant, répondit Shino d'une voix faible, tandis que Hijikata quittait la pièce.


	93. Keiô 4, 28 mars

_4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 28 mars_

Shino se réveilla une heure avant l'aube, la bouche sèche, l'esprit confus après une nuit courte et agitée. Elle avait passé la soirée à essayer d'ajuster sa silhouette à son nouvel uniforme. Mais ni les bandages ni les rembourrages n'y faisaient rien: son uniforme trahissait ouvertement sa féminité.

La jeune fille s'assit sur son futon et s'efforça de réfléchir, mais aucune solution ne lui vint à l'esprit. Si seulement Yamazaki avait été là ! Shino savait que l'inspecteur aurait trouvé un plan pour la tirer d'affaire. A la pensée de son ami défunt, la jeune fille éprouva un violent sentiment de manque, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Shino avait beau examiner la situation très soigneusement, aucune échappatoire ne lui venait à l'esprit. Tenter d'éviter Hijikata était inutile et ne ferait que retarder l'inéluctable. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de révéler la vérité au vice-commandant, et de quémander son indulgence.

Le cœur lourd, la jeune fille se leva. Après avoir replié son futon et remis de l'ordre dans ses affaires, elle enfila le nouvel uniforme et passa ses sabres à sa ceinture. Elle quitta ensuite sa chambre – sans doute pour la dernière fois – et se dirigea vers le bureau de Hijikata.

Le signal du lever ne serait donné que dans une demi-heure, aussi les couloirs de la résidence des hatamoto étaient-ils heureusement déserts. Shino savait toutefois que le vice-commandant avait l'habitude de se lever plus tôt pour travailler, et que sa venue ne le dérangerait pas.

Arrivant sur le seuil du bureau de Hijikata, la jeune fille s'arrêta quelques instants, s'efforçant de renforcer son courage. Dès qu'elle aurait franchi cette porte, sa vie au Kōyō Chinbutai serait terminée. Shino s'annonça d'une voix qui tremblait un peu, et poussa le battant d'une main nerveuse.

Elle trouva Hijikata en compagnie de Kondō. Les deux hommes tournèrent leur regard vers Shino à son entrée et demeurèrent bouche bée, vivantes images de la stupéfaction. Toutefois, chez le vice-commandant, la surprise céda rapidement place à une expression entendue. Sans doute Hijikata avait-il déjà noté les particularités du comportement de son subordonné, et cette révélation ne venait-elle qu'éclairer une intuition.

La jeune fille tomba à genoux. Elle ôta ses sabres de sa ceinture et se prosterna devant ses supérieurs.

-Commandant, vice-commandant, je vous présente mes excuses les plus profondes pour ma dissimulation à votre égard !... s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

-Magoshi, relève la tête et explique-nous le pourquoi de cette mascarade, commanda Hijikata d'une voix égale.

Légèrement rassurée par l'absence de colère dans la voix du vice-commandant, Shino se redressa légèrement. Elle garda toutefois la tête basse; elle n'osait pas regarder en face Kondō et Hijikata.

-L'humble personne ici présente se nomme Umayama Shino, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je suis la fille du dernier chef du clan Umayama. Lorsque celui-ci a été anéanti il y a cinq ans, j'ai cherché un moyen de fuir Edo pour échapper à Akedama Kazumi. Je me suis enrôlée dans le rōshigumi pour quitter Edo, puis dans le Mibu rōshigumi pour rester à Kyoto. J'avais l'intention de quitter la troupe dès que celle-ci serait dissoute, lorsque le shogun serait reparti de la capitale. Mais le rōshigumi a été maintenu, et son règlement interdisait de quitter la troupe. Je me suis retrouvée piégée, avoua la jeune fille.

-Sōji connaissait ta véritable identité depuis le début, je présume ? demanda Hijikata sèchement.

Shino sentit qu'il était inutile de lui mentir.

-Oui, et Yamazaki aussi.

-Je vois, dit Hijikata d'un ton froid, tandis que Kondō étouffait une exclamation de surprise.

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit. L'atmosphère était si tendue que Shino n'osait plus ni parler ni bouger.

Hijikata finit par reprendre la parole.

-Magoshi, tu sais que, selon l'accord passé entre Saigō et Katsu il y a treize jours, les troupes impériales entreront dans Edo le 11 avril, et le château d'Edo leur sera remis. Ceux qui comme nous désirent continuer la lutte contre le nouveau gouvernement ont reçu pour instruction de se rendre à Aizu. Nous quittons Edo au début du mois prochain. Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec nous. Je ne peux pas te laisser quitter la troupe non plus. Cela ne me laisse qu'une seule possibilité, acheva Hijikata d'un ton implacable.

-Tōshi ! protesta vigoureusement Kondō.

Shino baissa la tête avec résignation, la gorge serrée. Elle savait sa faute assez grave pour être punie par la mort, et s'était préparée à ce verdict. L'intervention du commandant en sa faveur la touchait profondément, mais elle sentait que Hijikata avait déjà pris sa décision et que Kondō ne le ferait pas revenir dessus. Elle battit des paupières pour refouler ses larmes.

-Tu vas rester à Edo avec Sōji, reprit Hijikata. Tu lui serviras de garde du corps.

Shino releva brusquement la tête et fixa le vice-commandant, stupéfaite.

-Sōji n'est pas en état de voyager, poursuivit Hijikata. Tu resteras à ses côtés et tu le protègeras jusqu'à notre retour.

Une vague de soulagement traversa la jeune fille. Elle emporta avec elle les angoisses de Shino, sa honte d'avoir trompé ses supérieurs et son chagrin de les avoir déçus, laissant place à un sentiment d'humble reconnaissance.

-Merci infiniment, vice-commandant ! s'écria la jeune fille en s'inclinant profondément devant son supérieur.

-Inutile de me remercier, répliqua Hijikata. Ce ne sera pas une mission de tout repos. D'ici quelques jours, Edo grouillera de soldats impériaux. Sōji et toi devrez vous cacher pour éviter de tomber entre leurs mains.

-Je comprends, vice-commandant, et je ferai de mon mieux, déclara Shino avec gravité.

-Le plus difficile sera d'empêcher Sōji de se mettre en danger, commenta Hijikata. Je compte sur toi pour le tenir en main.

-Si tu n'y arrives pas, personne ne le pourra, conclut Kondō avec gentillesse. Bonne chance… Umayama-kun.


	94. Keiô 4, 11 avril

_4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 11 avril_

Lorsque Shino entra dans la chambre d'Okita, celui-ci contemplait le jardin. Il tourna la tête en arrière à l'arrivée de Shino.

-Déjà levé ? demanda cette dernière.

-Cela fait un moment que je suis réveillé, et je commençais à m'ennuyer, expliqua son ami. C'est toi qui apportes le petit-déjeuner ce matin ?

-Oui, j'ai enfin réussi à convaincre nos hôtes de me laisser les aider, déclara la jeune fille gaiement. Heigorō-san et sa famille sont extrêmement généreux de nous accueillir chez eux. Et ils risquent beaucoup en hébergeant deux fugitifs recherchés par le nouveau gouvernement. Le moins que je puisse faire pour les remercier, c'est de participer aux tâches ménagères.

-D'après ce que le docteur Matsumoto m'a dit lorsque nous nous sommes installés ici il y a dix jours, Heigorō-san aurait une sorte de dette envers lui, expliqua Okita. Mais il ne m'a pas dit de quelle nature.

Shino s'était assise à côté de son ami. Elle commença à retirer les plats de son plateau et à les disposer devant Okita.

-J'ai proposé à la femme de Heigorō-san de l'aider à préparer le repas, mais elle a refusé, commenta la jeune fille.

-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi, ironisa Okita.

Une bourrasque pénétra soudain dans la pièce. Shino vit son ami frissonner et se mettre à tousser.

-Je vais aller te chercher un vêtement supplémentaire, tu dois te couvrir, déclara-t-elle.

-Sinon quoi ? Je vais tomber malade ? plaisanta Okita.

La jeune fille abandonna ce qu'elle était en train de faire et alla fouiller le placard à la recherche d'une veste chaude. Elle dénicha un haori épais qui lui parut convenir. Tout en rapportant le vêtement à Okita, elle jeta un coup d'œil dessus.

-C'est curieux, tu n'as jamais mis ce haori et pourtant il me dit quelque chose, remarqua-t-elle.

Okita eut un sourire affectueux.

-Le haori était à Kondō-san. Il me l'a prêté et j'ai oublié de le lui rendre, expliqua-t-il en prenant le vêtement des mains de Shino et en s'enveloppant dedans avec tendresse.

Okita saisit sa paire de baguettes et joignit les mains. Après avoir marmonné un « bon appétit », il s'attaqua au repas. Shino resta assise à côté de lui à le regarder.

-C'était aujourd'hui que Katsu devait remettre le château d'Edo à Saigō ? demanda Okita.

-Oui, à l'aube, acquiesça Shino.

-Tu n'es pas allée voir ?

-Je n'en avais pas très envie, répondit Shino. Et puis ça pouvait être dangereux. Parmi les soldats impériaux qui vont occuper le château, il y en a qu'on a combattu à Kyoto et à Fushimi. Imagine que l'un d'eux m'ait reconnue !

-C'est vraiment une honte de rendre ce château sans combattre, commenta son ami d'un ton dégoûté. Dire qu'il y a encore des milliers de vassaux du shogunat à Edo, et qu'ils n'ont rien tenté pour l'empêcher !

-J'ai entendu dire que les serviteurs du shogunat qui refusent la reddition sont en train de se rassembler au château de Ueno, relata Shino. Ils seraient bien décidés à le défendre face aux troupes impériales.

-S'ils y parviennent, ça fera les pieds à Katsu, remarqua Okita d'un air satisfait. Lui qui a tout fait pour empêcher la guerre, alors qu'il devrait se rendre compte qu'elle est inévitable…

-Il agissait sur l'ordre de Yoshinobu, observa Shino.

-Tiens, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que celui-là devait quitter Edo ? demanda son ami d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Oui, confirma la jeune fille. Yoshinobu devait quitter le temple Kaneiji ce matin. Il a reçu le pardon impérial pour sa révolte. Il perd ses titres et ses terres et doit se retirer en exil à Mito, mais il ne recevra pas d'autre punition.

Okita marmonna un commentaire peu élogieux sur la veulerie de Yoshinobu, puis il abandonna le sujet pour se concentrer sur son repas. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Shino remit les plats vides sur le plateau, et quitta la pièce pour rapporter ce dernier à la cuisine.

Quand elle arriva à la cuisine, elle trouva Heigorō et sa femme en train de discuter. Tous deux avaient l'air bouleversé.

-De mauvaises nouvelles, Heigorō-san ? demanda la jeune fille.

Son hôte hocha la tête avec chagrin.

-Il est arrivé malheur à votre commandant, lui apprit-il tristement.

-Kondō est blessé ! s'écria Shino avec inquiétude.

Heigorō secoua négativement la tête.

-Le commandant n'est pas… mort ? demanda la jeune fille sous le choc.

-Il le sera très bientôt, affirma Heigorō. Il a été arrêté par les troupes impériales à Nagareyama il y a quelques jours. Le nouveau gouvernement lui a intenté un procès pour l'assassinat de Sakamoto Ryōma, et sa condamnation à mort ne fait aucun doute.

-Mais c'est injuste, Kondō est innocent ! s'exclama Shino éperdue.

-Nous le savons bien, approuva son hôte. Mais les preuves sont contre lui, et on n'a jamais réussi à découvrir qui était le véritable meurtrier.

Shino baissa la tête, accablée. Elle venait de réaliser à quel point Okita et elle avaient eu tort de dissimuler à Kondō ce qui s'était passé à l'auberge Ōmiya. S'ils l'avaient informé des circonstances de la mort de Sakamoto, le commandant aurait aujourd'hui un moyen de se défendre devant ses juges. C'était d'autant plus regrettable que ces révélations ne pouvaient plus faire de tort à personne maintenant. Sasaki était mort à Senryōmatsu, et le mimawarigumi avait été anéanti lors de la bataille de Toba-Fushimi.

-Heigorō-san, il faut à tout prix cacher cela à Okita, supplia la jeune fille.

-Je comprends, acquiesça son hôte.

Si Okita apprenait que la vie de Kondō était menacée – et menacée par sa faute – il se sentirait encore plus coupable que Shino en ce moment précis. Le chagrin et la colère étaient capables de le pousser à toutes les folies. Si Shino voulait empêcher Okita de se mettre en danger, elle devait garder le silence.


	95. Keiô 4, 13 avril

_4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 13 avril_

Cinq ans avaient passé depuis la dernière fois que Shino avait franchi le seuil du temple Genchi-ji. La jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'aucun des moines la reconnaisse, et son habit masculin était une garantie supplémentaire d'anonymat. Et, effectivement, Shino traversa le bâtiment sans qu'aucun de ses occupants ne se retourne sur elle.

Après avoir fait ses dévotions au temple principal, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le cimetière à l'arrière. Elle passa entre les tombes pour rejoindre le mausolée où reposait toute sa famille. Elle avait eu l'intention d'aller présenter ses respects à ses aïeux dès son retour à Edo, mais jusqu'ici, ses obligations l'en avaient empêchée.

Shino nota avec satisfaction que les moines du Genchi-ji avaient correctement entretenu les tombes malgré l'absence d'instructions de sa part. Elle planta des bâtons d'encens dans le pot situé devant le monument, ferma les yeux et joignit les mains pour une longue prière. Elle avait tant à raconter à sa famille !...

Sa prière commença par une amende honorable. Shino s'excusa d'avoir fui Edo et le bourreau de son clan, au lieu de faire face à Akedama et de chercher à venger les siens ainsi qu'elle l'aurait dû. A l'époque, la jeune fille, seule et affolée, n'avait pensé qu'à sauver sa vie. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait appris entre-temps à penser comme un guerrier, Shino se jugeait maintenant avec sévérité, estimant que son attitude avait été une lâcheté et un manquement à ses devoirs.

Shino relata ensuite sa vie à Kyoto. C'est avec beaucoup de fierté qu'elle apprit à sa famille qu'elle avait pu protéger l'Empereur, le shogun, et qu'elle avait reçu le rang de gokenin pour les services qu'elle avait rendus. Elle termina en demandant à ses aïeux leur protection – non pour elle-même, mais pour qu'elle puisse accomplir sa mission auprès d'Okita.

Le cœur plus léger, Shino chercha ensuite, parmi les tombes voisines. Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : une stèle récente, qui portait le nom de Hibana. La jeune fille mit de l'encens à brûler pour le vieil intendant, victime de son devoir, et lui adressa une prière de reconnaissance.

Shino quitta le temple sans être davantage dérangée par les moines. A la sortie, elle reprit la direction de Sendagaya. Sur son chemin, la jeune fille longea le mur qui délimitait autrefois le domaine Umagaya. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de regarder par-dessus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle redoutait le plus : retrouver le domaine dans l'état où elle l'avait abandonné, ou voir une nouvelle construction bâtie sur les ruines de son ancienne vie.

Alors que la jeune fille marchait, perdue dans ses pensées, elle se raidit soudain. Son expérience dans le corps des inspecteurs lui avait appris à se fier à son instinct. Et en ce moment, celui-ci lui criait qu'elle était suivie.

Yamazaki lui avait enseigné qu'être suivi pouvait se révéler un atout pourvu que la personne qui file ne se rende pas compte que sa cible l'avait repérée. Shino devait observer son traqueur, essayer de déterminer son objectif.

La jeune fille continua sa route d'un pas tranquille pendant quelque minutes, avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner comme pour admirer les arbres par-dessus le mur. Tout en feignant de les regarder, elle jeta un coup d'œil de côté. Le mouvement de retrait d'une silhouette derrière un coin de mur lui confirma qu'elle était surveillée.

Le cœur battant, mais tâchant de conserver un air nonchalant, la jeune fille poursuivit son chemin. Tout en marchant, Shino se demanda quelle était la meilleure attitude à adopter : semer son poursuivant dans les petites rues du quartier, ou tenter de le coincer pour lui extorquer des informations. La jeune fille était légèrement plus tentée par cette seconde option, et elle connaissait l'endroit idéal pour tendre une embuscade.

Avant qu'elle ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, Shino vit apparaître devant elle deux hommes à l'attitude menaçante. Leurs visages étaient dissimulés sous de larges chapeaux de paille, mais elle sentait leurs regards rivés sur elle. La jeune fille était cernée. Elle porta la main à son sabre tandis que les deux hommes se rapprochaient d'elle.

Lorsque ceux-ci furent suffisamment près, Shino réussit à les identifier : il s'agissait d'Akedama Kazumi et de l'un de ses sbires. Elle devina aussitôt l'identité de son traqueur : il devait s'agir du second homme de main d'Akedama.

-Umayama Shino, salua ce dernier avec urbanité. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Je suis heureux de vous revoir en ces circonstances. Mais je me doute que le sentiment n'est pas partagé.

Shino avait dégainé son sabre et s'était placée dos au mur, de manière à protéger ses arrières, et ne quittait pas ses adversaires des yeux.

-J'ai de la peine à croire à tant de chance, dit Akedama avec satisfaction. Quand on m'a dit que le Kōyō Chinbutai était parti pour Aizu, j'ai failli désespérer. Mais lorsque j'ai appris que votre ami Okita était demeuré à Edo, je me suis dit qu'il y avait une faible probabilité pour que vous soyez restée avec lui. J'ai posté des espions près du domaine Umayama et du temple Genchi-ji, en me disant que vous finiriez bien par vous montrer… et j'avais raison.

Tandis qu'Akedama parlait, Shino évaluait ses adversaires du regard. Elle avait combattu les deux gardes du corps : c'étaient des combattants puissants et efficaces bien que leur style d'escrime manque de subtilité. Elle avait eu du mal à leur tenir tête… et cette fois elle devrait affronter un troisième adversaire, dont elle ignorait les capacités.

Les chances de Shino étaient minces. Et elles se réduiraient à néant si Akedama recevait l'aide de son clan. Les informations transmises à Saitō par Amagiri jetaient toutefois un doute sur ce dernier point. La jeune fille chercha un moyen détourné de vérifier si c'était le cas.

-Vous êtes arrivés à Edo en même temps que l'armée impériale, je suppose ? hasarda-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Akedama prirent un éclat dur.

-En effet. Mais depuis, grâce aux révélations de votre camarade Saitō, j'ai été chassé du clan Chōshū. Je suis devenu persona non grata aux yeux du nouveau gouvernement. Un incident extrêmement désagréable.

-Vous l'avez mérité, répondit la jeune fille franchement.

-Le clan Chōshū aussi, rétorqua Akedama rudement. Il pensait pouvoir m'utiliser comme un pantin, me manipuler comme il manipulait l'Empereur et les nobles de Cour ?... Il s'est fait avoir à son propre jeu. Et quand je possèderai les tachi de démons, je me vengerai de leur offense.

L'envie de demander à Akedama comment il escomptait s'emparer du pouvoir maintenant qu'il avait perdu le soutien du clan Chōshū effleura Shino. Cependant la jeune fille se rendait compte que son adversaire était devenu inaccessible à tout raisonnement rationnel. Sa quête obstinée était devenue une fin en soi, une obsession vide de sens.

Sur un signe de leur maître, les deux gardes du corps se ruèrent simultanément sur Shino. La jeune fille fit un écart vers l'un pour le repousser avant de se tourner vers l'autre, qu'elle réussit à rejeter à son tour. Elle dut alors faire face à l'attaque d'Akedama. Celui-ci, péchant par optimisme, avait tenté un assaut trop direct contre lequel Shino n'eut pas de mal à trouver une parade.

Cependant le premier garde du corps revenait déjà à la charge. Shino l'aperçut venir et fit un pas de côté au moment où il s'apprêtait à la frapper. Le guerrier perdit l'équilibre, et la jeune fille en profita pour le frapper à l'épaule. Une ligne rouge se dessina sur son haori, mais Shino savait que la blessure, peu profonde, ne tarderait pas à se refermer.

Akedama et son second homme de main repartirent à l'attaque. L'assaut, maladroitement coordonné, laissa à Shino le temps de repousser successivement ses deux adversaires. Cependant le garde du corps relança aussitôt une nouvelle attaque, à laquelle la jeune fille n'échappa que de justesse.

Une ouverture se dessina brièvement. Shino profita du répit laissé par ses deux précédents adversaires pour se jeter sur le troisième, le garde blessé. Elle parvint à le désarmer, non sans peine, et réussit à se faufiler hors du piège tendu par ses adversaires. Elle courut de toutes ses forces et, lorsqu'elle estima avoir parcouru une distance suffisante, se retourna pour faire face à ses adversaires.

Le premier à la rattraper fut le second garde du corps. Il se précipita aussitôt sur Shino. La jeune fille repoussa son assaut avant d'enchaîner, de manière fluide, sur l'attaque la plus meurtrière de l'école Tennen Rishin. Son adversaire lâcha son sabre en poussant un cri, tandis qu'une auréole de sang s'étalait sur le devant de son vêtement. Il trouva néanmoins la force de se maintenir debout, et se remit en garde, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard, avant que Shino n'ait eu le temps de pousser son avantage.

Sous les yeux consternés de la jeune fille, le garde du corps passa progressivement sous sa forme véritable, tandis que sa blessure se refermait à une vitesse encore plus élevée que la normale. Il repartit aussitôt à l'attaque, et Shino n'évita que de justesse de se faire tuer.

Voyant ses autres adversaires se rapprocher, la jeune fille se résigna à prendre à son tour sa forme d'oni. Elle sentit son sang commencer à bouillonner et à circuler plus vite dans ses veines et, au lieu de le ralentir, le laissa circuler librement. Le carcan qu'elle imposait à son corps sauta soudain. Elle sentit une énergie nouvelle affluer dans ses muscles, tandis que ses sens devenaient plus aigus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Le premier adversaire de Shino revenait à la charge. La jeune fille para son coup sans difficulté. Cependant Akedama et le second garde du corps les avaient rejoints et s'étaient à leur tour transformés en oni. Ils attaquèrent successivement Shino. La jeune fille parvint à les repousser, mais commença à avoir du mal à les contenir lorsque son troisième adversaire se fut mis de la partie.

Tout en luttant avec difficulté, Shino se rendit compte que la transformation des combattants tournait à son avantage. Tant qu'ils étaient enfermés dans les limites d'un corps humain, ils étaient tous de force équivalente. En prenant leur forme d'oni, les deux gardes avaient acquis de la puissance, certes, mais bien moins que Shino et Akedama. Sans doute avaient-ils une bonne dose de sang humain dans les veines.

Tandis que Shino réfléchissait à un moyen de tirer parti de son avantage, elle vit une silhouette s'approcher du lieu du combat. Elle sentit son sang se glacer à cette vue. Les habitants d'Edo avaient pris l'habitude de fuir les rixes. Si cette personne venait à leur rencontre, c'était qu'elle avait l'intention de prendre part à la mêlée. Et Shino n'attendait aucun renfort.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque la silhouette se fut rapprochée, d'apercevoir un costume occidental et une crinière de cheveux blancs familiers !

-Okita ! cria la jeune fille, partagée entre l'inquiétude et le soulagement. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Son ami dévia le coup qu'un des gardes du corps s'apprêtait à porter à Shino, et alla se ranger à ses côtés.

-Comme tu tardais à rentrer, je me suis dit que tu avais un problème, expliqua Okita brièvement. Comment on se les répartit ? Tu prends Akedama et moi ses deux subalternes ? Ça me paraît équitable.

Tout en parlant, le garçon avait repoussé l'attaque successive d'Akedama et de son premier adversaire.

-Ce sont tous trois des oni, lui signala Shino en se défendant contre un assaut du second garde.

-Sous ma forme de rasetsu, j'ai la même puissance que les deux sous-fifres, dit Okita en lançant une attaque contre ceux-ci pour vérifier sa supposition. Ça veut dire que j'ai toutes mes chances face à eux.

-D'accord, on fait comme ça, concéda Shino.

Les deux amis se séparèrent aussitôt, chacun se concentrant sur son ou ses adversaires. Shino tâchait toutefois de garder un œil sur Okita, au cas où sa maladie reprendrait le dessus sur lui.

Akedama et Shino échangèrent quelques coups. La jeune fille restait sur la défensive, mais cet échange lui avait confirmé ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis le début du combat : le niveau d'Akedama en escrime était bien inférieur au sien.

-Dites-moi, Akedama, demanda-t-elle tout en tentant une attaque un peu plus audacieuse que les précédentes, que se passe-t-il lorsque deux combattants armés de tachi de démons animés d'une égale détermination s'affrontent ? Ne serait-il pas logique de penser que le meilleur combattant l'emportera ?

Akedama eut un bref moment de flottement. Shino en profita pour pousser son avantage. Mais son adversaire reprit contenance aussitôt, et repoussa son assaut.

-En ce cas, je suis sûr de vaincre, déclara-t-il avec assurance.

-Vraiment ? Avez-vous jamais dégainé votre sabre hors d'un dojo ? Avez-vous jamais participé à un véritable combat avant ce jour ? Avez-vous déjà _tué_ un homme ?

La jeune fille ponctua chacune de ses questions d'une attaque plus puissante et plus précise que la précédente. Elle eut la satisfaction de voir s'effriter l'arrogance de son ennemi, et les gestes de ce dernier marquer une hésitation.

-Tandis que _moi_ , pendant les cinq années que j'ai passées au shinsengumi, j'ai dû lutter tous les jours pour survivre, acheva Shino. Alors, Akedama, je vous le redemande : lequel de nous deux a le plus de chances de l'emporter ?

La jeune fille vit la résolution vaciller dans les yeux de son adversaire, et la peur s'emparer de lui tandis qu'il prenait la mesure de ce que Shino impliquait. Un sentiment de toute-puissance s'empara de la jeune fille. Il lui sembla que son sabre frémissait du même sentiment.

Shino s'avança sur Akedama, qui ne put se retenir de faire un pas en arrière, levant le sabre dans une position défensive. La jeune fille lança une attaque latérale, obligeant son adversaire à déplacer sa garde. Shino fit alors un pas de côté et, profitant de l'ouverture laissée par Akedama, le faucha d'un long coup de sabre vertical partant du poignet pour remonter vers le front. Son adversaire lâcha son arme avec un cri qui exprimait davantage de surprise et de dépit que de douleur. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, Shino lui trancha la tête.

La jeune fille se retourna aussitôt pour voir comment Okita s'en tirait. Ce dernier parvenait sans peine à contenir les deux gardes du corps, mis il demeurait sur la défensive, et Shino sentit qu'il fatiguait. Elle se plaça résolument à ses côtés et prit en charge l'un des deux sbires d'Akedama. Okita put passer à l'attaque et mit son adversaire hors d'état de nuire en deux coups. Shino dut batailler un peu plus longtemps pour venir à bout du sien, mais finalement sa rapidité et sa puissance l'emportèrent.

Tandis que le corps de son adversaire roulait sur le sol, Shino eut une prière de gratitude envers ses aïeux. C'étaient eux, à n'en pas douter, qui l'avaient soutenue lors de ce combat et lui avaient permis de venger son clan.

Okita essuya son sabre avant de le rengainer, imité par Shino. La jeune fille s'approcha ensuite du corps d'Akedama. Elle s'agenouilla pour ramasser Chūdo Kōrin qui gisait à terre. Puis elle écarta le pan gauche du haori d'Akedama, saisit le fourreau vide glissé dans la ceinture et y rangea le sabre. Elle ôta ensuite Saikin Byakko du même emplacement et se redressa.

-Dépêchons-nous de partir avant que la police ou des soldats impériaux n'arrivent, lança-t-elle à Okita.

-On ne se débarrasse pas des corps ? demanda son ami.

-Inutile. Les autorités croiront à un règlement de comptes politiques, assura la jeune fille.

Ce genre d'incidents était malheureusement devenu fréquent depuis l'arrivée des troupes impériales à Edo.

-D'ailleurs, Akedama s'est fait rejeter de la Cour, du shogunat, et de l'alliance Sat-chō, ajouta Shino. Personne ne cherchera à venger sa mort.

Les deux jeunes gens abandonnèrent les lieux. Malgré sa quasi-certitude de ne pas être suivie, Shino s'imposa des détours et se retourna fréquemment pour s'en assurer. Okita et elle parvinrent à regagner sans encombre la maison de Heigorō. Ils passèrent par la porte arrière pour ne pas être vus avec leurs habits couverts de sang : ils ne souhaitaient pas effrayer leurs hôtes.

Okita et Shino se retirèrent chacun dans leur chambre pour se changer. La jeune fille finissait de mettre un vêtement propre lorsque son ami la rejoignit dans sa chambre, un ballot d'habits souillés de sang à la main.

-Il faudrait mettre tout ça à tremper avant que Heigorō-san ou sa femme ne tombe dessus, déclara-t-il.

Shino saisit les vêtements et les posa sur le tas formé par les siens.

-Je vais les laver tout de suite, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, annonça-t-elle.

Le regard d'Okita se posa sur Chūdo Kōrin et Saikin Byakko. Les deux tachi de démons reposaient sur le sol, là où Shino les avait déposés en arrivant dans sa chambre. Un demi-sourire courut sur les lèvres d'Okita.

-Quand je pense au mal qu'Akedama s'est donné pour s'emparer des tachi de démons, avec pour résultat qu'ils ont fini entre nos mains… commenta-t-il goguenard.

Shino reconnaissait l'ironie de la situation, mais elle avait du mal à s'en amuser. Elle gardait en mémoire les personnes à qui la quête d'Akedama avait coûté la vie – le clan Yukimura, son propre clan – et se rappelait que d'autres personnes avaient aussi failli être victimes de son ambition, comme Chizuru, Sakamoto ou Okita lui-même. Leur victoire avait un goût amer.

La jeune fille chassa vigoureusement ces pensées de son esprit. Elle avait d'autres problèmes à résoudre pour le moment.

-Okita, déclara-t-elle, je voudrais que tu prennes l'un des tachi de démons.

Son ami la regarda d'un air surpris.

-Ils te reviennent de droit en tant que vainqueur d'Akedama, objecta-t-il. Tu devrais les garder.

-Je n'aurais jamais battu Akedama sans ton aide. En outre, les tachi de démons ne sont pas faits pour être rassemblés. Leur forgeron les avait répartis dans tout le pays afin de mieux assurer la protection du Japon, expliqua Shino.

Les yeux de son ami se mirent à briller d'envie.

-Je peux en prendre un ? Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine, affirma Shino.

-En ce cas, je vais choisir Saikin Byakko, décida Okita. Le fourreau est de même âge que le sabre, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours rêvé de posséder un sabre ancien.

Le garçon saisit le sabre et le sortit de son fourreau. Il l'examina sous divers angles pour en admirer la ligne et le tranchant. Puis il rangea amoureusement la lame dans son fourreau. Shino était heureuse que le tachi de démon ait trouvé un maître capable de l'apprécier, après être resté tant d'années dissimulé dans la résidence Akedama, inutile.

Les yeux d'Okita se posèrent à nouveau sur Chūdo Kōrin.

-Sais-tu à qui nous devrions remettre le dernier tachi ? demanda-t-il brusquement. A Kondō-san. S'il y a un homme qui se soucie de la protection du Japon, c'est bien lui. Personne ne mérite ce tachi plus que lui.

-Tu as raison, répondit Shino le cœur serré.

-Alors c'est entendu. Lorsque Kondō-san reviendra à Edo, nous lui remettrons le tachi de démon du Centre, conclut Okita joyeusement, inconscient du regard navré que son amie posait sur lui.


	96. Keiô 4, 29 avril

_4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 29 avril_

Le docteur Matsumoto parut légèrement surpris lorsqu'il vit que Shino était venue seule à sa clinique.

-Okita n'est pas tout à fait remis de la dernière attaque de sa maladie, expliqua la jeune fille. J'ai estimé plus prudent de le laisser à la garde de Heigorō-san.

-C'était effectivement plus prudent… à plus d'un titre, reconnut le médecin. Les nouvelles autorités ont placé ma clinique sous surveillance. Elles savent que des partisans du shogunat viennent se réfugier chez moi pour s'y faire soigner, et elles espèrent les cueillir au passage.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu, répondit Shino avec reconnaissance. Je prendrai mes précautions en quittant le bâtiment.

-Magoshi-san, déclara Matsumoto, c'est sans doute la dernière fois que nous nous voyons avant longtemps. Aussi j'aimerais que nous fassions un point sur l'état de santé d'Okita-san.

-Vous pensez que les nouvelles autorités vont vous arrêter ? demanda Shino soudain alarmée.

-Non, je ne compte pas leur en laisser le temps, la rassura le médecin, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais alors, pourquoi ?...

-J'ai l'intention de quitter Edo au début du mois prochain, révéla Matsumoto. En tant que médecin du shogun, c'est mon devoir de soigner les blessés de la bataille qui s'annonce. Ce sera ma manière de participer à la lutte contre le nouveau gouvernement.

Une pointe d'envie traversa Shino. Elle aurait tant voulu, elle aussi, défendre cette cause en laquelle elle croyait ! Mais elle savait que Hijikata ne la laisserait plus combattre dans les rangs du Kōyō Chinbutai. Et Okita avait besoin d'elle.

Le docteur Matsumoto évoqua toutes les évolutions possibles de la maladie d'Okita, et décrivit à la jeune fille le traitement adapté à chaque cas.

-Vous pourrez obtenir ces médicaments auprès de n'importe quel docteur pratiquant la médecine occidentale, lui dit-il en conclusion. Mais ce dont Okita-san a le plus besoin, c'est de repos et d'une nourriture abondante.

Le médecin avait appuyé avec force sur ces deux derniers points. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il insistait sur ces impératifs. Shino acquiesça.

-C'est entendu, Matsumoto-sensei. Je ferai le nécessaire, avec l'aide de Heigorō-san.

-Bon courage, Magoshi-san. Tâchez de garder Okita-san en vie jusqu'à mon retour d'Aizu. Même s'il se montre en général rien moins que coopératif, acheva le médecin avec un petit soupir.

-Je vous souhaite bon voyage, Matsumoto-sensei, dit Shino en s'inclinant devant le médecin. Transmettez de nos nouvelles à nos camarades quand vous les retrouverez à Aizu.

Le docteur Matsumoto ouvrit la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais parut se raviser aussitôt. Il s'inclina à son tour devant son interlocutrice et lui répondit par un salut formel.

Shino quitta la clinique par une porte dérobée pour échapper à la surveillance de la police. Sur le chemin du retour, elle emprunta tour à tour les ruelles les plus sinueuses d'Edo, changeant fréquemment de direction et s'arrêtant régulièrement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez Heigorō-san, elle vit ses hôtes accourir à sa rencontre, en proie à la panique.

-Magoshi-san, annonça Heigorō-san bouleversé, Okita-san a disparu !

-Disparu? répéta la jeune fille interdite. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Son hôtesse prit la parole. Elle paraissait aux bords des larmes.

-J'ai laissé Okita-san seul avec notre nouvelle servante, fit-elle d'une voix éplorée. Nous avions dissimulé à Otsu votre véritable identité. Elle a bavardé, sans penser à mal… et elle lui a appris que Kondō-san avait été décapité il y a quatre jours.

Shino retint une exclamation de désespoir. Ainsi, Okita avait fini par apprendre ce qu'on lui cachait avec tant de soin depuis près d'un mois !

-Otsu nous a rapporté que, quand Okita-san a appris la nouvelle, il est devenu pâle comme un mort, poursuivit Heigorō-san. Il lui a posé quelques questions sur l'arrestation et l'exécution de Kondō-san, très calmement. Puis il lui a demandé s'il y avait un marchand de chevaux dans le quartier.

-Peu après, il est sorti de la maison et depuis, il n'est pas revenu, compléta sa femme.

Okita avait quitté Edo, mais pour aller où ? Il n'était plus en mesure de sauver le commandant. Peut-être essaierait-il de le venger en tuant les responsables de sa condamnation ? Ou chercherait-il à le réhabiliter en dénonçant les véritables assassins de Sakamoto Ryōma ? Ou bien tenterait-il de restaurer l'honneur du commandant en récupérant sa tête ? Après avoir été exposée trois jours à Itabashi, celle-ci était partie pour Kyoto où elle devait être exhibée de la même manière.

Lorsque Kondō était impliqué, Okita devenait complètement irrationnel et son comportement totalement imprévisible. Shino avait beau réfléchir frénétiquement, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'Okita avait décidé de faire.

La jeune fille se précipita dans sa chambre. Avec une hâte fébrile, elle passa un costume de voyage et empaqueta quelques affaires. Elle plaça tout son argent dans sa bourse, et glissa celle-ci dans son uwagi. Après une brève hésitation, elle emballa Chūdo Kōrin et l'emporta avec elle.

Shino prit rapidement congé de ses hôtes accablés, puis elle se rendit chez le marchand de chevaux dont Otsu avait étourdiment donné l'adresse à Okita. C'était sa meilleure piste pour retrouver Okita.

Le maquignon n'eut aucun mal à identifier Okita sur la description que Shino lui en fit. Il put lui confirmer que celui-ci lui avait acheté un cheval, et ajouta que le jeune homme lui avait ensuite demandé le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre l'Ōshū Kaidō.

-L'Ōshū Kaidō ? demanda Shino stupéfaite. Vous en êtes certain ?

Le marchand le lui confirma sans hésitation. Shino était perplexe. Pourquoi Okita voulait-il se rendre dans le Nord ? Avait-il jugé que le meilleur moyen de venger Kondō était de combattre l'armée impériale aux côtés de ses camarades ? Cette décision paraissait un peu trop rationnelle compte tenu de l'état d'esprit dans lequel son ami devait se trouver en ce moment. Shino décida néanmoins de suivre cette direction : c'était sa meilleure chance de retrouver Okita.


	97. Keiô 4, 2 avril

_Aizu-Wakamatsu, 4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 2e jour du mois intercalaire d'avril_

Les deux sentinelles postées à l'entrée du quartier général se précipitèrent en voyant un cavalier se diriger vers eux à fond de train. Shino parvint à éviter les deux hommes et à passer le portail, toujours à cheval, tandis que ses camarades tentaient vainement de la poursuivre. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la cour, la jeune fille aperçut Hijikata et Saitō qui marchaient le long de l'engawa. Elle sauta aussitôt à bas de son cheval et se porta dans leur direction.

-Vice-commandant ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix haletante. Avez-vous vu Okita ?

Hijikata et Saitō avaient arrêté leur marche et s'étaient tournés vers la jeune fille.

-Oui, il s'est présenté au quartier général hier soir, répondit sobrement son supérieur.

Shino relâcha le soupir de soulagement qu'elle retenait depuis des jours.

-Okita est donc bien à Aizu… Il s'est enfui d'Edo lorsqu'il a appris la mort du commandant. Des témoins affirmaient qu'il était parti pour Aizu, mais je n'en avais pas eu confirmation jusqu'ici…

La jeune fille s'inclina devant Hijikata avec contrition.

-Mes excuses les plus profondes, vice-commandant ! En laissant échapper Okita, j'ai trahi une fois de plus votre confiance. Je suis prête à assumer les conséquences de ma faute, en acceptant la punition que vous m'infligerez.

-Quand je t'ai confié Sōji, je t'avais prévenue que ce ne serait pas une mission de tout repos, répondit Hijikata d'une voix terne. Au moins Sōji n'a pas commis d'imprudence grave, comme de chercher à venger Kondō-san.

Le ton et les paroles de son supérieur ressemblaient si peu à ce qu'ils étaient d'ordinaire que Shino releva la tête pour l'examiner avec plus d'attention. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux cernés, et Hijikata était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. La mort de Kondō et la blessure qu'il avait reçue lors de la bataille d'Utsunomiya quelques jours plus tôt semblaient avoir eu raison de son énergie habituelle.

-Où se trouve Okita ? demanda la jeune fille timidement. Je vais reprendre mes fonctions auprès de lui.

-Nous ignorons où est Sōji, lui apprit Hijikata. Il n'a fait que passer au quartier général, et est reparti aussitôt après.

-Reparti ? s'étonna Shino. Je croyais qu'il était venu à Aizu pour se battre.

-Non… pour me reprocher la mort de Kondō-san, répondit Hijikata d'une voix lasse.

Shino ressentit un immense soulagement à cette révélation. Si Okita rendait Hijikata responsable de l'exécution du commandant, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas découvert le motif de la condamnation de Kondō. La jeune fille se jura de faire en sorte qu'Okita continue à l'ignorer jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

-Sōji m'a accusé d'avoir trahi Kondō-san, reprit Hijikata, en m'enfuyant à Aizu après l'avoir abandonné aux mains de l'ennemi.

-Mais c'est injuste ! s'écria la jeune fille. Vous n'êtes pas à blâmer pour ce qui s'est passé !

C'était d'autant plus injuste qu'Okita, lui, portait bien une part de responsabilité dans la mort de Kondō – tout autant que Shino. La jeune fille sentit s'intensifier le remords qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle avait appris l'arrestation du commandant.

-Kondō-san s'est rendu à l'ennemi pour couvrir notre fuite. Il nous a protégés alors que c'est nous qui aurions dû le protéger, répliqua Hijikata d'une voix tendue. Sōji a tout à fait raison de m'accuser de sa mort.

Shino comprit enfin l'origine de l'abattement de Hijikata : le vice-commandant se reprochait la mort de Kondō. Le remords de la jeune fille s'accentua encore. Elle sentit que le moment était venu de révéler ce qui s'était passé à l'Ōmiya. Si cela ne pouvait plus sauver le commandant, du moins cela aiderait-il à apaiser la culpabilité de Hijikata.

-Si quelqu'un est responsable de la mort de Kondō-san, dit Shino avec hésitation, c'est plutôt Okita et moi. Nous nous trouvions avec Sakamoto Ryōma lorsqu'il a été assassiné, et nous n'avons jamais révélé à personne que le mimawarigumi était coupable de sa mort.

Une brève expression de surprise traversa le regard de Hijikata, mais elle fut aussitôt remplacée par le même abattement persistant.

-Le nouveau gouvernement voulait à tout prix la tête de Kondō-san. S'il n'avait pas pu l'accuser de la mort de Sakamoto, il aurait trouvé un autre prétexte pour le condamner à mort affirma Hijikata. Moi seul suis responsable, car je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre Kondō-san de s'enfuir.

Ces paroles atténuèrent très légèrement le remords de Shino. Elle regrettait cependant que ses propres révélations n'aient pas eu le même effet sur Hijikata. La jeune fille s'inclina devant son supérieur pour prendre congé.

-Je vais partir à la recherche d'Okita, annonça-t-elle.

-Quand tu l'auras retrouvé, conduis-le loin d'ici, dit Hijikata. L'armée impériale arrivera à Aizu avant la fin de l'été. Le fief va se transformer en champ de bataille. Emmène-le derrière la ligne de front pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

Shino acquiesça et s'inclina brièvement vers Saitō avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre son cheval. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remonter dessus, un paquet attaché à la selle attira son regard. Après une courte hésitation, la jeune fille le détacha. Elle retraversa la cour en sens inverse, et le présenta à un Hijikata très surpris avec une légère inclinaison du buste.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda son supérieur.

-Le tachi de démon du Centre, Chūdo Kōrin, révéla Shino. Okita et moi l'avons pris sur le cadavre d'Akedama. Nous avions convenu de l'offrir à Kondō. Je pense qu'il vous revient de droit.

Au nom de Kondō, Hijikata avait eu un brusque mouvement de recul.

-Je ne saurais l'accepter, protesta-t-il.

-Commandant… intervint doucement Saitō.

Hijikata regarda successivement ses deux subordonnés, incertain. Dans son regard, la tristesse et la lassitude cédèrent progressivement place à une nouvelle résolution. Il avança la main, la referma sur le sabre que Shino lui tendait, et remercia la jeune fille d'une brève inclinaison du buste.

-Adieu, Magoshi, déclara-t-il avec solennité. Prends bien soin de toi et de Sōji. Nous nous retrouverons à la fin de cette guerre.


	98. Keiô 4, 4 avril

_4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 4e jour du mois intercalaire d'avril_

Découragée, Shino se laissa tomber assise sur un banc. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle parcourait Aizu-Wakamatsu en tous sens. Elle avait visité les auberges, les temples, les résidences des clans : aucun n'hébergeait de jeune homme dont la description correspondait à celle d'Okita. Soit celui-ci avait quitté la ville sans laisser trace de lui, soit il dormait à la belle étoile depuis trois jours. Comme en outre, laissé à lui-même, Okita mangeait à peine et oubliait de prendre ses médicaments, son état de santé devait s'être rapidement dégradé. Shino devait le retrouver au plus vite.

Le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon. La jeune fille se résigna à arrêter les recherches pour la journée et à rechercher un abri pour la nuit. Elle se releva, détacha les rênes de son cheval et se remit en marche. Elle allait refaire le tour des auberges du quartier en demandant si l'une d'elle ne pourrait pas l'héberger ce soir…

Tandis que la jeune fille tirait son cheval le long de la rue, elle surprit la conversation de deux habitants d'Aizu-Wakamatsu.

-C'était impressionnant, disait le premier. Ce vieillard s'est attaqué à une vingtaine d'adversaires malgré son âge ! Ce n'était pas un homme ordinaire, c'est sûr.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda le second.

Son interlocuteur hésita un instant avant de lui répondre.

-On aurait dit que ses yeux lançaient des flammes, finit-t-il par lâcher, comme à contrecœur.

Un rasetsu qui se battait seul ? Et s'il s'agissait d'Okita ? songea Shino pleine d'espoir. La jeune fille se rapprocha discrètement des deux hommes.

-Tu aurais peut-être dû signaler le combat aux autorités, suggéra le second citadin.

-Le type portait un uniforme occidental, différent des nôtres. C'est sûrement un éclaireur de l'armée impériale, jugea son interlocuteur. Ses adversaires vont nous en débarrasser.

La description correspondait trop parfaitement à Okita pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Shino, inquiète, aborda aussitôt le premier citadin.

-Veuillez excuser ma curiosité, mais ce combat auquel vous avez assisté, où se déroulait-il ?

-Du côté de Tateyama, répondit l'homme.

-Et comment se rend-on là-bas ? s'empressa de demander la jeune fille.

-Quittez Aizu-Wakamatsu par le sud et longez la rivière Aga sur sa rive est, la renseigna son interlocuteur.

Shino le remercia avec effusion, enfourcha son cheval et partit au galop dans la direction indiquée. A la sortie de la ville, elle se retrouva rapidement dans un secteur assez escarpé. A contrecœur, elle dut ralentir le pas, alors qu'elle aurait souhaité accélérer encore pour rejoindre son ami au plus vite.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin sa destination. A l'approche du lieu du combat, une jonchée de cadavres et le claquement métallique des sabres l'avertirent qu'elle se rapprochait de son but. Shino oublia toute prudence et fit accélérer le pas à son cheval jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en vue des combattants.

Une dizaine d'hommes luttaient encore. Au milieu se dressait un Okita transformé en rasetsu, Saikin Byakko à la main. Il repoussait ses adversaires avec vaillance, mais Shino sentit qu'il n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour les attaquer. Ceux-ci devaient s'en rendre compte également, car ils le pressaient inexorablement.

Sans perdre un instant, Shino sauta à bas de son cheval et se précipita dans la mêlée. Elle dégaina Hokusui Genbu et alla se ranger aux côtés d'Okita, frappant deux hommes au passage.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'attaquer tout seul à vingt hommes ? cria-t-elle furieuse à son ami.

-Ces types avaient prévu d'assassiner Hijikata-san, répondit Okita d'un ton d'évidence.

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas allé chercher des renforts pour les arrêter ? Des fois, je me demande ce que tu as dans la tête, déclara Shino d'un ton désabusé.

-On fait comme d'habitude, on se les répartit ? demanda Okita.

-Hors de question, tu n'es plus en état de combattre. Tu restes en retrait et tu me laisses prendre le relais, trancha Shino.

Comme leurs adversaires avaient vu la transformation d'Okita en rasetsu et qu'elle ne comptait pas en laisser repartir aucun vivant, Shino estima qu'elle pouvait se permettre de prendre sa forme véritable. Elle laissa libre cours à son pouvoir, et celui-ci commença à envahir tout son corps. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre sa complète transformation.

Ses adversaires eurent un moment d'hésitation en voyant un deuxième monstre s'opposer à eux. Cependant ils restèrent fermes sur leurs positions, refusant de se laisser impressionner par la nouvelle apparence de Shino.

Malgré leur vaillance, ses opposants étaient de médiocres combattants. Shino les abattit les uns après les autres. Okita, qui continuait à se battre malgré les ordres de la jeune fille, était reparti à l'attaque. Très rapidement, les deux amis se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu d'un champ de cadavres.

Épuisé, Okita alla s'appuyer contre un arbre. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il reprenait son apparence normale. Shino essuya son sabre et le rengaina avant de se rapprocher de son ami pour le soutenir. Elle le prit par la taille tandis qu'Okita passait son bras par-dessus ses épaules.

-Merci, souffla Okita.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, lui répondit-elle.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Ils se connaissaient assez longtemps pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait.

Shino se doutait qu'Okita était encore furieux qu'elle lui ait caché la mort de Kondō, mais qu'il s'était suffisamment calmé pour reconnaître qu'elle avait eu de bonnes raisons de le faire. Quant à Okita, il savait combien elle avait été inquiète de sa disparition, et aussi qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné parce qu'il n'avait agi que sous le coup du chagrin causé par la mort de Kondō.

-J'ai laissé mon cheval un peu plus loin. Si je te monte dessus, tu pourras tenir jusqu'à Aizu-Wakamatsu ? demanda-t-elle à Okita.

-Ça devrait aller. Après tout, c'est le cheval qui va faire tout le boulot, non ? plaisanta ce dernier d'une voix faible.

-Si tu as encore assez d'énergie pour blaguer, c'est que tu ne vas pas si mal, remarqua Shino. Dès que tu te seras reposé un peu, on repartira pour Edo.

Okita s'arrêta de marcher.

-Magoshi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu peux ramasser mon sabre et le planter dans le sol ? Comme ça, Hijikata-san et les autres sauront que j'ai survécu au combat.

-C'est une bonne idée, reconnut la jeune fille.

Elle chercha des yeux Kikuichi Norimune. Le sabre, complètement tordu, reposait sur le sol entre deux cadavres. Shino plaça Okita assis contre un arbre, alla ramasser l'arme et l'enfonça verticalement dans le sol en signe de victoire. Puis elle revint chercher Okita et le traîna jusqu'à son cheval sur lequel elle le hissa. Les deux amis reprirent la route d'Aizu-Wakamatsu, Okita agrippé à la selle, Shino marchant à côté du cheval et le guidant afin qu'il reste au pas.


	99. Keiô 4, 15 avril

_Edo, 4e année de l'ère Keiō, 14e jour du mois intercalaire d'avril_

Shino sentit que quelque chose allait de travers à l'instant où la maison de Heigorō fut en vue. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher et se recula derrière le coin de la maison la plus proche.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Okita derrière elle.

Le jeune homme était à bout de forces. Leur retour d'Aizu l'avait épuisé, au point qu'ils avaient dû s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises sur le chemin. Shino savait qu'Okita ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

-Il y a un inconnu assis en face de la maison de Heigorō-san, expliqua-t-elle à son ami.

-Il est vêtu de haillons et a une sébile à ses pieds. Ce doit être un mendiant, supputa Okita.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un mendiant ferait dans une rue aussi peu passante, alors que le pont Ikejiri est juste à côté ? rétorqua Shino. D'ailleurs, je trouve bizarre que le propriétaire de la boutique devant laquelle il est installé ne l'ait pas fait déguerpir.

-Tu penses que c'est un espion ? demanda Okita.

-Je vais vérifier ça tout de suite, répondit son amie.

Shino emmena Okita dans une ruelle discrète et l'installa confortablement. Elle lui laissa ses sabres, puis se rendit dans une boutique dont elle savait que Heigorō et sa femme étaient clients. Avec son meilleur accent paysan, elle se présenta au propriétaire comme le neveu de ces derniers, de passage à Edo pour leur rendre visite. Elle lui raconta qu'elle s'était perdue, et lui demanda le chemin de leur maison. Le marchand la renseigna aimablement.

-Savez-vous comment se portent mon oncle et ma tante en ce moment ? interrogea Shino. Cela fait un mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'eux, et je me demande s'il ne leur est pas arrivé quelque chose.

Le marchant hocha la tête affirmativement.

-En effet, Heigorō-san a reçu a visite de la police il y a quelques jours.

Shino fit mine de s'indigner.

-La police ? Il doit s'agir d'une erreur. Mon oncle est un homme honnête.

-Oh oui ! approuva le marchand. D'ailleurs la police est repartie bredouille.

-Savez-vous ce qu'elle cherchait ?

-Le célèbre assassin du shinsengumi, Okita Sōji. Elle a diffusé sa description dans le quartier. Mais personne ne l'y a jamais vu, vous pensez bien…

-Evidemment, répondit Shino. Quelle histoire absurde !

La jeune fille remercia le marchand pour ses renseignements et quitta la boutique. Elle rejoignit Okita dans sa ruelle, et le mit brièvement au courant de la situation. Une ombre passa dans le regard de son ami lorsqu'il apprit le danger auquel ils venaient d'échapper.

-Ce n'est pas seulement la maison de Heigorō-san, c'est tout le quartier qui est sous surveillance, dit Shino en conclusion. Nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite.

-Où irons-nous ? demanda Okita.

-Nous allons demander asile au Genchi-ji. Je pense que personne n'aura l'idée de nous chercher là-bas, estima Shino.

-C'est dans le quartier du château, non ? Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux d'aller là-bas ?

-C'est vrai, reconnut la jeune fille. Mais une fois arrivés au temple, nous serons à l'abri. Et puis… je n'ai pas de meilleure idée.

Okita se leva péniblement. Shino savait qu'il était exténué et qu'il aurait du mal à faire le trajet jusqu'au Genchi-ji. Néanmoins il n'avait pas émis la moindre plainte ni tenté de la dissuader. Une fois de plus, la jeune fille admira son endurance.

Shino et Okita tournèrent le dos à la maison dans laquelle ils avaient espéré trouver refuge, et s'éloignèrent en suivant les petites rues de Sendagaya. Alors qu'ils passaient près d'un vendeur de nouilles ambulant, la jeune fille surprit le regard suspicieux que ce dernier posait sur eux, et en particulier sur Okita. Un mauvais pressentiment l'effleura, et elle poussa son ami à presser le pas.

Très vite cependant, elle entendit derrière eux des exclamations, des appels et des bruits de course. Elle obliqua dans les petites ruelles, coupant à travers des passages peu connus pour semer les poursuivants. Au moment où la rumeur derrière eux s'était estompée et où elle se réjouissait d'avoir échappé à la poursuite, elle tomba au détour d'une rue sur un jeune soldat impérial isolé. La jeune fille posa aussitôt la main sur la garde de son sabre.

-Shino ? fit le soldat d'un air incrédule.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil sur la figure en-dessous du casque métallique, et eut la stupéfaction de découvrir un visage connu.

-Hankichi-san ? souffla-t-elle.

Un coup de sifflet retentit derrière eux. Hankichi poussa Shino et son compagnon dans un appentis voisin. Quelques instants plus tard, une foule de soldats envahissait la rue. Shino entendit Hankichi discuter avec eux, puis les soldats s'éloigner. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, le jeune homme rejoignit Shino et Okita à l'intérieur de leur cachette. Hankichi paraissait très ému et agité.

-Bon sang, Shino, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il avec violence. Comme tu avais disparu après la descente du shinsengumi chez les Kawase, je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé malheur. Je croyais que tu étais morte !

-Je n'ai jamais été en danger, avoua Shino. En fait, je travaillais pour le shinsengumi.

Sous le choc de la révélation, le jeune soldat resta bouche bée quelques instants.

-Quand je pense que j'ai cru que tu avais été embarquée par le shinsengumi et que tu étais devenue leur victime ! s'exclama Hankichi avec amertume. J'étais tellement furieux de ta disparition que j'ai cherché la première occasion de te venger. Dès que j'ai entendu dire que l'armée impériale recrutait, je me suis fait enrôler pour combattre le shogunat. Et maintenant j'apprends que tu te trouvais dans l'autre camp depuis le début !

Shino était stupéfaite de la réaction de Hankichi. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté Ōtsu, elle avait supposé, assez légèrement, que le jeune homme l'oublierait rapidement. Mais apparemment Hankichi avait conservé son souvenir intact pendant trois ans. Jamais Shino n'avait soupçonné l'importance qu'elle occupait dans sa vie.

-Si tu es un agent du shinsengumi, alors ce type qui t'accompagne, ça doit être ce fameux Okita Sōji que tout le monde recherche ? interrogea Hankichi.

-C'est bien lui, confirma Shino réticente.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? demanda le jeune soldat avec une agressivité soudaine.

Le brusque changement de ton mit Okita en alerte. Il porta aussitôt la main vers son sabre. Mais Shino s'interposa entre lui et Hankichi et, d'un geste du bras, fit signe à son ami de ne pas intervenir.

-Je suis son garde du corps et son assistant, expliqua-t-elle à Hankichi. Okita est gravement malade, c'est pourquoi je dois rester à ses côtés en permanence.

Le jeune soldat jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Okita qui lui répondit d'un regard mauvais. Les deux garçons restèrent un long moment à se défier ainsi en silence.

Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Deux personnes s'approchèrent de l'appentis et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte.

-Ils sont entrés dans ce bâtiment, dit un homme inconnu.

-Je vous remercie pour votre aide, répondit une voix grave qui parut vaguement familière à Shino.

Shino et les deux garçons dégainèrent en silence. La jeune fille se plaça en embuscade sur le côté de la porte, imitée par Hankichi. Okita voulut les suivre mais, pris de faiblesse, il dut s'appuyer au mur.

Le battant de la porte s'écarta, révélant une haute et puissante silhouette. Lorsque l'homme s'avança à l'intérieur de l'appentis, Shino sentit le cœur lui manquer : il s'agissait d'Amagiri Kyūjū. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le battre, mais peut-être pourrait-elle le retenir assez longtemps pour permettre à Okita et Hankichi de s'enfuir.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire un mot d'avertissement à Hankichi, celui-ci passa à l'attaque. Il se jeta sur Amagiri et le frappa de son sabre. Ce dernier arrêta l'arme à mains nues et la lui arracha, à la grande frayeur du garçon. Shino fit signe à Hankichi de se reculer et se plaça en garde face à Amagiri, prête à répondre à son attaque.

Mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, Amagiri se mit à parler, du ton calme et courtois qui semblait lui être habituel.

-Votre nom est bien Umayama, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Shino acquiesça, légèrement surprise mais se refusant à baisser sa garde.

-Umayama-san, poursuivit Amagiri, les rues sont dégagées vers l'est. Profitez-en pour quitter Sendagaya avec votre ami Okita.

L'étonnement et la méfiance de Shino augmentèrent encore. Cependant elle ne ressentait aucune dissimulation de la part d'Amagiri. L'individu semblait sincèrement soucieux de leur sécurité.

-Allez à ma résidence, ajouta-t-il. Celle-ci se trouve au nord-est du quartier des hatamoto, près de Kandabashi. Mes gens sont prévenus, ils vous donneront asile.

Amagiri glissa la main dans le pli de son uwagi et en tira une feuille de papier qu'il tendit à Shino.

-Voici un sauf-conduit. Il vous permettra de passer si vous croisez un barrage de police.

Shino saisit le document du bout des doigts, incertaine.

-Pourquoi nous aidez-vous ? demanda-t-elle à Amagiri.

-Je préfèrerais que l'existence de notre race reste un secret, répondit celui-ci. Or je soupçonne que vous iriez jusqu'à prendre votre forme véritable si cela était nécessaire pour protéger votre ami. Ai-je raison ?

-C'est exact, confirma Shino.

-En outre, je souhaiterais éviter que votre tachi tombe entre les mains d'un homme ambitieux et sans scrupules, ajouta Amagiri.

Shino lui jeta un regard scrutateur.

-Et ces raisons vous semblent suffisantes pour désobéir aux ordres de votre clan ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je ne reçois plus d'ordres de mon clan, répondit Amagiri sobrement. Depuis que celui-ci est parvenu à son objectif, la restauration impériale, il n'a plus besoin de mes services. Par ailleurs, je doute que s'en prendre à un ancien officier du shogunat, un homme dont le seul tort est d'avoir obéi aux ordres, serve la cause de Satsuma.

-Vous devez être le seul de votre clan à penser ainsi, fit Okita avec amertume.

Shino partageait le sentiment d'injustice de son ami. La condamnation de Kondō n'avait pas eu d'autre raison que celle-là.

-Détrompez-vous, répliqua Amagiri. L'un de mes rares amis, Arima Tōta – un homme honorable –partage mon opinion. Il a participé à l'arrestation de votre commandant, mais par la suite il n'a pas ménagé ses efforts pour le sauver.

-Vraiment ? demanda Okita incrédule.

-J'ose dire qu'il a fait plus que Katsu Kaishū dans ce but, répondit Amagiri sèchement.

-Je l'imagine sans peine, persifla Shino. Katsu Awa-no-kami n'a pas dû lever le petit doigt pour protéger le commandant Kondō.

La jeune fille rangea le sauf-conduit dans son uwagi.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, Amagiri-san, dit-elle après une hésitation.

Amagiri se tourna vers Hankichi.

-Pouvez-vous escorter Umayama-san et Okita-san jusqu'à mon domicile ? Votre présence devrait endormir la méfiance des autorités. J'expliquerai à votre hiérarchie que j'ai réquisitionné temporairement vos services.

Hankichi rengaina son sabre, hésitant.

-Si vous pouvez obtenir l'autorisation de mes supérieurs, je m'en charge volontiers, répondit-il en jetant un regard vers Shino.


	100. Keiô 4, 30 mai

_4e année de l'ère Keiō, le 30 mai_

Alors que Shino se rendait dans la chambre d'Okita, elle croisa un serviteur qui en sortait.

-Richi-san, demanda-t-elle à mi-voix, est-ce qu'Okita dort encore ?

Le serviteur secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Non, Shino-sama, votre ami est réveillé.

-Est-il seul pour l'instant ?

-Oui, Kyūjū-sama n'est pas venu le voir aujourd'hui.

Amagiri se montrait un hôte des plus prévenants. Non seulement il ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour rendre le séjour agréable à ses invités, mais il venait régulièrement rendre visite à Okita pour s'informer de son état de santé et lui tenir compagnie.

Il était passé voir son invité trois jours plus tôt, et Shino avait fait irruption au milieu de leur conversation. Okita venait de demander à Amagiri de protéger Shino après sa disparition. Leur hôte avait accepté sans hésitation, ajoutant néanmoins :

-Il est bien entendu que cette protection concerne Umayama Shino. Dès qu'elle quittera cette maison, elle redeviendra Magoshi Saburō du shinsengumi et sera poursuivie en tant qu'ancien officier du shogunat.

-C'est bien ainsi que je l'entends, avait acquiescé Okita.

Shino s'était indignée que les deux hommes décident de son avenir sans la consulter. Toutefois, elle était trop polie pour faire une remarque à leur hôte, et Okita était trop mal en point ce jour-là pour qu'elle puisse le réprimander comme il le méritait.

Après s'être annoncée, Shino entra dans la chambre. Okita, qui devait avoir entendu son conciliabule avec Richi, l'accueillit avec un sourire sur ses lèvres amincies.

Son ami était devenu si maigre et si pâle qu'il en paraissait presque translucide. Lui qui protestait si vigoureusement lorsque Hijikata l'obligeait à garder la chambre passait désormais toutes ses journées allongé sans se plaindre. Shino avait toutefois l'impression qu'Okita ressentait un léger mieux depuis quelques jours. Il respirait plus librement, hormis les quintes de toux qui le secouaient régulièrement.

-Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ? demanda Okita d'une voix faible.

Shino s'assit à son chevet et rajusta le bord de son futon.

-Il n'y a rien de nouveau, répondit-elle. Depuis la chute du château de Ueno et la défaite des fidèles du shogunat il y a quinze jours, Edo est redevenue calme.

Shino avait entendu dire que Harada avait participé aux combats aux côtés des partisans du shogunat et qu'il avait été tué lors de la bataille. Mais elle espérait de toutes ses forces, pour Masa et Shigeru, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une rumeur.

-Hankichi m'a dit que les troupes impériales quitteront bientôt Edo, ajouta la jeune fille. Elles devraient atteindre Aizu en juillet.

-Hijikata-san et les autres doivent être en train de préparer la défense d'Aizu, commenta Okita avec un léger sourire. Cette fois-ci, l'armée du nouveau gouvernement devrait subir un échec retentissant.

-Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pense, approuva Shino.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Okita ajoute : « Je voudrais être à leurs côtés » comme il l'avait fait tant de fois par le passé. Mais son ami ne dit rien.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je te prépare tes médicaments ? demanda Shino à Okita.

-Non merci, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit celui-ci.

-Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

-Rien de particulier. Tu veux bien ouvrir la porte du jardin pour que je puisse profiter de la vue ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Shino en se levant.

La jeune fille ouvrit en grand les battants de la porte. Le jardin d'Amagiri était petit, mais admirablement conçu. Son bassin, ses arbustes et ses buissons de fleurs offraient une multiplicité de vues qui était une vraie distraction pour Okita.

-Tu veux que je te redresse pour que tu puisses mieux voir ? demanda Shino à Okita.

Son ami n'eut aucune réaction.

-Okita ? insista la jeune fille.

Seul le pépiement des oiseaux lui répondit.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Le moment est finalement venu de nous quitter... Avant de vous dire au revoir, j'aimerais vous exprimer mes remerciements pour avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'à sa conclusion. J'adresse des remerciements tout particuliers à:  
**

 **\- Mikipeach, pour ses reviews détaillées et pour nos échanges enrichissants sur l'univers de Hakuouki. Si j'ai besoin d'un renseignement sur le sujet, je sais à qui m'adresser!**

 **\- Harritsu pour sa lecture attentive, sans laquelle cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est,**

 **\- ImpraticalDemon pour sa gentillesse et son soutien indéfectible,**

 **\- Melmel-chan et NyaPowa pour leurs reviews,**

 **\- Maro75, Yami-ya-nichi, Red1Rogue, DolldominationX, Mai51 et Chiyomi-chan pour leur soutien.  
**

 **Au plaisir de vous recroiser un jour sur le fandom de Hakuouki!**


End file.
